THE WARRIOR AND THE PINK PRINCESS
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: The Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato is Dead. As War looms on the Horizon, fate sent SGC Most Powerful Warrior to the Cosmic Era Greatest Peacemaker. Ranma/Stargate-SG1/GSD Fusion,NOT AN UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gundam SEED or STARGATE SG1

**Prologue**

**THE ARRIVAL**

It is the Year 72 of the Cosmic Era, and a fragile between the Earth Alliance and Zaft are silent is holding steady. For the time being…

Today on this day the crew of the Archangel and is mourning for the passing of a hero. **Kira Yamato**

His death is a major blow to everyone who knows him, families, friends, lovers. The cause of death is a disturbing sign that will affect the entire Coordinator race, for it is the result of total physical meltdown due to his over exertion of an extraordinary abilities called **'SEED Mode'**.

During the War, the skills and abilities he has shown in the battlefield was beyond that of an average Mobile Suit pilot when he goes to SEED Mode, he was an unstoppable force that help stop the warring nations of Earth and Plants. His SEED Mode made him almost unstoppable, but there is an unforeseen side effect for six months later, Kira started to become ill, the reason?

When Kira went into SEED Mode or in other terms called **'Berserker State'** his mind willed his entire body to become faster and stronger beyond the limits of what his body can do to the point of super human. Kira pushed his body beyond the limits for the body of a Coordinator is far superior to the current Natural and Kira used this method so many times in battle that it gives him the advantage against his adversary.

Though the coordinator are extraordinary people, but that doesn't mean that they are perfect, in fact, there are fatal flaws to a Coordinator body, such as 'Infertility' Coordinators inability to have a child thru natural means, resulting to their reliance to genetics to have children born. To add more to their problem, their continued genetic enhancements is now causing genetic 'Sterility' leading to their low birthing problems

Then another problem arises, one that affects people who uses SEED Mode especially Coordinators.

In the medical examination of Kira Yamato, the doctors concluded that the cause of his illness and death was the result of what they are now calling **'SEED Burnout'** a Coordinator that goes into SEED Mode, cause the body to burn out to extreme exertion of the body.

The human body is a like a car, and the SEED Mode is the accelerator pedal that was step down for maximum power up to one thousand hours without even stopping. With that long use, there are bounds to be parts that will be too worn down that will affect the performance of the machine. Kira Yamato body is like the cars internal from lights to engine, and putting that kind of strain due to constant use of the SEED Mode became detrimental to his health, as every muscles and tissues in his body started aching several months later which is the First symptom of SEED Burnout.

He stayed in bed most of the time as he tries to moves his body, on this time his immune systems became too weak to fight off the slightest infection like the common cold. During SEED Mode, Kira's immune systems work overtime to protect the body during this time, it strain itself to exhaustion to fight off harmful diseases but can't stop them all.

The Second symptom: with Kira health was now closely watch, it was important to keep him from getting sick, yet despite all their measure's Kira caught a cold and this caused a terrible fever. For a coordinator to get sick with the common cold is unheard of, for Coordinators has far better immune systems than a natural

The Third and Final symptom: with a weakened immune system, a worn down motor reflexes, the viral infection caused terrible damage despite the best efforts of the doctors, there is no cure for the common cold and this cold wreak havoc all over Kira's body. The fever did its final damage when Kira's organ starts failing and a year and half later after fighting for his life, Kira Yamato died.

Athrun Zala, who is Kira Yamato best friend who also can go SEED Mode, did not suffer the same fate as Kira as the doctor discovered that his use of the Mode was not enough to cause any permanent damage to his health, Athrun did get sick but his body fought it along with medicines and made a complete recovery.

Kira death affected everyone, especially **Cagalli**, Kira twin sister and **Lacus Clyne**. Both ladies were grieving in their own way. Cagalli buried her grief thru her work with Athrun watching over her while Lacus works with Rev. Malchio orphanage. Both not try to show their pain to the others so they grieve alone and in their own way.

**Orb  
Rev. Malchio Orphanage**

In a moonless night, Lacus Clyne watch the stars above thru a clear sky and reminisce the time she had with Kira before death took him, she still cried for him for two months since his death, Lacus still cannot believe that he's gone and she's unable to accept his death. Since then, Lacus stayed all night watching the night sky when a strange cloud in a vortex shape appeared about a thousand feet above the beach, and on the center something glowing came out of the Vortex and crashed on the rocky beach.

"What was that?" she said and went down to the beach to where the object crashed and found a crater where the rock and sand melted and the sea water boiling hot, and on the center of the crater is and spherical object that looks like metal, glowing, pulsating and as Lacus walk towards the sphere, it melted away into nothing, revealing a person inside wearing a green uniform, a soldiers uniform she can't Identify, but can see that it's a man with jet black pigtailed hair.

The person was facing down on the water so Lacus could no see the person face. Curious, Lacus bravely step into hot spring level water that is waist high and slowly approach the person with caution and turn the person side up.

Lacus Clyne came face to face with a Man, a young man, probably no older than she was and quite the looker in her opinion. She looks at the uniform and sees emblems of flag and a ring symbol she can't identify. She felt a pulse, meaning that he's alive

'_You are alive and you are a soldier from some army, not from EA or Zaft, I wonder who you are?'_ she thought curiously as she caress the young man's face as the caress of his skin to hers made her feel excited, as though a surge of energy is flowing thru her making her calm and relax. Lacus held his hand and feels a grip and his eyelids moves.

The young man eyes started open revealing a deep blue eyes staring into her blue eyes. He smiled at her just before the person closed his eyes again and went unconscious.

In that momentary glimpse, Lacus felt the warmth when their eyes meet (not coming from the hot water pool she's in), she blushes but shakes it off just as Ms. Ramius and Mr. Andrew Waltfeld arrive to find her and a person she holding above the water.

**To Be Continued**


	2. BACK HOME

**Chapter 1**

**Back Home**

**The Milky Way Galaxy  
30 Million Light Years away  
PX12-1576  
Tri-Sun Systems  
Lantean Shipyards Ruins **

"TESTING, TESTING ONE, TWO, THREE," 

General Jack O'Neill, Commander of Stargate Command is adjusting the volume level of a megaphone and then shouted furiously thru it on full volume at flagship tam, SG-1, Col. Carter, Dr. Jackson, Vala and Col. Mitchell and also Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay from SGA (In case you are wondering, Teal'c is not with them, he's on Chulak)

"WHERE IN THE UNIVERSE DID YOU SEND HIM TO!" the five bends like they were being blown by a strong wind, in this case, Gen. O'Neill voice at high volume.

He was shouting at them because they ACIDENTALLY (which is the regular norm for SG-1 in any circumstances) activated another one of the Ancients devices which the Lantean creator dub as the '**S**uper **L**ong-range **U**ltimate **T**ransport' but a certain marine took the first letter of each word and calls the machine, the **S.L.U.T.** The name would be said inappropriate if it wasn't for the decorum of several room that the building where the machine was housed on.

As it seems, the Ancients has an unusual solutions in the procreating problems as an arrays Mural and Statues and art works depicting men and women doing sexual things with multiple partners…most notably, one image of a woman (the same woman) and many different partners (multiple male/female partners) for it turns out the Lantean who created the machine is also moonlighting as Lantean's 'Sex Therapist'

One of those doctors resided here and she helps Lantean couples who wanted to have a child thru Natural means (get it on and do the Conga!)…and the building is mostly part…best be describe…to stimulate their desires thru por… 'Ahem!'

General O'Neill finds the room a little too disturbing for his taste, for it's a place is awfully similar to earth's 'Red Line District'. For whomever the Lantean person (Which is a woman) created the device and decorated the room has the weirdest idea (Yet very effective) of helping Lanteans procreating problems. However, it seems effective since SGC found alot of these places in discovered abandoned Lantean cities. 

Upon discovery, General O'Neill had most of the building not involving the Stargate be restricted and the statues and murals covered up. (along with it's own database)

"Uhm, General, we do know which galaxy and it's in 'Eirene Galaxy' that's 30 million light years from here" Answered Carter nervous a bit as she gestured to the massive room with a Stargate hung above just fifty feet up in the air and below is a platform and above the Stargate are holographic images of galaxies across the universe. Carter explains its function

"The Ancients built a Wormhole Projector to send long range probes, machines and people thru other galaxies in order to explore and colonize, and from what we can gather; this particular Stargate is unidirectional and works in tandem with the inactive 'Super Gate' up in orbit"

"This place was built for Universe wide space exploration, send a probe out or an explorer and then bring them back the same way, and if they like that galaxy, they send an engineering corps to build a Super Gate to connect to that galaxy" Dr. Jackson finished

"Daniel I already know that!" Gen. O'Neill exclaimed "I read your report a month ago, that's why I sent SG-13(Ranma's Team) here to assist you as well as thinking that's it's going to be a quiet mission for once, instead you launch Ranma to GOD knows where!" he looks at them glaring mad

"We didn't send him anywhere, it just happens and we don't know why!" Daniel defended 

"Well the IOA the Asgard, especially Nodoka, will not like this when they find out that he's not in our Galaxy!" He ranted

"We will find him General and we will bring him home" Carter answered assured

"Well you guys better" he said sternly _'I am not going to face No-Chan to say that her son is sent to God knows where in the universe'_ admittedly he thought with a shiver, for one of a few people Jack O'Neill is really afraid of, Nodoka Saotome is one of them (a.k.a. Nodoka Saotome O'Neill)

O'Neill shook the mental image off his head, at of a certain half sister of his who carries a Japanese Katana, O'Neill is committing seppuku and being beheaded by Nodoka after he finish slashing his own stomach.

'_Nope! Not an option'_

Jack O'Neill has not seen his half sister since she was five years old, ever since the Saotome Clan took her and Stepmother away from them. He and his Father thought that she left them until the truth came out around five years ago when SG1 was on an Earth mission.

**Right around five years ago**

Jack meets Nodoka purely by chance when Ranma help SG-1 'kick-butt' a few Underworld thugs selling stolen technologies reverse engineered from alien tech which they stole from Rogue NID agents, which they stole from the USAF. 

The thugs or Yakuza tried to sell the tech to North Korean agents but was stop and there he saw how an extraordinary fighter Ranma was. Afterwards, Jack wanted to learn more about his sister and her son Ranma and there he discovered the kind of life Ranma has, in which it was insanely chaotic, and even with everything O'Neill has seen since the Stargate was open, Ranma life still surprise him.

After that, O'Neill meets Nodoka alot and also brought her and Ranma to the US to meet 'O'Neill' side of her family. When they were there, Nodoka quickly requested Jack to help her son Ranma to have a better life than he has now and agreed to take him. Nodoka returned home to Japan alone and announce her decision which everyone protested seconds later, especially Genma, but he was taken care of by Nodoka very fast.

Genma had no choice in the matter since he has the tip of Nodoka family sword aimed between his legs.

Taken away from the chaos of Nerima so suddenly, Ranma had the first peaceful years of learning more of the world and amazingly he was like a sponge as he absorbed knowledge at an accelerated rate. His thirst for learning was the result of the harsh training he has with Genma. Ranma ability to absorbed knowledge broadens his horizon, unlike Genma's strict control over his life. Ranma is no longer being seen by some as 'One Trick Pony' meaning that all he ever learns is Martial Arts and nothing more about the world. 

Genma wanted it that way in order to control him, keep him illiterate to the world around him, to use him as a pawn and a mule for his school, making Ranma work for the school while Genma loaf around as well as squandering the vast fortune of the Clan Ranma is Heir to. Nodoka put a stop to that. Then two years later, when Genma tracks down Ranma and forcibly tried to take him, Jack had him arrested for kidnapping and a number of offenses he found out about him. 

Jack warned him before if he tried to take Ranma by force, the warning was unheeded, so Genma was arrested, tried and convicted in a US Court. Genma would have ended up in a prison and doubt that he'd last a night inside, so, Instead of prison and becoming a bitch with to gay white supremacist man or some nasty muscled black dude as a boyfriend, Genma will spend the next 7 years as a Panda in a San Diego Zoo. His cursed form was lock to Panda mode and there he stays like one.

Despite his being a Panda for the next 7 years, he's rather relieve for the other options is not a good thing for him 

Also, Nodoka divorce him and remove the Saotome name from his and the clan record.

With Genma out of the way, Ranma is free to pursuit other things than just Martial Arts but still kept himself in top shape with the art. Ranma spent a good year of his life on education while in America with his Uncle.

Then by accident he stumbled on the Stargate Program when Jack was abruptly been teleported to an O'Neill class Asgard Mothership by Thor and under attack by Replicators. This was the second time when the Replicators infected his command ship; the first one was destroyed years ago. 

With Ranma's help, they fight off the Replicators, he injured himself in the battle but his help keeps them from controlling the ship fully.

Thor who is badly injured is in a worst shape and was dying from blood loss and internal injuries, and it was here that Ranma save him by infusing his life energy into Thor. 

Not knowing if his attempt is successful, Ranma added his own blood to Thor's body and using it as a medium for a 'Ki' energy infusion he healed Thor body. Thor life was saved, and the Replicators were defeated as more Asgard and SG ships stop the Replicators.

Several days later in the Asgard Homeworld, Thor is being check out thoroughly and there the Asgard discovered what be best described as a miracle, for his body is not only healed completely, but also capable of reproducing.

The Asgard race is technically a clone race of people, for when their bodies die, their consciousness is transferred to a new one, however there are drawbacks to having clone bodies that has been their means of survival. 

Long ago, the Asgard as a race lengthen their lifespan to near immortality but a mistake was made, resulting to a total sterility of their of the species and is now desperately trying to find a way to solve this problem. The Asgard knows that as race being highly advanced and yet has no ability to reproduce in any form is a dead race.

That is until now 

From what could be understood, Ranma Ki infusion regenerated Thor's clone body and with his blood mix with Thor's, Ranma DNA has woven itself to Thor's DNA and what once a race of beings unable to have children is now capable of having children. There are Gaps in the Asgard genome, gaps that made them sterile is now filled, giving Thor clone body the ability to reproduce. 

(And some special abilities they haven't discovered yet)

To finally have children was a prayer answered for a dying race.

Ranma rescue of Thor was an enormous impact throughout the Milky Way Galaxy and the Universe, as a grateful Asgard people gifted Earth specifically Stargate Command with advance technology that improved the development of Earth and with such generosity, the two races made close ties with each other thru a full fledge alliance.

With Thor's restored body carefully examined, the first of new clone bodies with the ability to have children are produced. The once 'soon to be extinct race' is crawling up to 'on the brink of extinction' but intend to go up to 'endangered species' level. 

They carefully climb out of the hole they dug themselves in, not rushing things and it will be a while for them to get out of the list of 'Endangered Species' in the Universe.

Two Months after the incident, Ranma joined the USAF after finishing College and with General O'Neill recommendation, he got in easily.

After finishing his training, Ranma was then assigned to Stargate Command with Gen. O'Neill help but that is to keep Ranma away from greedy hands as his importance to Stargate Command and the Asgard is well known. 

General O'Neill placed Ranma on SG-13 and went on missions referred to as 'Milk Run' quiet missions with little risk. But then, this is Ranma Saotome…Chaos have followed him across the stars.

A year after he joins Stargate Command, SG-13 encounters a number of hostile aliens from Systems Lord wannabe to the Lucian Alliance, Aschens, the twelve Colonies of Kobol and others. They all had the displeasure of crossing his path and barely surviving an encounter. 

Ranma also had to deal with number of TRUST or rogue NID agents or their bosses which resulted in a number of their properties obliterated and them ended up in body cast after Ranma pounded them to the point of paralysis and comatose.

For Gen. O'Neill, he had no idea that Ranma can do this much chaos than he himself and SG-1 have done in ten years and wonders if it was a good idea to have him in Stargate Command in the first place. 

The latest mission he assigned Ranma on is the exploration of an abandoned Lantean city shipyard and it was suppose to be a quiet mission to catalogue and possibly salvage the Shipyard for SGC use.

Seven days later, Gen. O'Neill got a coded message that Ranma got accidentally sent somewhere in the Universe

A Couple of hours later (After O'Neill cooled off somewhere…seeing the sights 'OUTSIDE THE BUILDING!')

Going thru the Lantean computers, Col. Carter with the help of Dr. Rodney McKay from SGC Atlantis, they went thru the data and found out where Ranma was sent.

The only problem was how to get him back, which they can't

"What do you mean we can't bring him back?" Gen. O'Neill complained and Rodney answered him

"Sir, we can't because there are a few things that is a problem in getting him back" he explained 

"First, Ranma doesn't possess a Lantean locator beacon, second, this was activated with the last ZPM is down to 10 percent, and is now completely drained and according to the data, it will take a year to recharge one ZPM"

"Recharge a ZPM?" O'Neill raised a brow at the bit of news and Rodney nodded with enthusiasm to the General 

"Yes, yes the whole system is a manufacturing and recharging station, WE FOUND THE MOTHERLODE OF ZPM!" he cries cheerfully

"The shipyard is not just a ship building center but also a ZPM recharging station" Carter explained calmly and showed a holo image of an arrays of Lantean satellite network that collects super charge plasma from the tri-sun and sent it down to a plant that uses the charge plasma for the necessary power to create or recharge ZPM 

"There are only two operational satellite collectors available which is why it will take a year to recharge just one ZPM fully charge is equivalent to ten thousand years of regular use"

"If this is possible, then why haven't we started recharging a ZPM that we can use?" O'Neill ask

"Well, Sir we-we just found out about it General and we are starting to recharge one module" Rodney replied "And if we can repair a few of the satellites the charge up time will be much shorter, however,"

"However?" O'Neill doesn't like the sound of that 

"Well," Rodney was a bit hesitant in answering as he scratches the back of his neck 

"Meredith Rodney McKay, please tell me" O'Neill ask softly using McKay first name which it very much annoys him being called by his full name. 

"Well, we know which galaxy he's on, but we just don't know which planet he's on, and that's the third problem, Sir," it took around five seconds for the General to digest 

"What?"

"The…Data…on which planet he was sent to…is scrambled beyond recovery….we don't know where he is on that galaxy" 

O'Neill is slowly processing what was just said to him and slowly he shook his head and gave a heavy sigh (for there was no point in biting Rodney head off for he'd probably grow another one back on) as he looks up at holo image of another galaxy an almost mirror image of their galaxy named by astronomers as the 'Eirene Galaxy' name after the Greek Goddess of Peace and somewhere over there is the Avatar of Chaos, Ranma Saotome.

**To Be Continued**


	3. ON UNKNOWN SHORES

**Chapter 2**

**ON UNKNOWN SHORES**

**Eirene****Galaxy  
Planet Earth  
Orb Union  
**

**Athha Beachside Mansion later this morning**

Still sleeping soundly in one of the bedrooms of the mansion is young man with jetblack hair on a pigtail while Ms.Lacus, Ms.Murrue Ramius and Col.Andrew Waltfeld examine the man's belongings which they remove from his person. Every item found is closely examined and catalog before they return it to him.

"As far as I can tell, much of the things he has are standard special forces equipment except for these items," on one side of the table are a group of items they can't identify. Several individual items in question, some are alien devices from Lantean personal forcefield, an SGC recognition coder, ZAT weapon, an Asgard communicator egg and a Lantean version of a Palmtop and several others.

Lacus look at the dogtags he was wearing with the inscription "Lt. Ranma Saotome, United States Air Force 103rd Special Forces Division, USA?" this was confusing for them

"USA, as in the United States of America?" Waltfeld ask 

"That's the former name of the Atlantic Federation North American member, right before the end of the 'Reconstruction Wars' North America was the 'United States of America' was its former name Ms. Lacus" Murrue explained

Murrue look at the clothes the young man was wearing, on the side of a shirt is a flag of the United States and a circular emblem with the letters SG-13 

"How strange" she remark

At the room, the young man, the stranger woke up in a strange room with a mild headache as he sits up from his bed

"What the heck happen?" He groans soon after he started to remember what had happen to him

'_Last thing I remember was taking digital pictures of that really Hentaily weird Stargate room (Happosai would probably move into that place if he founds out about it and 'sniker, snicker' by someone 'SIGH' IT'S MY JOB OK! I AM NOT A PERVERT) when that woman named Vala and Dr. Jackson was telling her not to touch anything she wasn't suppose to on a control console, then the next thing I remember is some sort of liquid metal surrounded me…just as that Stargate above the platform was being activated…ohhh shoot'_ he groans and remembers the words of his 'Uncle O'Neill' warnings about the hazards of this job of his, for you can either get marooned on a planet, sent into time or a parallel universe in a whim if you are not careful. 

He's wondering which one.

He looks himself up and sees that he's fine except that his equipment is gone. He then looks around to see if it was nearby, but all he finds is a pretty Spartan room with several pictures on the table that Ranma starts examining them.

'_Well at least they look human'_ he thought _'I wonder who these people are?'_ he look around further and found a small bookcase with some answers, and to his surprise they are written in English. Ranma found books about math's, computer's, and science and most important of all is a book of world history which he found it definitely odd.

"The 'History of the Reconstruction Wars' What?" he flips a page and was wide eyes to what he sees a world map of Earth but not his

'_Parallel world, definitely'_ he thought 

Ranma read thru the book and found an Earth but not his Earth, for this world went thru a terrible war that reshapes the world completely, he also found tuck between the pages is an ID card 

'_Ensign Kira Yamato, Earth Alliance Forces'_ he read '_No doubt he's a soldier, but he looks like any other 14 or maybe15 years old by the looks of it,'_

Information from the books was not enough, he sees a Laptop near a table and was about to go towards it when he heard voices coming from outside the door

"We will need to have a talk to him when he wakes up…he's gone!" Waltfeld cried out when they entered the room

No one heard him move behind the three people or even see him until it was too late. Ranma pulled a gun tuck behind Col. Waltfeld back, and then move behind the third person, a female with pink hair. 

With a move that seems so fluid but fast that it took a second to perform. Ranma put his left arm around the pink haired girl, bracing her to make sure that she can't move.

"Please stop, we mean you no harm" She spoke softly "No one here will hurt you" she assured him as she feels his embrace. That moment she spoke, both Murrue and Waltfeld turned around and were stunned to see Lacus held by that stranger without them noticing him

"My name is Lacus Clyne, we mean you no harm…do you understand?" she said hoping that he could understand her and then he answered

"My name is Lt. Ranma Saotome, United States Air Force"

"Please, there is no need for this" she pleads

Ranma look at the other two and ask "Your names?"

"My name is Andrew Waltfeld"

"I'm Murrue Ramius"

Looking at them closely, he can see thru their Ki and sees no malice in them. Ranma pulled back the gun, press the release clip and let go Lacus and then cock back the gun to remove the last bullet in the chamber and then, place the gun on a table carefully

"Can you please tell me where I am?"

**Two weeks Later**

It took Ranma a month to understand this new world he ended up on and with the help of his digital camera; he figured out that he's still in his universe, but where he is in the universe. Luckily his digital camera has a special locking system to avoid tampering from unauthorized people, and with the data it has, Ranma figured that he was about 30 million Lightyears from HIS Earth, he's in the Eirene Galaxy, on a Planet that is a copy but different to his Earth and in a time that it's at war with itself.

Ranma is going thru his notes at the side of balcony room as he asses his situation

'_30 million lightyears from home, no resources, no means of travel or communicating to SGC and I am among aliens even though they are human 'sigh' Ranma Saotome, how the hell do you get yourself out of this?'_ he thought shaking his head

Ranma look down when he hears the children playing down the beachwith the pink haired girl name **'Lacus'**. 

Though he doesn't understand why but, he feels a relaxing calm serenity when he sees her. Admittedly, she is a radiant beauty that rivals the girls he'd meet barring one uncute tomboy whom thank God he's no longer engage to, 

Lacus is quite a looker.

'_Well, at least it doesn't seem so bad'_ he thought as he waves at her and she wave back at him

He was going back in and plans to join her, and as he's going to pick up the Lantean Palmtop it fell on the floor but it didn't break, instead it activated

"What the" Ranma pick it up and looks at the active screen, Ranma had thought it was broken but whatever happen when it fall the Palmtop is active now in his hands since he has ATA gene like General O'Neill

"No way" he remark as the screen is receiving a signal in subspace frequency, meaning that somewhere on the planet is most likely a Lantean outpost and he's receiving data from that outpost and as he was inquiring it's location to where the outpost is when the data link stops.

"Darn it" he cursed_ 'well at least I know the Lanteans where here and possibly there's an outpost with a Stargate with it'_ with that thought, his heart felt a relief as the possibility of getting back home is real. For the time being he decided to do a little exploring and understand this world he dubs as the 'Cosmic Era Earth'

In his stay, Ranma got to know Lacus and the others quite well and recently they were at war with each other. From what was told of him, in a twist of fate they allied each other as they understand themselves enough to know that the war they have wage against each other was wrong and needed to be stopped. 

Ranma now knows that he's in a world devastated by a terrible War between Natural born Humans against the Genetically Enhanced Humans called Coordinators. 

For Ranma he find it a little disturbing that anyone would willingly genetically enhanced their own child for no reason but to customize their child to become what they want, mold them to whatever they want even more intelligent and creative than an unaltered child, to shape their child the way they want to, a child of their dreams given form that will carry their hopes and ambitions which is quite an attractive benefit.

Admittedly, Ranma is quite amazed at the Coordinators remarkable achievements, for in a short time they established amazing space colonies, built spaceships, created new and advance technology. They are an amazing people, reasons why the Natural born humans are so envious of them for it seems that, competing with Coordinators have proven difficult for them. 

Still he wonders, what price did they pay for all that improvement, how much did it really cost them to have such incredible progress? For Ranma, he refer not to the money they paid for such a process, he refers to what the Coordinators have lost that equal to what they have gained. Was it worth it?

He read their whole history and despite how advance they are and how much progress they have achieved, the Coordinators have been getting the shaft for quite a while. Ranma sympathize for their plight and approved their struggle for independence from the harsh policies of the many nations that once supported them. They won their independence but the discord between Naturals and Coordinators did not stop in fact, it flourished thanks to deep seated hatred of a few from both sides of the coin. And with their level of technological advancement they built powerful weapons that brought death and destruction beyond measure.

**The Cosmic Era,** the world shaped by Eugenics.

He continued learning the life of this world since his arrival, Ranma have mostly spent much of the time with Lacus talking about a lot of things. They talk about an array of subjects about the world currently and Ranma did talk about himself but keeps out the story about the SGC or the Stargate for now. 

For what Lacus and the others know so far, they believe that he's an American soldier from the distant past which was hard for them to believe, yet every revelation he makes points to that distant past but strangely feels different and confusing. 

In every private walk they had, Mr.Waltfeld or Ms.Ramius is not that far behind them, they kept their distance without Ranma noticing. However, Ranma notice their presence as far as fifty feet away, and despite how careful they maybe, they can't deceived Ranma sharp senses.

Ranma figured that Mr.Waltfeld and the others is watching him closely, most likely not trusting him with Lacus. Understanding why, Ranma ignored it. He really didn't care if they watch him or not for he has no ill intent for Lacus.

Today's subject that Ranma wants to talk about with Lacus is the person who once resided in his room, is Kira Yamato

"Why do you want to know about him?" Lacus was surprise in him asking about Kira

"I'm using his room, and I would like to know more about him" he said "I have seen his picture and to be honest, how could any military enlist 15 year olds boy to in an army, he's practically a child soldier in my book" 

Ranma notice that she looks distressed, figuring that it may not be wise to ask her 

"If you don't want to…I understand if it's uncomfortable to talk about him, so.."

"No, no…it's ok," she said cutting him off "I'm fine"

Lacus tells a tale about Kira Yamato of who he was, how they meet, how he lived and how he died. Ranma listens to Lacus intently and started to notice the sorrow in her voice, a pain of loss, sadness. The Kira Yamato she has been describing went thru an emotional and psychological rollercoaster in the war that ended with countless death where a few of them lost are among his friends who are Naturals. Fate placed him in situations that he doesn't want to be or doesn't want to confront. He died recently from an illness but Ranma doesn't know what. Ranma can see that it's obvious that Kira is someone she's in love with and his death has affected her deeply 

"I am sorry about Kira Yamato" he apologize and she gave a weak smile

"Kira, is like me, we both wanted everyone to live in peace with naturals and coordinators but not everyone share our feelings" she said sadness in her voice, Ranma understands her. He has read and seen enough of the conflicts between the two species of this world that they no longer seem to see eye to eye with each other anymore despite the established peace. 

How this situation have comes to be is the result of one man's irresponsible actions, when he unleashed the knowledge thru the World Wide Web by the first Coordinator 'George Glenn'. 

Ranma wonders if he even thought of it thru or even talks about it with others or get a second opinion before he did it. 

Turns out that Glenn never did, so arrogant and so sure of himself he unleashes a powerful knowledge believing that it will lead to a new era of man, a prosperous, technologically advance new world where genetics is the key to that new world and he did get what he wanted. 

However, someone once said that 'you should be careful of what you wish for, for you might just get it'

Along with the wish he wanted, Glenn got more than what he bargained for. His action also fostered the worst of humankind to a degree unimagined as he created a new race of humans that can do better than a natural born, he created a racial hate that divided humanity into two spheres. 

Glenn watch the world tore itself to pieces he died leaving a world in turmoil before he could undo the damage he has done.

Seeing this world from an outsiders view, Ranma thought of his Earth, his home where he comes from. Something like Genetically Enhanced human is more of in the realm of **Science Fiction** because his world own genetic science is not that advance, for now. Here they made it **Science Fact**, and back home, people are still talking and still discussing about its implications and ethics to society as a whole if such a means is possible, its effects of both good and bad are all theories and possibilities. 

Here, everything they thought that could happen have happened and more.

The Coordinators now are living separately in their space colonies because the ones born on Earth, the Natural born have driven them out into space with so many hateful reasons from religious beliefs, to jealousy, envy and many more, now both species hate each other that they started killing each other in a scale beyond measure.

Lacus and many others like her both Natural and Coordinators alike are trying to find common ground so that they can live in peace, but it's not that easy as it seems

"Nothing in life is ever easy" he remark

"Some people says that 'God created all men as equals', but in what is happening now, many no longer believe that true anymore" he said 

"But then you know, if you put aside genetics for a moment, whether you are Natural or a Coordinator, people are always different and people are still the same" he said Ranma remember something his mother told her 

"My Mother once said that, we are all born different and yet we are all born the same, we are born equals, and we are not, we are born unique and we are nothing special. We are all of this, more and less" 

"Ranma…" 

What Ranma told her describes of what being human is all about 

'_We are all born different and we are all born the same, we are born equals, and we are not, we are born unique and were nothing special. This is what being human all is about, for we are all of this, more and less_

"Your Mother is a wise woman"

"She is," He agreed "Tell me Ms.Lacus.." Ranma didn't get a chance to ask her

The two didn't notice that they just walk themselves towards a dead end. They face a high cliffs and a coming tide behind them got them cornered. But just before a wave of water was about to crash on the shore, Ranma quickly pick up Lacus which surprise her

"Ranma What.."

"Hold on to me" he told her and then Ranma jump up just moments as a tidal wave crash the shoreline they once stood, 

"We better get out of here" he said

So Ranma with Lacus on hand, launch up high up and did his Roof Hopping technique to clear the rest of the cliff

Lacus who is holding on to him was wide eyes in what is happening, Ranma was leaping up the steep cliff with her in his arms with such ease and landed safely up the cliff with no problem 

Ranma put Lacus down, and she look down on the cliff with amazement. The cliff was over a hundred feet high and no one, not even a coordinator can do what Ranma just did.

"That was…incredible" she said breathless

"It was nothing really" Ranma answer being modest "Martial Arts Master can do amazing things you know" Ranma gave a heavy sigh as he looks back down _'Mann, that was too close'_ he thought relieved 

'_Any second late and I would gotten myself wet and change to a girl in front of Lacus. She'd probably freak out if she saw that'_

For Lacus however, she has never heard of anyone that can leap this high up, and from what she knows, doing leaps and bounds like the one Ranma did are next to impossible even for the best martial arts master in the world or the best coordinator athlete. 

Lacus is getting more interested in Ranma. 

For two weeks Lacus and the others have been observing carefully, though he shows no acts that make him a threat to them. Ranma did however, shows that he seems oblivious to the current events or know anything about the Cosmic Era. Ranma has never heard of coordinators, space colonies or mobile suits which is hard to believe that anyone would not know these things, for as if he just steps out from a different time and place.

For a while Ranma is opening up to her and with this, leaping up the cliff she wonders

'_I wonder what else he could do.' _She thought

"Well we better find a way to get back to the others" 

"Morgenroete facility is not far from here, we can ask help there" she suggested that for she has something in mind

**To Be Continued**


	4. IN SUIT OF ARMOR

**Chapter 3**

**IN SUIT OF ARMOR**

**Morgenroete secret underground facility**

Director and Chief Engineer Erica Simmons and Athrun Zala, watch as the ZGMF-X20A codename: _**'Freedom'**_being crated up and ship off to a secret bunker somewhere in Orb after months of painstaking repair. They feel a great sadness seeing it as it reminds them of their deceased friend Kira.

The Freedom is perhaps the most powerful Mobile Suit ever built and there is no one other than Kira can pilot it and unleashed its full potential. Lacus would had the suit scrap, but she hasn't had the heart to do it so, instead she had it repaired and put it on storage.

"I'll see to the Freedom transport, Ms. Simmons"

"Thank you Athrun"

As Athrun left with the Freedom, just as a call came to Ms. Simmons cellphone

"Simmons here" she answered and a man identify himself

"_Ms. Simmons, this is captain Macleod at gate 7,"_ he said _"There is a, I-I mean Ms. Lacus Clyne wishes to speak to you"_

"Ms.Lacus, here, put her on" she ordered

"Ms.Lacus is this you?"

"_Yes, this is me Ms.Simmons and hello,"_ she replied

"Well Athrun just left to bring the Freedom to the Bunker, if you like,"

"_Ms.Simmons, that won't be necessary"_ she said_ "I'm not here for that but something else"_

"Something Else?" Ms.Simmons wondered

"_I'm terribly sorry for my coming here without calling first; it's just that, I would like to ask a favor if you don't mind"_

"A favor, what sort of favor?" Ms.Simmons was curious _'I wonder what sort of favor?'_

Lacus and Ranma is led inside Morgenroete and along the way, they pass by a corps of MS Astrays, M-1 and Murasame being washed by maintenance teams using pressure hoses. Lacus watch Ranma and he looks quite nervous as they pass them by and to her amazement, she watched him dodge streams of high speed water that accidentally got sprayed on their path.

Lacus and the others just watch a real funny moment as Ranma seems to bend, twist and turn just to avoid getting soaked which is quite strange to them, for it seems like Ranma is attracting water towards him like a magnet, for they haven't gotten soak from all that water being sprayed around.

The last part of the show is when Ranma was just a few inches falling down on a puddle of water, he was flapping his arms like they're wings as his legs is trying pull him back.

"Help me, help me, help me!" he cried _'Oh God, I'll die if they see me transformed into a girl'_

Fortunately, Lacus step up and grabbed Ranma belt from behind pulled him up saving him from embarrassment

"Thanks Lacus" he said feeling relieved as he was saved "I thought I was a goner"

"You are a very strange person Mr.Saotome" Lacus remark shaking her head

**Mobile Suit Test Room One, later on**

As Ms.Simmons prepares the Test Room, she still could not believe that Lacus talk her into letting an unauthorized individual inside Morgenroete and let him try their one of their MS. Lacus explained though vaguely, that she needed to know something. Looking down from the observation booth, Ranma is being shown to a standard MS control by an instructor.

"Ms.Lacus" Ms.Simmons question "Just what are we trying to prove here, and is this right letting this man in here?" Lacus understands her concerns and so she explains her reasons

"Mr.Saotome is an interesting person" she said remembering that time at the cliff "I just wanted to know if he has some potential to be a mobilesuit pilot" but the truth is, she wanted to satisfy her curiosity and Ms.Simmons seems to know this and yet she played along

"But you said, he has never seen or even piloted a mobile suit before"

"That's true Ms.Simmons; he's a complete amateur," she answered

Looking down the observation booth they watch Ranma go thru the controls of a Mobile Suit

Ranma absorbs the workings of a mobilesuit controls as his instructors showing it to him, and on a 3D image on a TV screen above the room of X105 _'Strike'_ which what he's piloting, Ranma can see how one arm or leg move using the controls. Being one very fast learner, he memorizes how one switch one swing of a lever can move an arm up and down or move one leg forward with a pedal

'_Their machine is excellent and yet it seems to be limited in some moves only a human body can do…and it really is like wearing a suit of armor'_ he thought

The instructor wave at the control booth signaling that Ranma is ready and Ms.Simmons nods in acknowledgement

"_Mr.Saotome"_ she spoke to the comm speakers _"We are ready when you are"_

"Thank you Ms.Simmons"

And within moments, Ms.Simmons gives Ranma control over the Strike, and on Ranma first try, he first try to walk forward and that rewarded his Mobilesuit dropping face down on the ground and everyone sigh or shook their head with amusement as another beginner just kiss the ground again.

"_Mr.Saotome, should I reset the test for you?"_ Ms.Simmons ask as not to sound amused by what happens

"No that's not necessary, Ms.Simmons" he replied and he went back to pilot the MS Saotome style.

'_There are a few things I am grateful to my old man despite the torture training he put me thru'_

"My old man once said that, in order for you to walk, you need to crawl first" he remark

Ranma MS is soon on both hands and legs and slowly began to crawl like a baby before learning to walk and for 10 minutes he was getting up on both feet slowly just like a baby trying to stand up on its own two feet and succeeded. The next 20 minutes he was walking casually, doing a squat walk, short hops and for a surprise to his small audience, Ranma made his MS do the Moon Walk.

"That's…very…Interesting, a Moon Walk you say" Ms.Simmons muttered she and everyone else was impressed even though they have no idea what's a Moon Walk is.

"What the heck is a Moon Walk?" muttered by a technician

(Turns out that, there is never a Michael Jackson on this world)

For 10 for minutes he did casual walks as he continues to explore all the possible moves his MS can do and inside the control booth. Everyone is just gawking at the man who's learning to pilot a mobile suit for the first time but acting like he's a well trained one.

Normally an ordinary person takes several months to learn to pilot a mobile suit and a coordinator can do half the time than a Natural. The young man piloting the Strike is doing it in less than an hour.

Starting from a crawl to a stand then a walk and now a run, a skip, a hop, tumble and to a jump and leap. For the next five hours Ranma is doing moves with his MS. Moves that the engineers recognize as Martial Arts and Gymnastic moves from Acrobatics, Boxing, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Karate and others. Doing such moves is very difficult even for season pilots as they only know the basics of MS piloting.

The engineers monitors the Strike condition as it goes thru such movements that they swore that it's nearing its endurance limit and yet so far it hasn't gone pass the line.

"Who the hell is this guy?" a tech ask as they are amazed at what they are seeing

"I like to know that myself" Spoke Ms.Simmons agreeing, for every test and readings they are getting says that he's using 100 percent of the Strike potential without redlining several systems

"Ms.Lacus," Ms.Simmons spoke to her "I find it hard to believe that this man have only for the first time piloted a mobile suit and yet, he's piloting one in the level of a pro"

Lacus did not reply for she's too en-trance at Ranma piloting skills _'Amazing'_ she thought_ 'The way he moves the Strike, he moves it not like a robot but like a human body'_

As she watches over him, Lacus have thought that Ranma might be like someone in Kira level of skills. From what Kira have told her, when he first piloted the Strike he changed the old OS using his own OS which he made during his time in Heliopolis during which he attended engineering college and studied with Prof. Kato in robotic engineering. Kira develop an OS to operate their small scale MS which took him months to develop the OS to make their MS move as close to a human being as possible.

For Ranma case, he had absolutely have no knowledge of piloting an MS until now, what little information he got from his instructor and the way he's exploring the MS possible movements, he starts to developed his own MS skills. Only a short time passed, Ranma have finally learn what the Strike is capable of doing in comparison to the movement of a human body as well as its limitations, still, he work on the ones the Strike can do and created a his 'Saotome School of Mobilesuit Calisthenics'

"This machine of yours is amazing Ms.Simmons" he said "As far as I can tell, the Strike can do about 70 percent of what the human body can do in regards to basic movements."

"_Ye-Yes, That's' correct Mr.Saotome"_ Ms.Simmons answered nearly stuttering

"Please call me Ranma" he said "Everyone else does"

While Ms.Simmons and Ranma are conversing, two of the engineers in another booth are talking to each other, arguing on something in whispers

"You tell her not me" the first tech, a woman said to the second tech a man

"Why should I? I am not the one who forgot to change the OS for this test!"

"Fine, well tell her later together, I'm not taking the rap alone you know!" she said

"Ok, ok we'll do it together!" he said agreeing

"Still, this guy is amazing that he's piloting the Strike with a Coordinator designed OS"

"Yeah, the guy is a Natural and he's moving it like Mr.Yamato" she said impressed by Ranma abilities

It was later on when Ranma and Lacus went home that the two techs told Ms.Simmons of what they forgot to do, and she was equally surprised at the revelation that Ranma Saotome was operating the Strike using the coordinator designed OS, the OS Kira Yamato uses.

"Wait, wait, are you telling me, he piloted the Strike with Mr.Yamato's old OS?" she ask them again disbelieving of what was told of him

"Yes Director it's true, were sorry" the female tech answered "We forgot to change the OS of the Strike, we are very sorry" they waited a moment and she said

"Alright then, make a report and I wanted on my desk today"

"Yes, Ma'am"

They left to make their report, leaving Ms.Simmons delve into such a revelation "He piloted the Strike like a coordinator, no, like Kira" she muttered to herself with amazement.

'_Who ever this Ranma Saotome is, he possess excellent skills to operate a mobile suit with an OS for a Coordinator and pilot it even better than one'_ she opens a video file on several battles they have against Earth Alliance G-Units and from what she knows, these unit were manned by pilots that are referred to as 'Biological CPU' and further Intel about them revealed another name.

The Earth Alliance elite soldiers called **'Extended'**.

Her information is still incomplete but she wonders if Ranma Saotome is one of these Extended.

'_Could he be an Extended?" _

**To Be Continued**


	5. MOBILE SUIT PILOT

**Chapter 4**

**MOBILE SUIT PILOT**

**Athha Mansion**

Ranma is back in his room and writing down on his journal in one the most interesting time he had. Today he had the chance to try one of the Mobilesuits he has heard so much about, although it was difficult at first to pilot one of those Machines, he learn much about them and they quite a formidable weapons system.

It also surprised him that Lacus Clyne has some influence in Orb's no.1 arms manufacturing company called 'Morgenroete' as to allow an unauthorized person like himself just walk in and pilot a Mobile Suit without question. Though Ranma already knows that Lacus is the daughter of Siegel Clyne Former Chairman of the Plants a famed songstress and champion of peace. He assume that there is some kind of mutual cooperation going on, after all, they are the 'Three Alliance Ships'

'_I suspect that, Ms.Lacus may think that I can pilot a Mobile Suit, though it is the first time that I actually pilot one, and doing the test I do believe that I made an impression with them'_ he wrote down with pride and added

'_From my observation, the Mobile Suit is perhaps one of the most formidable machine of war mankind have ever developed, and from what I gathered, the Mobile Suit is one of the most heavily armored mobile vehicle, more armored than a tank, with the firepower a battleship and the versatility of a jet when it come to air combat. _

_It is this machine whose introduction by Zaft has turned the tide of war against the numerically superior Earth Alliance and soon the death toll started to rise at a frightening rate as both sides developed these machine where once it was designed as space construction vehicle for EVA operations in space._

_**ZGMF-1017 GINN **__is the first mobile suit deployed in the battlefield and with a remarkable performance it won battle after battle during the Bloody Valentine's War_

_Reviewing the losses According to the death toll records on both sides, Earth Alliance losses numbered nearly 5 million while Zaft has only 500 thousand. Civilian casualties in the war peg at 200 million, that's 4 times as high during WWII. The majority of death's I believe is the result of Mobile Suit military operation, for as every one machine has a kill ratio of a thousand, a devastating weapon system…much like the 'Machine Gun' when it was introduced in the battlefields of World War I Europe…'_

He paused for moment to think of what he will write down. His Observation of 'The Cosmic Era' by his opinion is a mess up world. The beginning of the 20th Century to its end is totally different to his world, like World War I lasted ten years as the U.S. which is the defining moment of the War never entered on the British and French side. With the British, French and other allies won the war but the cost was twice that of what happened on his Earth and with a deathtoll of 15 million people. During the peace time, most of Europe is still ruled by monarchy, fascist movement seemed non- existent due to the absent certain individual as well as the rise of Communism. The Second World War erupted in the early 1950 which encompasses most of the world.

The US entered the War two years later and fought a land and sea war against Mexico allied with Argentina, South America's rising naval power of its own right and tries to take the southern United States while the US is doing a Naval War against Japan and a Submarine War against German U-Boat in the Atlantic Ocean as they Aid Britain in the War. The US was caught off guard loosing most of Texas, California, New Mexico and Florida in the first 6 months then the US went into a Blitz counter offensive.

The US military and technological superiority prove too powerful for the Mexico and Argentina as they were pushed out of the Southern United States. They were defeated primarily by B-17 and B-29 Flyingfortress with 'Jet Engines' than 'Propellers' which made them fly higher and faster and new weapons such as 'radio controlled guided missiles', that advantage alone won many battles as they leveled the South American countries cities to the ground using incendiary bombs or 'Napalms'. The European allies supplied by the US also won their war, and then the US focused on the South Pacific and Japan three years later.

Exhausted as they fought wars in all front the leaders of the US at that time knew that they are in the brink of collapse if the war continued, so the US unleashed their Super weapon called the 'Atomic Bomb' on the city of Kyoto and Tokyo city which wipe out most of Japan's Government and the Imperial family in the process. What remains of their government immediately surrendered as the threat of more superbombs was thought to be imminent.

The Second World War lasted 7 years with the deathtoll of 75 million people. The Postwar went on peacefully with few smaller wars between smaller nations. The US in 1970 the US began the Civil Rights Movement, ratifying a bill that have given equal rights for all men of color was signed into law in 1977, an uphill battle that cost a number of lives by those who fought for the bill and while America was redefining itself, the world is doing the same as fuel shortage and pollution is causing tension among other nations and the rise of a dreaded disease called 'Influenza S' is plaguing the planet.

There are many unknown people, and the ones he knows are not too well known or don't even exist and even events and others that Ranma doesn't recognize, though this maybe like Earth, it's nowhere near his Earth, and even the natural ecology of the planet seems less than it is on Earth. This was due to heavy pollution in the 20th Century. The planet natural life is recovering but it's slow.

'_Even before the Coordinators came to existence, this world is quite advance to about a few decades from mine and leap a hundred during the Cosmic Era as Coordinators were born. The CE Era was to commemorate the Era of Space Exploration as advances gave more access to space far better than before, but it is not an Era of Peace as so the United Nations is hoping, the reality was far from it'_

Ranma continued his writing his journals and going thru the planet current problems the world is facing. Meanwhile, in a secret underground bunker under the house, Ms.Lacus, Mr.Waltfeld an Ms.Murrue is in conference and Ms.Ramius and Mr.Waltfeld is not happy with her right now as she's being reprimanded for her actions

"What were you thinking? You brought a complete stranger inside Morgenroete of all places, Lacus!" Ms.Murrue ask her in disbelief

"I know what I did is against my better judgment Ms.Murrue, yet it was worth it, and I really don't believe that he's a threat to us," she said

"He's curious, like a child exploring a new world around him for the first time, and the way he cleared that cliff with one leap, Mr.Waltfeld, you saw what he did, he's amazing" she said

"Yeah, I saw what he did" he replied with a worried tone "Took me by surprise"

In their private walk that afternoon that Ranma and Lacus do now and then, Mr.Waltfeld is close by watching them or to be precise, he watches Ranma. On that beach he saw in disbelief of what Ranma did. He saw him cleared a hundred foot cliff in just one leap with Lacus in his arms. Something like that being achieved by someone is impossible.

"The guy cleared a hundred foot cliff in one leap and even I know that's not **Natural!** For a **Natural!** And for Coordinators to do that is impossible" he said with a groan

"We maybe good at alot of things but were not that good"

"But what he did is making me wonder," Ms.Murrue said "Could the rumors be true, that the Earth Forces are training elite soldiers called 'Extended', could he be one of them?" she ask

"Maybe, but then, what the hell kind of training are they using to do those impossible feats" Waltfeld question

"There is no training that we know of that can do that" Lacus answered

"No, I don't believe that he's associated with the Alliance or Zaft, Mr.Waltfeld" Lacus not agreeing "It's true, he has the eyes of a season soldier and I have no doubt about that, but there is more to him than that, far more than we believe"

Lacus pause for a moment as she thought about Ranma and she wants to know more of their enigmatic guest

"We need to make him trust us more to let him tell us more about him willingly, to do that we have to trust him as well"

They continued their conversation as to make more ways for Ranma to feel comfortable enough to trust them and within the next few days, Ranma is once again back at Morgenroete and this time he was ask to join the Mobilesuit Pilots Veterans and Trainees alike,

For Ranma, he feels like he's being used like some sort of guinea pig for which was true, because they have new machines that needed testing. So mischievously, he did some things he's permitted to do, if Orb Rep.Cagalli Yula Athha knew, she would never approve several things that will cost her.

Ranma did made sure that they will get their moneys worth, in their test. One of the test was hand to hand combat exercise as to gauge his skills. An hour later, a hundred of Orb MS pilots are in the infirmary being treated for a number of injuries but none of them were serious. For Ranma it was a sweet victory for they made a bet of buying him lunch one from each of them.

Afterwards, a very hungry Ranma Saotome cleaned out Morgenroete Cafeteria one hundred main dishes, fifty types of desserts, the Buffet table and fifty gallons of drinks and juices. Kitchen Chefs and Cooks look in rather stunned silence as Ranma devoured all the food meant for the MS pilots who are in the infirmary

By words of wisdom of Genma Saotome (and not the best ones he thought of, but seemed suitable to this situation) 'Losers Loose their Lunch to the Winner' so he took upon himself to eat the other pilots share as not to be wasted. (Though he never does this to Lacus and the others back home for that would be rude)

In a close circuit TV, Rep.Athha, Athrun Zala and Ms.Simmons is looking at the TV with an open mouth and sweat drop and wondering,

"How the Hell did that guys stomach hold that much food and drinks without even gaining weight?" then they heard that made them hit the floor

"More Pleaseee!" came from Ranma mouth (Facefault from everyone watching)

"I don't believe this" Cagalli remark (as she got up from the floor)

"Does this guy have a blackhole for a stomach or something?"

Three days later and several hundred tons of food, MS replacement parts and adding more computer memory chips and recorders for their test, Morgenroete guest is perhaps one of the most expensive (Freeloading) individual they have ever seen and if it wasn't for the data they are getting off from it, they would have stop the test due to food cost alone.

Piloting the X105 Strike this time it involves the full range of the Strike capabilities and this time he get's to use weapons in a simulated battle with Orb's M-1 _Astrays_ piloted by seasoned soldiers and in the first battle, Ranma shows the moves of a novice, but at the second and third test was a different story as Ranma shows the skills at par with the best pilots.

The battle is remarkable, remarkable because the X105 Strike Ranma have been using have never been updated with the OS for Naturals, even more so, is Ranma battle tactics is different, like it came out from a time where people still uses swords and shields combine with modern weapons and in this battle, he shows a battle almost similar to Kira's way of fighting

'To avoid killing the pilot'

**Proving Ground 7**

**Live Weapons Training  
**

Weaving thru a hail of low powered beam weapons the X105 took aim at one of the Astrays and fired three shots hitting the Astrays rifle, its right shoulder and right knee. The beam were low powered beams for simulation and avoiding injuries, the Astrays will reacts as it was shot down thru sensors.

The Astrays fell on the ground and the Strike continued on to face two Murasame's mobile suits in the air and the Strike was quick to react as it disabled them with his beam rifle in just one pass by cutting off their wings then face off three more that tried to sneak behind the Strike.

At the observation tower, Rep.Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun Zala, Ms.Murrue and Mr.Waltfeld, all of them watch in stun silence at the Strike. The Strike fought incredibly similar to the way Kira fought when he was alive as the resemblance of the fighting skills is almost uncanny.

"This guy is fighting alot like Kira" Cagalli remark

"I don't think Mr.Saotome skills are anywhere near Kira level, Ms.Cagalli," Ms.Simmons spoke up from one of the stations, she disagrees with Cagalli

"In fact, you could say that, Kira is nowhere near Mr.Saotome level" confused of what she said, Ms.Simmons showed them on the big screen of what she meant.

What she shows her is a view of the Strike cockpit "We've been monitoring the Strike performance and the pilot condition" she showed at another screen

"The Strike is getting a quite a workout as its being pushed beyond the limits of its performance, and Mr.Saotome vital signs is…well, weird"

"Care to define weird Ms.Simmons?" Mr.Waltfeld asks

"Well, see for yourself" she pointed at the other screen "Tell me, do you think that those are the vital signs of a normal pilot?"

What Ms.Simmons is referring to, is the fact that Ranma Vital Signs are normal, IF you are just relaxing and not piloting a Mobile Suit which can be stressful, but it is surprising that Ranma is not just looking calm but he is calm.

The Orb pilots who wanted to get even with Ranma continued making wagers with Ranma, bets, that they will give him their salary and their portion of their lunch they brought with them (Cafeteria is getting short on food lately) if he beats them in the simulation battle.

One big mistake they made is that when it comes to getting free food and money, Ranma goes all the way just to get it.

He! He! He!

Well they all lost and now they growl and gritted their teeth and cried while their stomachs growl from hunger as they watches Ranma devour the lunch they brought and also, look at empty wallets after making bets with Ranma. Meanwhile the chief Chef is relieve that Ranma won't devour their restock for now, yet he's making new orders of fresh supplies if Ranma wasn't satisfied.

**Athha Mansion **

The test on Ranma was finished, Rep.Cagalli not only received the evaluation reports on Ranma test, but she also got a bill on Ranma meals alone, with too many zeros in regards to food expenses and its making Cagalli brow twitch in disbelief

"Miss Simmons, don't you think that you guys are a bit exaggerating a little on the food cost," She question "I mean, did he really ate that much food in one week?"

"Please believe me Ms.Cagalli, I'm surprised at it myself, but the Man has a bottomless pit for a stomach when it comes to food" Ms.Simmons remark about him

"But he never showed this much an eating habit when he's staying at Lacus and the Rev.Malchio place"

"Probably because he wasn't acting rude to Lacus and after all, you did told him, that if he let Morgenroete test him you promised him free meals every day as long as we kept testing him" she pointed out coyly

"I did?"

"You did, Ms.Athha" Cagalli did remember promising Ranma free meal, she never thought that he'd emptied their stores like that.

'Sigh' "Maybe I should've I told him that he's limit to one meal for a person per day not one hundred meals a day"

She groans and thought _'I swear, that guy said yes just to get a free meal out of us'_

Ms.Simmons gave a little giggle in amusement for she also suspected that Ranma only said yes because of the free food despite his enthusiasm in piloting the Mobile Suits Ranma never once inquired any info on them except how to pilot an MS. Still, she wonders how he never gains weight after eating so much food.

Any woman who watches her figure would love to know that kind of trick.

Cagalli slump down exhausted as the test is finished and Morgenroete employees are happy now that their Cafeteria is fully stocked again and the 'Human Vacuum Cleaner' is gone, reason why they threw a party after Ranma test was finished.

"The test has showed that he's exceeded Kira level of piloting," Ms.Simmons said "I don't think that there is anyone on this Planet that can match him in battle" Cagalli nods in agreement and showed some files for Ms.Simmons

"Medical reports say that he's definitely a Natural" Cagalli said "The guy is in a remarkable shape, IQ is above average, Blood and DNA test did show some odd abnormalities but no form of genetic enhancements are found, but his blood did show something odd" she showed to Ms.Simmons and read the medical report

"Minute traces of carbon monoxide particles in his blood stream?"

"Carbon Monoxide, from petroleum based fuel emissions, in other words, Gasoline"

Now in this time cars and other vehicles are hybrid cars fueled by hydrogen, methane and other alternative fuel source because gas is no longer available.

"Who the Hell uses gasoline these days?"

**Back at Athha beachside Mansion that Night**

After the test, Ranma figured that it was now time for him to leave for the location of the Lantean outpost. With communication link of its location, he narrows it down to somewhere in North America, coincidentally in Cheyenne Mountain Colorado.

He readies his belongings and other stuff which he bought from his winnings and several diamond rocks he got from PX1-112, the rocks was inside in his assault rifle secret compartment which Mr.Waltfeld overlooks it when they had his belongings searched. One diamond did fetch quite a price since it was flawless. The money he got bought him the things he needed to travel to North America, leaving Orb thru normal means like boat or air travel is a problem, as Orb Intelligence will try and track his movements.

So he decided to do the typical Saotome means of crossing the ocean, and that's using a small boat, a kayak and if he looses the boat he just had to swim the rest of the way.

-o-

Looking back one more time, Ranma mentally said goodbye to them and went on, but not before leaving something at Lacus night table and by morning, Lacus found an envelope a writable disk and his USAF dogtags and a small ring size box

_Dear Lacus,_

_I wish I could stay here with you and the children if I wanted to, but the call of home and my duty to my own world is strong in my blood that I must try and go back to where I came from. Go back, to a totally different Earth. different to yours in every facets of life, a world where the Idea of genetically enhanced human beings, space colonies and mobile suits are just fiction and possibility, I must go back to a world where we have no wars in a level that I have seen and shock in seeing, and for a soldier who have seen and done his own share of death and destruction, what I have seen made me sick to my stomach because I never thought I would see another Earth and her people be so cruel and brutal to each other in a level even my world would find it absurd and unacceptable._

_Still my world is neither perfect, for we do have our shares of problems and enemies, powerful enemies that can lay waste to worlds easily and brutally if not for a few good people stood in their way and said 'You will go no further', which is why I need to go back to know if my world is still there for I am needed there and not here. _

_Yes Lacus, I am not from the past if that is what you believe, but from another world, another Earth that exist about 30 million light years in another galaxy, sent here by accident and found by you. _

_Don't ask me how and why, because I really don't why there are two identical Earth in the Universe. I'm not a scientist that knows these things I only work with them. Dr.Mackay, one of the eggheads I'm working with and would probably know, and believe me he has a knack in knowing these things. _

_Truth, I am a soldier in a division in the United States Air Force called the Stargate Command, SGC for short, though we are military, we are a division that explores planet to planet as explorers doing scientific, diplomatic, economic and humanitarian operations and we have been doing this for more than 12 years under the banner of the major nations of my planet where the United States of America is leading the way._

_My people have been exploring our own galaxy thru systems of Stargate placed by a highly advanced ancient race that lived millions of years ago; they are a race that traveled the span of the universe placing these systems of gates to wherever they go to establish colonies for their people._

_Yesterday, I found a clue to a possible ancient site where they once lived and hopefully…the means to get home. _

_Tell Ms.Murrue, Mr.Waltfeld, Rev.Malchio, the children and also Ms.Cagalli that I thank them and her generosity to this lost traveler and I cannot thank you enough for you especially Lacus, being with you is something I enjoyed a whole lot, (That, and devouring Morgenroete food store, which is a small price to pay for making me into their guinea pig in their test, he, he, he) for to be honest, I haven't have much a good record when it comes to dealing with girls, you are the first that I feel really se.._

_Anyway, I left a disk behind for everyone, it's a copies of movies from my world that are classic and current, I suggest you start by watching 'Casablanca', 'Titanic' and 'The Lord of Rings' they are my favorite movies, from my world and I hope you like them._

_Your dearest friend Ranma_

Lacus folded the letter and look at a picture frame of her and Ranma which is beside Kira picture. Then later she visits the empty room and found it neatly clean, as though no one used it. She re-read the note again and she couldn't believe that Ranma is from another world, another Earth and that word "Stargate" advance ancient races where if this is all true, then Ranma is an alien, a human and yet an alien to this world nonetheless.

Ranma is out in the world searching for a way home, Lacus couldn't understand why he never asks them to help him for she would gladly help him get him home.

Traveling thru the rough seas of the pacific, Ranma is thinking about why 'I never ask Lacus for help' as well, for with her resources it would be easy to find it. However, Ranma analyze the option if they did find the Lantean Ancient site, then there is bound to be advance technology from the ancients. Now the idea of technology landing in the hands of these people is something he wanted to avoid because from what he has seen, having them possessing any of it would be like a child playing a matchstick inside a Dynamite shack. His experiences at SGC also added to his decision

'_I'm sorry that I can't involve you and the others, I just can't risk exposing you and your world with that kind of danger if I ever did find what I am looking for…I'm sorry'_

With one look back the island nation of Orb is just a small speck in the distance, and then continued on

**To be Continued**


	6. ENCOUNTER ZAFT

**Chapter 6**

**ENCOUNTER: **

**ZAFT**

**Somewhere in the South Pacific Seas**

Ranma feels a heavy heart and disgusted in himself in leaving Lacus and the others without saying goodbye and thank you to them personally, though he left with a note and a parting gift it wasn't the same as telling them face to face.

Kayaking from Orb to North America would be next to impossible and insane since the length a person has to row that far is twice that of the length of North America not to mention the hazards one must face, sharks, storms or squall and even the occasional human threat such as fisherman and their nets.

But if your name is Ranma Saotome, who was, insanely trained in the Anything Goes Martial Arts since childhood by a father, who is obsessed to turn his own son to be the strongest Martial Artist in the world, and occasionaly when out of money, he sold his own son when he's a child in exchange for money or favors and then steal him back again and then repeat it to other naive victims.

Still he succeeded in training his son to be good Martial Artist and one form of training is swimming the seas to get from one continent to another as a form of training (that or maybe he's just too cheap to buy airline tickets) it's not impossible.

Wearing a wet suit and paddling a Kayak with a back pack with your food and belongings sealed in plastic bags as you cross the whole Pacific Ocean, which will take less than a couple of weeks (Three weeks without a boat) for Ranma to achieve it is easy since he'd done this before without a problem.

Anyone other than him would have surrendered and died in open sea. Ranma chose this only means of travel because there was no way for him to leave Orb without being noticed by Orb intelligence group which they are now looking for him. Ranma have suspected that, they will try and follow his movements if he'd give them chance which Ranma has no intention of letting them.

In the Journey, Ranma encounters a few dolphins along the way which gave him a free pull for his kayak then the next day, he encounters a floating wreckage of an EAF Cargo ship left adrift in the middle of the ocean not too far from North American Territory. Ranma pulled out his binoculars and read the name of the ship.

'_EAS Cornglass'_ she read the name on the side which was pretty curious name for a ship

'_Who the heck would name their ship Cornglass,'_ she question with a slight thought of amusement _'Maybe there's a Captain Jerry Lewis in this world,' _she thought as she paddled at the side of the ship

She carefully board the ship and investigated the vessel, and found out that it was in a battle only recently, and in her horror, she found the remains of its crew on the deck and even worst, inside a cargo hold.

The survivors were tide up from behind and then killed, machine gun style and then the ships cargo hold was strip bare from any contents, Ranma presumed it was an attack by pirates, who they are she don't know but most likely they have a Mobile Suit as signs of MS damage is everywhere.

"This is horrible" she said as she steps back and went on to search the rest of the ship. Finding no one alive but bodies and a few female crews…were violated in their quarters then killed afterwards when they were finished.

'_This is not the acts of soldiers but a bunch of goddamned pirates!' _He exclaim screaming in her thoughts as anger was boiling her blood but soon she focused on the gruesome task at hand…search for answers

Ranma searched for answers all over the ship, and then one of the bodies reveals a clue.

Pry from the hand of a dead male officer who looks like he was badly beaten and machine gun several times, Ranma found a ZAFT officer bar, bended by strong grip making sure that it will not fall even after his death.

He also found hidden audio/video recorder, a record of the actual boarding party and with this discovery, Ranma wonders if there were others hidden. She then uses his Lantean Pad to give thorough scan and found more than just one recorder.

It made Ranma blood boil even more to see the barbarism committed by the supposedly professional soldiers who acted more like pirates than soldiers. One thing Ranma hated are scalawag soldiers who disgraced themselves and the honor of real soldiers.

She kept the recorders and plans to bring it with her and give it to the proper authorities when she leaves but for now she stays,

The wrecks gave her place to rest as well as a home for the time being. Before Ranma left she salvaged a few Items she can use before she leaves.

On the early morning's right around 4 to 5 am just as the sun is rising, with a short prayer and thank you for the things he salvaged from the ship, he went on using a powerboat full of fuel and supplies enough for him to get him the rest of the way and then activated an emergency rescue beacon.

The beacon she left would attract EAF patrols if there are any nearby and something else

The Rescue beacon also attracted a ZAFT Vosgulov Sub that started tracking Ranma boat after they detected it leaving the EA Cargoship. The ZAFT Sub is lurking around international waters which supposedly spying on the EAF is also playing pirate as a sideline. They returned to the floating wreck of an EAF warship to sink it, as the captain is having second thoughts of leaving that ship still floating near AF waters. They came back to destroy evidence.

Not understanding what they were seeing, the captain of the sub decided to send two, **UMF-5 ZnO, **to intercept the power boat and its passenger who most likely saw what they have done.

Ranma (in female form) is putting the boat in full throttle towards AF territory till she felt her own 'spider sense' went into Defcon 1 and immediately put the boat in a Zig zag maneuver just as a high energy maser shot out from the water and nearly hitting the side of the boat.

By that moment two amphibious mobile suitscame out of the water from behind and started chasing him. Ranma look behind her and saw the two MS.

"Oh, shoot" she sees them _'Goohns, no ZnO…son of a,…the scoundrels who trashed the EAF ship"_ she growled for she knew that they were the ones because one of the evidence he found is a digital recording of the MS with an emblem of a Marlin on the side and they have it.

"_Attention on board that power boat, power down and prepare to be boarded!"_ said by one of the MS pilot thru a loudspeaker and Ranma's response

"Like Hell YOU BUNCH OF DAMNED BOTTOM FEEDERS!"

Ranma quickly pulled out her ZAT weapon and took aim at the ZnO.

"What the hell is that?" The pilot of one of the ZnO can see that the passenger, a rather busty redheaded girl is taking aim at his MS which was rather amusing to him, for knowing that there are no known small arms weapons that can hurt his MS.

That was yesterday

The thing the Zaft pilot noticed is that his exterior cameras started showing snow white picture as the rest of his electronic systems are shutting down from an unknown surge.

Ranma wasn't aiming to kill but to blind for he knows that small arms can't hurt these mobile suits but a ZAT weapon can disable its electronics, namely their external cameras and radar. As the two ZnO became blind by Ranma's ZAT shot, she turns her boat around and pulled out an RPG and a belt full of grenades from a box and went for the charge.

The two suits were now visually and radar blind. The Zat energy snake all over the suit and temporarily stuns the pilot for a moment, in that moment, Ranma got close enough to use his RPG at the vulnerable spot of a ZnO.

An open torpedo/missile launchers

Ranma aimed at the MS open missile launchers on the chest and hitting a missile inside. It resulted in an explosion that chain reacted with the ordinance rack inside, destroying the MS from the inside out.

Quickly, Ranma went after the other MS while it was still disoriented at what happened, she put the boat on stop and she did her 'Roof Hopping' skills to jump towards the second ZnO fifty feet away, landed on top of it, and uses a 'Breaking Point' skill he copied from Ryouga to break open a maintenance hatch from behind and shove the belt full of grenades inside the hatch.

She jump clear of the ZnO and back on his boat and put it on full throttle. The grenades exploded inside damaging important systems and causing secondary explosions killing the pilot as the MS sunk, leaving a crew stunned watching two blips on their radar screens disappear one after the other in just a minute of interception. They hear the SOS of one of the pilots that is drowning inside his own suit.

They could've sent more but the rescue beacon attracted the attention of an EAF coast guard patrol plane and they alerted other EAF Warships in the area. ZAFT disengage their pursuit and was about to go deep when explosions occurred at the subs propulsion system and then another, and this one blew a hole on top of the sub main bridge section and started flooding inside.

They don't how it happened but it was unimportant now as their sub is dropping down to depth 600 feet as more water continues to flood their ship and making them heavier...sinking them further into the ocean.

Vosgulov Class subs can go up to depth 1200-1500 and can stay there indefinitely, that is, if you don't have numerous holes flooding your sub with water and drowning your crew.

**A minute earlier**

Ranma watches the two MS sink down to the ocean and then Ranma quickly activated the boat onboard sonar and detected the Sub only fifty feet away from his location at depth 500 feet.

"So there you are, you bunch of murderous pirates" Ranma quickly look around and grab a suitcase he got from the Cargo ship. Five magnetic mines from the ships armory and loaded into a bag and went for a dive.

Swimming down to 500 feet was no problem for Ranma as he can dive a thousand feet and can stay longer than 10 minutes without surfacing for air, Ranma track the sub with the sound of its propellers now moving and with enough illumination from the surface, Ranma sees the ship and approach it from above.

Ranma landed just forward of the sub and place 2 mines near a torpedo tube with a 3 minute time delay to detonate. Ranma had to act quick as the sub was now moving forward. He placed one mine near a hatch and two just behind the ship.

As she placed the last bomb, Ranma swam away and just far enough so that he can use his 'Mouko Takabisha' to destroy the subs propulsion systems and rudder systems. The Sub made a dead stop and soon after, the bombs Ranma placed started to detonate

She break surface just as her bomb exploded

"That's for the Cornglass you loser!" she cried out with her fist raise up victory

The Vosgulov Sub continued sinking farther and farther down beyond their safety limits and now pressure is crushing the sub until it imploded from sheer pressure.

The only sign of the subs death are objects floated up to the surface, including small items belonging to the Cornglass and several escape pods.

15 minutes later, an EAF Warship arrived to find the Cargo ship as well as the sight of several enemy sub escape pod chained beside it.

By then Ranma was already too far away and nearing the coastline.

**To Be Continued **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**AUTHOR:**

**Thank you for all your reviews and praises to all my readers and hope you will enjoy more of my stories. **


	7. This is in Honor of one of the Stars of

This is in Honor of one of the Stars of Stargate-SG-1

**This is in Honor of one of the Stars of Stargate-SG-1**

**Don S. Davis: 1942-2008**

**With great sadness we must report that veteran actor ****Don S. Davis**** passed away on June 29, 2008. He was 65 years old. **_**Stargate SG-1**_** for the show's first seven years, helping to launch the enduring science fiction franchise. Davis played ****Major General George Hammond****, base commander and a father figure to many of the show's characters. **_**Twin Peaks**_**. **_**SG-1**_** and **_**Stargate Atlantis**_** in the following years. Don worked hard to improve his health, and continued to work both on screen and off until his death.**

Don co-starred on

He is also well-known for his portrayal of Major Garland Briggs in

Off-screen, Don was beloved by the show's cast and crew. He departed the show in 2003 due to a medical condition that restricted his workload, but returned for several guest appearances on

**From Gateworld**

* * *

**Arlington Cemetery, resting place of America's Heroes in to their service to their country**

Among the thousands who came ranking as high as the President, ambassadors of Earth and Offworld, the Gallant Men and Women of Stargate Command they remember him more than their commander, more than a friend, but father figure as he was there when they went to the great beyond and he was there when they return and welcoming them home.

General O'Neill and beside him is his sister Nodoka Saotome and Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c Dr.Daniel Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Vala and members of SGA came back to Earth to pay their final respects. Nodoka-chan can see the sorrow in their faces, the heavy feeling of loss; this says to her that Major General George Hammond means a great deal to them than just their commanding officer.

Nodoka chan remembered what Ranma told her and all of it were nothing but praises. He was introduced by Jack O'Neill during one of those military inquiries. (One of which are regarding Ranma sinking a whole continent the size of Australia on the Achen Homeworld, or destroying a Shipyard on the Colonial world of Caprica) they were classified.

_I understand why Uncle O'Neill has great respect for him, he commanded SGC for 8 years and I believe that without General Hammond in command of SGC Earth then and all of us would be slaves by those parasites by now, he's a great man Mother_

'_Indeed, he is a great man my son'_ she thought and wonders why her son was not here to attend the funeral, O'Neill told her that he's on a classified mission and can't attend the funeral right now. O'Neill never told her yet, it is three months since and he can't

**Eirene Galaxy  
Earth**

Shaking his Blue Cosmos persuers, Ranma took the high road avoiding the surface road and go hiking thru the wilderness. Using Map and Compass he cross the wilderness, inscribe on the Compass are words of encouragement for the compass was a gift on the day he graduated at the Academy. O'Niell said it belong to a good friend and said it was for luck.

'_**MAY IT POINTS YOU TO THE WAY HOME-Major General George Hammond USAF **_


	8. ENCOUNTER BLUE COSMOS

**Chapter 7  
ENCOUNTER: BLUE COSMOS  
'They got their butts kicked'**

**ORB  
****Athha Palace  
**

Colonel Kisaka arrived to give an Intelligence report to Rep. Cagalli on the investigation of Ranma Saotome's Past. His answer,

"No record, are you sure?" Cagalli ask seeming to doubt the information

"Our contacts in the AF military archives found no record of anyone name Lt.Ranma Saotome serving in the old USAF Military as far a hundred years, and we even went further to 200 years, we also inquire on the current EA, Zaft or any other armed forces we know of and still we found nothing Lady Cagalli"

"If this is true then who is he actually?" Cagalli wonders, leaning back to her seat and looking up at the ceiling wondering of who really Lt.Ranma Saotome is as there is not even a shred of evidence that he ever existed. Furthermore, Lacus is keeping quiet of who really is Ranma Saotome as he left a letter which she's keeping it for herself but shared the Disk with thousands of movies they have never seen or heard before and if these movies were ever shown in a movie theatres no doubt the people will flock to see it.

The Disk itself is also quite remarkable as it seems to be made of a from of crystal and not the usual _polycarbonate __plastic__,_ like all CD are made of, and even the compression data format is far more sophisticated which took a while for them to create a program to read the CD and to their surprise, the disk can hold at a staggering 50 terabytes of data.

What is even more curious is a piece of metal found by Mr.Waltfeld when he was examining Ranma's uniform. The metal is small only the size of a button hidden in one of the pocket. When Morgenroete examine it and discovered that it's a metal lighter than aluminum and stronger than steel or titanium. The metal alloy further analysis found the similarities from the brittle material they found on a resource satellite near Heliopolis before it fell from the War. With samples in their possession, they tried to duplicate the metal alloy which was quite a discovery for them.

They unknowingly discovered 'Tritium alloy'

"Mr.Saotome left the country and we have no idea who he really is," he look to Col.Kisaka and ordered

"Have all our agents and all our contact keep their eyes open for any sightings of Mr.Saotome," she said and ads

"I really need to talk with Lacus, see if I can convince her to tell me what's on that letter he left"

"Yes, Ma'am"

As Cagalli ordered the search for Ranma, unbeknownst to them, their search attracted the attention Earth Alliance Intelligence which they made an investigation. A report was made and was on the desk of the President, which then he sent it to Blue Cosmos leader and head of their financier Lord Djibril of LOGOS Group.

Djibril watches a recording of mock battles of the X-105 Strike against a dozen of Orbs M-1 and reread the report with great interest.

"Magnificent" he said as he watch in awe "So this pilot, he actually operated a Mobile Suit with an OS designed for a Coordinator and he is a Natural?"

"That is correct Djibril" answered the AF president at a comm link with Djibril

"According to our Intel, Orb have been trying to track down his location for weeks but so far they haven't found him, obviously they want him back"

"They have been trying to confirm if he's EA, ZAFT or from any other military, so far he is an unknown" he said wondering what Orb was up to and look then toward the president

"Have you found him?" he ask

"We are in the process of searching for him but nothing so far"

"Then keep on searching you fool, I did not spend so much money on your presidential campaign just for you to loaf around!" he said with an authoritative and degrading tone to him

"If he's important to the Orb government then he's likely to be a person of importance, so find him!"

"Yes Djibril" he answered solemn taking his abuse completely and left the comm link

The way Djibril treated the president it is a sure sign that Djibril, head of the National Defense Committee is the one pulling the strings behind the president and not the other way around.

Meanwhile, Ranma himself arrive at the shores of California right before the crack of dawn. He ditched his boat and went civilian as a cross country hiker.

Hiking across the state he did encounters a few obstacles along the way, namely a few Blue Cosmos agents that cornered him at a McDonalds Restaurant. They ask to talk to him nicely enough at the start, they ask question, offered many things including the 'Join us or else' bit, and that did not go well with him.

Ranma dispatched them easily enough when they tried to detain him, Blue Cosmos did not take NO for an answer very well, and tried to hold him but couldn't, and when they became violent, Blue Cosmos started regretting of ever hearing the name, Ranma Saotome.

**WARNING:** Encounters with Ranma Saotome can result in the usual and costly, mass property destruction along with multiple injuries that's cause by receiving a brief, but free lessons in the _'Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, _how to make a_ 'HUMAN PRETZEL' _and the infamous grade school bullying methods_ 'RAISE THE WEDGIE FLAG'_ while you are still wearing your underpants,and anyone receives such demonstration will be staying for several months in the hospital.

This was Ranma's saying to them 'SCRAM!' 'GET LOST' he was being gentle, getting him mad was another matter.

By bribe by force or by threats, they could not hold him, later, Ranma found Blue Cosmos to be a bunch 'Scum of the Earth' types for several of them were worst and no doubt the equivalent of the Racist Nazis they have back home.

Though it made Ranma feel good to pound to the ground, the REAL bad guys of this world, too bad for Blue Cosmos

Right Now, Djibril is seething mad as he's looking at property damage reports, medical bills of a number of its agents in the hospital recovering from a whole list of multiple injuries from black eyes to punctured lungs and a number of injuries, and the rise of insurance premiums of several of his corporate buildings after Ranma reduced them to a pile of rubble.

Worst of all is that the faces of many of Blue Cosmos agents is splattered all over the media, their faces and identities were sent to the desk of many governments and media groups or anyone who wants to know who the Blue Cosmos members are. To that end they became useless to Djibril as pawns.

"What the Hell is this" Djibril anger boiled over and he screamed angrily "He is just one man, why can't you apprehend just one man!" he threw out the report from his hand then grab a bottle of vintage brandy on a table and threw it at one of the monitors where the AF president is on.

"How can one man cause this much ANARCHY?!"

The violent reaction Djibril have shown wasn't surprising after seeing how much damage one man has done in a span of less than a month ever since they found him. The AF President himself, admittedly, couldn't believe that one person, who seems to let himself be easily caught then fought his way out to freedom from Blue Cosmos custody by breaking everything and everyone in sight. Of course, it was Ranma's plan as he's caught three times and three times he escaped leaving a trail of destruction behind

If his hypothesis is correct then Ranma Saotome is quite confident in his skills and abilities. It makes sense as to why Orb was looking for him so badly, as his skills are quite impressive and even made it more impressive because he's a Natural not a genetically enhanced human.

For a month, Ranma played cat and mouse with Blue Cosmos and made some friends all throughout the journey. Still Blue Cosmos agents kept coming and Ranma kept sending them to the hospital and leaving them on top of flagpoles with a stapled piece of paper on their chest _'Help Me! I am a Blue Cosmos Idiot's'_ and worst of all, Ranma tortured his oppressors for information and confessions about Blue Cosmos. Ranma broke them and told all their secrets to him

The exposed Blue Cosmos agents were recognized by many and were now blacklisted by governments and corporations, and this cause Djibril headaches as many of them were employees to a number of LOGOS held companies and the EAF. One of the worst thing to a corporation would have is to be associated with a militant groups committing terrorist acts.

Though the EAF and the suspected corporations will deny it eventually, claiming that were not aware of their extremists views. But the damage was done, and Djibril is feeling the costly pinch in the slide down of his stock prices in Wall Street, along with the publics questioning as to why there are members of a violent militant group serving in the military.

One thing Blue Cosmos do not need is public scrutiny, secrecy is a must in order to be active, as this time, they are blamed for escalating violence between Naturals and Coordinators. Djibril had had it

"Kill him! Forget about capturing him, KILL HIM!!"

Djibril's orders came too late because right now, Ranma Saotome of USAF-SGC went into the offensive and track down Blue Cosmos location with information he acquired from other BC members while others beat a breath inch from death and made them tell as much as he wants to know about their organization.

With their base location found, Ranma went on to plan his assault like a military operation instead of 'play by ear' the head on attack Ranma usually would do when he's rescuing Akane. Yet this was no rescue mission, but a search and destroys one.

**West Forge Corporation  
Silicon Valley California**

He got in to where he was told where Blue Cosmos offices are located and from the inside out he dismantles it from the inside out by starting a fake fire alarm. He observe minimum casualties as he wanted to avoid unnecessary deaths since most of the people working in the building were not affiliated with the group other than employees of the company.

When most of the people have left the building, the one who stayed are the members of the despicable group, for according the BC member he interrogated,

'_If I cause a fake fire alarm, will the members of the BC stays behind?"_

'_Yes,'_ he answered _'Regular employees will leave but to the ones who are members, they will stay to protect the office'_ he couldn't tell a lie since Ranma poke him with acupuncture needles that make him tell the truth without hesitation.

Ranma found every members of Blue Cosmos and a few of them (Scum of the Earth) ended up being pounded to a pulp, limbs pulled off from their sockets and later having their spine amateurishly removed from their backs by hand.

Those left were not that many, Ranma counted no less than 44 and they were easy for Ranma to dispatch one by one or by groups. As soon as he was finished, he went on to their computer database and copied all of BC files and found some info worth alot to the right people, and that is the head of Blue Cosmos and the shadow group who control and finance them.

With a few bruising he has finish his mission and is now planning to make sure that his pursuers get a clear message from him.

**Ten minutes later **

The now empty office building imploded into a sinkhole, Ranma uses his 'Breaking Point' destroying one more of Blue Cosmos lair

What's worst is that, Djibril Real Estate insurance doesn't even cover sinkholes.

Those who survive Ranma wrath he took them outside and to the nearest Flag Pole, and raises them up by their underpants.

Plus he stapled a note on their forehead saying _'Blue Cosmos Idiot Member Please Hate Me'_

It something of a trademark that Ranma is enjoying doing to the bad guys, and while they are in agony, he gave them a message…warning to their boss

"Tell Lord Djibril your boss from LOGOS, that if he ever bothers me again I will personally visit him and pull his spine off from his back, do I make myself clear!" he said warningly and gave a nice kick on the metal flagpole which vibrated giving them a nasty sting between their legs

"I can't believe you guys are such stupid Jerks committing violence on the coordinators!" he shouted and gave the flagpole another kick

"What you have done achieves nothing for your so called cause, _**'For the Preservation of a Pure and Blue World my foot'**_" he mocked "The only thing you guys has ever achieve is making people sympathize to them, wasting your time, resources and the lives of people in senseless violence that furthered their belief that they, the Coordinators are the future, to believe that they are right because you are doing them great wrong!" he gave another kick which cause more and scream in pain as the flagpole sways back and fourth.

"GROW UP YOU JERKS!"

While they wail and scream Ranma walks away and disappeared from Blue Cosmos radar. Ranma started switching genders with a bit of disguise and make up which gives his pursuers the slip, and so far no one has harassed him and in any way, as he travels the rest the western United States unhindered.

Blue Cosmos had to give up the chase, three days after the incident and exposure of more BC members and another suspect company is making Djibril suffer, as not just one of his companies suffered a stock price crash but every one of his holdings is taking a nosedive.

Meanwhile, Ranma took the time to mail a few items to Rev. Malchio on Orb. In a small package are copies from Blue Cosmos database which is something Lacus and Ms.Ramius would be very interested in learning about the Terrorist group.

**Plants  
Aprillius One  
Several days later**

The recent public exposure of Blue Cosmos agents has attracted the attention of ZAFT and the New Plant Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal. ZAFT as of now were a bit annoyed that one of their Vosgulov Subs were moonlighting as pirates and got themselves caught by the EAF by a mysterious woman.

Evidence presented by the EAF were unquestionable and could not argue that it was fabricated and the surviving crew were put in public trial as they are now being blamed that they are the cause of a number of ships reported missing for the past 6 months around the Pacific. A judicial nightmare for ZAFT when the EAF gave a copy to their chairman, of one the female crew of the Cargo ship _Cornglass_ was being rape by a ZAFT officers now EAF custody.

Gilbert had no choice but to condemn the crews of the Vosgulov Subs for their acts of piracy and promises compensation for the families of the people they have harmed. The result of that is moral drop for Zaft.

The EAF would have been smiling in glee for ZAFT disgrace if it weren't for a number of incidents linking them to Blue Cosmos.

They are having their own public relations nightmare in the exposure a number of suspected Blue Cosmos agents whom many turns out to be members of the EAF military. The cause of their problem is one man, who was being located by ORB, which then attracted the attention of the EAF, and now attracted the attention of ZAFT.

Gilbert reads intensely at the Intel file from ORB and a video of Ranma's ORB MS training session is being played on a screen. To what he sees, Ranma is a Natural with incredible skills as to pilot a Mobile Suit with an OS designed for Coordinators, and how easily he defeated his adversary's shows that, he's in the level of the Pilot of the Strike.

"Curious" he remarks as he reads the copies from the ORB military that they have obtained from a secret source but the data Gilbert receives was incomplete as ORB classified every data concerning Ranma, what he have is a file on the DNA and blood test result.

"Now, why a blood test would show that trace elements and…what the?" from the next page is a preliminary DNA test but it was enough to surprise him "Well, now what do we have here?"

Gilbert Dullindal, who is a noted genius in genetic research, can tell the potential of a person by looking at their DNA strand. What he's seeing now he can only describe as…**FLAWLESS**.

It was the only word he can describe it, what their scientist have been trying to do for decades by genetics, mother nature have already done so, and is looking at him, and maybe even perhaps why Orb was looking for him

He was about to call his secretary to get a line to the Zaft intelligence dept when his comm screens open up first.

"_Chairman Dullindal, I think you should see this"_ the image change to that of a TV News, a flash report

**Orb  
Rev. Malchio Orphanage  
at that same time**

Rep. Cagalli Yula Athha came by to talk with Lacus and they were having some heated discussion when a tv news flash report interrupted the kids morning cartoon that got their attention.

An amateur video footage taken 3 days ago, of Ranma raising several tied up people on a flagpole by their underpants and on the background is a sinkhole where the West Forge Company once stood.

They all watch the video and can hear the words of the unidentified man

"_Tell Lord Djibril your boss from LOGOS, that if he ever bothers me again I will personally visit him and pull his spine off from his back, do I make myself clear!"_ he said warningly and gave a nice kick on the metal flagpole which vibrated giving them a nasty sting between their legs

"_I can't believe you guys are such stupid Jerks committing violence on the coordinators!"_ he shouted and gave the flagpole another kick

"_What you have done achieves nothing for your so called cause, __**'For the Preservation of a Pure and Blue World my foot'**__"_ he mocked _"The only thing you guys has ever achieve is making people sympathize to them, wasting your time, resources and the lives of people in senseless violence that furthered their belief that they, the Coordinators are the future, to believe that they are right because you are doing them great wrong!"_ he gave another kick which cause more and scream in pain as the flagpole sways back and fourth.

"_GROW UP YOU JERKS!"_

The Unidentified Man disappeared, but the amateur video played all around the world. He name the boss of Blue Cosmos who happens to be the owner of West Forge, and with this public exposure, it will only be a matter of time that people will confirm the name of the financial backer of Blue Cosmos

**LOGOS!** The word is pasted in every newspaper and discussed by every news and information bureau all across the globe and what the words of the man echoed even further

'_In senseless violence that furthered their belief that the Coordinators are the future, to believe that they are right because you are doing them great wrong!'_

Those words were heard by many people from the scholars, intellectuals to the ordinary man. Ranma's words made them think hard, and made them think about the past decade and the recent war that cost so many lives. Soon all over the world was talking and questioning Blue Cosmos violence, Ranma's words were making sense, for Blue Cosmos may have permeated the belief that being a Coordinator is better than being a Natural.

That night, Lacus is watching the starry night sky and remembers what Ranma said that day on the beach.

"_Nothing in life is ever easy"_ he remark

"_Some people says that __**'God created all men as equals'**__, but in what is happening now, many no longer believe that true anymore"_ he said

"_But then you know, if you put aside genetics for a moment, whether you are Natural or a Coordinator, people are always different and people are still the same"_ he said Ranma remember something his mother told her

"_My Mother once said that, we are all born different and yet we are all born the same, we are born equals, and we are not, we are born unique and we are nothing special. We are all of this, more and less" _

'_Ranma sees everyone as equals'_ she thought _'He never looks down on anyone and never like anyone who looks down on others' _looking back of what he said at the TV, Lacus seems to understand him.

Ranma has understood that the violence from the hate and envy by Blue Cosmos and other groups is causing many Coordinators to be arrogant, and conceited of the idea being born a Coordinator who is superior to a Natural.

Back on the Plants, many believe this to be true since they have achieved many things centuries in advance than the average Natural and Lacus knows that such ideas of superiority is wrong and it will ultimately hurt her people in the end if such ideas are allowed to foster in the hearts of her people.

'_Coordinators are an evolve new species' _is what Patrick Zala called the Coordinators, but former Chairman Seigel Clyne disagrees, _'Coordinators are not evolve, were just different'_ her fathers words were true than those of Zala

'_Yes you are right father, we are just different_

Walking the rough road to Colorado, Ranma Saotome checks his Compass to see where he is in the wilderness after he sent a package to Orb. He has no Idea that the event of West Forge is shaping the face of the world.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. THE DISCOVERY

**Chapter 8**

**THE DISCOVERY**

**Orb  
Rev.Malchio Orphanage**

It has been several days since the incident at Silicon Valley and what happened there has become old news but it's effects is still there, still turning the thoughts people and still causing a number of mountain size migraine on a global scale to a few well placed people in power.

Lately, the media is at its usual 'Hyena mode' as they are making Djibril life a living hell ever since Ranma spoke his name and the group called _Logos_ whom possibly the one financing _Blue Cosmos_. Djibril have been hounded everywhere by the Media and have been the topic in talk shows and investigative reporting from across the globe as well as the current AF administration and the Earth Alliance who has connection to Blue Cosmos via Logos.

There has been decent enough Journalist to make a good investigation on the Logos connections. They link them to politicians, mostly to the powerful Atlantic Federation and officers in the Earth Alliance Forces now that more of their soldiers and officers are found on top of flagpoles again. The EAF excuse themselves by saying that they were disgruntled and dishonorable discharged soldiers.

The standard EAF- **S.O.P**. or **S**tandard **O**peration **P**rocedures when things like this comes up. **'They** **disavow** **any** **knowledge** **of** **their** **activities'** but this excuse is no longer holding water. As it was getting out of hand and the Earth Alliances started a media censorship; news broadcast and publication were censored on anything about the Logos subject in an effort to quell public dissatisfaction to the current administration.

Their attempt to silence the press however, met with public condemnation and was forced to withdraw their censorship order.

Letting the public know that, a secret society exists and exposed into the light is the worst thing that could happen to a group of people trying to hide their existence while playing the global puppeteers. Djibril and anyone associating with him will come under close scrutiny which is why he's holed up inside his mansion and communicating with his other associates who is not very happy with him right now.

"_Close associates to Lord Djibril of Aryan are mostly in business with the Earth Alliance supplying all forms of military equipment from helmets to ships and mobilesuits…_'click'_"_ Lacus turn off the TV and faced her friends, Ms.Ramius, Col.Waltfeld, Athrun, Cagalli and Rev.Malchio.

"He's still over there" Murrue spoke "I Just got word from a friend in AF Law Enforcement, Ranma was sighted in the Colorado state line, then they loss him when they tried to apprehend him"

"Wonder where he is now?" Col. Waltfeld wonders

"Well wherever he is, I doubt they can catch him" Lacus is quite confident of that

Right then, a mailman arrives at their doorstep to deliver a package for Rev.Malchio, its only indication of who sent it is an emblem of Ranma SGC insignia.

Inside they found a number of writeable disks with a note from the sender, **Ranma**

'_Dear Lacus, how are you and the children, as for me I'm fine and having a ball all across California with a few idiots calling themselves Blue Cosmos who seems intent on harassing me on my journey, but don't worry, I taught them the error of their ways Anything Goes Style and if they don't learn anything...well there will always be a flagpole nearby to hang them up on" _Lacus giggled which surprised the others and seeing how happy she is always a surprise.

Lacus read the rest of the message

_In the box there are several CD that are copies of data belonging to West Forge computers, I found out something about Blue Cosmos, and they turns out to be nothing more than puppets of the puppeteers. __**Logos**_

_I have copied as much as I could about the inner workings of Logos hierarchy that you might find inside will be quite interesting, for inside are names, connections to other government, corporations and organization, plans, and covert operations groups using a division of the Earth Alliance as Logos own private army, the Earth Alliance 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, a completely Blue Cosmos controlled section of the EAF and the Elite Corps known as the __**'Extended'**__ soldiers trained to fight coordinators._

_From what I can uncover, Logos has incredible influences in the AF Government, and for the past two years they have been solidifying their control over the military during that time. Logos power and influence is enormous, they are the industrialist who drives the arms manufacturing and commerce of weapons across the world, and they were able to replace key officers with their members and sympathizers to their cause thru promotions and transfers. I discovered this from my questioning of a top Blue Cosmos agents, they have so many members in every branch of the EAF and that they all answers directly to the office of the President of the Atlantic Federation who is also the Commander in Chief of the EAF, yet he's just another pawn._

_The AF President is nothing more than a figurehead, another Puppet to the Puppeteer, though he is the one allowing these extremist to take control of the EAF, he do this by order of Lord Djibril of Aryan, the head of Logos and the real power behind the president._

They played one of the disks on a Laptop and in its contents are information's belonging to Blue Cosmos new members. Murrue recognize a few names that shock her in disbelief

"These officers, I know these guys," she said and pointed at one of the names "Admiral Halberton had Captain Maistroff court martial for firing on a civilian ship from the Plants and now they promoted him to Admiral in a Battlegroup!" she sounded angry as she recognize another name

"Lt. Marcus Himmler, the Admiral had him kick out of the Corps for drug trafficking and illegal weapons sale, and now he's back as a Captain!" she yelled angrily

"This is terrible" Murrue shook her head in disbelief "The Admiral would never tolerate these kinds of people for he would never trust them to guard a row boat let alone to command a ship in the Alliance Fleet"

"So this is all true then" Waltfeld said "The EAF is being controlled by Blue Cosmos, who by the way is controlled by Logos, and the one in charge of that group is Djibril"

"If this keeps up, Djibril could call up another War with the Plants under the banner of the EAF" Athrun said as he can see the nice set up made

"We always knew that there are members of Blue Cosmos in the EAF, we just never knew who they are and who's really behind them"

"Thanks to Ranma, we do now" Said Ramius

"I think he did more than that" Said Cagalli as she read the other files

"There's even a folder here for the EAF intelligence report on Zaft…what's this about them producing new G-Weapons?" Cagalli click it open and look at it carefully and then she cursed at what she's reading

"What the Hell!" Cagalli couldn't believe it, for in front of them are three new Units based on the G-Weapon in line with the **GAT-X303 **_**Aegis**_ series built by Zaft only recently.

**ZGMF-X88S**_** Gaia,**_

**ZGMF-X31S **_**Abyss,**_

**ZGMF-X24S **_**Chaos**_

All three can transform for environment specific combat specialization, **Gaia** for **Land** based operations, **Abyss** for **Water** and **Air** for the **Chaos** unit.

Cagalli remembered her meeting with the EAF, their concerns for Orb technical resources is being used by Zaft to develop new mobile weapons, those were fears she herself were worried about and turns out to be true.

"We really need to confirm all of this information" Murrue stood up from her seat "I still have contacts in the EAF, and if this is true then we much to worry" Cagalli agrees with her

"And I need to talk to the new Chairman of the Plants about this information as well"

Cagalli went back home to plan her trip to the Plants while the others are going thru the data further. Meanwhile, Lacus is outside the house and read another letter that is private and for her eyes only.

_Lacus, when I encountered these people, I knew that they are hell bent in their twisted cause to kill every man woman and child who are genetically enhanced, many of them were once ordinary average people, they only join this 'Screwed up' of a group after the war and have their own reason for revenge ranging from a father who lost his only son when his life-support systems failed when N-Jammer knock off the Planet Nuclear Power Plants, to a son who could no longer recognize his father because a GINN step on him when Zaft was slaughtering surrendering EAF soldiers at Panama._

_People have a million reasons to hate and anger and not one reason not to, or just ignoring it because it's easy to hate than it is to forgive. Logos is exploiting this to increase Blue Cosmos ranks as well as their sympathizers. On the other side, I'm pretty sure that it's much the same as this one, and if one side move against the other people will caught in the crossfire and this cycle of death and destruction will repeat itself again._

_For now at least, they are just watching and waiting for something to happen, they are playing smart this time, I know that they won't try anything like the one they did on Junius 7, that actually was their responsibility and was proud of what they did back then. Blue Cosmos is playing a waiting game with Zaft because Zaft is doing something, something big that is making the EAF worried. The only evidence I can find are these words __**'Destiny Plan'**__ and another __**'Break the World'**__ beyond that, I found nothing more about it and the EAF intelligence is still looking for clues as to what they mean._

_I'm close to my destination now Lacus, whether I can go home or not will decided by what I find there-_

That next sentence pretty much got Lacus heart skip a beat and was afraid to continue reading it but read the rest anyway

_-and I really don't know what I will find there but I hope there's a gate available at that location and if so then I'm home free. _

**Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado**

On his world, Cheyenne Mountain would be the site of **NORAD** and **SGC**, here there are no trace of an underground base or that it was ever been used as one, which made Ranma search easier and found the entrance to a cave and with his palmtop leading him thru the limestone cave for an hour to an unexplored part of the cave. There he found what looks like a circular platform about ten feet in diameter partly covered by limestone stalagmites but it was a definite circle with ancient writings.

Ranma brought a couple of lamps and clears the stone and soils like an archeologist and went on to the task to translate the hieroglyphs

'_Good thing I got some practical classes from Dr.Jacksons on Ancient Hieroglyph translations studies, let's see…Here the door to Neo Atlantica or New Atlantis?' _

"Here's the door to New Atlantis?" he stood up and look around the circle and knew what it is

"Transport Rings I knew it! Now how do I activate this thing-a-jig?" Ranma thought, and remembers that a few Lantean Tech has a thought sensitive thought control systems, so he closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts on the name _'Neo Atlantis' _for if he was right, something will happen.

Within moments, Ranma is surrounded by transport rings and engulf in the energy of a transporter and whisked away from his location to another. Ranma has found himself standing at a hall and by first glance, a familiar command and control center of a city he recognize the design of the place similar to that of the original Atlantis found in the Pegasus Galaxy.

In his appearance the lights slowly turned on and like that of the original city, this city too came to life from the presence of a Lantean descendant which happens to be the Milky Way Galaxy's Chaos bringer.

Ranma never thought that he would find a city, an outpost maybe but never this; he never expected to discover this, another city

It took a while for Ranma to explore the city for he had to tread the corridors with caution, and using all of his senses to the fullest since he's the only person that has walked these halls for thousands of years. With his SGC training he found the city's inner workings and found out that he's somewhere in the Pacific Ocean in an area known as **'The Vacant Sea'** a place where there is hardly any shipping lanes for crossing this vast space of sea will take too long and that it has no Island and also the area where the typhoons are born.

New Atlantis remained undiscovered due to its location which is inside a man made cavern at the side of an undersea mountain in a mile and a half deep of water.

As Ranma felt satisfied that he's alone as he went on check up on to find out what happen here. Ranma figured that if something like a cityship is hidden here in this almost Earth copy, the people may likely be descendants of the Ancients. The only way to find out is to find the holographic chamber which is also a teaching room, and there he got his answer.

In the holographic image of a young lady, and she explains what has happened here in New Atlantis and Ranma listens carefully

"_TWENTY YEARS AFTER WE ABANDON ATLANTIS IN THE PEGASUS GALAXY, NEW ATLANTIS WAS FINALLY FINISHED. THIS NEW CITY IS UNLIKE THE ORIGINAL, THIS CITY IS A SPACE BATTLE FORTRESS BUILT FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF WAGING WAR AGAINST THE WRAITH OR ANYONE WHO DARED TO PICK A FIGHT._

_THE NEW CITY IS BUILT WITH THE MOST ADVANCE TECHNOLOGY AND THE MOST FORMIDABLE WEAPON SYSTEM THAT LANTEAN SCIENCE HAVE EVER CONCEIVED, ALL OF IT IS TO LIBERATE THE PEGASUS GALAXY FROM THE WRAITH HANDS AND DEFEND IT AGAINST THOSE WHO DARES TO INVADE THE GALAXY, BUT AS THE MOMENT OF IT'S MAIDEN VOYAGE BEGINS, THE LANTEAN COUNCIL REVEALED THAT, THERE WILL BE NO RETURNING TO THE PEGASUS GALAXY._

_THE LANTEAN COUNCIL DECISION WAS NOT UNEXPECTED BUT EXPECTED WHEN THEY GAVE THEIR REPORT TO THE PEOPLE, THAT THE TERRIBLE REALITY OF OUR EXISTENCE MADE THEIR DECISION UNEASY, THE COUNCIL REASONED THAT, WAGING ANOTHER WAR AGAINST THE WRAITH WILL PROVE FUTILE AND A WASTE OF LIVES FOR WHAT LITTLE IS LEFT OF THE POPULATION. _

_THE SLOW RECOVERY OF OUR NUMBERS IS THE RESULT FROM ANOTHER DECISION WHICH STARTED DURING THE 100 YEAR WAR WITH THE WRAITH._

_IN ORDER TO FIGHT THE WRAITH THE COUNCIL AUTHORIZED THE TOTAL GENETIC ENHANCEMENT OF THE LANTEAN PEOPLE, TO INCREASE PHYSICAL STRENGTH, AGILITY, FASTER REFLEXES, HIGHER BRAIN FUNCTIONS AND LONGER LIFESPAN, FOR FIVE GENERATIONS THIS WAS DONE TO MANY OF THE CITIZENS TURN SOLDIERS WHICH IT HAS SERVE THE LANTEAN PEOPLE WELL BUT IT CAME WITH A PRICE. _

_AS LANTEAN DEATHTOLL IN THE WAR BECAME MORE AND MORE LANTEAN BIRTHRATE BECAME LESS AND LESS AND MAGNIFIED THRUOUT PEGASUS GALAXY, AS MORE AND MORE WORLDS FALL TO HANDS OF THE WRAITH, SO TOO OUR POPULATION AND BY THE TIME WE ABANDON ATLANTIS FOR EARTH, THERE WERE LESS THAN 1000 LANTEANS STILL LIVING BUT ONLY LESS THAN A 100 ARE CHILDREN AND WHILE ON EARTH, WE BEGAN TO SEEK WAYS TO INCREASE OUR POPULATION BUT SOMETHING WAS WRONG._

_AS IT WAS DISCOVERED THAT THE DAMAGE TO LANTEAN BODIES THRU THE NUMEROUS ENHANCEMENTS WERE TOO GREAT AND SOME ARE IRREVERSIBLE, FEW TO LESS THAN A HUNDRED CAN STILL HAVE CHILDREN BUT THE MAJORITY OF THE CHILDREN HAVE A BODY THAT IS PHYSICALLY WEAKER WITH NUMEROUS MEDICAL AILMENTS NEVER SEEN EVEN BEFORE THE ENHANCEMENTS. _

_THE NEXT GENERATIONS HAS A HARDEST TIME LIVING THEIR LIVES AS THEY ARE NOW, BIRTHRATES HAVE BEEN STABILIZED BUT THE LANTEAN GENEPOOL IS NOT ENOUGH TO GIVE CHILDREN BORN WITH STABILITY, LEAVING A CHILD NOT HEALTHY ENOUGH TO WARD OFF SICKNESS AND INFECTION._

_EVEN WORST, ONLY THOSE OF THE THIRD AND FOURTH GENERATION WHERE DAMAGE CAN STILL BE REVERSIBLE STILL HAS A CHANCE OF CHILD BEARING, BEYOND THAT IT CANNOT BE UNDONE. AND THOUGH WE CAN BARE CHILDREN, OUR GENEPOOL IS LACKING, GENERATIONS OF CHILDREN WILL HAVE TO SUFFER IN HAVING FRAIL BODIES._

_THERE WERE SUGGESTION OF BREEDING WITH THE SECOND EVOLUTION OF MANKIND TO FILL IN THE LOST GENETIC INPUT SINCE BOTH SPIECIES ARE COMPATIBLE BUT MANY IN LANTEAN SOCIETY FINDS THE IDEA A BIT APPALLING. FOR MINGLING WITH PEOPLE WHO THEY CONSIDERED A LESSER RACE IS DISTASTEFUL, FOR AT THIS TIME, THE SECOND EVOLUTION ARE STILL LEARNING TO FARM, TO BUILD HOMES TO FISH WITH NETS AND TO MAKE THE FIRST BREAD AND WRITING AS THEY PASS BEYOND BEING CAVE DWELLERS AND HUNTER GATHERERS._

_AT THIS TIME ALSO, MANY WHO STILL WANTED TO RETURN TO PEGASUS, SEE THEM AS POTENTIAL SOURCE OF MANPOWER FOR A NEW ARMY, ANOTHER, THOUGHT OF MASS CLONING THEM GENETICALLY ENHANCE THEM AND TRAINED THEM IN THE ART OF WAR TO FIGHT FOR THEM, TO FIGHT THE WRAITH, BUT THE COUNCIL OPPOSES SUCH AN ACT AND FORBIDS ANYONE OF TRYING TO USE ANY OF THE SECOND EVOLUTION OF MAN FOR SUCH A PLAN OR FORM THAT INVOLVES THEM._

_A HUNDRED YEARS HAVE PASSED AND LIFE HAS BEEN RELATIVELY PEACEFUL, LANTEAN BIRTHRATE IS RISING STEADY BUT AS PREDICTED, THEY NEEDED CONSTANT WATCH AND MEDICAL ATTENTION THRUOUT THEIR LIFE, THEY ALSO NEEDED TO BE CAREFUL OF THEIR HEALTH. MEANWHILE, THE MOST CRITICAL ONES LIVED WITHIN THE CONFINES OF THE CITIES ISOLATED FROM THE REST OF THE POPULATION NEVER LEAVING THE STERILE ENVIRONMENT OF THE CITIES, OUR SCIENCE CAN DO VERY LITTLE AND IF WE USE GENETIC ENHANCEMENTS IT CAN DO MORE DAMAGE THAN IT CAN HELP._

_SEVERAL GENERATIONS HAVE PAST AND THE DREAM, THE PROMISE OF RETURNING TO PEGASUS WAS TOTALLY FORGOTTEN AS THEIR INTEREST IS ELSWHERE. NOW THE STRONGEST AND HEALTHIEST DECIDED TO START A NEW JOURNEY TO ANOTHER GALAXY AND HOPING TO ONCE AGAIN FLOURISH AND NOT TO REPEAT THE SAME MISTAKE BEEN MADE IN PEGASUS._

_A FEW OPTED TO LIVE AMONG THE SECOND GENERATION OF MANKIND AND CONTINUE TO OBSERVE THEIR EVOLUTIONARY PROGRESS._

_NEO ATLANTICA WAS LAUNCHED ALONG WITH LUNARIA, PANGEA, GAIA AND BABYLON THE LAST FIVE CITIES SHIPS BUILT ON EARTH HAVE LEFT EARTH FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME._

The narrator of the story paused for a moment before she continued. Just for a second, Ranma felt a presence and look around and sees no one.

'_What was that?'_

He remembers that only one time he felt this presence before and that was the time he fought against Saffron, the presence has no malevolent aura like him but it's the same and it got him on edge.

A new narrator continued on at that moment

_A THOUSAND YEARS HAVE PASSED WHEN NEO ATLANTICA, LUNARIA AND PANGEA AND GAIA APPEARED IN THE EIRENE GALAXY AND SEPARATED IN ORDER TO EXPLORE THEIR REGION OF SPACE, BABYLON WENT ON TO THE ANDROMEDA GALAXY INSTEAD AND WAS NEVER HEARD FROM SINCE._

_NEO ATLANTICA WAS EXPLORING THEIR REGION OF SPACE WHEN THEY WERE SHOCK TO FIND AN EARTH SYSTEM, SIMILAR IF NOT A COMPLETE COPY OF THE ENTIRE EARTH SOLAR SYSTEM. _

_WE DO NOT KNOW HOW OR WHY THIS IS, PERHAPS A POWERFUL RACE HAVE DONE THIS, BUT WE HAVE DECIDED TO STAY HERE FOR THE TIME BEING AND EVEN MINGLE AMONG THE POPULACE AS SOME OF THEM SEEM TO BE MORE ADVANCE THAN THEIR OTHER COUSINS AND FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LANTEAN SOCIETY HAVE STARTED TO HAVE A HIDDEN RELATIONS WITH EARTH POPULATIONS AS WE KEPT OUR EXISTENCE SECRET YET A FEW, A TRUSTED FEW KNOWS US._

_OUR LIFE HAS BEEN PEACEFUL FOR NEARLY FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AND HAVE CHARTED MOST OF OUR REGION OF SPACE, THAT IS UNTIL A TERRIBLE TRAGEDY HAVE OCCURRED IN A TIME OF JOYOUS CELEBRATION… A PLAGUE FROM THE PAST HAS RETURNED._

_AN ANCIENT VIRUS THAT ONCE FORCED US TO LEAVE OUR ORIGINAL EARTH WAS RELEASED BY ACCIDENT FROM ONE OF OUR STASIS LABS AND INFECTING THE CITY POPULATION. TO PROTECT THE EARTH WE SUNK THE CITY TO THE OCEAN AND CUT OFF ALL MEANS OF ESCAPE AND ENTRANCE._

_THE CURE FOR THE PLAGUE WAS MADE BUT CAME TOO LATE AS THE INFECTION WAS TOO FAR GONE. _

_OUR LAST OPTION IS ASCENSION AND ONCE THE LAST OF US ARE GONE NEW ATLANTIS IS ORDERED TO INITIATE A MASSIVE STERILIZATION RADIATION BURST THAT WILL VAPORIZE ALL ORGANIC IN THE CITY, BUT BEFORE THAT, A FINAL MESSAGE IS SENT TO OTHERS BACK HOME AND THE OTHER CITY SHIPS TO REPORT OUR PLIGHT… NEO ATLANTICA IS NOT TO BE APPROACHED AS THE RADIATION IN THE CITY WILL STAY FOR AT LEAST A THOUSAND YEARS OR MORE._

_IT IS ALSO IN THIS TIME THAT EARTH WAS IN A SERIOUS NATURAL DISASTER CAUSED BY CLIMATE CHANGE, MASSIVE EARTHQUAKE, VOLCANIC ERUPTIONS ALL IN A SPAN OF A HUNDRED YEARS DEVASTATED THE EARTH, WITH IT, MANY ADVANCE CULTURES HAVE BEEN WIPE OUT IN WHAT IS KNOWN AS __**'THE ONE HUNDRED YEARS OF DARKNESS'**_

_THE ONE HUNDRED YEARS OF DARKNESS IS THE RESULT OF A WANDERING NEBULA THAT CROSSED THE SOLAR SYSTEM, ITS MAGNETIC STORM REACTED BADLY TO EARTH MAGNETICFIELD AND FOR 100 YEARS MANKIND HAD TO ENDURE TREMENDOUS SUFFERING UNTIL THE NEBULA HAVE FINALLY PASS THE SOLAR SYSTEM. IT WILL BE THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR MANKIND TO RECOVER, TO REBUILD THEIR CIVILIZATION, SO MUCH WAS LOST THAT DAY, BUT IT IS OUR HOPE THAT ONE DAY, OUR DESCENDANTS CAN ONE DAY RETURN TO THE CITY AND LEARN THE PROUD HERITAGE, TO PROTECT THIS CITY WE MADE SAFEGUARDS THAT ONLY THE ONES FROM OUR LINE CAN ENTER THE CITY…AND NOW…_

With open arms to Ranma she said

_WELCOME TO NEO ATLANTICA_

That was the end of the message and soon the image faded, but something was bothering him, something in the message that is a bit unusual

Ranma left the room to get something eat, he still feel the presence he just felt a while ago not to mention, something was odd about the message he can't figure out.

Back at the room, several glowing images of people appeared, they were ascended beings

'**The ANCIENTS'**

**To Be Continued**


	10. COSMIC ERA ASCENDANTS

New Atlantis

**Chapter 9**

**Ascendants of the Cosmic Era**

_**New Atlantis**_

At the Main hall where the Stargate is located, Ranma is just sitting at the steps that lead to the control room. He was sitting there feeling a bit frustrated, for the coordinates that leads to home is not in the database.

He had expected the Lanteans wipe Earth; HIS Milky Way Galaxy Earth address from their database in order to make sure that no one spread the plague back there as well as all of the gate address for the Eirene Galaxy was removed from the database.

His way home is block with one last hurdle, he found the Stargate, power to make it work and that is two third the way home the last is the gate address.

He leans down the steps and look up the ceiling and sigh and then ask himself "Now what do I do now?"

"_You can go back to Lacus"_

"Go back to Lacus hmmnn?" it was right then that Ranma jump up and landed at the center of hall with glowing white wings and on his hands is a sword forged by concentrated pure chi energy and a battle aura armor, technique he created during his travels across three galaxies and where several unpopular aliens got the unfortunate luck of seeing it and barely alive to tell it to anyone. Only when he was in great danger or when the odds are against him can he summon such level of power, and those words in his mind were not from his thoughts but someone else's and that really freaked him out.

"Ok that's the clincher, show yourself!" he demanded as he pump more power to his sword and radiating power that no mere human can wield or even possess and ready himself against a possible threat.

"I know you are here, it took me a while to notice, but I know you are here, so come out and show yourselves or do you want me to force you to appear which you know I can do that!"

There was a moment of silence and just then, appearing first before him, a being of light which slowly turning into the form of a woman wearing a flowing white gown.

"_Greetings Lt. Saotome, I am Morgan La Fey"_ spoken by the voice of ascendant

"Morgan La Fey" Ranma remembers the name "Dr.Daniel Jackson spoke about you in one of his lectures once before, in a time not that long, when the Ori was running rampant all over the milky way galaxy you tried to give some help but the Others won't let you, and from his opinion which I agree" he act like he's going thru his thoughts and then said

"One of your Higher than thou attitude brethren said that, mingling with us lower life form is beneath them crap" he said mocking "You made him go thru that tests of yours and then afterwards you claimed that we are not mature or civilized enough to be helped"

"Yesss, that's us" she sigh Morgan thought that Daniel would say that, for they were not exactly in good terms with them right now especially after the Ori was stopped

"The ASCENDED" and right on queue every ancient is all around him. Ranma relaxed his position but not his guard, he's not really that impressed with them but they are on the other hand THEY are impressed and a bit fearful of the 'chaos horse' as he's probably the only one in existence to have killed an ascendant with his own unique abilities.

Even before he joins SGC he had made a name of himself he was quite well known to them when he defeated Saffron, as it turns out, the self proclaimed _Phoenix_ _God_ was an _Ancient_ a bastardized version like _Anubis_ with the exception that he can drain the life energy of his victim and adds their energy to himself, which gives him access to his Ascension Powers which makes him look like a Phoenix and always resurrecting from the ashes like one.

Saffron thought himself as an invincible god and that he would one day rise up and burn away all of his enemies that exiled him, that day never came when he encounters the chaos horse of nerima. Saffron defeat and permanent death at the hands of a mere human ended his diabolical plans; it also showed the enormous potential of the Second Evolution of Mankind, Ranma Saotome is one more proof of that great potential and a great force to be reckoned with.

In his 'Battle Mode' right now or some referred to it as 'The Angel of Death Persona' they feel really uncomfortable right now being very close to someone who can actually kill them, permanently.

Looking around, Ranma notice that not all of them are wearing the standard Ascended garment, in fact, he recognize most of them wearing uniforms from the Earth Alliance the Orb and some from Zaft as well as other people who look quite civilian. It doesn't take Ranma to see that they are newcomer to an exclusive club.

"I take it that some of you just ascended only recently"

"A few yes, there are many people here in this world who is bloodline descendants to the Alterans and we help them, well some of them ascend with assistance but others ascended on their own as many knows their heritage" Morgan answered

"Well I know from the recording that the ancients settled here around 9-8 thousand years ago, so that can only mean, that there are Lantean (Ancients) descendants in this world"

"Uhmmn, Mr.Saotome do you mind if you change form," she requested nervous seeing that glowing sword he's still holding "many of us are bit nervous when you are in your angel of death mode"

"My Angel of Death mode, what do you-? Oh, sorry" he disperse the chi energy he has on and it relieve the ancients worries

Just then a man in the trappings of a Plant councilor steps forward from among them

"Lt.Saotome greetings, I am Seigel Clyne" the name got Ranma wide eyes in attention for he recognize the name and the face

"Seigel Clyne? Lacus Father and also, the former Chairman of the Plants colonies, that's you!" he exclaimed in surprise

"The same person and in behalf of everyone here, welcome to Neo Atlantica we want to ask you and SGC to save this world from its own destruction if you just," right then Ranma started waving his hands to stop

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it! Hold it," he said "Excuse me but, why are you asking me this? You guys are Ascended Ancients with Ascended Ancient powers, if there is a problem here you fix it or people from this world to do it" he said back

"I don't take orders from you but to my commanding officer General Hank Landry of SGC and his standing orders from the President and the Joint Chiefs and the IOA is, NEVER INTERFERE IN THE INTERNAL AFFAIRS OF ANOTHER WORLD"

"This is a request Lt.Saotome not an order, and we really need your help" Seigel said

"If you have learned anything from Dr.Daniel Jackson, we cannot interfere in the affairs of the world"

"Yeah I know, you guys were of very little help when the Ori was rampaging throughout the Milky Way Galaxy and then there's the 'Wraith' problem in the Pegasus Galaxy which you caused though not intentionally of course, there was that about the 'Replicators' you did create which we are STILL dealing with thanks to you," he said irritated

"SGC had to be the one to clean up the mess you left IN TWO WAIT MAKE THAT THREE GALAXIES, THAT INCLUDES WHERE THE ORI CAME FROM!"

"Lt.Saotome please hear us out and you can make your judgment of us if you want to, but please hear us out" Seigel ask begging

Ranma calms down " 'Sigh' Alright I will listen,"

They got comfortable and Ranma listens to Seigel Clyne's story, a newcomer in the ascendant being club and he's one of many that have ascended on their own during the Bloody Valentine War. Among them is another recognized individual who joined the conversation.

Uzumi Yula Athha, former Representative of the Nation of Orb and who is also Cagalli Father and another, Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton of the Earth Alliance, Eight Fleet.

They are the three most well known individuals of the Cosmic Era and they ascended on their own and help others to ascend and there are quite many people who descendant, result of many Lanteans who lived among them once. During the time of the 'One Hundred Years of Darkness' the Ancients who lived among the populace of Earth, help lead them out of difficult times as civilization across the globe, fall in the midst of natural cataclysm caused by the roving nebula.

The Athha's Family is one of the few families that can trace their ancestral line to the ancients and also the ones who established Orb around two centuries ago, the other families who descended from the ancients but unaware of their heritage, are the Yamato's, Hibiki's, Halberton's, Alster and La Flaga and many other people who are not aware of their heritage.

From what they told to Ranma, what he sees is just a fraction of the people allowed to ascended most of who pass beyond the veil of death, they never had a chance to ascend.

Among them are two people, a young man and a young lady dress in EA uniform standing at a balcony overlooking the meeting. The young lady is a redhead holding on to the arm of the young man a Japanese boy as they look down and watch the meeting take place

"So, he's the one?" she asks and he nodded 'The Tau'ri Destroyer' the 'Angel of Death' he remark

"That's just one of many that the aliens name him when he joined SGC." He stated "I remember that SGC personnel gave him the title 'Chaos Horse of the Apocalypse' or 'The Harem Maker' the 'Casanova of Atlantis' Major Sheppard nickname him when he was found naked, tied up on a bed surrounded by gorgeous girls in Lingerie the lucky jerk" he said sounding a bit envious

"If you ask me, the guy is having too much fun" remarks by one and every male nodded in agreement and frowns from the ladies

"Yeah Right! You guys are just jealous you bunch of hentai perv!" dead panned by a woman

"Jealous, of what, seeing him tied up on a bed while several dozen women lining up…several drop dead gorgeous…in negligee ohhhh baby …(Whap!) ow!" one of the ancients got whacked by a couple of ladies for his perverted thoughts

"Cut the crap out Presley!"

"Well he's never boring to watch, going thru all that fiancées mayhem in his life" said by another woman which everyone agrees to that

The Ascended Ancients took an interest (killing time due to boredom is more like it) in watching over Ranma ever since he killed Saffron and were more than entertained at the numerous antics and troubles he gets himself into during his days in Nerima, not to mention the fiancées that keeps up popping out of the woodwork (No thanks to Panda Baka Father Genma) and tries to fight over him and since then watching Ranma in Nerima is the ancients favorite past time.

Still their observation of him and others with skills like him shows the potential of the second evolution of mankind. Ranma saving Thor life which subsequently saving an entire species was the start of a legend, and when he joined SGC he brought to the galaxy, his form of mayhem, chaos and insanity, as he followed the traditions of SG-1, causing the fall of many that tried to harm Earth or trying to become the next System Lords.

From then on, Ranma reputation grew as one of the most feared warrior of the Tau'ri along with a sideline of unintentional harems that seems to happen more than once.

"He's a Powerful individual and a scary one, but he's kinda cute" she giggled which cause the young man a bit of a cough of disapproval for that remark and she realize that it hurt his beloved feelings a little jealous which was quite amusing to her so,

"But not as cute as you Kira" she said comforting and gave him a kiss in the cheek

"Thanks Fllay, I feel much better" he said thoughtful returns the kiss

"Still, I don't know why we are asking for his help of all people, I mean, the guy attracts wome- I mean chaos like an electromagnet to iron, and who knows what kind of trouble he'll while he's here" she said

Meanwhile a betting pool of a 3 to 1 that Ranma will end up in bed with multiple women, 100,000 to 1 is that he wrecks the Earth (and hidden from a certain someone…a 1,000 to 1 that Natarle Badgiruel will jump him in bed while he's here, he, he, he) The others ignored the betting pool since they already put up their bet and talk on some serious matters

"It is because of that, and of many reasons, that we are asking for his help, Fllay" spoke by a female voice stepping from behind wearing a captain's uniform and giving a sigh in seeing Ranma

"Captain Natarle" she nodded in acknowledgment

"His existence, his presence here has already brought a change in the world, a change of how people view the world and each other thru different eyes are happening already and if he stays…then there is a chance that he can save the world.

"That or getting another harem" muttered by Tolle Koenig and nodded in agreement by a few mostly males, and that got them a cold glare from the women and Natarle patience

"Will you guys stop it with the harem bit for crying out loud!" yelled by Natarle who is getting annoyed

"This is asking alot from him, Natarle" Aisha Waltfeld spoke up as she steps away from the wall she was leaning on "And aren't we putting too much faith in him or should I say putting too much faith on SGC Infamous Harem Maker?" she said slyly

"Granted we are," Natarle replied sounding annoyed "This Infamous Harem Make- I mean Mr.Saotome is the most extraordinary person we have ever seen, a force of change that shapes the balance of power in the Milky Way Galaxy much like his uncle Gen.O'Neill during his time at SG-1 and we need him, here in this galaxy"

"But can he really help save this world? The last time, the world was placed in the hands of an individual; he made quite a mess and left a deep wound that has not healed and kept on bleeding"

"Which is why we need him Aisha, he's the one who will heal this world, I just hope that he will say yes in time" Natarle said slightly optimistic

Meanwhile Mr.Clyne have finished telling his story which very much made Ranma speechless for a moment before he spoke

"No, disrespect sir and I am flattered that you think highly of me but, but aren't you counting to much on my abilities for this...mission," he said "for what you want me to do is something my superiors at SGC want me to avoid when it comes to the internal affairs of another world" Seigel nodded understandably on his answers

"But you have already gotten yourself involve in the affairs of this world or was that a mistake when you sunk that building and left Blue Cosmos up a flagpole" slyly pointed out that amusing incident

"They were bugging me. Sir," he defended himself politely "Besides, those idiots got what's coming to them for a long time and if I hadn't they'll keep following me like they are my tail, and I wouldn't be able to get here safely"

"I know that we are asking alot from you Lt.Saotome…but there is no one else we can turn to" Ranma can see that he's desperate and shook his head in disbelief and scratch the back of his neck

'_Why do I get myself into these situations'_ he thought as images of Lacus and the others flashes briefly in his mind and it started to worry him.

"How am I going to do this on my own?" he asks "I don't have the manpower or the resources to launch that kind of campaign"

"You will have assistance from us, the people from this world and from your SGC if they are willing to help" Uzumi answered "We will help you establish connection and asks your superiors of our request"

"Really, you'd do that" that perks him up but then he sunk in doubt on what his superiors will say

"I think I'm getting an idea of what they are about to say" Ranma ads

_**SGC**_

"Either you lost your senses Boy or there is another damsel in distress where you are at" General Hank Landry answered Ranma request at the other end of the Wormhole and Ranma can hear the held up laughs and snickering from SGC personnel. Gen.Landry may sound that he's a bit teed with Ranma, he's actually glad that he's alright and in contact with them

"Sir, I know this is asking alot from SGC"

"Asking alot? Kid, they want us to interfere in the internal affairs of another world, now we try not to do that here, in our own galaxy and certainly in our own world as much as we could among the countries, because experience teaches us that it takes too much work to clean it up our own mess when we screw up" he stated

"Now if you recall that damned test the ancients put Dr.Jackson thru and then saying afterwards, some crap about our species is not mature enough to help us"

"I remember what Dr.Jackson told me sir and to be honest it did crossed my mind several times already" he said agreeably as he looks at the ancients and they looks away and not make eye contact

"They never lift a finger to help us and now they want us to help these people because they want to help them but they can't"

"Sir, the situation here is a bit different than ours and it's more than that, the people need our help, well maybe an army of psychiatrist and 100 years of therapy should help but,"

"Kid NO!" Gen.Landry cuts him off "The Joint Chiefs, the IOA and the Asgard and especially your uncle will say the same thing, NO! Now come home now that's an order"

There was a long moment which is about 30 long seconds when Ranma responded back

"Sir…I'm sorry" right then Gen.Landry was now in a fit

"Ranma, you are not doing what I think you are doing, Ranma!" he yelled

There was another long silence and then

"I'll report back to you in 7 days sir, for the meantime I am sending my personal effects and several items at PX5-196A for you to recover, this is Neo Atlantica signing off"

Ranma prepared the stuff he's sending back to the Milky Way Galaxy along with the few special items he wanted them to have and hopefully his uncle will get the idea of why he sent it to them.

**To be Continued**


	11. UNWANTED GATECRASHERS

**Chapter 10**

**UNWANTED GATECRASHERS**

**SGC Base **_**Hammond of Texas**_**  
PX12-1576(formerly Lantean Shipyards Ruins)  
Orbital Shipyard  
The next day**

On guard is the BSC-410 Sparta-class starship_**'Arizona'**_ is one of only of three Battleship/carrier-class ship using technology from the Tau'ri, Asgard, Lantean, Goa'uld technology and also salvaged Tollan Technology from Tollana, it is the first ship designed and built three times the size of a Nimitz class supercarrier, over 1600 meters long and looking more like a cut between a WWII naval battleship and the body design from _**'StarWars' 'Venator-class Star Destroyer'**_ with four landing bays pods two on each side of the ship one on top of the other, it has five main sublight engines and ten smaller ones, an improve Lantean Hyperdrive, triple layer shielding, with two meters thick Trinium/Neutronium/Naquadah armor plated hull.

Built two years after the end of Ba'al, the last of the old System Lords, BSC-410 Sparta-class is the SGC answer to a Wraith threat coming from the Pegasus Galaxy. In its first baptism of fire, the _Arizona_ sister ship the _Sparta_, went toe to toe with 10 Wraith Hive ships, 30 Cruisers and thousands of dart fighters in the defense of Atlantis. _Arizona_ won the fight which gave way to the construction of two more ships name the _Arizona_ and _Colorado_

Built in cooperation with the Asgard and partly crewed, the BSC-410 _Sparta-class_ is built for the SGC fleet with a pricetag. The price is the Tau'ri support in the first step to the creation of a **U**nited **S**targate **A**lliance or **U.S.A.** the Asgard wishes to restore the four nations alliance with the Tau'ri as the fifth core member in a UN form of organization.The acronym USA made a few allied nations on Earth to frown on the name chosen, the United States of America just smile and feigning innocence though they are very much happy about it.

The **USA** charter is still being work out by the Asgard, the Nox, the returned race known as the Furlings and the Tau'ri. They took note on Earth's United Nations and other democracies and monarchies from other known worlds and even on fictional literature were being studied to make a stable organization that will preserve peace across the known galaxies.

The BSC-410 Arizona today is on anti-piracy escort duty for the Heavy Transports vessels and Tel Tac cargo ships from SGC Alpha Site, renamed 'NEW TERRA' to begin the rebuilding of the old Lantean Shipyards and today General O'Neill is looking at the recovered belongings that Ranma sent from the Eirene Galaxy and one of the things he sent is a container box holding 6 fully charge ZPM with a box of memory sticks attached. The information inside is from Ranma and it also include his request and his reasons for staying.

O'Neill and members of SG-1 was in deep thought in Gen.O'Neill quarters on the _Odyssey_, knowing that Ranma was alive and well relieve much of the Generals worries, but now he's concern about this mission he accepted from the Ancients which is a surprise as the Ancients would never ask anyone for help if they are who they say they are.

They contemplated on what they now know and what they will do now and right then, a being of light and energy of an Ascendant appeared and formed to the image of a woman, a very familiar woman.

"Morgan La Fey" Daniel spoke the woman's identity

"Hello Daniel, It's been a while" she greeted and went on to face O'Neill

"General O'Neill, may I speak with you" she requested

It was a while when SG-1 came out of that meeting with the Ancient, and strangely odd that they are asking favors from them. That favor, is to authorize Ranma Saotome mission in the Eirene Galaxy and asks for assistance from SGC.

_**Earth**_  
**Pentagon**

Two days later, General O'Neill is facing members of the joint chiefs and the IOA, the International Oversight Advisory to ask them to support a second trans-galactic expedition group to the Eirene Galaxy but only this time, SGC will have the support of their allies from the Asgard, the Jaffa Free Nations and the Tok'ra. Of course, the IOA already knew that one of SG-7 member, the famed Lt.Ranma Saotome who is there by accident and is now request for assistance from SGC to help solve an internal affairs problem regarding another Earth, pretty much would say his real motive of why he's asking for this authorization.

Details were given of what Ranma have found did peak their interest but they still questions as to why they should involve themselves in the internal matters of another planet. With defeat of their primary enemies like the Goa'uld, the IOA wanted to focus on the more peaceful aspects of SGC, namely the trade, exploration and colonization of planets as the deadline for a full 'Disclosure' of the Stargate to the public is set for 5 years from now, time enough to prepare the public to face a more larger community of people.

So O'Neill could not use the reason of searching for power sources like the ZPM, which was one of the primary reason for the Atlantis Expedition. The need for gathering advance technology was no problem now that they have trading partners from hundreds of worlds and major threats like the System Lords, the Replicators and the Ori are gone from their Galaxy.

The IOA would have voted against O'Neill, but reluctantly, the IOA approved it when O'Neill inform them that the Asgard will go on without them and might request the assistance from the JFN and the Tok'ra as extra support on the mission with or without the Tau'ri approval. That part of O'Neill argument became the decision point. O'Neill got his expedition approval

**SGC Base **_**Hammond of Texas**_

**A week later**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard commander of the Atlantis Expedition is looking down at the 'Eirene Galaxy Expeditionary Group' and couldn't hold the urge of being bit nostalgia. With him are Dr. MacKay and Dr.Zelenka as well as, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen. They were brought here by the _Daedalus_ to pick up freshly made ZPM thanks to Ranma data's he sent as well as the ZPM which help repower most of the systems

Both Ronon and Teyla have been informed of the mission, the SGC sent people here as the official launching site and this time it will not be just the Tau'ri and the Asgard that will be going, but also a few members of the Jaffa Free Nation, and the Tok'ra that will be coming along. An estimated 5 thousand people will be going, led by Mr. Mosley

The Expedition will be by two groups and they are the advance party, the secondary will follow on later, and the group, once assembled, it will be composed of 25 ships.

Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet committed 16 of the most advance starships, comprised of **10** O'Neill class-ships and **5** Daniel Jackson-class ships and **one** new starship that joined their fleet just recently, _George Hammond class_ starship similar to the O'Neill in design but with a flat spear shape with crescent shape wing type body with a wingspan of 1,000 meters across and 2,000 meters long, and armed to the teeth. It is the biggest ship they have ever built and the crown jewel of the Asgard fleet.

The SGC Fleet comprised of 4 Prometheus-class Battlecruisers, 2 Daedalus-class Deep Space Carriers, 2 Lantean refitted Aurora's warships and one **Sparta**-**class, **BattleshipCarrier**, **the Flagship.

**BSC-410 **_**Sparta-class**_** Starship **

**Armaments:**

**6 x 3** 30.in gun turrets Heavy Particle guns upgraded with Asgard tech, three facing forward, two facing behind and one underneath and are the main guns of the ship

**12 x 2** 10.in gun turrets are Second Generation Asgard HE Plasma guns, six from above, two on each side of the landing bays top and bottom and two underneath and are the secondary main guns of the ship

**50 x 3** 55mm Rapid fire plasma guns

**50 x 2** 30mm Gatling rail guns with Depleted Naquadah rounds in a Trinium/Neutronium shell casing

**35 x 10** multi-variants missile launchers from anti-aircraft, cruise missiles to the new 'Nike Hercules V' Anti-ships Nuclear Missiles with Tollan P.T.T. or Phase Thru Tech capable (Naquadah enhanced) 750 missiles

**20 x 6** Mark VIII Anti-Ship Tactical Nuclear Missile Launchers with Tollan P.T.T. or Phase Thru Tech capable (Naquadah enhanced) for capital ships such as Wraith hive ships 600 warheads

**30** Lantean Drone Weapon Launchers each has over one thousand drones

Mark IX "Gate-Buster" Missiles with Tollan P.T.T. or Phase Thru Tech capable (Naqahdriah enhanced) 60 warheads

Mark XII "Planet Killer" with Tollan P.T.T. or Phase Thru Tech capable (Naqahdriah enhanced) 40 warheads

Mark XIII "Are You Nuts!?" with Tollan P.T.T. or Phase Thru Tech capable (Aptly named by Dr.Daniel Jackson) 2 warheads

**Fighter Compliments: 165**

40 F-302A as in 'Aegis' version

30 F-305 'Wolverine'

15 F-312 'Razer'

25 F-317 'Spartans' fighter similar the Buck Rogers 'Eagle' Fighter but with the trappings of an F-302 wings

20 F-400 'Knight Hawk'

15 F-345 'Flying Tiger' Fighter Bomber design paths of the B2 with 3 retractable 2 anti-aircraft turrets from top, the bottom and rear

35 Troop transports (mostly Tel Tac ships)

Crew Compliments: 5,000 to 7,000 crew, personnel, soldiers and civilians

The primary group will go thru the Lantean Super Gate which it exits at the nearest neighboring Solar System just 3.2 light years from Earth called 'Sigma Ceti' and there they will set up a base of operation and once established the Expedition will explore the surrounding territories one week after the advance group is established.

"Quite an expedition force the General assembled" Sheppard noted "Gen. O'Neill is not taking any chances this time"

"Well, you would be cautious according to Lt.Saotome reports which he sent," Rodney said "They will be in a very hostile territory where the natives may not take our intrusion to their territories lightly" Sheppard nodded agreeably

"A planets military force is using robots called Mobile suits to wage war? But, If you ask me, it sounded something out of a Japanese anime like that…ummm what was that called… **'Mobile Suit Gundam'** I think, back in the Early 80's I think" said Rodney as they entered one of the conference room

"From what information Lt.Saotome sent us, it is different in comparison to the anime series, but if the mobile suits are any good like the one in the series, then its gonna be quite a problem for us if we encounter them" Rodney then took a glimpse on the file data Ranma sent, about a mobile suit that stand above the rest much like in that series carrying the name "**G.U.N.D.A.M.**" or **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**aneuver.

Rodney had to admit, he is rather curious of this world, technologically advance about a hundred years than their Earth but with a racial problems involving genetic enhancements which many people in the scientific and social studies community find it fascinating and disturbing in seeing their theories and libraries of thesis of the possible outcome of a society that enhances their populace as a form of a lifestyle.

"So why again are we going there, sticking our neck again and get shot at?" Dr.Zelenka said questioning

"Other than the usual exploration, its also a military operation, as it turns out," Sheppard seated himself "The IOA granted authorization, officially it's to assess possible threats to Earth, officially" he sounded a bit suspicious of that, Sheppard's thought first is the technology going to be acquired and that what they will find will be shared to everyone, at least that was what everyone is being led to believe.

"So why are we being called for a briefing?" Ronon asks

"Special assignment for Stargate Atlantis, Mr.Ronon Dex" Col.Carter enters the room and greeted

"So what's the assignment Sam?" Rodney asks so casually Carter just sighs and lays it on them

"It's a demolition operation mission Rodney, a priority one" she said with a serious tone "we need you to blow up a SuperGate that is hidden in the Pegasus Galaxy"

"There's a what?"

Carter would have answered Rodney and everyone else surprise if not for the wailing of alarms and sirens of an alert

_**HMS-HOOD**__**  
DSC-304**__**  
Orbit on the moon of the tenth planet of the tri-solar system**_

Captain Thomas Longstreet have been the Hood captain since the day they set the first frame of the Daedalus class ship about 5 years ago, and sailing the stars literally was a dream come thru for the 15 year naval veteran officer and have fought many space battles ranging from System Lords, hostile aliens and space pirates. Today was suppose to be a routine survey on the planet below when they detected a massive energy burst from a hyperspace reentry to normal space just behind the massive Jupiter size planet. They were ships, hundreds of them reappearing behind the planet as if they are trying to conceal themselves as the planet's gravitational field screens their arrival. They are unsuccessful, as the Hood went into cloaking mode which is now standard equipment for all SGC vessels.

The Hood immediately sent an alert as they watch the arrivals and assess threat potential and what the Hood have found is a fleet from the 'Twelve Colony's of Kobol' 220 ships of different classes and seeing them made Longstreet curious to see them almost 30 thousand lightyears from their home at the end of the spiral arm of the galaxy. The SGC and Colonial Fleet have never been in good terms with one another; usually the colonials are the cause of a number of incidents mostly encountering SGC Deep Space Carriers on routine patrols and resupply on SGC colonies ad mining sites.

"They are awfully far from home, 30,000 lightyears far from home" XO John Reilly said "Captain, do you suppose they know about the Lantean Shipyard?" he asks

"No doubt about it Reilly" he replied "They are trying to hide their presence, and if we weren't here, we would never have noticed them until it was too late" right then a brunette female Lt. from the sensor station reported in

"Reading 3 Warstar class Battlestars, 6 Mercury-class Battlestars, 9 Strikestars, 12 Assaultstars, 3 Orion class Heavy Carrier, 3 Seigestars, 12 Meleestars, 15 Ares class Gunstars, 12 Heavy Skirmishstar, 30 Hermes-class light Battlestars, 21 Light Escort, 30 Corvettes, 20 Artemis class Patrolstars, 22 Hephaestus class support ship, 4 Mercy class Hospital ships, 10 Fleet Tenders and 8 Troop Transport" she reported and continues to read the scanning results and immediately reports to his captain again

"Captain, there is something strange about colonial ships especially the Warstars and Mercury class Battlestars" Lt. Megan Hendricks said and she's on the sensor and radar station "I am reading their energy levels above colonial standards…energy signature doesn't match…energy shield detected!" she spoke up I surprise

"What? They have energy shields?" it shock Longstreet "What kind of shield?"

"Gravitic type Captain" she replied "Our Library matches energy signature that of an Aschen Light Cruiser, and I am reading shield holes occurring intermittently on their bubble, seems that their energy output is fluctuating due to insufficient power flow. That shielding is incompatible for that large ship for a full defense"

"They put a shield generator of a light cruiser on a Battlestar?" Longstreet huff, for finds that a bit odd "That's like putting a two cylinder piston engine on a ten wheeler truck"

"Captain I….what the," right before Lt. Megan could speak up, her sensors detected energy build up and then an energy spike. A Warstar fired one of its guns at an asteroid hurtling on its path and they are not the normal EM kinetic railguns but an energy beam

"Captain, that ship is armed with Turbo Lasers and very powerful ones at that" she showed it on the big screen and magnified visual on several of the colonial ships, one particular vessel that got their attention

"Sir, those Meleestars are armed with turbo lasers and laser targeting eyes; similar to the ones we use to guide cruise missiles"

"Aschen shields and Turbo Lasers, now that's very interesting" he said and despite the surprise, he was curious as to how the colonials got hold of Aschen shields and Turbo Lasers.

'_I wonder what else they have on their ships'_ he thought "Alright, send our data's to General O'Neill pronto"

"Yes sir,"

_**Odyssey**_

When the alert was sent, 15 ships went into the defensive at 150,000 kilometers from the Lantean shipyards. 8 ships belong to SGC, 4 Prometheus-class, 3 Daedalus-class and one Sparta-class. The others are 2 Jaffa Ha'Tak Motherships, 3 O'Neill class Asgard ships and 2 Daniel Jackson vessels. At the Shipyards command and control center, SGC and their allies analyze the Hood is sending them and are asking questions.

'Why the colonials are here and why do they possess Aschen advance tech on their ships?' are the question being asks

"We haven't heard from the Aschen since…Ranma kick their ass in Kar'Thom" now that name very much brought some memories for SGC, something that O'Neill wanted to forget.

-o-

The last time SGC have seen the Aschen was about a year ago, when the USS _Odyssey, _USS _Daedalus_ and HMS _Hood_, the Asgard Fleet and SG-13 particularly Lt.Ranma Saotome trashed one of their major military base, a moon size planetoid called 'Kar'THom' it is also the planet that develops the dreaded Aschen bioweapons. Intelligence reported that, the Aschen survive their encounter with the Blackhole when they tried one of the gate addresses that O'Neill gave them several years back.

It took several detonations of multi-megaton fusion bombs to cut the connection and it work. By then a good chunk of their planet has a crater over 6 miles deep and 100 miles in diameter and everything around the crater was pulled out of its foundation and sucked into the gate including the planet atmosphere. The Aschen Homeworld was abandoned as solar radiation poison the planets surface without the protection of the ozone layer.

In retaliation, the Aschen went on a search and destroy mission to find SGC home Homeworld. They travel via space for without gate address to the other systems; they are quite limited on their search, however, their search was put on hold as several hostile neighbors began a war against the Aschen. Then one day, they got lucky when they captured SG-13 (where Ranma is assign to) on a planet close to their territory.

The Aschen sent SG-13 to Kar'Thom (Meaning: 'Blood Moon' in Aschen) where they were badly beaten and interrogated for information, none of them break then the Aschen made the most grievous mistake of killing Ranma commanding officer who was a female after they rape and robe her dignity and displayed her broken body in front of them, and that made Ranma murderously angry and went 'RAMBO' on them.

On that day, Ranma was named by the Aschen as the 'Angel of Death' for that night, Kar'Thom burned to the ground and the streets of their biggest base are littered with dead Aschen soldiers turning the ground into blood red. Literally

The Aschen's nights of terror was the first time Ranma uses all of his martial arts knowledge and military training to the maximum. Six days he scoured their base killing anyone who pointed a gun at him destroying building after building and the Aschen are unable to stop his rampage.

The SGC found out where SG-13 was taken to and sent their spacefleet supported by the Asgard fleet to Kar'Thom systems, and upon arrival, they subdued the Aschen 6th Planet Burner Fleet who seems preoccupied on what is happening on the planet below. They noticed hundreds of smaller spaceships leaving the surface of the planet, each ship are pack with people and when SGC blockaded some of them, the passengers inside was begging to let them go. The crew of SGC looks at the faces of the Aschen oddly, for once they were unreadable faces, but now they see the face of fear and terror, their bodies were trembling for something was happening on the planets surface and it scared the hell out of them. One of the Aschen said that,

'_**An **__**Angel **__**of **__**Death'**__ is walking our streets bringing death everywhere' _

SGC troops arrived on the planet surface and found a base in flames and the dead and dying littered the streets by the tens of thousands of soldiers most of whom seems to have been killed by a bladed weapons like a sword while others look like someone is using the Aschen for batting practice with a sledgehammer as a bat, and while others seems to have been decapitated by hand.

They found Ranma with wings on his back glowing blood red, surrounded by a thousand dead soldiers under his feet and covered with blood, holding a sort of a broadsword at one hand still dripping in blood and an Aschen blaster rifle at the other with vapor still coming out of its nozzle. Gen.O'Neill was there when they found him. O'Neill saw in Ranma eyes, the eyes of a samurai, focused and unfeeling. Ranma recognize O'Neill and reported to him that, for 6 days he made a private war against the Aschen without giving them a moments of rest and the feeling of safety and security while he was being pursued by them.

In fact, Ranma let himself be pursued, leading the Aschen away from SG-13 as much as he could. He taunted the Aschen, dared them to kill him but couldn't, and for six days Ranma filled their Hospitals with wounded and their Morgue with their dead that the bodies of dead soldiers was left to rot in the streets where they were killed. Five days later, the Aschen soldiers fled the planet or went underground for Kar'Thom has a network of underground facilities which Ranma haven't yet accessed it.

Search and Rescue found the rest of SG-13 and evacuated them, after that, Ranma uses 'Bakusai Tenketsu' at maximum power to turn their fabrication facilities into rubble, leaving no building standing on the surface, yet that was part of his intent. Ranma's technique was a 'Double Whammy'. As it turns out, Ranma technique cause the fault lines across the planet to become active and anything underground from factories warehouses and facilities with their soldiers and personnel were killed and destroyed.

The Aschen lost one of their biggest base and countless dead, they also lost their technological edge, for Kar'Thom is where the Aschen develop their bioweapons arsenal, and without it, hostile neighbors took advantage of that loss and pushed the Aschen off their territory where once they couldn't for fear of their bioweapons.

-o-

"Rumor has it, that the Aschen allied itself to a neighboring power as their border wars with their neighbors escalated" Teal'c said "Most likely, it's the Colonials who reinforce them since their territory is not that far"

"That explains the tech upgrades on their capital ships" Carter agrees "Hood detects no unusual upgrade on the others, so a fight with us now in our situation would be an even fight because of their sheer numbers, but why are the colonials here?"

"Well it's most likely, that we got a security leak somewhere, wonder who told the colonials about this place" Daniel said wondering

"We'll ask them later, right now its time to kick their ass off this system!" O'Neill said impatient and immediately opens a comm channel to all stations

"Red alert, secure all stations," he announced "Perseus (Prometheus-class) and Prometheus (Prometheus-class), stay in orbit with two of the Asgard ships, Athena, Diana (Prometheus-class) and Thor (Daedalus-class) go to silent running and watch our six for party crashers, the rest will go on to intercept the colonial fleet" The allied fleet began to move. Three ships disappear from sight, two stayed near the shipyard with two Asgard O'Neill-class ships in support the rest heads for the colonial fleet at full sublight speed and immediately stop just halfway on orbit of the sixth planet close to the numerous Lantean orbiting resources refinement facility, where all construction materials are first fabricated from raw material before sent to the shipyard

**Asgard Flagship**_** George Hammond**_

Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet watches the Allied Fleet while it takes their position within proximity of one of the orbiting Lantean facility. He watches the tactical screens as the Colonial fleet split into three groups leaving a few ships mostly the support fleet with protection while the main force of 150 ships divided into 3 groups. Col.Samantha Carter was on board manning one of the stations and notice about the colonial fleet and brought it to Thor attention

"Thor, sensors are reading that several of the colonial ships, most notably the Warstars and the Mercury class Battlestars has only half the crew and oddly armored with Trinium around the location of their Command and Control center" she said and noted battle damage from energy weapons. Then Thor enhance the screens for a deeper scan or an X-ray look into the Colonial ships, event those with shields can't protect their secrets.

"Lifesigns seems to be concentrated in the inner sections of the ship while those close to the hull has barely no signs of life," a closer scan showed something more

"How odd" he said "the sections close to the hull seems to be filled inorganic materials such as sand, stones and then cellulose paper, fabric like wool and cotton" for a moment they wondered what the colonials have done, then it hit Carter

"They padded up their ships" she said obvious of what the colonials did "They padded all the sections of their ships close to the outer hull with absorbent materials, absorb battle damage to keep the ship in battle much longer, most likely that their ships systems is in deeper to keep the ship fighting"

"A most ingenious innovation" Thor said "It will give them some protection but by only a small degree, not enough to stop our current weaponry, even the Odyssey plasma beam weapons in low setting can burn their protection"

"Still, they can hold up against us in an equal fight as we are now, especially those turbo lasers," Carter pointed out "Those things are only a quarter in strength to ours and half as powerful as a Jaffa plasma based weapons, but with so many of those things they can overwhelm our defensive shields is given half the chance"

"_Which we are not giving them that chance, Carter"_ General O'Neill spoke up from the comm and sounded very angry

"_The Last time we meet these people was supposedly a peaceful academic exchange of our planets biggest geeks, then the next thing you know,twenty of their Big ass Battlestars surrounded us and force us to surrender our ship to them, claiming that were a bunch of heretic crap nonsense and that they are going to liberate their thirteen colony brothers from their heretical beliefs!"_ O'Neill snorted at that

"O'Neill, are you referring to 'The Troy Incident' in the Troy sector a month before Ranma ended in the Eirene Galaxy?" Thor asks since he read a report from Freya

"_Yeah, that's the one Thor, that's the one…"_ O'Neill gritted his teeth at the memory of that incident 7 months ago

-o-

Troy sector is an SGC mining base which is about 10 light years from the 'Red Line' of the 'Twelve Colonies of Kobol'. Troy, a semi-habitable Starsystem is an enormously rich in mineral deposits such as Uranium, Trinium, Tylium and other resources, and also sight of the first contact with the colonials, when a colonial deep space explorer appeared in the system. Then later on, colonial fleet of ships appeared to make official contact, then two months after that, a supposedly peaceful cultural exchange ended with the attempted theft of a Daedalus class ship using a classic 'Trojan Horse' tactic

O'Neill was there at that time to officiate the exchange of 12 of Earth's best academics and receiving of 12 colonial academics. The Prometheus-class ship _Greecia_ was dock beside the Mercury-class ship named _Pegasus_ one of the colonial's capital class ships. The 12 men supposedly academics and scholars turns out to be Special Forces ops, the moment they step on board they took control of the docking bay and hold it for the rest of the shock troopers to pour in.

The attempt to seize the ship failed as force fields walls and airlocks isolated the section of the ship compromised, then beam out any crew and personnel either alive or dead right before they break lock and exposed the area into deep space. As the Greecia fought a broadside battle with the Pegasus which was damage severely by Greecia's weapons fire, 20 Battlestars poured into the system, several of them targeted the Greecia and open fire while others headed for the planet and was about to send an assault force to the surface when the Greecia arrive and stand against them and the planet. The Greecia survive the first assault and then fought its way thru a wall of Battlestars giving cover for the ships leaving Planet Troy via spaceships and Stargate.

The Greecia at that time was still armed with standard rail guns, 12 Mark VII missiles and the first generation particle beam guns. It also has eight F-302's and They fought overwhelming odds and were able to sink 5 Battlestars and crippled 7 more by the Greecia and the F-302 who fought against Colonial fighter called Mk.VII Viper and Mk.VIII Viper. Impressive as the colonials were, they do not have the tech advantage of the 302s with better firing range, targeting, speed, maneuverability and weaponry, yet the vipers was able to shoot 4 of them thru sheer number and combined firepower of their 30mm machine gun cannons. One Tau'ri fighters is shot down for every dozen colonials that 302s shot down

One F-302 call sign '_Wildhorse'_ is Lt.Ranma Saotome fighter. He alone sunk 2 Battlestars on his own using his Naquadah enhance AAMRM 'Slammer' Missiles by hitting them point blank range and crippled 2 more by flying into a landing pod and firing 2 x 30mm Gatling guns with Depleted Naquadah rounds with a potassium tip.

The Vipers were unable to shoot him down as he weaves its way thru a storm of bullets and flak of anti aircraft guns. One Viper Mk.VII however, did damage his fighter several times but not enough to get him out of commission, yet that one Viper and its pilot was insane enough to chase him thru the hailstorm.

The Mk.VII Viper chases Ranma F-302 everywhere but never came close to actually shooting him down, yet he was impressed at the skills of the colonial pilot, for whether the pilot is gifted or insane, it kept up with him. So when the Greecia was finally in open space, it jump out of the system and other pilots jumps to follow, Ranma stayed for a while and faces the persistent pilot in a one on one duel. Ranma never got to duel, as the Mk. VII that was chasing was pretty shot up by the guns of its own people, as it continues to chase him and stops as it can no longer follow him.

Curious to know who the pilot is, Ranma move his fighter to the colonial fighter and see who the one that put up a good fight was. To Ranma surprise, it was a woman, and on the name on the canopy was written. Ranma can only read one word

'_Starbuck'_

Ranma left the sector via hyperspace and on the planet Troy, SGC facilities, the Gate, refineries and mining sights started to self-destruct to make sure that, not one piece will remain for the colonials to study.

SGC contacts with the colonials since then was nothing but caution when they come too close to a hundred light years from the colonials 'Red Line' which the border of their territory. SGC policy to them is, 'Avoid Contact' for a confrontational stance was 'out of the question' according to the IOA. Unfortunately however, skirmishes with them frequently occurs when the Colonial ships keeps venturing farther from their territory, most of which ended with the colonials retreating after having their ships turn into Swiss cheese by rail gun rounds and particle weapons.

-o-

"_We lost Troy and 150 good people onboard the Greecia" _he said _"I have no intention of loosing another system to them"_

_**Odyssey**_

"The bucks stop here!" General O'Neill declared"Standard greetings, let them explain themselves, no one shoots unless they shoot at us first and if so, send them back to their worlds with their tail between their legs"

The Allied fleet separated in 3 groups where the Odyssey, Daedalus and the Sparta headed straight a group of Battlestars being led by a Warstar Flagship named the _Atlantia_ and beside it is a Mercury-class ship from an old nemesis the _Pegasus_.

"Well, well, well, that bitch is here" O'Neill cursed and leans back and smile like a cat caught a bird as he recognize the mercury class ship, whose nametag the _Pegasus_, still has some scorch marks burns the Greecia gave that over glorified ship that calls itself a Battlestar.

The Pegasus has a new Port Landing Pod where the old one was destroyed by O'Neill's Mark VII nuke as well as new armor, weapons and shields which makes it a little bit intimidating, just a little but not enough a threat to an SGC vessels up to date.

Nearing 800 kilometers from the colonials, O'Neill opens a comm channel to the colonials "Attention, to the ships that belongs to the Twelve Colonies of Kobol," he starts

"You are in violation of the Territories of the Tau'ri Forces and her Allied Forces, cease your approach and leave this system immediately, this is your first and only warning" he said gravely as gun turrets and missile batteries swings around and took aim at the colonial Battlestars and then Gen.O'Neill ads

"And if you're on board that rust bucket of a ship called the Pegasus Helena, I'll keep my promise use you," he said threatening "No amount of shield, armor and padding you have on that ship, will not stop a charge particle beam from blasting your boney ass into millions of atoms, do you get me you bitch!""

The crew and every other ship have heard the General sounding very seriously angry at the colonial. It is most unusual but not unexpected. Rear Admiral Helena Caine formerly handled the first contact in Troy, after 2 months of negotiations, an academic exchange was decided, and would have been the start of a peaceful contact but instead they were betrayed.

_**Battlegroup 1  
Atlantia**_

Fleet Commander Admiral Nagala and Rear Admiral Helena Caine ignore O'Neill warnings and focus on watching the Dradis showing three ships approach them in a defensive posture. Three ships, two are no bigger than the Mercury class ships landing pod and yet they carry enormous firepower and advance technology above theirs and that time and again have humiliated his fleet of Battlestars since the fall of Troy. Then four months ago, they rescued an Aschen ship in the IO sector and there they found allies who shared advance technology like shields, laser guns, missiles and better armor and hyperdrive as well as subspace scanners. All of it is given; in return of supporting them to help fight against their neighbors and the colonials gave it.

The enemies of the Aschen were routed with the colonials support and since then, the Aschen and the colonials reinforced their alliance as the Aschen shared their technology to them while the colonial supports them with their vast military fleet until the Aschen can rebuild theirs. Both benefitted with the alliance especially the military.

Then a month ago, the Aschen shared an intelligence report of that a Tau'ri Forces establish a base where they are refitting their ships with advance technology from a long dead race and is now in the process of preparing for war against them.

"Looks like the Aschen were right, this is an Earther base" he declared. "Prepare for battle, charge up the guns and increase shield strength to 100 percent and nuclear ordinance in their rack" he yelled orderingly and then face Helena with a smile

"Well, it looks like you will get you payback after all Helena"

"Yes Sir" she replied with an eagerness to fulfill it. "Permission to return to my ship, Sir" she requested

"Granted" he answered and she saluted Admiral and walk out of the CNC

The Colonial Fleet started to go alive as gun ports are open and directed its aim at the Tau'ri approaching. Confident of victory against their nemesis, they believe that their new hardware installed on their ship, the odds against their vaunted adversary the Tau'ri and was glad that they found the Aschen.

However, what they don't know about the Aschen is going to kill them, slowly.

Ever since the end of the Aschen's border wars they have been quietly rebuilding their spacefleet to replace what they have lost during the war. They gave the colonials weapons that are obsolete and can easily defend against, and they also place a Trojan horse on every technology they gave as insurance should the colonials decided to turn against them as wells as medicine with the engineered side effects. Now with their military power beginning to return, the Aschen then decided decrease the colonial's military presence in their system by sending them on a fool's errand, thirty thousand lightyears away and hopes that, it will start a war that will drain their allies as well as their Tau'ri enemies' resources

Admiral Nagala under President Adar orders have sent over half of the fleet leaving the other half in the Aschen sector in a first strike action to stop the Tau'ri from gaining more advance technology. The Aschen told the Colonials what they want them to know, they don't have to lie but withheld some of it, knowing that the colonials have a deep sense of hatred against the Tau'ri. So with the approval from their president, he sent half the fleet and led it himself.

_**Pegasus **_

'_O'Neill you bastard, I'm ready for you now'_ Helena Caine thought as she arrive on her ship

Returning to her ship the Pegasus, Helena Caine seated back at her command chair, with anxious anticipation of a battle to commence. She watches her new visual screen in tactical mode which shows all of the colonial fleet and the enemy. It shows the Colonial Fleet, took a triangular formation with the Atlantia as the tip and the Pegasus in reserve.

Helena waited six months to for this moment to come, her ship returned to her after extensive refit with upgrades from Aschen weapons, shields and armor will now be put to the test on this battle but her ship is in reserve and let the Warstar Zeus to take the lead

She looks at a sensor scan of the Tau'ri ships especially the Daedalus class ship _Odyssey _and a new ship, a Battlestar size ship or bigger looking likes a spearhead tip and armed with weapons that their scans are not giving any details as it is being block by their shields and ECM wave.

The Daedalus class ship is a well known vessel as much as the Prometheus class ship and are well aware of their capabilities after months of skirmish battles when the colonials started to explorer outside their borders. With Aschen sensors, they gauge the power level of Tau'ri ships and found it a shock that one ship alone has enough power for twenty Battlestars, and the Unknown ship is five times more power than that of the Daedalus. They do not have any data and don't know what it could do, yet judging by the sensor data the ship is a dreadnaught and it started to worry her. Then she remembers what O'Neill said a while ago

'_No amount of shield, armor and padding you have on that ship, will not stop a charge particle beam'_ she remembers those words,

Helena remembers from the scientist and tacticians that, if the amount of power the ship is generating is higher, then it is assume that their energy weapons and shields is just as equally powerful to use it. And that made a realization

"Oh Gods, No!" she exclaimed as it dawn her the answer, as she watch her screens showing Tau'ri energy based weapons preparing to fire "Get me Admiral Nagala on the horn, Now!" she ordered

By then, it was too late

The Atlantia fired all of her turbo lasers and anti-ship missiles on the Odyssey, the rest of the forward ships followed. A storm of lasers splash at the Tau'ri ships shields causing it to glow visible momentarily but cause no damage to the ships and while that was happening, forward ahead, 6 Skirmishstars opens up their batteries of nuclear missiles and firing them, numbering a hundred fifty warheads, each is about 10megatons coming at Tau'ri ships just below them and exploding.

The colonials cheered at the assured victory, everyone except for Helena and she's looking at her screens carefully as it filters the heavy glow of the explosion. To her horror, she sees the silhouette of objects coming out of the flames of nuclear fire like a phoenix, moving out of the flames, she can see that the Tau'ri has very powerful shields protecting them.

That moment, Helena screamed an order

"Turn this ship hard starboard now!" her officers and crew look at the terror in her face as 3 beams of a 16.in heavy particle guns slammed at the Atlantia energy shields and for a moment it held against it but only for a moment, as the beam slammed on the armor hull.

"Merciful Zeus" a female crewman gasps at what she just saw

The three heavy particle beams is focused on one specific point on the ship, have blasted thru the heavy armor and to the padding. The padding save the ship from being destroyed, yet the force of the explosion pushed back the Atlantia about 200 meters. The first volley of the Tau'ri counterattack, and as they approach the colonials at amazing speed, all of their guns are now unleashing hell against the colonials.

They unleashed their fighters in full force against the Tau'ri fighters who is outnumbered 1 to 3. Yet despite their upgrades of laser guns and targeting systems, the fighters lack inertial dampeners, shields and armor unlike the Tau'ri who has all of it and more. To many, the Colonials leaders seems to show less concerns for the life of their pilots as they have sheer abundance of fighters and pilots at their disposal,so spending money for such high tech upgrade is to them not feasible.

In the half hour of the battle, the Pegasus its landing pod again, and Admiral Helena Caine is receiving word that, Battlegroup 3 is totally destroyed while Battlegroup 2 is on a fighting retreat and started to jump out of the battlefield with only 20 Battlestar from the 50 Battlestars that they started and her group, once numbering about 60 Battlestars is now down to less than 20 and dropping.

For the next 30 minutes the Colonial fleet was fighting a loosing battle as they are pounded by the more powerful weapons of the Tau'ri and their allies especially from the big spearhead ship, where its big guns took out 4 Battlestars in one volley. The Tau'ri are employing missiles that kills a single Battlestar so easily like their shields, armor and padding was not there to stop it.

What the colonials don't know is that the shields, armor and padding cannot stop an anti-ship missile with a phase thru system, a technology SGC salvage and reverse engineered from the ruins of Tollana and now incorporated into their missiles systems. The Nike Hercules V is the first to be incorporated with the tech along with auto avoidance, anti-intercept system, making it the most lethal weapons in the Tau'ri arsenal.

The Tau'ri are deployed from three direction, confident of their strength, they held their ground at a thousand kilometers away and fought off Viper attacks as they continue a range battle with the colonials using particle beam weapons at full power while the colonials kept firing their turbo lasers as it slowly becoming weaker every shot they make.

"General, the colonial laser is loosing power and their Hyperdrive is spooling for a jump" reported by a Lt. Mitchell in the sensor station

"They are diverting power for a jump," he said "They are retreating, how the Daedalus is holding Mitchell?" the General asks him thru the noise

"Daedalus is falling back general," he replied "Their shield is up again but its down to 40 percent, landing bay 1 and 2 is damage secondary main sublight is offline, most of their secondary weapon system are off line, primary weapons not functional"

"That bad"

"Yes Sir,"

What had happened to the Daedalus was the result of a malfunction on their shields, as the colonials fired lasers and nukes at the Daedalus it caused a rapid power drain in their system, resulting to shield failure. The loss of the shield for just a few seconds was enough for the colonial's weapons to damage her. O'Neill can see that the colonials are leaving one at a time but still some are still fighting on and targeting the damage Daedalus

"Tell the Sparta to continue cover fire and turn the Odyssey towards the Daedalus." He said ordering the crew "Let's give the Daedalus cover for them to pull back"

Immediately the Odyssey turns towards the Daedalus and making itself as a shield for them to move to a safe distance.

_**Atlantia**_

Two Mercury and Six Assaultstars are shielding the wounded Warstar flagship, Admiral Nagala, who was patch up by the ships medic from a bleeding at his right side forehead and a broken left arm; he returns to the CNC while he injected himself with pain killers and there he watches the battle in horrid disbelief.

"Gods!"

In the 30 minutes of engagement, the fleet lost no more than 100 ships, maybe more and countless fighters in what is perhaps the most brutal battle his people has ever fought and they are not even officially at war with the Tau'ri.

His command and no doubt that his career is over once they retreated. Colonial Fleet Headquarters and President Adar will put the blame on him for this fiasco, something for the civilian populace to sink their teeth on if he fails on this mission. Before that could happen he'd rather die first than face disgrace

"Full Retreat, commence operation leap back number 7!" he spoke to his commanders on the comm channel, Helena wide eyes, for she understood what that means and what the Admiral is planning, and it was not a retreat.

"Imhotep, Nero and Caligula with me, Pegasus and the rest, watch our back, so say we all"

"So say we all" said in chorus

"So say we all" Helena said solemn, she knew what the Admiral said,

Nagala words were coded, for the enemy might be listening in on their comm. The Admiral ship and three other Battlestars took position and jump but not in retreat but a micro jump into the system and then a second later, Pegasus and the others were the ones retreated.

_**Odyssey**_

O'Neill let them leave but then, _'Something is not right'_ he thought

"Mitchell, status?" O'Neill asks and quickly he answered frantic

"Oh Shit! General, four Battlestars just went a micro jump forward into the system and headed towards the shipyards" Mitchell screamed

"Shit! I knew it" O'Neill cursed "Contact the others and prepare for company, stop those ships, Helm! Turn this ship around!"

_**Hammond of Texas**_

Less than five hundred thousand kilometers from the shipyards, four Battlestars appeared from hyperspace but they are all spread out and the result of which is a catastrophe. One out of control Battlestar is headed for a collision course to one of the moons three moons of the planet and crashing into it, while another one appeared right in front of the Perseus.

The Perseus tried to avoid a collision but its left landing bay slammed into the front of the Battlestar and both went out of commission. Only two Battlestar, the Atlantia and the Nero are still operational and were now throwing every piece of ordinance at the shipyard and the city on the planet below but ignoring the SuperGate nearby.

Hammond of Texas however, was not defenseless, for as the colonials appeared in their Starsystem, the city and its shipyard, immediately raise their shields, and when the four ships appeared close to the planet, their automated defensive systems became active and targeted the threat with combat drones with satellites with particle beam weapons.

Adding to the defense, the Tau'ri ships and Asgard ships began firing at the two Battlestars in full force to stop their move forward to the shipyard. The Nero exploded and destroyed while the Atlantia was blasted piece by piece till it become a twisted debris of metal, but then, the Atlantia began an uncontrolled turn towards the SuperGate. The ship exploded as it crashed into the gate own force shields which save the gate and yet some of that explosive crash did manage to breach thru even for a moment, and that damage a part of the SuperGate.

The Odyssey and the allied fleet returns to the shipyard to help but found their defenders held up very well. However, to see the SuperGate damaged was a concern for Gen.O'Neill and was worried that, this may have cost the mission to the Eirene Galaxy.

Within the next few hours, search and rescue scoured the battlefield for survivors both theirs and the colonials. The Tau'ri lost one Daedalus class ship the _Berlin_ and one Prometheus class the _Kiev_, the others sustained severe damages as well as loosing 22 F-302As, 6 F-305s, 2 F-317s, and 25 Jaffa Gliders. As for the colonials, they lost 153 Battlestars of different class, and over fighters lost 2,000 where 1,100 of them are Mk. VII unmodified while 900 Mk. VIII upgraded versions as well as 50 Raptors and over 7 thousand colonial survivors now POW.

_**SuperGate**_**  
Two days later**

While the fleet is cleaning up the mess, Col.Carter and Rodney are doing a visual inspection on the damage done to the SuperGate and using scanners to verify their conclusion they reports their findings to Gen.O'Neill

"4 Months" was MacKay first words to O'Neill "The crash by the colonial Battlestar was extensive but repairable General, I'm sorry"

"4 Months is our best estimate, worst estimate is a year, depending on the repairs done" Carter added though that didn't go well for O'Neill for without the big gate, the mission is in jeopardy. O'Neill pinch the bridge between his eyes at the migraine coming due to exhaustion as everyone is tired. O'Neill sighs heavily and looks them both and said

"Alright, you two get some rest; file a report and have it on my desks tomorrow" he told them calmly and exhausted

"Yes, Sir" the two replied and walk out of the room, leaving O'Neill to think alone.

The mission to the Eirene Galaxy for with the SuperGate out of commission, the spacefleet can't go there nor can the advance group. Worst of all, Hammond of Texas location is now known and now needed ample protection from hostile threats. Meaning, he can't send a fleet to help Ranma as they are more needed here now.

Despite the setback, O'Neill hasn't given up…as there is…one more supergate he can access in the Pegasus Galaxy.

**To be Continued**

**Author:**

My compliments to Wolf Shipyards for the many nice BSG ships in their fleet, and to the many readers I than you for your reviews whole heartedly


	12. WAR MACHINES

**Disclaimer: I do not own GSD or Ranma 1/2**

**Chapter 10**

**WAR MACHINES**

**Earth, Camp David  
**_**Pentagon II**_

It has been over 3 weeks after the Invasion of the colonials at Hammond of Texas. The Eirene Galaxy Mission was postponed indefinitely and now SGC and her allies are on a war path as they sent a chaser fleet to follow the colonials invasion fleet back to Cyrannus System and assess their threat towards them and the alliance. Yet instead of heading towards their homeworld, they headed to a familiar system near their colonies,

Troy. Ten lightyears from the 'Red Line' and only 100 lightyears from the colonial homeworlds

Pentagon II is the interstellar version of Pentagon I, governments and military involved in SGC, the Joint Chiefs, the IOA and the Asgard is now among the leaders forming the new department that will no longer be a division of the USAF but a part of a soon to be interstellar UN.

They watch a series of surveillance clips of Troy. In the six months since SGC evacuated that system, the Kobolians fiercely exploited the system rich mineral resources with a vengeance, setting up refinery platforms on every planet and sending the raw materials back to the twelve colonies and it also now a major shipyard for the colonial military fleet

Re-elected President, Henry Hayes re-read the intelligence brief on the Kobolians from a newly established SGC listening post on Caprica and Picon a week ago, an easy infiltration using a cloak ship and setting up a listening post. There they discovered that, the recent invasion of Troy was anything more, but an economic issue than a religious matter as it was the excuse the Kobolians that rhetorically shove into SGC face when they stormed the system.

SGC Intel discovered, that several companies and conglomerates with deep connections and enormous influence in the government and military have swayed the many politicians and military officers to invade Troy when they found out how enormously rich in resources the Troy system is as well as the technological advances the Tau'ri ship possess. Many electronics companies were drooling over the Tau'ri Crystal control computers, a quantum leap beyond theirs as well as the power sources, like the one the ship called the Prometheus possess, not to mention the Tritium armor which is superior to a Battlestar 3 layer of 10 meter thick titanium reinforced hull.

"Good old fashion greed" Henry Hayes smirks in the familiarity of the situation, something that mirrors his own country in an action that cost them more than just money, but also people and the respect of their piers while still shouting in rhetoric banner of excuse called global terrorism that threatened the country. Thanks to the actions of his predecessors, (three administrations remove), he is now cleaning up the mess and preparing the planet in the inevitable 'Public Disclosure' deadline as the promise of a prosperous peace after the end of the Goa'uld has become a reality.

Then this happens

"I don't like this" said the president "The Kobolians alliance with the Aschen could become a definite threat to the stability of the galaxy, that is if they pursue a warpath with us" he pointed

"The Aschen's advance technology coupled that with the vast military of the Colonial Fleet is match made in hell" he sighs and let the file folder on his hand drop to the table

"Damn these jack assess" the president nauseatingly

"The invasion was thwarted , mostly because of their inadequate use and dissemination of their newly acquired advance technology, and what they have done with it is somewhat crude, but given time they will learn to use them properly," Brigadier General Paul Davis reporting

"Of the 220 ships the invasion fleet sent to Hammond, only less than 88 ships retreated" the President looks at the report on the after action as Paul continues "We categorize the remains into three parts"

"Of the 132 ships, 82 are completely destroyed, 42 are heavily damage but salvageable and the remaining 27 has similar damages but otherwise intact and repairable" he flip a page of his padd and read the next

"Of the 27, a major bonus to us is 1 Warstar whose only major damage is the gaping hole where the CNC was once located. With the ship mostly intact and her crew of less than a thousand, a quarter of them were killed in the first minute of battle the rest were unable to do anything as the ship lost its command structure and power.

The other ships are 2 Mercury class, 1 Strikestars, 5 Assaultstars, 1 Orion class, 2 Meleestars, 5 Gunstars, 4 Hermes class, 2 Light Escort, 4 Corvettes and 4 Patrolstars. The survivors numbered about 17 thousand in total headcount, several officers one of them is a Rear Admiral from a Mercury class ship called the _Valkyrie_, all of whom are in POW camp on PX14-2574 its the closest neighboring system in 500 light years" after that was next to speak

"What Intel we got from 'The Twelve Colonies of Kobol' is only thru our Caprica observation/listening post." She starts "The 200 ships the colonials committed to the invasion are only a quarter of their massive fleet, and its far bigger than Anubis own fleet but not as advance. Each of the colonies has around sixty or more ships protecting their planets, a total of 800 spaceships are in colonial fleet by our estimate. Then, during their military aid to the Aschen, the number of ships was cut to half when they committed half of them to the Aschen's defense" then O'Neill gestures to continue next

"The Aschen was in a bad way" O'Neill said "According to our friends in the JFN, the Aschen were at war against six neighboring worlds and were loosing to them when it was compounded by the lost Kar'Thom, the Aschen primary weapons fabrication planet, and one of their World Burner Fleet which we kick their ass, and they would have lost the war if the colonials hadn't steps in." he said

"The overwhelming number of the colonial fleet armed with Aschen weapons and technology, have routed the Aschen's enemies almost overnight. The Colonial Fleet outnumbered the enemy 12 to 1 and thanks to their interference, the Aschen won the war, and in exchange of their assistance the Aschen shared more of their technology and that could be a problem for us"

"So O'Neill, what's their take on this attack on the shipyard?" the president asks him

"Well, Teal'c went back to ask Master Bre'tac and the council for any Intel mostly thru contacts with the Lucian Alliance," he said "We know that the Aschen have some dealings with them, and from what they can gather, the Aschen is rebuilding their own fleet in an out of the way secret base without their allies knowledge of"

"Why hide it, aren't they supposed to be allies and what's that got to do with us?"

"Well sir, they are allies, but that's seems to be in the surface. My guess is, they don't trust them enough and the feeling is vice versa, but both need each other to survive," he answered and look towards to ask him something he remembers

"Sam, didn't the tech boys on Area 51 said something odd about the technology the Aschen shared to the Colonials?"

"What do you mean odd O'Neill, Carter?" the President inquire and Carter answered

"Well sir, when we made a thorough analysis on the weapons the Aschen gave to the colonials, specifically in the computer controls and the OS. We found numerous subroutines buried deep in their system, these are programs that has no part in the systems operations whatsoever, except that it can open a back door to the system, and anyone with a laptop can immediately take control of their system like a remote control if you know the password"

"Do you suppose the colonials know about this back door and why would the Aschen do that? Put a backdoor program"

"Insurance maybe," O'Neill could only guess and Carter nods in agreement with him

"Think about it, the Ashen were vulnerable and desperate at that time and if the colonials ever decided to turn their weapons on them, well-" O'Neill shrugged which it seems probable and the President nods in agreement with him. The backdoor program shows their reluctance to give away technology at that time but they were desperate in their war.

"In time maybe they will discover this backdoor program that is however, if they know what they're looking at" Carter said "The colonials have some sort of phobia regarding to computers due to a war they wage 40 years ago. A war against a robotic race they created and turned on them, they are called the Cylons" then O'Neill added

"Their attack on the Hammond of Texas is likely the Aschen way of screwing with the colonials, maybe even testing them to see if they could stand up to us" he suspected

"They know that colonials hated our guts, and somehow the Lucian Alliance got information in the JFN on where the shipyard is located and they sold it to the Aschen and the Aschen told it to the colonials and Whalla!" he exclaimed "200 Battlestars came knocking on our doorstep"

O'Neill made some sense and the president agreed with him and worries if there is anything else the Lucian Alliance sold to the Aschen and they shared it to the Colonials. Even more of a concern is the breach of security; no one but a few in the Jaffa High Council knows the location of the shipyard.

Reading about the 'Twelve Colonies of Kobol' the Cyrannus system is an area where there are quite a few Stargates addresses available, most likely that the gates have been purposely been removed, in a span of a thousand lightyears surrounding the colonial homeworlds, for there was not a single Stargate and SGC had to import a gate to Troy.

"" the president called him as he read a file gave "According to your findings after going thru their libraries on Caprica with the intelligence group 2 weeks ago, the colonials fought a war around 40 years ago, against their own creation known as the 'Cylons' an AI cybernetic race…wait a minute…are these the same guys that are a race of human clones SG-13 rescued at the Harkonia sector?"

"PX25-1344… 'ahem' excuse me, the Cylons from what we can gather, has two types, one is the classic robotic types of the soldier models and the next is fighter models and the others are Human Forms types and they are only about seven models, three men, four women all clones, and they are in essence, the evolution of their species" He said

"Our first encounter was a month before we lost Troy, the Greecia came upon an alien ship that crashed on the planet, SG-13 was sent in to investigate it and I was onboard the Greecia for the ride to Troy" he paused to choose his words and then continued "I joined SG-13 investigation and upon our arrival, we found what remains of the crew that survive, about 200 of the original crew all of them are clones infested with nano robots or nanites. We tended their casualties and in doing so we got a good detail of their physiology which is quite human except for the nanites parts"

"According to your report , the survivors are a break away group that left their empire due to a disagreement in opinions, one group wanted to live in peace with humanity while other is hell bent in destroying it." The president said

"The Cylons were created around 50 years ago for labor and military use," he said

"Kinda like in 'StarWars' you know the droid army of the type's sir, only these guys got the mind to rebel and the colonials behind kick real hard," Jack jump in and then Daniel gave him the 'annoyance' look saying 'Thank you Jack, now do you mind and let me finish' look

"Sorry" he said which he got the message and Daniel cleared his throat and continue

" 'Ahem' Excuse me, Around 40 years ago the Colonials and Cylons signed an Armistice which ended the war, the Cylons left and settled 150 light years from the colonies in an uncharted region of space and throughout that time the Cylons were practicing evolution, the result is the human form Cylons. In actuality, they are clones and they are involves in deep infiltration in the colonial society"

"Kinda like the…'The Terminator, the Sarah Connor Chronicles'…" O'Neill interrupted again referencing plot twist in Movies and TV series and everyone groans in Jack constant referencing interruptions

The meeting lasted for two hours and the SGC of the Joint Chiefs and the IOA representatives. After the meeting, O'Neill had a private meeting with the president to discuss that mission.

"O'Neill, the joint chief and the IOA will have to put the mission to the Eirene Galaxy down the priority list, I'm sorry" the president said he stood up and walk towards the window over looking the camp and told his reason

"The threat the Aschen and the Colonial is a problem we cannot ignore and I've already spoken to the Asgard council and they too agree that this threat here at home takes priority"

"Sir, we can't just leave Ranma over there all alone, at least send the advance-" O'Neill said insisting

"Jack, we can't spare any ships and personnel to the mission and you know that!" the president snaps

"The colonial fleet traveled 30 thousand lightyears from the edge of the spiral arm of the galaxy and that's the farthest they have ever traveled." he said "And if they knew where to find the shipyard, then they certainly will know where to find Earth and the other planets under the protected planets treaty which we are now jointly responsible for their protection and for that, we will need every ship we have in order to do this"

O'Neill would have spoken up but then, Thor transported back into the room

"Thor"

"O'Neill, " he greeted them "I have a proposal I would like to offer you"

"A proposal?" both of them looks each other curious

"A proposal to keep the mission to the Eirene Galaxy"

**Neo Atlantica**  
**February 11, 73 CE (Cosmic Era)**

Three weeks ago was the date of the arrival of the support group from SGC was suppose to arrive, a week went by and Ranma started to worry so he contacted SGC again. There he discovered that the Lantean shipyard renamed, 'Hammond of Texas' named in honor of the late Hammond, came under attack by the Colonials armed with Aschen weaponry.

Aschen and the Colonials of Kobol, two races of people whom he had some unfriendly encounters with them in the past, have become allies which is worrying SGC. Aware of what has happened; Ranma understood the SGC postponement of the mission here as the situation there takes priority. It will be a while till he gets help from them; still he prepared the city for them anyway.

With most of the critical system of the city activated, Neo Atlantica went on a complete system restoration mode. The 'Chair' much like the one found in the Antarctic and the original Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, Ranma uses the system to give a complete update on the star charts for the gate system address as well as the complete map update of the entire Eirene Galaxy. The system is far more advanced than the original, the ancients truly made a city meant to wage war.

The Stargate system in this Galaxy is quite unique as the gate systems seemed to be inoperative because there is a lock out code throughout the Stargate networks all over the galaxy, and only Neo Atlantica has the access codes to activate all of them. This lock out was most likely to make sure that the plague will never spread if it ever goes beyond the walls Neo Atlantis. Close by the 'Chair' a woman ascendant with a maternal feel to her, just like Ranma own mother which he was so relaxed around her. And so, she explains that, the space faring nations of this galaxy are avoiding this part of the galaxy due ancient warning signs and defense perimeter namely automated drone launchers and stealth mines placed by the ancients long ago and no one has ever dared entered this part of the galaxy for the fear of the plague.

With the city's long range scanners still partly operational, they detected unusual hyperspace trails from starships from a thousands lightyears from Earth from beyond a heavily dense 'Oort Cloud'. Ranma guess that there is a possibility of space faring civilization beyond the cloud.

If fully operational, the gate system will not only have inter-galactic but also trans-galactic, for Ranma noted gate address for 10 other galaxies near Eirene Galaxy all connected by gate buffers similar to Dr. Rodney McKay buffer systems with a Midway points just halfway to the 10 Galaxies. It was hard to tell with the censors currently, but the gate network there are inoperative as well.

Ranma ask a lot of questions and the ancients answered fair enough and not being cryptic which would only annoy him if they do that as Ranma has no patience to people who wants his help but if they start being vague and secretive he's not going to help them.

Ignoring what is beyond the solar system for the time being, Ranma continued his focus on the Neo Atlantica, and Ranma noted that three of the twelve ZPM that powers the city were now depleted most likely the result of the dial ups when Ranma made regular contacts with SGC. Normally the ZPM can last longer but the ZPM have been in use for eons, so it is bound to be depleted sooner or later

Still, nine other ZPM is still up to peak and enough keep the entire city operational and the automated systems begin to replace the depleted zpm from the thousands of ZPM in storage which is quite a lot. The city itself has a number of independent systems with its own ZPM power source like the ships weapons and shields and yet all of them are interconnected in a form of a grid.

Speaking of the city's offensive and defensive systems

Neo Atlantica's (or Neo Atlantis) armaments were quite impressive, few he can recognize, such as the standard drones, high energy particle/plasma turrets and heavy ion cannons, and to what he can only describe using 'Star Trek' lingo as, an omnidirectional energy beam emplacements, rapid fire hyper velocity antimatter projectile launchers Ranma delightfully called them 'Photon Torpedo Gatling Launchers' and cap it off, the weapon of last resort, a weapon system of unparalleled mass destruction that the Ancients divided its components to five units and place them to five points of the city, only to be united upon the order of leader of the city.

Ranma don't know what it is, he ask them but said only those who built the city knows what it is and they are not telling the newbie's. So he pushed it aside for now and look at the rest.

The city shields is a triple layer shield with a regenerative field system and 'energy absorption function' meaning it can absorb energy and channel it into power reservoirs to be reused later. The outer hull is a Trinium and Naquadah reinforced with a Neutron based reactive armored hull, the Asgard calls it 'Neutronium' something that the Asgard have only started using on their ships but the ancients used it first it seems.

The partly inoperative advance sensors and scanning systems that can let you see a needle clearly at thousand light years in any direction with crystal clarity unlike anything, as well as other features that is now coming in handy for Ranma.

With his decision to stay, Ranma needed personnel to begin his special mission from the Ancients and they gave him a list of names of people who are trustworthy to help him, and hopefully the help from his Homeworld will come soon.

That is, if they decided to send help which is becoming unlikely.

Curious enough, Ranma wonders why Lacus name was not on the list. He is sure that she'd be very happy to see her father again. Ranma ask about that from Lacus's Father and he said that her involvement and her knowing are not yet necessary. In fact, Ranma noticed that no one in their in family among the ascendants is on the list; he can only reasons that, they don't want them involve.

While he's going thru the scans of the solar system he made a little phone call by hacking thru the communication network to have a little talk with someone.

**Orb**

At the beach is Lacus playing with the children, it has been a month now since Ranma left them to find the way to get home and Lacus thought that it was most likely that, Ranma have already found the way home, but those are positive thoughts and a sad one for her, the rest are worst thoughts that pops into her head and she's trying not to entertain them because its depressing her. Still it made her worry to no end for Ranma is an alien walking in an alien world searching for a way home.

Just then her cell phone started ringing inside her purse and when she answered it, a familiar voice was at the other side of the receiver

"_Hello… Lacus"_

"Ranma" Lacus just gasp at just hearing his voice again

"Wh-where are you Ranma, I saw you in the news and that mail you sent, are you alright?" she asks

"_Oh, I'm fine and I'm still here on Earth,"_ he answered _"The place that I was looking for and well, I found it and uhm…it seems that…I'm about halfway home, then something came up that…I can't go home yet, not for while though"_

'_Yes!'_ Lacus mentally cheered with her left fist pulled back as giving a victory cheer

"That's too bad er, so Ranma, are you coming back now?" she asks with her thoughts praying, please, please, please, over and over again.

"_Uhmm, not for a few weeks"_ he replied and that very much made her day

"_Seems that…I need some help from a number of people I need to contact, Lacus, Lacus?"_

"Huh? Oh yeah, the kids will be very happy to see you again" '_You_ _LIAR'_ said her mini Lacus in a provocative devil suit and on her shoulders

'_You want to see him more than anyone else in the world, ADMIT IT! You want to have long naked passio-'_

'_**Oh shut up you perverted bitch!'**_ shouted by another mini Lacus in angel wings and kicking to unconsciousness the devil Lacus and then tying and gagging the devil Lacus in S&M knots_**'Don't give her any ideas,'**_she said

'_**Lacus, forget about what she said-JUST JUMP THE GUY AND RAVAGE HIM AND THEN FORCE HIM TO BE YOUR LOVE SLAVE!'**_she yelled with fist held high and that made the devil Lacus facefaulted

'_And you call me a perverted bitch! You maniacal hack!'_ she said muffled by the gag in her mouth

'_**Shut up!'**_

'_No you shut up!'_ right then the two fight on in a cloud of dust

.Lacus ignored those thoughts as she's too happy that he's staying.

"_So then Lacus, I'll see you soon then ok, bye"_

"Ok, Bye" and when she turns off the cellphone, she was in high spirits as she plays with the children with the cheerful thought of Ranma coming back to her. Lacus is so happy she didn't notice that from Ranma voice, he sounded concern all of the sudden

The reason, Ranma was doing a detailed scan on the debris belt and see how much is out there that could be salvaged especially spaceships that can easily be rebuilt if SGC decides to come here and salvage them for their own uses, with a few changes in hull and systems they'd make excellent addition to SGC home fleet.

As he continues his scanning, one scan made him notice something peculiar at Junius 7 memorial site and made a thorough scan on the ruins of Junius his horror, the ruin colony move off its orbit by 10 percent inward towards Earth and anymore movement could cause the colony to be pulled by Earth's gravity and fall to Earth.

"This is serious" he said "What the heck is causing it to move like…what the hell?" he was shock to see the scans that showed lifesigns and thermal patterns of some form of propulsion that's making the ruin colony move on it's own

"They are finally moving" said the woman who is shaking her head in sadness at the sight she's seeing

"Do you know something about this Madam?" he asks as his chair swiveled around "I'm only guessing that…this is a deliberate act?"

"Yes," She answered "and I am afraid that, the tragedy that this will cause will trigger another war" and that, Ranma realized what is happening

From what Ranma knows from his conversation with Clyne, Lacus's father, a number of people mostly from families that died on Junius 7 carry the deepest grudge against the Natural's of Earth and most likely would try something that everyone will suffer from their actions.

Ranma shook his head and pinch the bridge between his eyes and sigh in the situation. _'So much blood already spilled in just one war alone'_ he thought remembering the things about the first war that he closely studied when he was back on Orb

"200 million people died, two third of that number are Naturals," he said and was seething mad "Now one would think that, THAT would be enough blood to satisfy a Coordinators thirst for revenge, 'sigh' I guess that…that's not enough blood for everyone to be satisfied since it seems that…they are asking for more!" he got up and stormed out of the room

"Who the HELL do these people think they are, thinking that their loss is greater than the others who shared the same fate in that useless war!" he roared as he heads to the conference room where , Nara Attha and . heave a sigh as he can hear Ranma voice, meaning that he just found out about Junius 7 moving just now.

"Seems that there is no point telling it now since he just found about it by himself" Uzumi said as Ranma stormed in and looking rather upset. Before Ranma speak a word, Admiral Halberton raise a hand gesturing to pause for a moment and he will explain

"We only knew about it just now and we are about to tell it to you now. But it seems you've found out what is happening already" he said and right then Ranma heave a deep sigh to calm down and nodded acknowledging

"Allright, Now, how are we going to stop Junius 7 from falling to Earth?" he asks

It was close to over an hour till they decided on a plan to get someone to go to Junius 7 and deal with the situation. The city's weapons systems could easily destroy it using the drones but they are inoperative. The city has a hangar bay full of ships but no crew to manned them and the ascendants that are allowed to help him are too few

Ranma don't think he can operate a ship alone, yet he can fly a Puddle Jumper well enough but its firepower is very limited to make any difference. So the only way they can stop the fall is find someone with else with enough firepower to stop it.

"Even if the EAF act now, it will take them at least two days at most to send a force from the moon to stop its descent, but by then, they can only break it apart into small pieces and hopefully limit the damage done to Earth,"

"That is, if they are not interrupted" ads

"Interrupted or stop, by the one who made Junius 7 move" Seigel said referring to ones who made the colony ruin moved "They will fight anyone who will try and stop the fall, those who wish for more death because they cannot forgive, they cannot let go"

"Be that as it may, people still needs to be informed" said Ranma and after that, Ranma head straight to the command center much like NORAD Command and Control center where a widescreen holographic display is activated to show a tactical display of the Earth and the L1, L2 and L3 sectors in a 3D image as the room darkens a little.

At one of the station, the woman who is Ranma personal assistant is manning one of the stations and her name is Lenore and according to her, she died on Junius 7 and seeing the ruin colony turn memorial being used as a tool to kill millions of people on Earth was both sad and upsetting to her. A desecration of the grave of so many of her friends who died there, were being killed for the second time, this time by the hands of their love ones.

Another woman is Natarle Badgiruel, former captain of the Archangel-class ship the Dominion who died in the Battle of Yakim Due or to be exact, ascended and now assists Ranma in operations of the city systems.

"Atlantica is monitoring alot of comm chatters in the ZAFT communication line, " said and taps into comm line to overhear Zaft going full alert in one of their colony, a Zaft Military base and their primary weapons research and development colony

'Armory 1'

"Zaft is on high alert and it looks like, they have some problem of their own," she said as they hears the Zaft communiqué and Ranma step toward her station

"What kind of problem ma'am?" he ask and she answered

"A very daring theft in Armory-1 has occurred just yesterday…there are two ships leaving the vicinity at high speed" the screen zooms in on a sector of space, of two ships both unknown class, but informs Ranma of one the chaser

"That is a ZAFT warship named the **'Minerva****LHM-BB01' **and the other is,"

"The new EA battlecruiser **'Girty Lue' **" Admiral Halberton exclaimed "I recognize the ship, it's one of the prototype designs ships for the G-Weapons program" he step forward and showed data on the ship on another screen

**Girty Lue** Stealth-class battleship is 380 meters in length, capable of carrying ten to twelve Mobile Suits and Mobile Armour, it has 6 Mk. 71 225cm dual high-energy beam cannon called '_Gottfried'_, 10 "_Igelstellung_" multi-barrel CIWS (**C**lose **I**n **W**eapon **S**ystems) 38 vertical missile launcher called "_Corinthos_", 1 rocket anchor and anti-beam depth charge launchers. The ship is designed for covert ops for the Earth Alliance unlike the Archangel which more heavily armed.

"It is most likely that someone sanctions this theft in Armory-1, possibly someone from Blue Cosmos"

"Those Jerks" Ranma remarks "Well I can't exactly ask them for help now can I?" he then returns the image of the Minerva "We'll focus on the Minerva then"

From the drone launch port, a small object no bigger than a 21' color tv set, was launch into the sea and out and into the air flying at mach 10 until it reach space where its speed increases at 200,000 miles per hour and taking only minutes for the probe to arrive at the location of the Zaft ship _Minerva_.

The drone approached Minerva in cloak and began scanning the ship and Ranma was impressed at the ship built by Zaft.

"You guys build impressive ships," Ranma remarks

"I'm jealous" he said honestly

The Ship name the Minerva was true to its name from the Roman Goddess of War

The Minerva is a ship with an ablative armor for protection, two dual beam cannon (called '_Tristan'_) as its primary weaponand a triple cannons (called _'Isolde'_) as secondary, similar to that mounted on WWII battleships.

Minerva's Positron Cannon (called '_Tannhäuser'_) most likely a copy from the salvage cannon called the '_Lohengrin'_ from an Archangel Class ship the main weapon of the ship. Seeing it made a smile on Ranma for it reminds him of a certain anime series back home, about a Space Battleship with an Uber size laser cannon.

"_Now would that be something that Gen.O'Neill would love to have that installed on the SGC Ships, especially the X-410 Missouri class." _He thought and continued reading the analysis on the Minerva

12 x 40mm railguns CIWS, and also the Minerva has air-space missile launchers (called '_Neidhardt'_)and surface missiles (called _'Parsifal')_ and interceptors (called '_Dispar')_ as well as 4 sea type torpedoes launchers (called '_Wolfram')_, not to mention anti-beam depth charges. He survey as he went on a deep scan on the Minerva's hangar bay to see the Mobile Suits inside and can identify several Mobile Suits on board.

Minerva's hanger bay can carry as many as 10 Mobile Suits far more than the Nazca or Laurasia class ships in their fleet. The scan detected a number of new machines he recognizes from a magazine article he read a while back as the new Zaft mobile suit models,

ZGMF-1000 _**Zaku**_, ZGMF-601R _**GuAIZ**_and ZGMF-X2000 _**GOUF**_

There is another model he can't identify and yet the scan shows technology belonging to the G-Weapon series which got Ranma curious.

"Trans-phase armor, modular design…quite possibly it can transform like the Aegis, beam sabers and anti-ship sword and by design it's definitely a Gundam." Ranma said and let out a whistle

"Now how many more do you suppose of these things that Zaft have built?" he looked at former Chairman Seigel Clyne questioningly and understood what Ranma was implying

"?" he was about to speak up when Ranma interrupted him

"Can I ask you to fill in the details sir," he requested "I know, that you have been observing them building these things as much as you are observing the Earth Alliance for quite sometime now," he said and Seigel Clyne can only nod

"There are others built, about seven Gundam's, all ordered by Chairman Gilbert Dullindal to have them constructed about 6 months ago to prepare the coming War, this one is the ZGMF-X56S _Impulse_ Gundam and another, the ZGMF-X23S _Saviour_ Gundam as well as two other under construction, the ZGMF-X42S _Destiny_ Gundam and the ZGMF-X666S _Legend_ Gundam"

"And the other three, wait a minute…I think I remember something" Ranma remembers something from the database he got from Blue Cosmos "The ZGMF-X24S _Chaos_, ZGMF-X31S _Abyss_ and the ZGMF-X88S _Gaia"_

"Yes that is right" acknowledge

"Seven Gundam's and three of them is now in the hands of Blue Cosmos after a daring theft on Armory-1" sounded a bit impressed at what they did

"It looks like the same thing that happened on Heliopolis when Zaft stole the G-weapons, only Armory-1 is still standing"

"And it looks like they are planning to ambush their pursuers" Natarle Badgiruel came forward as she understands the logic of their tactics "When the Archangel fled Heliopolis, the Le Creuset team hounded us all the way back to Alaska just to destroy the last of the G-Weapons, and I doubt that the captain of this ship wants that to happen to him if I'm right" she said pointing at what the Girty Lue was doing.

Ranma watched the EA Ship Girty Lue carefully as it just made a slingshot maneuver on a large asteroid before sending three Mobile Suits and then activated their **Mirage Colloid** and went silent. But just as they turn directions, they release a missile that is giving of a heat trail similar to what a ship engine would produce.

"I think you are right Miss Natarle," Ranma agreed with her and explained "He's positioning his forces to ambush the Minerva" he said

'_It figures'_ he thought _'Radar is useless in that dense debris field, and so it's most likely that, the Minerva is using thermal radar to track their targets, but with the Girty Lou engines off, they won't know where they are located"_

The problem with thermal radar is that once a ship turns off its engines, tracking a ship are impossible and using standard radar is next to useless to a debris field space.

"Minerva is following the decoy just as they planned" Natarle said "58 minutes before they reach the ambush point"

"That's not much time to convince them" Uzumi said

"It's better than nothing I suppose" Ranma walk up to the comm station

**To be Continued**


	13. SAYING HELLO

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter**__**11**

**SAYING HELLO**

_**Minerva**_

On the comm systems, Officer Meyrin Hawke who is monitoring the radio link with their Mobile Suit teams when just receive a signal from a priority one channel and immediately reported it to her Captain

"Captain Gladys, I'm receiving a signal on the Priority One Emergency channel, URGENT RESPONSE MESSAGE!"

"Urgent Response Message, at this time, are you sure Meyrin?" she asks

"Codes on the message are authentic captain" she answered

Captain Talia Gladys knows that a signal at P1 Emergency channel spells bad news to the level of a space colony got nuked and that got everyone worried

"Receive the message and open it Meyrin"

"Yes Ma'am" she sent and authentication response and open up her comm. Meyrin waits for a reply, but what she got is a fax tone

"Is this some sort of joke?" she muttered as she watches a link to her system was established. She expected a compressed data from Zaft HQ but what she got was not HQ as her screen is saying 'INNITIATING SOFTWARE DOWNLOAD AND INSTALLATION' "What in the, Oh No!" she tries to break the link but it was too late

"What is it Meyrin?" Captain Gladys asks her and would have answered if she was in a frantic state right now

"MEYRIN!"

"Were being hack into Captain, I can't break the link!" she shouted

"What!"

Meyrin tried every means to break link and failed as she watch her console being invaded from outside "data is rewriting comm software" XO Arthur Treise went to Meyrin side as they watch their comm system light up like a Christmas tree

"It's a Cyber Attack! But this is Impossible!" the XO exclaimed "The ships computers are protected with a triple layer firewalls and dozens of antivirus programs and," the screens and console turned black

In just fifteen seconds the action stop and the comm system slowly went back on line.

At that moment their main screens shows a new window on the main viewer showing a young man looking around the bridge, scanning of who was on board which he stops when he saw someone familiar to him

"_Miss Athha and Athrun, well now, this is a surprise"_ he said "_Wasn't expecting to see you onboard the Minerva and here of all places"_ Cagalli stood up in surprise of who it is

"!" Cagalli exclaim to her disbelief and surprised as well as the others.

Everyone on the bridge recognize the man who humiliated Blue Cosmos and exposed the puppeteer who controls them known as Logos, and also, the one who spurred a hot debate about making too much of a fuss about Coordinators who by his eyes, are not that special but average people.

The Coordinators themselves have a rather mix reaction when they heard his words, most of the academics in the Plants thought of him as a barbarian, an arrogant Natural who has his 15 minutes of fame went by fast. Yet one, would admit that he brought the question of why Naturals should be so envious of Coordinators so much and why should they be jealous of their abilities, and why people should be so self absorbed about a person being genetically enhanced or not.

Since then, the debate has not cool down and there was a strange turn of attitude across the world. Blue Cosmos chants of hate and anger were now viewed as dangerous and destructive, and it helps foster the Coordinator's cause and making the Naturals as the bad guys of the story being written.

Ranma presence have stirred a lot of commotion across the world, his appearance before them is causing them to feel intimidated for some reason.

"Meyrin, what's going on?" Captain Gladys asks her as Meyrin look thru her comm system with surprise

"Captain, I don't know how but, we are receiving a realtime communication link from somewhere"

"_There's nothing to be alarmed"_ Ranma said calmly _"I gave your comm system a program to receive a signal and decode a rather complex comm signal because your systems is incompatible to mine"_

The drone left the Minerva's and went a heading towards the ruins of Junius 7. Captain Talia Gladys is rather worried that their comm system was hack thru with such ease, not to mention, he possess knowledge on Zaft codes.

As she looks at the man Identified as according to Orb , yet she needed to make sure

"Who are you, identify yourself!" she demanded which Ranma can sense her annoyance to what just happened. Ranma look at her with a soft smile and she looks back

'_This guy is a cutie' _she felt saying in her thoughts that gave a bit of a blush

"_Well, like Ms. Athha just said, My name is Ranma Saotome and I'm sorry about intruding to your system, but don't worry, I haven't done anything to compromise your ship in any way except for this"_ he said and now it was the captain turn

"So, you are Mr. Ranma Saotome, the one I have heard so much about, I am Captain Talia Gladys of the Zaft Battleship Minerva, and I demand to know how got a code only Zaft knows and why you hack into our comm systems" she demanded

"_Captain Gladys,"_ he sigh as he starts _"Though I would like to talk more on the subject matter but unfortunately however, we have less than…35 minutes before you loose track of your prey, and you end up being __**the**__ prey, also"_ he added

"_I need your help to stop several people from hurting billions of people"_

So for the next twenty minutes Ranma tried to convince a skeptical and suspicious Captain and her crew, that their target they called 'Bogey 1' will disappear and reappear in another location where they can set up an ambush, his reasons as to why he's helping them is that he wants them to turn their focus on the location of Junius 7, and go there at best speed because someone is making the colony move off its stable orbit.

"Do you expect us to believe you Mr. Saotome?" Captain Gladys was skeptic at a time when they are about to intercept bogey 1

"_You have to believe me"_ he said _"Chasing after that ship is secondary compare to the importance of stopping Junius 7 fall to Earth"_

", forgive me if I say this but, how can we know that what you are doing is the trap" Gilbert Dullindal said

"_You don't"_ he replied _"But if you are aware that, thermal radar has some limitations and weaknesses, one of which is, it relies on heat sensing and that there are varying time delays in receiving the echo response here in space, not to mention, thermal Radar is easy to deceive with a decoy missile spewing off heat trail similar to ships tail pipe. You are following a decoy" _

Now everyone is having a hard time to not to believe him because his tactic was so sound it was hard not to. Impatient, Ranma rolled his up his eyes at their indecision

"_Fine then, have it your way,"_ he said giving up _"But if you decided to leave, go the sector 29A where J7 is now located, that is, if you survive Blue Cosmos ambush, so see ya!"_

**Neo Atlantica**

For the next fifteen minutes, Minerva continued its course of action and as expected, the Minerva was ambushed. Ranma shook his head in dismay, as they disregarded his warning and watched how they fought their way out of that situation

Right then, the main hall where the gate is located was signaling an incoming traveler.

"What!" Ranma quickly ran to the gate room and got back to the control room as his GDO unit is receiving a signal and he immediately opens a comm signal

"SGC, this Dark Angel do you read me?" he said into the comm and waited a proper response

"_Dark Angel this is Iron Castle, its good to hear from you kid request permission to come aboard, Aquaboy" _

"Aquaboy" Ranma growls at hearing that annoying nick name, for only one person can call him that _'Darn it uncle, you promise not to call me'_ still he's smiled at that, confirming that its real, and they are coming

"Iron castle, its good to hear from you" he said and press a few buttons on the touch screen consoles "Lowering gate shields now"

Immediately as the shield went down people equipment and materials poured into the city with several recognizable people.

Among the recognizable faces are Jackson, Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Rodney Mackay and Mr. Richard Woolsey former director of Atlantis and now director of New Atlantis as Ranma requested SGC to send him an experienced administrator.

The greetings didn't go long as Ranma was put up to speed on the situation on the home front, and reason for changes made on priorities along with the passing of a man he has great respect for his service to country and people and friends.

Their arrival also signals Ranma on the spot promotion as Captain and field command as explained a note from Gen. O'Neill and Colonel Carter explanation tells him the reason for such a measure.

"Every Earthside missions and operations will be manage by you, meaning you are in charge while Mr. Woolsey is director of New Atlantis or Atlantica and I am his second to help you set up an administrative structure and manage your resources"

"So let me get this straight. I am in command of the mission here?"

"Yes" is Carter answer

"Well you came with better timing because I need your help big time Colonel and this place needs some help big time" he said

Ranma explained the situation while the expeditionary forces start to settle in with the help of the ascended folks. Once settled, the SGC people went on to put the city back into working condition and assemble a mission's team to intercept a falling piece of space debris.

**Launch bay 7  
24 hours later**

Neo Atlantica launch bay is unlike anything SGC has ever seen before. The launcher is an **EM catapult** or **Electromagnetic** **Catapult** where a ship is hurled thru space by EM rail tracks. Even more amazing, is that the end of the launcher is another system called HCL

'**Hyperspace Catapult Launcher'** or **HCL** is designed to launch a starship into hyperspace itself in order to conserve power and shortens reaction time to counterstrike enemy attack and interception. HCL has a range of a thousand lightyears and with this system, Neo Atlantica can launch any ship or ordinance anywhere without being intercepted should the city came under fire by the enemy or being hindered by its location like, 2 miles under the sea.

The new ship the Lanteans designed are unknown but Ranma called them _Phoenix-class_ Battleships named from an actual species found in the Milky Way galaxy and not a beast of legends and a certain Phoenix God Wannabe he kick its ass a while back.

The vessel is twice as big as an Aurora with three times the firepower and with a look of an inspired design from a Formula 1 racer for flight.

SGC had only less than day to make the vessel space worthy, but with such short notice it was taking the ego and the maniacal talents of Rodney Mackay to make one Phoenix ship operational.

The newly promoted Captain Ranma Saotome is on the captain chair which is also the aurora chair of the ship itself as he focus his mental powers to power up the systems and so far, only 65 percent is fully operational.

"65 percent is enough to launch the ship doctor Mackay," he said "You can work on the 35 percent while we go there"

"65 percent is only navigations, inertial dampeners, life support, communications, and only the drone launcher are operational Ranma," Rodney answered and complains back almost ranting "The ship has no shields, sensors are short range and targeting systems are offline including the hyperdrive. And if we get into a firefight our weapons won't be able to get a target lock. Ranma just give one more day and,"

"We don't have one more day!" Ranma cut him off loudly "We have lesser than a day before that colony ruin fall on top of us" he heave a deep breath and told him

"65 is far better than nothing Doc, so I suggest you get to your butt into a seat because we are launching, NOW"

"Yes, Sir" Rodney grumbled as he gave up the argument and found himself seated next to Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson "I am telling you, the kid is starting to act like his uncle"

As soon as Rodney got himself on a seat, the Phoenix was catapulted thru HCL and quickly reappeared half a million miles into deep space. Several hours later, and Rodney was able to get sensors running and map out every object big and small in the Earth Sphere and were now locating Junius 7

"We found it!" spoke up from her station and then opens a screen to show Junius 7 to everyone

"Now that is big" said Rodney in awe as a smaller screen shows what an hourglass space colony would look like.

"Where's the Location of the Minerva?" he asks and a Lt. Eliza Martok a brunette communication specialists and a fellow cadet in Ranma's academy days answered

"Captain, the Minerva is located at bearing 210, 12,000 kilometers,"

"Can we get a visual Eliza?"

"Way ahead of you Ranma" she change the image on the screen to show the Minerva and notice something

"She seems to have sustained some battle damage"

"They got to a fight with Blue Cosmos, as expected" Ranma shook his head _'Why didn't you listen to me'_

_**Flashback **_

Soon after Ranma broke communication, they went on to their intercept. Captain Talia Gladys took a minute to think about it while they wait for the interception team to report while Rep. Attha was arguing with the Chairman of not heading Ranma. And just right then, Captain Gladys gave an order

"Arthur, recall our suits and then set a course to sector 296 best speeds" she orders

"Captain?" the confused her XO and the others especially chairman Dullindal

"Gladys, surely you are not considering," right then she interrupted

"If Mr. Saotome said was true then, that ship and those stolen suits no longer matter now," she said back "And right now a group of terrorist is pushing Junius 7 off its orbit and is about to head towards Earth, and unless it's stop, that thing will fall onto Earth and it will kill a lot of people if they are not stopped"

"There's no more time Chairman," she said and turn to look to her XO "Arthur, recall our mobile suits and make a course correction now," she ordered and look at the screens to consider where they are now and knew that Ranma was correct

"We are now in an area that the Minerva will be unable to maneuver properly, get us out of here NOW!"

"Oh Shit!" a Radar officer cursed which was a shock to everyone, reasons for that because the blip on the thermal radar just disappeared

"Signal is lost Captain" shouts the radar officer, which got everyone attention and got Captain Gladys frantic

"If what he says is true, then stopping the fall of Junius 7 to Earth take precedence right now," she said and turns to ", do you believe that man?" she ask and Cagalli nodded

" is to us, an enigma, full of surprises, annoying at times _'and like his name, he eats like a horse'_ but he's no fan of Blue Cosmos and I doubt that he would deceive us"

"Then I will take your word on that Princess," she turns to the Helm officer "Get us out of here, now!"

"Aye Captain" he answered and then look to her XO "Arthur recall our suits and then set a course to sector 296 best speeds,-"

"Multiple heat source, 205 kms at direction 195 at mark 45 up!" the Radar officer shouted as he's wide eyes in horror "Missiles!"

"Fire interceptors" Arthur shouted to counter and just the nick of time

The Minerva fought briefly and sustained some damages but was able to leave the Blue Cosmos trap.

This curious a Colonel Neo Lorrnoke of 'Phantom Pain' and wonders what is making them go to full burn after they fought their way out of their trap.

_**Girty Lue**_

"Recall the others and let's shadow them for the time being but at a distance" he told to Captain Ian Lee and he nods in agreement.

"Agreed, we ourselves are in no shape for another encounter, but what do you suppose they are making them go in a hurry like that?" the Captain ask

"I don't know but the way they are moving it must be very important to break off their pursuit of us"

_**End Flashback**_

Minerva stops to make repairs which is taking too long, meanwhile they sent urgent messages to the Plants and confirms Junius 7 is moving towards Earth

_**Phoenix Ascendant**_

"They must have taken quite a beating," Rodney remark as he notice people on EVA suits doing repairs on the ship

"Any other movements in the area, Eliza" Ranma asks

"Four Zaft ships Ranma, heading for Junius 7 at bearing 80,mark 100, and the EAF ship Girty Lue class vessel is at 5 thousand kilometers bearing 280 mark 221, they are well out of Minerva's radar" she replied

"They are shadowing the Minerva" remarks

"Colonel Carter?" Ranma asks her as she's manning communications and she answered

"Alot of comm traffic in Zaft frequency band and it looks like they are taking your warning seriously now"

"If they are moving right now, then that means it will take them a day to get here even at full speed" Ranma said frustrated "J7 is now in earth gravitational pull, a day earlier would have made all the difference and if I am right, they will have to break that colony apart to minimize damage on Earth,"

"Unless we can help them" suggested and Ranma nods in agreement

"We will help them Dr. Jackson," he said sure of himself "We have two options to stop Junius 7 from falling. One, a full drone salvo and the Second is Colonel Carter, patented 'Failsafe Maneuver' "

The **'Failsafe Maneuver'** is opening a hyperspace doorway in front of the falling object thereby saving the planet from destruction

Ranma swivel his chair to face Rodney "How long till we have Hyperspace ?" he asks

"I look at the drive, and it will take a day to fix it Ranma" hearing that Ranma didn't like that estimation

"Then we can't use option two is out then?"

"Unfortunately" Rodney replied,

"What about our drones then," he suggested "Our weapons are online and it should be able to destroy that thing"

"Uhmm, excuse me Captain but, that could be a problem" Rodney reports which doesn't sound good

"A full salvo could break it but that is if we have a full salvo on board…which we don't because we were hurried to LAUNCH!" he pointed

"So how many do we have on board?" he ask worriedly and Rodney answered

"We have about…100 drones"

"100…" those were not the numbers he wanted to hear, he needs a thousand for a full salvo to vaporize the ruin.

Ranma have to admit that launching in haste, was an error in judgment in his part. His impatience was at fault and now he needs to be careful in making decisions because he's in command and gives orders rather than taking them. He looks back at Rodney

"You have 12 hours to fix the Hyperdrive Rodney, before millions of tons of debris starts raining down on Earth," he said and Rodney would have complain but Ranma said sternly "No butts just do it, I need options two working, now!" he said which Rodney left grumbling

"Yes sir" and he left for the main computer room

"Colonel Carter, can you open a line to the Minerva" he said "We need to talk to them and have a link on the stealth drone and assess the situation further" she nodded in compliance and went to work

_**Minerva**_

The crew was surprise to see him again and is now ready to listen to him

"We've done what you've ask of us " Captain Gladys said with a bit of disdain "Once repairs are finished, but it will be at least a day's travel from here at best speed" they waited for him to reply back but he seems to preoccupied on watching something else as his expressions seems to change

", can you hear us?" the chairman called him

"Yes I can hear you fine, Mr. Chairman" he replied sounding irritated "I'm just looking at realtime surveillance feed from my…spy satellites" he look back to them

"_I suggest you make a course correction at sector 14B, Junius 7 is now off its orbit and it's now in Earth gravitational pull and have increase velocity,"_ he showed the Minerva one of the well detailed scan of Junius 7 and surrounding areas which is surprising

"_Interesting,"_ Ranma remark _"The ruin colony seems move the same time when there's an increase of the solar wind charge in the area, and there seems to be a number of mobile suits that are attaching something on the ruin colony"_ he showed an image of the devices

"_Chairman Dullindal, can you tell me what these devices are?"_ he ask him The Chairman and the others knew what they are

"Flare Motors"

"Zaft GINNs" the XO Arthur Treise identifies and with shock as the rest. Now Ranma is looking at the chairman with an accusatory look in him that is making him nervous for some reason

" if you are implying that Zaft has something to do with this,"

"_If Zaft has something to do with this, then why the hell am I asking help from you of all people"_ Ranma cut him off with a sharp question and that made Dullindal pause.

In Ranma thoughts_ 'you know this will happen but did nothing to stop it'_ he thought and remembering his conversation with Lacus Father

_**Flashback**_

"_Dullindal knew about a group of soldiers who plots the death of a world and he is well aware of their plans but does nothing to stop them. He turns a blind eye and let them do what they want…so that he can do what he wants, to fulfill his own plans, a __**'Destiny Plan'**__" _

_**End Flashback**_

"Ranma" Athrun stood up and spoke up to ask "What are you getting at?"

"_It's not Zaft, but most likely they are once in the service of Zaft, and with access to Zaft machines and equipment, possibly from supporters in the Plants, I'd say Coordinators, possibly those with a grudge against Naturals which is a fair guess don't you think"_

"So this is an act of revenge then, oh this absolutely great" Cagalli muttered shaking her head.

Ranma sigh as he looks up and shook his head in the disappointment of it all and this made Ranma's 'shoot his mouth off again mode' that will definitely cause more anxiety for him and the Coordinators in the days to come

"_200 million people dead, over 80 percent of that are Naturals killed from direct and indirect involvement in the war yet half of that died in the hands of a coordinator, now with so much death of so many Naturals, one would have thought that, it would be enough to satisfy your people's thirst for blood, their desire for revenge for their loss love ones, but it seems that…its not enough death to satisfy them,"_ he spoke so venomously it was rattling everyone who heard it

"!" Captain Gladys growled at him as she didn't like the man's tongue

"You make it sound like were,"

"WHAT DO I MAKE IT SOUND LIKE CAPTAIN? **TELL** **ME**!" Ranma snaps at her loudly which made them feel like they step back even though they are all sitting down as he ranted in front of them

"I am looking at a scene straight out of ARMAGEDDON (The Movie), and I am pretty sure that alot of you Coordinators are **very happy** about this right now, so what do I make it sound like, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DO I MAKE IT SOUND LIKE!!!" no one spoke back and couldn't look at him straight.

"You are wrong Mr. Saotome!" Dullindal spoke up "Not all of us are happy about this"

"_Then look at me in the eye and TELL ME that you are not happy about this, that you are not expecting this!"_ he dared them Dullindal look at him straight but felt weak, scared and pale to death when he look at Ranma now

Meanwhile Captain Gladys couldn't speak back, she can feel the intensity of his anger and why shouldn't he be. Dropping Junius 7 will kill billions of people in the process and if he was right and that this is the work of Coordinators still bearing grudges, then what he said about _'its not enough death to satisfy them'_ were appropriate words if the ones responsible are Coordinators with a grudges against Naturals.

Athrun himself is in his own thoughts, his memories of what his father tried to do at the battle of Yakin Due. He doesn't want to stop he wanted all the Naturals dead.

For Talia Gladys, she joined Zaft with a noble purpose, freedom, justice, equality, to protect the Plants, to protect his son. That is and always her primary goal and never once she thought of revenge for that would taint everything she's been fighting for, and yet she can't deny it. The war they've fought was tainted with revenge from one against the other and it seems that someone still wants revenge and will do everything to get it.

When she heard Ranma's dare couldn't look at him in the eye and so she looks away as if she was ashamed, but then _'look at me in the eye and TELL ME that you are not happy about this, that you are not expecting this_' she looks back at him and refused to be bullied by him and as she look back, she stares at two icy blue eyes that speak volumes of the man's who experience and have seen death and destruction. That brought a chill down thru her spine and everyone on the bridge has never felt so frightened by anyone until now. Except for her, the fear disappeared

'_He's so different now, not like a while ago' _she thought_ 'his eyes, those are the eyes of a cold heartless killer and yet I feel no fear from him'_ she took a deep breath and spoke back at him with courage

"Not all of us are looking for revenge, we want peace as much as anyone!" she spoke finally and that pretty much broke the staring competition with the relief of several people seating like crazy and wants to use the bathroom especially Dullindal

Ranma look into her eyes and in those eyes mirrors her soul which tempers Ranma look a little _'She has honest eyes'_ he thought and see no malice in her _'She fight to protect her child, the honest truth in her soul'_

He leans back and took a deep breath and exhaled

"It's the Naturals fault!" exclaimed by someone and looking from where it came from stood a young man no older than 15 years old in a MS flight suit along with two others coming in the bridge, one with a boy with long blonde hair the other is a girl with violet hair. The young man who spoke up became an interest to Ranma because he carries the eyes of hate.

"_And who are you?"_ Ranma asks

"My name is Shinn Asuka and I'm the Pilot of the _Impulse_" he replied

"_So its all the Naturals fault then"_

"That's Right! A lot of people lost their families to those stupid Blue Cosmos, a bunch of dumb stupid Natural who couldn't do anything right," he spat back "Those guys over there wanted revenge probably why they are pushing Junius 7 down to Earth, they want justice"

"_Justice?" _Ranma looking confused at his answer

"_You think can achieve Justice, by using the gravestone of a love one, to commit an act of revenge?" _he asks back

"_Is that what you call Justice? Junius 7 suppose to be sacred and they are treating it in such disrespect"_ Ranma pointed at the ruin colony on the screen.Shinn was lost for words

"_Using that to kill is killing your own love one by your own hands, and you call that Justice?" _

"_Well I suppose everyone who lost a love one would want revenge one way or the other in whatever form it takes, and this applies to everyone, including you"_ he said and that got Shinn attentions

"_Tell me, Shinn Asuka, did you join Zaft to defend the Plants or, are you just looking for someone to kill with that Mobile Suit of yours all in the name of justice"_ Shinn felt infuriated by that statement

"Why you," Shinn would've exploded in anger right there but he was stop by the Captain

"STAND DOWN LT. ASUKA!" Captain Gladys spoke up and he froze from his tracks "Get off the bridge, NOW!"

Without a word he walk out and Gladys turn to face Ranma again to berate him

"Mr. Saotome, you're out of-"

"_So that is Minerva's ace pilot, the kid got potential" _Ranma interrupted _"Especially when he's someone who is on a personal crusade to rid the world of evil."_ He gave a little laugh

"What is so funny ?" Dullindal asks curious

"_Oh nothing, it's just that, well, kid's like him can be easily be influenced by his environment and the people around him in the worst way," _he told them

"_Kids like him makes an excellent pawn for someone, if he's well motivated enough, praised enough for doing great in his work and convince of the high ideals of a cause worth fighting for, even though he doubts it, they will assure him that he's doing the right thing and he'll be easy as a puppet on a string, don't you think so…Chairman Dullindal?"_ Dullindal didn't like what he's insinuatingand offended for some reason

"Would you care to explain what you mean by that ?" he inquired, Ranma would have answered back but he can see that he got him rattled him

"_Answer it yourself,"_ he looks back at him coldly and that shut him up

"_Well anyway, I transmitted the terrorist strength and capabilities to your comm systems, you can review it until you get to Junius 7 and prepare an encounter"_ right then a woman from off screen came forward to Ranma and gave a padd to Ranma

"_Thank you Miss Za…I mean Ma'am"_ the woman step back and Ranma read the data gathered

"_We tap into their comm frequency and got a good pictures of the people responsible for this. I'm sending these as well"_

"You were able to listen in on Zaft comm channels?" Meyrin said in shock in hearing that for Zaft comms are scrambled and encrypted

"_I do have resources Miss Hawke, they help me keep the peace or wage war"_ he said _"Today, don't like to see another war so they help me keep the peace which is why I am here in the first place"_

"And where are you now ?" the captain asks

"_I'm not near you captain, but I am closer to Junius 7"_

"" Cagalli stood up from his seat and asks "Are you on a spaceship?"

"_Yes"_ he answered _"My ship is called the __**'Phoenix Ascendant' **__and I came here to destroy Junius 7 before it fell, unfortunately, I don't have a mobile suit to deal with the terrorist and my ship weapons may not be enough to stop the colony from falling to Earth"_

**To be Continued**


	14. FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH:ARMAGEDDON SKY

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1 **

**Chapter**__**12**

_**FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH  
ARMAGEDDON SKY**_

_**Phoenix**__**Ascendant  
On Approach to Junius 7**_

"The ships you sent from the Plants will get there within five hours before you do and they will no doubt, encounter the terrorist groups watching over Junius 7 to make sure it will fall so I advise extreme caution" Ranma warned and showed the Zaft type Mobile Suits again and their location and continued speaking

"They are well armed and entrenched to repel intruders until the deed is done" he changes the picture and focus on the CGI tactical CGI deep scan view of the ruin. Accurate scans he's showing is far better than radar better details than anything they have up to date.

"Analysis on Junius 7 internal structure shows numerous stress fractures in these locations," he pointed them out

"If you can tell your breaker team to place their charges in these locations then the breaker team will do a better job, and that way the debris will be much smaller and will burn out in the atmosphere better, doing little damage to the planet as much as it could, now I'm transmitting data-" just as he was signaling his comm officer to send the data, the Plant Chairman interrupted him

"_Mr. Saotome"_ The Chairman of the Plants spoke up _"We appreciate what you've done, but my people are capable of handling this and the terrorist, though your assistance is most appreciated," _

"What"

There was a moment of pause between them, Ranma glared at him waving him off like that. He was thinking of arguing about disregarding the valuable information he's giving them which could help them deal with the situation, however he sees Mrs. Zala at the side tapping her wrist saying that _'there is no time to argue'_ and understood what she means

"Very well then," he replied but sounded like he was growling "If you don't want my help, then fine so, good luck then" The comm link, Mrs. Zala She step forward towards him with a look of disappointment which she understands his feeling right now

"He ignored whatever data we have that can help them" he said leaning back on his seat and shook his head and the look of irritation of being wave off "The man is either confident or stupid"

Right then, Col. Carter entered the bridge with a padd in hand to give her report to him

"Final check on the ship Ranma" she reported

"So what's the status Colonel?" looking at her she sigh and shakes her head which is not a good sign

"The Hyperdrive is still offline but Rodney is working on makeshift repairs but it's a one shot Hyperspace window, still no promises if it ever works on time"

"What about our targeting system for the drones?" Ranma asks

"Fully operational and we also found a few surprises on this ship"

"What kind of surprises?"

Carter showed him a level below the bridge which is the **C.n.C.** or **C**ommand and **C**ontrol room for the ship and there she showed a section that controls weapons manually and showed some of the weapons the Phoenix Ascendant possess

"We know that this ship has 3 times the firepower of an Aurora, we just don't know what kind of firepower" that was the good news Carter said and then came the bad news

"The problem is, the ship is incomplete and according to the ships logs, they were unable to complete the job when they got struck down by the plagues so it's up to us to install them"

"Meaning that none of it can help us right now"

"Unfortunately" Carter agreed despairingly

'_Sigh'_ "Alright then, these are no help but at least we have 100 drone available to us, and that's enough to break up that 15 kilometer colony ruin if we hit it…Colonel Carter did you say something?" he asks her when he hears her mumbled something incoherent

"We…15" Carter answered down on her breath

"Excuse me Colonel? I didn't hear you" Ranma look at Carter and looks hesitant to tell him something but she knew that he have to know and so she told him

"Ranma…uhmmn…we counted the drones on board and somehow the computers were giving false reports…there is only 15 drones on board the ship, not 100" Carter pause to wait for his reaction of what she said to him sink in, Ranma did not explode in anger, but he didn't because that won't help

"Oh Crap" he sat down on one of the chairs near the console and started rubbing his forehead because of the migraine caused by the endless problems he keeps receiving.

Now Ranma needed of some other way to break Junius 7 before reaching Earth Atmosphere. He thought of using his 'Breaking Point' technique but said **no** to the idea because it may end up killing him like the last time he used it on an asteroid, the whole thing exploded on his face and almost killed him.

He needed some way involving minimum risks if possible but nothing came in mind. Then he glances around the console with a profile image of a standard drone on the screen and just right beside the console is Rodney MacKay's smug face on a Mug. Rodney new Mug, custom made Mug with built in sensor recognition system as a car alarm built into it that say to that specific person a smug warning _'Ranma! Don't you dare touch me or look at me because you can't afford me' _and with the word inscribe on it

'I AM THE MASTER UNIVERSE'S, THE GREATEST SCIENTIST EVER! AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE TENTH RATE MUNDANES' Ranma frowns after hearing and reading that. He had the urge to vaporize it with a Zat pistol if he had one in hand. Ranma, like Col. Sheppard and Col. Mitchell, Rolan, Teal'c, Thor, Freya, Hermiod, Heindol, Zelenka, Rodney sister Jeanie and a few others who are annoyed and irritated seeing Rodney face on the Mug and speaking back to them so rudely, had the pleasure of plotting and scheming to give Rodney's Mug a few accidents like, blasting, crushing, throw it to the bottom of the sea or transport it to the heart of the sun or drop it in a septic tank.

However, Rodney kept replacing it and kept putting safety measures to keep it safe as no one would admit of who would do harm to his precious Mug.

Rodney MacKay is probably the only one he knows that has the ego the size of a galaxy, which probably deserving since he's the biggest geek who has done more for humanity than anyone he knows and Ranma respects that. Now right beside the Mug are the new compact size Naquadah generators supplementing the ships power needs temporarily.

The reactors are no bigger than Rodney's Mug and they are the newest design that gives more power from very small amounts of Naquadah than their predecessors.

Then seeing the reactor again Ranma, wonders about something... a possible idea

"Colonel, how big a bang does one Naquadah reactor give when it blows up?" he inquire and Carter understood what he's asking

"Cause it to go critical you mean? I'd say about 1 to 5 megatons…but if you want a really bigger bang for your buck…we can use that" she looks around and pointed at the new desk size Naquadriah Reactor at the center of the CnC. Carter realized that Ranma has the blood of O'Neill flowing thru him and most likely he'll ask something that will make a bigger bang.

"Can we use that? I mean uhmmn…Mr. Woolsey might go on a fits if we loose one of the new Naquadriah Reactors you brought" he said worried a little

"I think Mr. Woolsey will understand, after all," she showed at one of the main screen "We don't stop that, it's going to fall right on top of new Atlantica"

**A couple of hours later,**

Two small ships, speed towards Junius 7 in cloak, one carrying a modified Naquadriah Bomb on board piloted by Ranma's Alpha Team under the command of Col. Carter, the other is a heavily armed fighter as Colonel Carter explains the mission thru the comm.

"_We have to place the reactor here on this site"_ showing at their tactical screen _"There's a large fissure that extends from one side of the colony to the other, and we have to put it inside at least 200 feet to make it work, that way it will break Junius 7 into two halves"_

"One half will drift out into space while the other will still fall on Earth according to the Sims"

"_Exactly Ranma, I'm sorry but this is the best we can do"_ Ranma nodded to her in understanding their situation

"I know, I know I just wish we could do more" he then activated the Jumpers armaments and unlike the old Jumper designs, the one Ranma is piloting is more of a Gunstar (The last Starfighter) as it morph into twice its size with four gun turrets at front and two tail gun particle cannons behind to shoot down anyone who sneak up behind him as well as three drone launchers. Two forward one aft.

Inside the cockpit, the chair he's on changes form to make him more comfortable and with a heads up display and mental link to the jumper itself, Ranma can feel that he can make his ship dance on water if he wants to. But that's for later

"Alright then, this Dark angel on **StarGate Fighter One**, I'll distract our friends in the tin cans while you guys break this sucker"

"_Roger Dark Angel, good luck and happy hunting"_

The two ships separated and the SGF-1 track down the nearest GINNs and found all 22 of them hiding nearby and too close to where his Alpha team is working which that won't do.

Nearby or what was once part of the colony support arms of the hourglass colony, are the Flare Motors still pushing Junius 7 to Earth and that gave him an idea.

Ranma decloaked his fighter and took aim at the flare motors, and as he hears a long tone lock on signal, he fired 6 drones and blasted 6 flare motors and damaging 10 more in the massive explosion. That explosion drew the attention of the GINNs and what they see in their screen is a very fast small ship destroying the flare motors.

The GINNs didn't like it and began chasing SGF-1 which was Ranma's plan from the start in order to give his Alpha team some elbow space to work on.

Ranma being the top pilot of in the Milky Way Galaxy (which is true) and in possession of a highly advance Alteran fighter, flew circles around the GINN and never let them get a lock on him but he can get a lock on them.

Ranma battle with the Rogue GINN is making sure that all attention is on him for as long as it is needed.

**5 Thousand Kilometers away**

Two Zaft ships and the Minerva approaches Junius 7 in time to witness the breaking of Junius 7 after an enormous 1000 megaton explosion deep within the ruin colony broke it into two. One half of the colony was blasted away and shattered into pieces right out into space, the other half still remains in its trajectory towards Earth

Ranma and his Alpha team were already back at the Phoenix Ascendant, just in time to see the colony break apart at the scene, and everyone cheered at the success of the first mission to save Earth. Save for one; Col. Carter

"This isn't over yet people so there is no time to celebrate!" he reminded them then

"He's right, the mission is not over" Carter added

"For now we will let Zaft handle this, they have about 5 hours to break what remains, still most of the largest debris will rain down on the planet unless we get the Hyperdrive working properly on time" Ranma said to the crew which he didn't want to dampens their enthusiasm but he had to in order to keep them focus on the mission.

Within the next 5 hours Zaft advance group arrive followed by the Minerva arrives to break what remains of Junius 7. Unfortunately, they had to deal with the surviving group of terrorists who are rather pissed off after they got their butts handed to them on a silver platter by Ranma in the GF-1

Rogue GINNs were less than 6 of the original 22 that survive and continued fighting Zaft Breaker Teams which was not helping the situation and even worst still, the three stolen Gundam's decided to appear and joined the melee causing more problems and that got Ranma really upset,

"Okay that's it!" he turns to Colonel Carter "Colonel Carter"

"Way ahead of you kid" Colonel Carter had the Ascendant sensors, tracks down the Girty Lue "Found them!"

"Excellent, set a course to intercept and kindly get their attention Eliza if you don't mind"

"With pleasure Sir!" she replied

"Alright, let's do this first by politely asking them to scram, and if that doesn't work, we'll fire a drone strike on their fix skull right thru their ass if they don't cooperate" he said and from the he talk, Ranma patience with the Blue Cosmos just worn off its last thread.

On their first contact with the Girty Lue, the commanders facing him did not recognize him, for as it seems that they were out of radio comm for a long time when they started their robbery mission and don't know what has happen on Earth lately.

Ranma impression of the commander, name Colonel Neo Lorrnoke whom by his opinion is playing cool like the one from an anime character series he knows back home.

'_Who the heck this guy reminds me off…from my comics or anime…which was it… Mobile Suit Gundam or was it Gundam Wings from some guy called Chair or Zeke or something 'sigh' mecha stories are never my taste'_ he thought as he remembers his conversation with Dr. Mackayabout a certain anime series back home and from what he can remember, **'the Man in the Iron Mask' persona **in those anime series, guys like him, always have a deep dark past to make the story better. Ranma sense something wrong about him, like he seems…trap

'_curious' _he thought as he listens to him

"_You must understand, I have my orders and I have to obey them to the letter"_

"Well, I am going to make you disregard them, NOW" he cut comm links and look at Colonel Carter "Target the forward section destroy the Gottfied's" and with that, Col. Carter fired a drone at the Girty Lue and destroyed two of upper Gottfried's first, the drone went thru it like a bullet thru two papers and continued striking all six Gottfried's. Of course Ranma could have easily destroyed them with just one drone but didn't for some reason. He opens comm again yelled at them in full volume

"SCRAM NOW!"

Without a second thought they called back their Mobile Suits and left the area immediately fearing their invisible friend might decide to take them out instead.

With the Girty Lue gone, the only problems they are facing now are the remnants of the terrorist groups who continue to harass the Zaft breaker teams.

In time Junius 7 have been broken but still a few pieces are still too big that they needed to be broken up even smaller so that the atmosphere friction will burn them up at reentry.

That moment in the Atmosphere, they initiated the **Failsafe** **Maneuver**

**Earth's Atmosphere  
**_**Somewhere over North America**_

The Phoenix Ascendant followed the Minerva as it fired all of its remaining drones to shatter the larger pieces of debris. On board the Minerva, Captain Gladys watches the massive behemoth of a ship they believe to be the Phoenix Ascendant, pass them by and headed in front of the largest pieces of Junius 7 at incredible speed

"What the hell are they doing?" the XO asks to no one in particular and holding on for his dear life. Then a call came in from the massive vessel

"_Minerva, this the Phoenix Ascendant, break-off now!"_ Ranma voice came thru the comm link_ "You have done as much as you can, we'll take it from here"_ Gladys quickly picks up a receiver and opens a line to the Ascendant

"Phoenix Ascendant this is the Minerva, I'm sorry but the operation is not yet complete" she replied "We can still break some of them off, but what are you doing, moving so fast and in front of that thing, pull back or you'll burn on reentry" she Shouted at the receiver

"_My ship can survive reentry so don't worry, and I would have said the same to you who is so close to the debris"_ he told her_ "So if you are staying, then take out the one kilometer big debris at 10 degrees port, that big one ahead is mine, Phoenix Ascendant out"_

The crew of the Minerva watches as this ship dives head on in front of the largest debris, a five kilometer big piece still intact. Within seconds the Ascendant seems to dive into some form of cloud that appeared in front of the ship and disappeared along with the largest debris and smaller ones following behind it.

The Minerva was shock to what they have just seen, as they had no idea what just happen, only that there are now less of the debris falling on Earth and that's a good thing for it minimize the damage to Earth even further.

**Lunar Orbit**

A group of Earth Alliance patrol ships were doing their routine circle when suddenly from a flash came flaming rocks of enormous size hurtling towards deepspace led by an unknown vessel.

The vessel disappeared as the debris continued on with forward momentum and none of the EAF patrol has realized that it was the remains of Junius 7 until later on.

_**Phoenix**__**Ascendant**_

On the bridge, there were sparks from open panels and the hissing of air from pressure hose and blinking console and viewscreens. The Jump took everything it had and was lucky enough to work when needed. Ranma was now down at CnC in order to get a sensor scan on Earth and the remaining debris.

Rodney was there making calculations of the possible damage and death toll will have on the remaining debris in the areas where they will fall. He finished his calculations and faced them and he doesn't look very well.

"The uhm, estimated death toll worst case scenario…it will reach over 1 to 2 billion at worst," he said and then Rodney open the main screens to explain better

"In areas that are or will be the worst hit is the American continent, Europe, Africa all the way to the Indian continent. The south pacific will have minimum hits but the damage there will be great especially around the coast"

"You're telling, that after all that, Billions people will still die!" Ranma sounded outrage of the figure when Rodney told him the figure "We shattered that damn thing up to a thousand pieces"

"Well Junius 7 is mostly composed of heavy rock ferrite Ranma, that thing is a moving bullet" Rodney answered "The friction in the atmosphere will not burn out all of them because they contain solid iron!" yelling back

"The largest one the size of a three storey building to the size no bigger than a car will get thru, so I'm sorry Ranma if couldn't be less precise!" Rodney answered back and slams the padd on the desk shattering it.

Rodney, for the first time he wanted to be wrong but couldn't. He sat down and feeling tired and feeling that they failed.

"The death toll here is very high because the population here is over 9 billion, meaning that there's more places people live unlike our world of 6 billion" Carter pointed out "We've done all what we can"

"Ranma" Carter put his hand on Ranma shoulders, he look to her and he nodded acceptingly

"Yes…we've done everything we can and…there's nothing more we can do"

Ranma can't help but accept it, for there is nothing else they can do now as the debris of Junius 7 struck the Earth in areas of heavy population.

The debris fell on Earth for 12 minutes and it fell to areas of dense human population as Rodney predicted. This maybe the first time that Rodney wanted to be so wrong as the casualty count on their monitors show how many life signs started disappearing from their sensors while orbiting Earth.

For Ranma, he didn't have to see the number to know how many people are dying down on Earth. His uniqueness made his senses feel the screams of terror emanating from Earth, people were dying by the millions and he sense that, though this feeling isn't the same feeling he felt when he was in Kar'Thom, the Aschen weapons fabrication planet and what he felt there is far worst

Like a psychic link to the spirit world he saw the death of countless billions of people of over hundreds of worlds and their essence or souls have gathered on that world that made those horrible weapons. The cries of pain, sorrow and agony of the Aschen's victims have touch him and showed him a glimpse of the Aschen's handiwork from hundreds of worlds they have visited. There they befriended the people, and then betrayed and murdered them. The dead cried out for justice and they wanted that blood stained moon destroyed before their **'butchers'** the Aschen destroy anymore worlds and so he did destroy it and the cries stop, signaling their satisfaction of justice being serve and finally, their eternal rest.

On Junius 7 Ranma felt nothing but sadness and sorrow which was not surprising, a cemetery and tombs and graves on Earth always have that feeling and its nothing like Kar'Thom with their the heavy emotions of people murdered by the Aschen. On Junius 7 he felt the feeling of urgency as it was not just him that wanted to stop the colony from falling to Earth.

Ranma was disgusted by the people who pushed Junius 7 to fall to Earth and they were the relatives that died on the colony. He could not see the logic of using the tomb of their love one as a tool for murder, an obscene act of sacrilege that made them no different than those bigots from Blue Cosmos and it is unforgiveable.

Its worst for Mrs. Zala, for and a few were able to ascend, the rest went beyond the veil and to see their grave desecrated like this pained him and worst of all, the people will die they cannot help ascend as part of the bargain of allowing the CE ascendants to take part in this endeavor.

The next day is Saturday of February 14, 74 C.E. the beginning of the Second Bloody Valentine's War


	15. FREEDOM'S NEW PILOT

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 13**

**Freedom's new pilot**

**New Atlantica  
24 hours after the fall of Junius 7**

As the rest of the world is busy doing search and rescue operations to the damage areas of the planet, the Phoenix Ascendant returned to new Atlantica quietly.

The crew returns with a heroes welcome though none of them feels like it, as the loss of life hit over one billion people worldwide and still rising.

They all feel that they do not deserve the praise of their peers, however, Mr. Woolsey disagree with that

"You've all done more than anyone could under the circumstances," he said "The loss of life is high yes, but it would have been much more higher if you have not done what's needed to save lives" he heave a sigh when as he heard what they used to break Junius 7

"Though it cost us one Naquadriah reactor… it is preferable" he said to them. Looking around the Ascendant crew he doesn't see captain

"Where is Captain Saotome, Colonel Carter?" he asks her

"We drop off Ranma while flying pass Orb, Mr. Woolsey" she answered "He needed to check some friends out, see if they are alright"

**Orb**

Ranma was bounding his way towards Rev. Malchio Orphanage first as the area where the orphanage is located was the worst to get hit by a tsunami caused by an impact site 1200 miles in the Pacific, though small as it was it generated enough a tsunami to threaten nearby islands and Orb. It was most likely that, Lacus would be there attending the children and that made him go faster to get there.

When he got there, the orphanage was gone and his heart sank to see nothing but wreckage.

"Lacus…" he extended his senses to find her but just as he did he heard a voice from behind

"Ranma"

Startled, he quickly turned around with in a defensive stance, Ranma look up to see a sight for sore eyes. Lacus, unhurt and startled to see the person she yearn so much to see again.

"Lacus" seeing her softens his stance and was glad to see that she's alright

"Thank Goodness you are alr..arck!!" Ranma never finished his sentence because a certain pink haired girl seemed to have glomp (or more like a rugby tackle) brought him down to the ground and bhoy! Was she strong!

"Dummy" she muttered then started yelling the same word at him as she started pounding his broad chest with her hand and crying

"Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! You have me all worried about you, where were you...Ranma?" One thing Ranma knows about Coordinators is that, they are just as strong as Akane enrage and carrying a mallet.

"Uhhmmmn, Ms. Lacus" Ms. Murrue, Col. Waltfeld, the Rev. Malchio, Mrs. Yamato (Kira's Mother) and the children, watches the scene from something that came from a movie, a semi-funny movie.

The beautiful damsel in distress racing towards her love and both fell on the ground. A lovely scene…except that…the dashing debonair got his chest pounded by the hand her damsel, and is now turning him blue after turning red, as the wind in his chest was forced out of him. Plus, her knees impacted on him and is now pressing down on his stomach and groin with the full weight of her body behind it.

"Oh my gosh, Ranma!"

"Nice to see you too again Lacus…and could you pp-please get off me…and remove your kneecaps of my private parts like now" he begs as he tried desperately to breathe again and resisting the urge not to scream in pain and agony

A couple of hours later, at the Attha Summer Mansion home, Ranma (with an icepack placed on his private parts to numbing the feeling any pain from Lacus kneecaps) and Lacus who is blushing beside him, a bit embarrass of what she did, but also shock as to what she's hearing.

As Ranma gave them a first hand account of what had just happen up in space and felt sickened of what they are hearing.

"We did what we could, but the bottom line is...there may be a billion of people dead, billions injured… a quarter of the planet has craters that look like the moon"

Everyone was quiet after hearing Ranma report to them, he explain that a ship of his, the Phoenix Ascendant and another ship, the Zaft Flagship called the Minerva were able to stop most of the falling debris, not to mention Blue Cosmos interference that nearly cost them the entire planet.

Ranma withheld several details from them, seeing that they may not be ready for the whole truth yet.

"Right now, you can bet that Djibril and his damn Blue Cosmos is using this tragedy to increase their membership and further their agenda despite the setbacks I gave them" he sigh "Logos members are probably dancing as this will increase their profit margin in military purchase…and the whole planet is screaming bloody murder"

"So what are you going to do now Ranma?" Waltfeld asks bringing a tray of his special coffee brew

Ranma looking at Lacus he's deciding if he would let her and her forces **'The Three Alliance Ships'** know some things. He decided against it, for now…

"For now, **'we wait and watch'** I can't do anything without assessing the problem in order to fix it"

"You mean **WE** can't do anything" Lacus corrected him which made everyone look to her

"Ms. Lacus?" Ms. Murrue can see in her eyes, a choice being made

"War will happen again, that's inevitable, so we must begin preparation ourselves as well and Ranma," she look to him

"You can't do this on your own so, let me help you" she offered him

"I'm not on my own anymore Lacus, I do have my resources now" Ranma answered

That saying Lacus remembers the letter he left for her about the organization he works with. _**SGC**_

"Ranma your resources, they are" before she could say anymore he raise a hand up calmly

"It's Okay Lacus; we are not here to cause trouble for your world, in fact we were invited by people of your world to help save it."

"Who invited you?" she asks

"Some concern citizens and they know a lot of things the majority population don't"

Looking at the faces of the others, Ranma can see that they are getting interested

"I take it that, you haven't told them?"

"No" she answered "What you told me…I mean it's not something they will believe Ranma and even I couldn't believe it"

"That's understandable; it's not something you can tell them about" he said agreeing

"Who are you truly Ranma?" Ms. Murrue asks curious because something odd about what Ranma just said

"What do you mean by _'we are not here to cause trouble for your world, in fact we were invited by people of your world to help save it'_ if I didn't know better, I'd that you are,"

"An alien" Ranma interject and hearing that would sound ridiculous but then looking at Ms. Lacus expression is saying that he's serious

"You're joking right" she said disbelieving then seeing Ms. Clyne expression hinted that she's serious

"You're serious!" she exclaimed

"I am human Ms. Murrue, but I wasn't born on this world, your space colonies or in this galaxy for that matter. Now, wouldn't that classify me as…an alien?"

Not answering back there's a long quiet pause from everyone in the living room only to be broken by Rev. Malchio question

"If you are an alien then, where are you from?"

"Well I must say that's classified for now Reverend, for now though, we should focus on the current problem at hand."

For next 7 days Ranma and Lacus prepared their resources for the coming storm.

Throughout the whole world and mostly in the devastated area, people are creaming **Death to those damn space monsters!** For all coordinators and chanting **'for the preservation of a pure and blue world!'** something that made Djibril glee in delight as the pictures in his control bunker showed him what he desired and that is the eradication of all coordinators.

_**Morgenroete**_

Lacus and the others visited the Archangel as it was being refitted with new upgrades and made it even submarine capable. The work was nearing completion, however a problem just pop up and Director Erica Simmons explains the problem at her office

"The Problem with the Archangel is her Nuclear Reactor have been remove for repairs and overhaul" she explained

"It will take at least a month's work and another month reinstalls and breaks-in the engine"

"That long" Lacus shook her head at that "We may end up in another war again in two months"

Outside Morgenroete, Ranma is using his modified cellphone to call Neo Atlantica for a special request to Director Woolsey

"_Captain Saotome that is not a simple request you are asking us to do, we are not a __**mail order delivery for one N.I.G.**__"_ (**N**eutrino** I**on** G**enerator) Woolsey complain _"please bare in mind that we have only three of them, and they are in the prototype stage of development,"_

"Sir, were not giving away anything, it's only on loan just to get the Archangel running" he interpolate "I would ask for one of the ZPM instead but that's too advance"

"_But why are we helping them Ranma, they seem to be capable people from your description" _

"They are capable yes, which is why an alliance with the Three Alliance Ships now renamed as **'Terminal'** can be a great asset to us and we need all the allies and friends we can get"

There was a long moment then Woolsey answered _"Alright then, we'll send it to you in a day"_ and those words were music to Ranma ears

"Thank you sir, and kindly send Dr. Zelenka as well to help install it"

"_Alright then, you'll see them in your doorstep tomorrow"_

"Yes Sir," After that he walks back in to Morgenroete

**The next day**

When Ranma open the door a familiar face is before him and with a smile and hug he greets him

"Dr. Z!"

"Ranma it's good to see you again and oh, I brought what you ask" Zelenka pointed at the ten wheeler truck park beside the road

After a short introduction Ranma, Lacus and the others brought Zelenka to Morgenroete and there he opens up the oversize case they rolled out from the truck.

Morgenroete scientists and engineers would be salivating for years as they look at power source beyond their imagination

A Class III** 'Neutrino Ion Generator' **anactive and pulsating with raw enough energy to power 10 Archangels for centuries a fantastic technology that they or anyone would ever thought of possible, and Zelenka is explaining the working theory and how they are going to install it to the Archangel.

Meanwhile, Ranma is installing on the **X-105 Strike** _Rogue,_ a Mark I Naquadah Reactors Zelenka brought, and just one will power the Strike systems indefinitely.

Much to the disbelief of Morgenroete's own eggheads, that an object the size of a coffee mug could generate **megawatts** of energy per minute is impossible, that is until Ranma showed it to them by connecting it to the base's powergrid. Now one reactor is supplying the bases energy needs while he's adjusting the Strike Rogue power regulators for the Mark I.

Up at Erica Simmons office, she's studying the data about the new reactor being installed. Dr. Zelenka furnished her some files about N.I.G., and though she's not a scientist, she can tell that scientist all over the world will want one to see how it ticks

"Where do you and your friends come from Saotome?" she muttered to herself as a message at another screen shows a negative search for the name Dr. Radek Zelenka.

Ms. Simmons would be suspicious but Ms. Clyne seems to trust them and she would complain if it wasn't for the enormous amount of technical knowledge Dr. Zelenka and his is sharing and in exchange they are sharing theirs as well.

The refitting took a little while to finish, meanwhile back at the seaside mansion three days before the launch, Ranma, Lacus and the others were discussing how to go on dealing with the situation, and with them tonight in the discussion is Cagalli and Athrun who arrive via the Minerva that's undergoing some repairs at Onogoro.

"With the situation in the Atlantic Federation, President Copland will have no choice but to sign a declaration of war." he starts

"Pressure from not only Djibril but also a vast majority of the public mostly in the devastated area are crying out for blood, Coordinators blood," It wasn't a good thought for everyone to think but they know that war is inevitable

"What can we do?" Cagalli asks

"For now there's very little we can do but expect the inevitable" Ranma, being near the PC, showed them something New Atlantica is sending thru the Internet.

"There is a massive build up on the Moon at the EAF Arzachel Base and Intel reports several dozen nuclear launchers for mobile suits are being stored up there, and if I'm right…the EAF will launch a massive full scale attack immediately after the declaration of war"

"How would you know that, Ranma?" Athrun ask in shock to Ranma statement

"I don't, but I know Djibril enough that he desired the total annihilation of the Plants and death for every coordinators," he said "The man has a deeply and psychotically imbedded hatred, that and I read Blue Cosmos operation ultimate plan" He said and showed them the EAF gameplan

"During the first war the EAF went head on in attacking the Plant's, but now they are playing smart by using a diversionary tactic this time around" Ranma remove a disk from the PC and gave it to Athrun

"Could you give this to Gilbert Dullindal for me Athrun" he requested

"To the chairman"

"This could help protect the Plants, that is if they take this information seriously this time"

"I understand"

Later that night, Ranma and Lacus is having a private time alone at the beach together, and Lacus holding Ranma's arm tightly as she never wanted to let him go again. However, holding Ranma's arms with a surprisingly strong iron grip have partially reduced the amount of blood flow on that particular arm.

Rather than telling Lacus off, Ranma endured it for her as not offend her. They talk alot, and mostly it's about Ranma past giving Lacus a glimpse of Ranma life and saw the kind of life he once led before SGC.

"So in my first tour, I traveled all across the galaxy and still there is so much unexplored space out there that even the Ancients haven't seen it yet.

"So these Ancients are the builder of the Stargate?"

"That's right," he answered "We believe that they are the first and the oldest race in the known universe and the outpost I thought that was here was more than I expected"

"So are there any of those Stargates here Ranma?"

"Yes, in a way there's quite a network of stargate out there in your galaxy" he replied

"Someday, when everything settled down here, maybe we'll have a chance to explore them"

"Together, we'll explore them together" she added and right then, Ranma cellphone ring and quickly answered it

"Yes" he answered as knowing who was on the other line his expression change when the person told him something important

"When will it start…I understand" he turn of cellphone look at a concern pink haired princess

"It's alright lacus;" he patted her hand in assurance "'sigh' looks like I'm visiting someone tomorrow"

The next day while the Minerva is continuing its repair works at Onogoro with the Orb Governments permission, Ranma decided to visit someone over there for a little discussion.

For USAF Elite Special Forces and trained with every Martial Arts known to man and then some, sneaking in was easy especially when you can do the Umisenken Technique which is like a personal cloaking device

He passes thru checkpoints easy enough and using a Zaft uniform, he got on board as a girl but kept his Umisenken up for the safe side, for knowing that a ship like this with a small crew no more than 500, most likely everyone knows everyone.

He looks for the captain's quarters and found it easy enough and got in with his Alteran padd. Ranma got in and as soon as the door closes behind her, he lowers his cloak and walk towards the nearest desks to place a disk there.

However, he senses a presence and a reflection from the glass of a picture frame of a boy and his mother. Then came the familiar click of gun's was heard behind his head

"Put your hand's up where I can see them and turn around, Now!" she said in an authoritative voice

Ranma turn around and surprised to see Captain Talia Gladys who just got out of the shower and covered up with a very small towel. Judging by her looks, she's infuriated that someone just got into her room.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get thru security," she wasn't able to finish her sentence when her hand felt like a wind went by along with the gun on her hand.

Instinctively, she fought back in hand to hand combat but her intruder is just shrugging her moves like she was an amateur. Not only had that but, the short length towel she was wearing just fallen off revealing her nice well figured body.

Seeing someone naked didn't faze Ranma one bit since he's gotten use to seeing a woman naked all his life (mostly himself and the help of Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Hinako and Ukyo) and in his own way, he kinda had a one to ten rating system when it comes to women figure, where Talia Gladys is concern. She would be rated as a six just ahead of Akane yet when it comes to Martial Arts skills; Gladys is hardly anywhere near her level.

'_Who is this woman, why can't I,' _when she threw her last punch she watch her opponent blurred out of existence and a tap behind her knocks her unconscious.

She would have fallen straight to the floor if Ranma hadn't caught her. Ranma took her to her bed and brought her down and pull up a blanket to cover her up.

An hour later, Captain Gladys woke up with a headache, wearing a negligee and a blanket, her hand with handcuffed.

"Sorry I have to do that Captain Gladys" spoke the voice of a woman in a Zaft uniform standing beside her bed and looking down.

The woman is a red head with icy blue eyes and a figure that can make any man break his neck from turning to look too much

"Who are you, and how did you get in here or on my ship?"

"Who I am and how I got in here is unimportant right now Captain Gladys, what's important is that I bring you a message from a certain Saotome, Ranma"

"Ranma, I mean Mr. Saotome so what does he want?" she asks

"He wants you to get out of Orb as soon as you can"

"What"

It took a while for her to explain to Minerva's captain and still she's skeptical

"You expect me to believe that, after breaking in here," she said still a bit angry

"What makes you think I'll do what you want?"

"Because Ranma Saotome is trying to save people's lives since day one Captain, when Junius was falling to Earth!" she answered loudly

"Mr. Saotome" the brought back that spectacular moment in time when his ship the Phoenix Ascendant, created what can only be describe as a path or doorway, bringing a large chunk of J7 thru Earth and at the otherside of the planet near the moon.

They speculated that it was some sort of faster than light travel capability, something that is suppose to be theoretical right now, yet it seems that Ranma Saotome possess such an advance technology, and if wasn't for that then the destruction brought down on Earth would have been far more serious.

_Would have been far more serious _which she kept telling herself but she can't deny that billions died that day despite their efforts.

"The total death toll of the Junius 7 fall has hit 2.5 billion today and if war comes then there will be more death as worst as the last one." Ranma said "today the emirs of Orb is pushing Rep. Athha for an alliance with the Atlantic Federation which will be very hostile to Zaft once that happen"

"But why?"

"It's Politics captain," he answered "the Emirs self interest especially the Seiran's sees the AF a better business partner than the Plants, and if that happens, then the Minerva will be trap here" he said

"All out war is inevitable; you should know that by now. Whatever they decide to do is a response to what had happen, and no matter how drastic it is, it should be expected from people no longer listening to reasons.

So, don't be surprised of what kind of acts they will try in order to destroy you," he said

"This war started by people who wants revenge, and now those that survive, those who were hurt will want the same to you and your people" Ranma look towards the picture at the table of Captain Gladys and her son.

"You can disregard my advice and information again if you want to captain, I won't force you" and right then Ranma walk out

Gladys was left with her thoughts and also a bit confuse at the statement she made

"What does she mean by again?"

A few days later, the Minerva left Onogoro in the night and headed straight to Carpentaria the Zaft military base in Australia. At that same time, an Earth Alliance Fleet arrives, supposedly sent to ambush the Minerva should it decided to leave Orb, but when their quarry was not on Orb anymore, the Seiran's got an earful from Djibril for giving him outdated information.

Meanwhile, the Archangels refit was finally completed. Zelenka and his team upgraded the ships systems to handle an endless amount of power from the N.I.G and with so much power available, engineers decided to refit the ship with a **'positron reflector shields'** around the main bridge and engines for protection.

Ms. Simmons and her engineers was more than just grateful to Zelenka's team as they learned so much from them as well as leaving a few tech items they will find useful.

In return, Morgenroete shared to them, schematic diagram and blueprints copies of several techs including the first G-Weapon series. Zelenka stayed on to help maintain the Archangel new systems the rest went back to New Atlantica.

One night a cloak Puddle Jumper approached the beach near the ruins of Fr. Malchio orphanage to be picked up.

Col. Carter is among the people in the in pick up team and she brought Ranma some bad news

"The Earth Alliance fleet is mobilizing," she said worriedly

"Then it's about to start" looking up the night sky Ranma can only feel saddened for this world and what it will go thru once again

24 hours later in the clear night of the sky, Ranma and Lacus, along with Ms. Murrue and Colonel Waltfeld, watches flashes of nuclear explosions near the Plants Colonies.

The attacks of the EAF have failed because Zaft knew where the EAF attack fleet was coming from.

'_For once, pretty Durandal listens to advise'_ he thought

A few more a days later, while Ranma was outside meditating near the beach, he felt an ominous threat that crawled out of the water and they are armed.

'_A Commandos group, but from who?' _not knowing who they were, Ranma blended into the darkness and became invisible. He pulled out his walkie talkie and talk to it whisperingly

"Colonel, we got company out here, get everyone to safety, now"

"_Roger Ranma"_

As soon as he alerted the others in the mansion, Ranma went on to the offensive with only his Martial Arts as a weapon which is enough for him.

Back at the mansion, Colonel Waltfeld and Ms. Ramius hurriedly herded Lacus, the children and others to the shelter when they hears gunfires, explosions and the sound of men wailing in agony from outside.

Outside the house the commandos were running back scared as hell, all the way back to the sea, as a dark figure with glowing red eyes and holding one of the commandos up with both hands and drop him on his knee, snapping the man spine like a twig, the commando was still alive but in horrendous agony.

"Why are you here, TELL ME?! WHO SENT YOU?!" he threw the man's body at the side and focused on the others "I'll deal with you later then"

Ranma was about to go after the rest of them, if they hadn't booby trap the path with claymore mines which is a clever way to protect their escape if they are being chased.

Ranma got out of the way and the commandos retreated, however Ranma sense it wasn't over as he ran back to the Mansion.

Back in the shelter, Ranma told the others what he found

"Zaft Special Forces," he told them "most likely they are here targeting Lacus"

"They are after me, but why?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that they will be back"

They did come back and this time they brought Mobile Suits **UMF/SSO-3 **_**ASH**_and quickly began pounding the house with weapons fire.

Far enough from the house Lacus and the others were safe at another shelter before the commandos came back. Lacus remembers her conversation with Ranma before they left

_**Flashback **_

From behind a blast door stood the fame Mobile Suit called the _**Freedom**_**ZGMF-X10A** the machine that was flown by Kira Yamato during the first war

"So this is Kira sword"

"Yes, and I want you to use it Ranma"

"Lacus" looking at her, Ranma can see in her eyes that she's serious

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I am"

"Why?" he asks

"Because, if we are going to stop this war, then you will need a sword to wield" she answered

"This mobile suit, this sword belongs to someone else" he said "So, I'll be borrowing it from him for a while" he said and smiled at Lacus

"I don't think Kira would mind if you did," she said

_**End flashback**_

By the time the Freedom was launch from its hidden mobile suit hangar, the battle was already decided and the five ASH mobilesuits have been disabled in a matter of a minute from engagement.

"Give up now and you won't be hurt" he called thru the comm

However, the commander of the unit decided to pull the destruct switch which destroyed his mobile suits and the other mobilesuits in order to avoid capture.

Ranma smirk at their choice, a standard procedure for commandos in the black ops is, **never to be caught alive.**

"Fine kill yourselves for all the good it can do" he said coldly

Ranma turn his mobile suit to a location at the beach as the first rays of the sun illuminate the area to reveal six of the Zaft commandos on the ground with their arms and legs held down under a boulder like paper weights so that they can't escape or kill themselves.

Col. Waltfeld and Ms. Murrue found all six of them look like they were used for a boxer punching bag, with swelled faces, broken bones and two of them are literally curled up together in a 69 position, naked, smelling each other's butt and held together with lots of duct tape.

"Seriously, (biting her lip) the guy has some issues" Murrue muttered as she either wants to puke or laugh just seeing it

"Tell me about it" Col. Waltfeld agrees and looks back at the Freedom questioningly

"Ranma?" the colonel nudge his head at what's before them

"_Those two jerks had it coming to them"_ he said on the speaker

"_They were talking about __**having some fun**__ and __**introducing their little friend **__to Lacus before they kill her and everyone else,"_ he said on the speaker venomously

"_I'd say, they earn themselves to become my favorite punching bag, my wishbone to break and several hundred football training kicks using their groin before I got bored and did that to them"_

"Ouch"

Soon afterwards, Orb Troops under Colonel Kisaka arrived to take the Zaft commandos into custody via ambulance, and for other than severely injured, they were scared out of their minds about **blood red eyes** are coming for them.


	16. TAU'RI

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 14  
Tau'ri**

**Orb**

It was said that confession was good for the soul; in this case the surviving commandos got a taste of Ranma's Anything Goes Acupuncture interrogation techniques in order to get answers from them.

Ranma's skills to get answers from coordinator commando was amazing to Orb officers who watches him work, and the way the commandos talk was music to Ranma ears.

The Zaft commandos were unable or incapable of telling a lie or keep their mouth shut and it horrified them to no end. Zaft commandos prided themselves of withstand interrogations of all forms from drugs to torture. Yet what Ranma is doing is beyond their abilities to resist and so they continued telling him what Ranma wanted to know.

"Direct orders from Colonel Volks Shubert, of Zaft Special Operations division" Col. Waltfeld knows the name as he read the report.

"I knew the guy during the war," he said "he takes direct orders from the Chairman Zala himself to do black ops and he's one nasty piece of work, a real bastard" he spat venomously at the name. He was reluctant to say more because there are ladies among them

"Colonel, do you something more about him?" Ranma asks and reluctantly answered

"Well, story has it, that his black op team killed and rape the family of the EAF Base Commander in Victoria, then killed them in front of him, and then killed him…then Shubert had a mobile suit pound their bodies in front of surrendered EAF soldier's then killed them afterwards" he shook his head in disbelief "The man is a disgrace"

"A now this disgraceful man takes orders from Gilbert Dullindal himself" Ranma ads and looking at the picture of Shubert and remembers him for future reference

"But why does the chairman want to kill me?" Lacus asks

"Maybe it has something to do with that fake Lacus at the Plants that appeared a while back" he points out on the news in the aftermath of the nuclear attack.

"There is something going on here that we are not seeing right now" he said crossing his arms_ 'is killing Lacus, part of your Destiny Plan Gilbert Dullindal? But of course it is,'_ he thought obviously

"We really need to move out now and make sense of what's happening later"

"But what about Cagalli" Lacus added "I mean she's getting married to that Seran guy"

It seems that the Seran's have started to gain a foothold over the Orb Government again despite the setback they had after Ranma exposed their connections to Logos. Cagalli marriage to Yuna Seran is a political move that could cost Orb in the end.

"Well, we are gonna have to take her with us then" Ranma said "That way, the Seran's will not have a strong foothold over the country"

A few days later, at the wedding of Cagalli and Yuna Seran, the Freedom storm in and took her just before she gives her vows.

Afterwards, something Ranma returned to Orb to do some unfinished business and took Colonel Waltfeld to help him out. When they return a couple of days later, Ranma told Lacus and Cagalli that, Yuna Seran generously donated One Billion dollars to an account that helps Rev. Malchio and Mrs. Yamato in their orphanage work and expanding their work to help more orphans in the Fall"

The two ladies blink in stun surprise, and when Cagalli asks "how did you get Yuna to donate such a huge sum of money, Ranma?" Ranma answered

"I had some help with the… **'The feminine touch'** and a room full of **S&M** tools" he answered mischievously

"Feminine touch?"

"S&M tools?"

Colonel Waltfeld, who is at the sidelines is trying desperately not to laugh but failed miserably and is now on the floor laughing his guts out, which is confusing the others.

"Maybe this would help" right then, their expression darken when Ranma gave Cagalli a photo of Yuna Seran, tide up and dangling over several lit up candles and a busty redheaded girl in a masks wearing a highschool uniform and holding a leather whip with iron tips on one hand and on the other, he's holding what's look like an electrified cattle prod and use it to play the **'Queen'** for Yuna.

"Oh My God" both Cagalli and Lacus gasp at the picture in hand

'_And I was about to marry this freak' _she thought feeling disgusted as the hair on her back stood up

"So, I take it that, you never knew that you're supposedly **'husband to be' **has this kind of fetish**, **or that he has an account from his illegal arms sales which he sold to Illegal arms dealers and to any private army and also, Blue Cosmos"

"HE, sold what to who!" Cagalli was fuming

"Found out about it while back when I was kicking Blue Cosmos ass all across the coast of California"

"THAT BASTARD, I'LL KILL HIM!"

"So, who's the busty redhead Ranma?" Lacus asks sounding a bit venomous tone for some reason

"A friend"

**Somewhere in Alaska near Josh-A ruins**

The Archangel arrived at Alaska at an abandon Earth Alliance base near **'Josh-A' **an auxiliary base site called AUX-B7 it's been abandoned, or so everyone thought.

"For a while now, a number of Earth Alliance forces have been gathering here and rebuilding an old base, the AUX-B7 was once a forward defense base for Josh-A now it's our new base rename, **'Sanctuary'** "

The Archangel approach the area where the base should be but see nothing, that is until they pass thru a holographic projector called **'Chimera'** where outside you see nothing but a ruin base but pass thru the illusion is thriving base.

"You organize this place?" Murrue asks

"My allies did" he answered

"Ever since the fall, my people and my allies here have been gathering up supporters all across the globe, and it took us a while to put this base back into operation"

"Where did you find them Ranma?" Lacus asks

"Well Most of them were part of the Seventh and Eight Fleet survivors, others were Josh-A survivors, though there some of the officers who were screwed by Blue Cosmos, and we also have a number of civilians working with us as well"

"What is that?" Murrue just notice something and pointed at the huge vessel near the docks looking like an F-1 racecar without the wheels but clearly, it is a spaceship, a very big ship.

"That is the Phoenix Ascendant, and she's too big to fit into the inner docks so they kept it out here instead"

"_Archangel this Sanctuary control, do you read me"_ a voice spoke thru the speaker Ranma took a comm link and responds

"Sanctuary control, this is the Archangel," he answered "Dark Angel is speaking, we read you loud and clear"

"_Roger Dark Angel, please proceed to Gate1 pad 7 and welcome to the Tau'ri base Sanctuary, Archangel"_

"Understood and thank you Sanctuary control"

The Archangel Approach two massive blast doors that slides apart for the ship to enter and inside a massive cavern is the hanger bay where inside stood 4 EAF spaceships surrounded by scaffoldings and undergoing some sort of refit.

Three _Drake class_ and one _Nelson class_ and to say it was strange to see them here are in everyone mind because these ships were designed to operate only in space. Murrue Ramius asks the question that it's in everyone's mind

"Why are those ships here, on Earth and how did they get down here?"

"They were brought here by the Phoenix most likely, and it looks like they are undergoing a refit" he answered

"Colonel Carter must have taken them from the debris belt and towed it down here" he said "You left a lot of salvageable ships up there, its quite a waste of resources" he remark

"Wait, towed them down here, that's impossible," Waltfeld said disbelieving

"Well, most like been tractor beam down by that ship outside, It's an alien ship with advance technology and believe me it can do many things that are otherwise impossible"

After they landed, they spotted a section of the hanger bay has a large circular ring suspended by a mechanical arm and the area it's at is surrounded by four dual 55mm linear beam turrets and fifty caliber gun emplacements and several dozen soldiers in fortified bunkers and trenches surrounding it.

The crew of the Archangel is greeted by Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Rodney Mackay and Dr. Carson Beckett at a temporary isolation/decontamination room, they revealed to the Archangel crew of some details but not all of it yet.

"-So after the fall a month ago, we and our allies here on Earth began refitting this base and as you can see, we are still in the midst of settling down,"

"So, you like Ranma here are from another galaxy, and that ring at the hanger bay is a **'Stargate'** that you use to travel the galaxy?" Murrue said carefully trying to comprehend what is being told of her and the others except for Lacus

"Actually, we haven't travelled this galaxy yet, but we have travelled over four galaxies, this will be our fifth one"

"Fifth galaxy, oh I see…" for Cagalli and the others that answer given was a bit hard to believe.

Human's from another galaxy, another earth not like theirs, a device set up by an ancient race long ago, it was a bit too much to believe until…

"OFF WORLD GATE ACTIVATION!" cried out from the public speaker

Colonel Carter and the other quickly stood up followed by Ranma

"What's going on?" Lacus asks

"Come with us and we'll show you"

They head towards a tower control room as EAF troops position themselves behind the concrete trenches, manned machine guns and turrets, and when the gate activated itself, the gate Iris closes immediately in order to keep unwanted visitors, and while the Archangel watch in awe a control officer reports in

"Receiving **I.D.C. **(**I**ris **D**eactivation **C**ode) signal and authenticated, It's Admiral Halberton at Site Charlie Colenel"

"What!" when the name pop out Murrue was the first to react in surprise

"Open the Iris" Carter ordered and immediately the iris opens and let a group of EAF soldiers led by a man in an Admiral's Uniform

Murrue Ramius, clearly recognize the man who happens to be her mentor and she was shaking all over

**Sanctuary Headquarters Building**

"The news of my death is greatly exaggerated Captain Ramius, though I cannot go to the details of my survival, It would be…too long and complicated to tell you"

"Sir, if you're alive all this time, then where have you been?" Ramius asks and the Admiral just smile at her

"My dear captain, let just say that…I've been travelling" he glimpse at the stargate and Murrue understood or so she thought.

"Now Ms. Lacus Clyne" the admiral turns towards her "I Welcome the fame songstress to Sanctuary and it is my hope that we can return the world back to peace"

"As my hope as well, Admiral Halberton" and with that they shake hands in friendship

Within the next few days, the Archangel went on another refit while the crews are allowed to look around the base, including a small travel thru the Stargate.

**TRX-007  
Sanctuary City**

The Planet is named Demeter, 200 light years from Earth an Ancient city on a mountain as big a Mount Fuji is an awesome sight to see. The city has been abandon for eons; its original occupants are nowhere to be found and are once again occupied, and this time by the people from Cosmic Era Earth

Admiral Halberton took the privilege to be their tour guide for a while, and while touring Sanctuary City, the Archangel crew meets a number of coordinators and Zaft soldiers working among the EAF as well as Orb and many others. It was like Terminal, only a bit different.

At a conference hall, the people of Sanctuary have gathered together to discuss the plan to deal with the problem back on Earth and they have a plan in mind

"As of now, our forces is small and our resources are limited compared to the EAF and Zaft, so our priority is gathering resources and at the same time disrupt military operations of both armies"

"Excuse me Admiral but, how are we going to do that" Murrue asks

"Well for starters, were not going to jump in the middle of a battlefield and cause chaos that's for sure" he answered

"Every army relies on one thing, supplies" he pointed out "We take away, disrupt or delay their supply lines on both sides, then their military operations will grind to a halt and that is what we are going to do"

On the big screen it shows a number of targets that are the primary bases that supplies the EAF and Zaft forces

"The bases you see are the supplier's for frontline troops, we take out these bases, then both sides offensive operations will grind to a halt" he showed it on the screens of what kind of supplies they are targeting.

"By targeting the supplies that are key components, namely Mobile Suits components and their munitions we hit those…"

While they are planning their operations, Ranma is doing his kata practice in order keep his skills sharp and to add to his kata, he stood on a practice room with gravity controls set to 10G, meaning ten times the gravity of Earth.

No one would even think of stepping in that room and even coordinators couldn't stand to that kind of force except Ranma.

Meanwhile, Dr. Carson Beckett is at the doorway monitoring Ranma vitals as he goes thru his kata and as always, he's quite impressed at Saotome evolution beyond evolution.

"This is incredible" as always he's in awe at Ranma vitals signs which he continuously monitors when he gets a chance to catch Ranma doing his kata now and then.

For Beckett, Ranma is a special case because of who he is.

Genetically, every human possess ancient DNA at different levels close to the Ancient or Alterans as they call themselves and yet it's different due to thousands of years of evolution after Alteran and ancient human cross bred to produce a hybrid child, a blend of two species that according to Beckett findings, it's what makes every human of Earth, human, and it what makes them all the **Tau'ri**.

Among the Tau'ri, there are exceptional people that go beyond skills and abilities. As it was discovered, that Martial Artist like Ranma who can do incredible feats and abilities that seems so impossible. Yet, Ranma is the exception among the exception because of his abilities that borders the power close to an ascended being.

His last practice and a request from Rodney is the creation of a 'KI' ball for a science project. Reluctantly, Ranma agrees to Rodney science project as he remembers a certain project that blew up a solar system.

Assured of safety Ranma began to condense a sphere of life energy which is absolutely fantastic that even Rodney have to admit it's amazing, and when they scan the Ki ball they can see how it is formed, held together and the Ki ball itself is pure energy of immeasurable power.

When the meeting was finished, Lacus and the others came by where Ranma is at, just in time to see Ranma condensing a Ki ball between his hands and nearby is Rodney watching a screen showing the power being drawn from around sphere and in the bright room where the sun is shining down, they can see that the energy of the sun, entering Ranma and then condensing it into that ball of white light. Ranma's concentration in Ki manipulation is more than just amazing but also impossible for an average person to achieve without the kind of training and conditioning Ranma or any of his martial artist friends have gone thru.

While Ranma holds on the Ki ball, Lacus quietly step towards the balcony overlooking the training room as she watch in amazement, as the sphere of energy changes to a sword right before her eyes and then to a shield as though the energy was malleable to the will of the one who wields it.

"Amazing isn't it" Admiral Halberton remark as he step beside her "No one in the universe can do what he can and I doubt that anyone could reach his level anytime soon, which is just as well" he said

"Admiral, I was wondering" she inquires "Why does Ranma people nickname him…the Dark Angel, and they spoke about the incident in Kar'thom?"

The Admiral look down to see Ranma finishes his practice, Halberton notice him shook his head as he knows that they were talking about him. He nodded a little understanding Ranma wishes

"Ms. Clyne, if you wish to know about that, then I suggest….you ask Ranma about that yourself" he said

"I have no right or in the position to tell you that for that matter. It is too personal" he said

"But one thing I could tell you, is that young man, that warrior have fought against the odds and stood victorious, and I pity those who makes an enemy out of him, Human or Alien"

Lacus never asks about that for over a week as the Tau'ri forces began to mobilize across the globe.

For over a month, the Tau'ri disrupted supply lines from both sides in the war which is causing turmoil in the battlefield as offensives was slowed down and both sides was forced on a defensive.

Meanwhile the Archangel, uninvolved in the Tau'ri operations, is doing intelligence work for the Tau'ri as the slow down in the battlefield is the result of their Tau'ri operations.

Both the EAF and Zaft are diverting resource in protecting their supply lines and bases and still they continued loosing precious material to an unstoppable saboteur or saboteurs that seems to go thru the most secured bases with ease.

In the last mission, Ranma led a unit to make a daring theft of a few items from an EAF supply base, namely an entire _Hannibal_ class land battleship named the _Bonaparte_ which iscarrying a new mobilesuit for Blue Cosmos, Phantom Pain Unit.

As not to let Zaft feel left out, Tau'ri forces under Col. Carter, led a an assault team to steal a _Compton _class land battleship in Libya, by faking an emergency evacuation and knock out gas where Zaft thought it was a nerve gas attack.

The theft of their land battleships from both EA and Zaft made them crazy as even in the shipyard of Armory One, as one Laurasia class full of supplies have disappeared in the middle of the dock, where the next moment it was there, and then it was gone.

Even within Heaven's Base it was not safe from theft and sabotage, yet the Tau'ri is pushing their luck too much as security have become ridiculously tight that they now have to abandon all operations

After Ranma covert mission is completed, he was heading for a rendezvous with the Archangel who is hiding somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea.

His Gate fighter 1 is flying near the Dardanelles Straits when he detected a couple of _Murasame_ Mobile Suits.

Murasame's are transformer type MS, meaning this type change into a fighter or Mobile Armor. Seeing them here is curious to see, as they are so far from Orb.

He followed the two Murasame's, and being under cloak is quite helpful in tailgating someone this close.

It wasn't when Ranma found where the Murasame's came from, and they came from an Orb Fleet and just close by is an Earth Alliance Fleet from the 81st Autonomous Unit, Phantom Pain

Ranma heaves sigh and shook his head at the sight _'Cagalli is not gonna like this'_

He turns around his fighter away from the area and headed for the Archangel, and when Ranma reported to Cagalli about his discovery, she was not all too happy hearing that her country's soldiers are deployed beyond their borders.

"Why did they,"

"They are obligated to uphold their part of the treaty Cagalli and that is what being allies" Ranma said

"But this is wrong, we have to stop them"

"And how do we suppose to do that?" he ask and looking at the others and to Cagalli then and he doesn't need a mind reader to know what's on her mind and Ranma shook his head

"No, Definitely not!" he exclaimed

"But Ranma I haven't,"

"And you don't need to say anything!" he snap "Going there will not help, but cause a lot of confusion, especially for the Orb forces"

"But if I can convince them," suddenly she was cut off by Ranma

"And if they did that, what do suppose the Earth Forces reaction will be when they do turn back, huh Cagalli!?" said otherwise

"They will see their withdrawal in battle as a sign of cowardice and betrayal and eventually the Earth Forces will attack Orb if that happens"

"Then what do you suppose we should do then!?" She yelled back at Ranma and realizing this she pulls back

"I'm sorry" she apologizes as Ranma heave a sigh

"The Tau'ri is partly to blame for this" he said

"Our operations have work successfully that the EAF asks Orb to deploy their forces as being the only member still capable of military operations"

Looking at the combat display, Ranma can see that Orb and the EAF are planning an ambush for someone and Ranma knows who.

The Minerva will be passing here in three days" he told them "They are heading for their Gibraltar base and are gonna have go thru this Strait." He heave a sigh for thinking of what he's about to do.

"We can't do much about the Orb Fleet but we can do something about the Minerva"

"The Minerva?" Lacus can see that Ranma is looking at her for some reason and then to Captain Ramius

"Captain Ramius," he inquires "Has Dr. Zelenka finished installing the stealth device and the Chimera's optical camouflage"

"Its finish" she answered

"Good, we'll use it to pass by the EAF and Orb fleet in silent mode, and head for the Sea of Marmara, to intercept the Minerva?" Looking at the map she nodded in acknowledgment

"Why are we heading towards the Minerva, Ranma" Lacus asks him

"Because we may have a good chance in convincing them than Orb" Ranma answered look at Lacus

"What is it?" she asks and Ranma is a bit hesitant a bit to say it but, he said finally

"Lacus…I'm gonna have asks your help in convincing them especially the captain"

Lacus look at the image of the Minerva, and understood

"You want me to talk to them"

"It's better than shooting each other, don't you think?" he said

**Sea of Marmara**

In the moonless night the Archangel, Pass by the two fleets of ships at the mouth of the Strait in less than a kilometers away. They went by without a problem as the hard part is coming just 12 hours from now.

While they wait, Ranma is at the gym doing a light work out by beating the crap out of an iron grain filled punching bag in front of the ships crew who are also working out but stops to watch Ranma create ripples of shockwaves of every punch he make which is something fascinating and frightening for everyone.

A pressure gauge inside the punching bag shows how much pounds per square inch for every punch. A heavy weight boxer can give as much as eight hundred pounds to a thousand in one punch. Ranma gives the same level in one punch, yet he can throw as many as 100 punches a second with each punch is over a thousand pounds of force which could easily maim an ordinary human or knock Ryoga out cold for a couple of hours.

Afterwards, Ranma is outside the ship on top of a cliff face watching the horizon and close by is an ascendant being, invisible to everyone except for Ranma.

"That's quite a tall order you are asking me Mrs. Zala" he said "him being there is by his own choice and you are asking me to convince him to leave Zaft"

"_He's being used by that man"_ she said _"sooner or later his use to him will end and I do not want him to be there when that happens"_

"I understand your concern, however you do know that asking me personal favors is definitely against the rules that was agreed upon"

"I am aware of that Ranma, however since I am going to descend to have a second chance at life; I would like to make sure that my little munchkin will be around for me to hold him again" Ranma look back with his version of a Spock look expression.

"Little munchkin?" she was blushing

"_A nickname I gave him once,"_ she explained

"_One time we bought a box of Dunkin Donuts Little Munchkin… 'giggles'…when we were not looking, Athrun munch down a dozen of them… 'giggles' Athrun didn't like being called little munchkin when turns 13, it kinda embarrass him calling him that"_

"I can Imagine" just right then, Ranma comm ring and he answer it

"Ranma here" then a woman answered and it was Captain Ramius

"_Ranma, we detected the Minerva, eta 12 minutes"_

"I am on my way"


	17. CHECK

**In Memory of Three Icons of Entertainment, the King of Pop Michael Jackson, Original Charlie's Angels Farah Fawcett, pass away on June 26, 2009 and the loyal "Tonight Show'' sidekick Ed McMahon pass away on June 23, 2009**

**We thank them for their contribution to the performing arts and entertainment**

**With respects and love for their Family and Friends **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 15**

**CHECK**

_**Minerva**_

Since he returned to Zaft, Athrun Zala has been going to the ship's doctor every 5 days for a specific medical check up that is making the doctor both curious and worried when she, Doctor Alexa Stuart, read a seemingly sudden drop in levels of six out of eight amino acids in Athrun body. This started a month ago and she found this alarming and she confronted Athrun about this, demanding for him to tell her what was going on. Reluctantly, Athrun told everything to the ship's doctor, that the drop in amino levels is just a forewarning to a more sinister problem.

Dr. Stuart went through the data with a fine toothed comb and she still couldn't believe what she is reading. But everything was validated by well known and highly respected doctors, all whom came to the same conclusion— A symptom called 'SEED Burn out syndrome' of a coordinator with extensive genetic enhancements which was caused by prolonged combat.

"I don't understand this Athrun" She sounded annoyed "If this is true then why haven't I heard of this before?"

"Because the medical case is an isolated one, involving a coordinator with very extensive genetic enhancements, and who was also my best friend…the case is still under research and we found no one else with the same symptoms as far as we know/."

"As far as you know," she repeated

"And you Athrun?"

"I have the same symptoms but it's considered within stage one, and thus treatable" he showed him empty bottles of medications and metabolism supplements "I can function properly in civilian life, these medications and supplements regulate my body functions, though normally I do not need these as often as now, but with the demands of military life, stress, fatigue, have been increasing and is taxing on my body now"

"You need them on a near daily basis." she finished

"It says here, you need to check your blood sugar levels every three days…wait…according to this, if your blood sugar dropped beyond a specific point, you are required to check your body's amino acid levels." she look at the empty bottles and to her shock, she continued quietly.

"You ran out of medicine about a month ago didn't you, Athrun?"

With great reluctance, Athrun answered. "Yes…this is why I needed to know how low my body's amino acid levels are."

"You were aware that coming back to the military will aggravate your symptoms and yet you enlisted back, why?"

"Because I wanted to help end the war, thus I took up the chairman's offer" He answered Dr. Stuart who just shook her head in disbelief.

Athrun begged her not to reveal this to anyone as he asked her for secrecy concerning his health, though as ships doctor, she's compelled to reveal this but didn't for now and decided to help him

"Alright, I won't tell this to the captain, but I want the contact information of the doctor who is studying this, I need to talk to him." She demanded and Athrun nodded in agreement. Exactly at that moment, the alert warning blared all over the ship and one Meyrin Hawke is speaking through the PA.

"_Red Alert, an Earth Alliance ship is spotted 1 kilometer off the port bow, it's…the Archangel!'_

"What!" Athrun quickly ran out of med bay and heads for the bridge

On the bridge, Captain Gladys is giving her XO and radar officer the riot act for letting something so big get so close to them without them knowing.

"What do you mean they just appeared out of nowhere? Is this some kind Mirage colloider?" she asks

"We don't know Captain; one minute the radar shows nothing the next minute a ship appeared just well over 1 kilometer off the port bow"

"And we are not in good condition to fight anyone right now, damn!"

As the war stagnated in all fronts, the Minerva is in serious need of supplies ranging from parts for the Tannhäuser to the small necessities such as toilet tissue. Their Balkan offensive went nowhere as most of their MS remained grounded for lack of replacement parts and ammunitions, so their ground troops took the slack by doing traditional military battles which they seems lacking compared to their EAF counterparts.

The organization known as the **Tau'ri **made sure that every single one of the supply loads they needed either ended up destroyed or disappeared without a trace. Minerva has no choice but head to Gibraltar base to get the supplies they need, but they have to go through the narrow corridor at sea of Marmara through the Dardanelles Straits in order to get to the Mediterranean Sea undetected, which was a gamble they have already lost from the start as the EAF already knew of their movements.

Minerva however, didn't expect to see the legendary Archangel, overtaking them and blocking their immediate path. The ship was shadowing them from the start without them knowing they were behind of them

"Meyrin, can you get a message to Gibraltar?"

"I'm sorry captain, the communication units are being jammed," she answered and showed her screens "There is some kind of jamming signal coming from the Archangel"

"Even now the radar is still showing clear captain" XO Treise added "Radar and thermal tracking are nil captain but we do have visual lock and we can see that the Archangel's weapons ports are all open and aimed at us"

Looking at the big screen, they can clearly see that the Archangel could have attack them anytime and they won't be able to respond quick enough. Then Gladys asks the question

"What do they want?" her question was about to be answered

"Captain, I am receiving laser communication from the Archangel" Meyrin reported and put the message on the screen

"_This is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Spaceship Archangel, Captain Talia Gladys of the Zaft ship Minerva do you read me?"_

"That woman" Treise remembered her back on Orb as one of the engineers repairing the Minerva. Gladys quickly picks up the receiver at her captain's chair

"This is Captain Talia Gladys…greetings Captain Ramius, a strange place to running into you here." she said calmly.

"_We were in the neighborhood actually,"_ she answered and explained_ "we stumbled upon a contingent of Earth Alliance and Orb fleet at the mouth of the __Dardanelles__ Straits waiting for something, and… it seems we now know why."_

"The EAF and Orb Fleet are at Dardanelles Straits!" it was a surprise to everyone.

"Did you come here to tell us that?"

"_To warn you, yes. Among other things."_

"_Captain Gladys,"_ the view immediately changed which made the bridge crew of the Minerva eyes widen and mouths gape in surprise.

"Lacus…" Athrun spoke, breathless as he had just arrived at the bridge in time to see her image on the screen

"_Hello Athrun, it's been a while."_

"But how could that be, I thought Ms. Lacus was back at the Plants?" said Treise was confused and Captain Gladys looked at Athrun as she was certain he knew something she don't. Athrun broke the silence.

"She is who she says she is Captain"

"How would you know that Athrun" Gladys asks.

"_Because I sent him"_ spoke by another voice and a secondary image of two familiar faces appeared

"Cagalli and Ranma" both nodded to Athrun in acknowledgement

"_Athrun…" _Cagalli look at Athrun with worried and disappointed look, seeing him back in his uniform was disconcerting, especially after knowing about his condition _'What the heck were you thinking Athrun, you shouldn't be in that uniform!' _Ranma continued talking.

"_I sent Athrun to the Plants to bring back vital information to protect the colonies from an imminent EAF attack. Ms. Clyne and Rep. Attha was present at that time."_

"It's true" he confirmed "Information about the planned attack on the Plants came from him and it helped in preparing Zaft against the EAF nuclear attack in advance."

"_Captain Gladys,"_ Lacus drew the Captain's attention once again. _"Would it be a bother to invite you on board the Archangel, and maybe plan a way to bypass the EAF and Orb Fleet?"_

"One moment please," she signaled Meyrin to put the line on hold. She did so and Gladys looked at Athrun with questions teeming through her mind

"Athrun, Is there something more you would like to tell me?" Athrun scratched the back of his neck thinking of how to reply.

"Not at moment, except… You really should accept their offer. They have no hostile intentions towards us."

"No hostile intentions you say," she said with a huff. Looking at the screens, the image of the Archangel with its weapons pointed at them at point blank range. Gladys then opens up the line again.

"Captain Ramius, would you mind telling me why your ships weapons are active and pointed at my ship?" There was a moment of pause, Captain Ramius look at Lacus and she gave a nod.

"_Forgive me captain but, this is for Ms. Clyne protection"_ Ramius answered flatly

"What" Athrun was surprise and shock to hear that as well as everyone on the bridge was surprise to hear that

"_Months ago, a group of Zaft elite commandos was sent to Orb under orders by Colonel Volks Shubert, of Zaft Special Operation's division, they attempted to murder Ms. Clyne_ _in the dead of night. The attempt failed and we had to leave Orb for her protection. _

_Then a week ago, we intercepted an order from Zaft Intelligence to seek the Archangel, with a priority order of finding Ms. Clyne and terminate with extreme prejudice" _

Numerous thoughts were running thru everyone mind, from _'it's a lie; they are making this up'_ to _'who the heck would want Ms. Clyne dead?'_ in Gladys thoughts however, she's something odd

"If you are thinking that we might do harm to you, then why are you helping us?"

"_Were helping to prevent a battle between you and the Orb Fleet, and to do that we are helping you bypass them safely…unless you want a fight."_ She asked and Gladys thought about her answer to that

"We are at war and when two opposing sides meet, there will always be battles. However," She sighed deeply, "Under these circumstances… Maybe it would be best to not fight today."

It didn't take long for Captain Gladys, Athrun Zala and Lunamaria Hawke to step on board the Archangel. Now, while Captain Gladys talked to Captain Ramius, Lacus and Ranma, Athrun Cagalli and Lunamaria or Luna to her friends went to the medical bay where Dr. Carson is giving Athrun a check up as Athrun brought along his medical test and gave it to Beckett.

Beckett was aware of the SEED Burnout Syndrome, and has been studying the case himself with great interest. Meanwhile, Ranma showed to Gladys, a possible route to bypass ambush site, and by creating a distraction, the possibility of slipping by the EAF and Orb Fleet increased.

"We'll use the Archangel and a few surveillance drones with an FMD to fool their radars, make them follow it while the Minerva will use these mountains to hide from their radars"

"What's an FMD?" Gladys asks "Foot and Mouth Disease?"

""What? No it means **F**ootprint **M**agnification **D**evice, **F.M.D.**" Ranma explained while the others try not to laugh as they themselves thought of similar meanings of the acronym

"It's a device that gives a false image to any radar system. FMD will project an image the size of the Minerva or the image of a flock of migrating birds."

"It could work" she agreed "But what about their patrols? There are bound to be some watching these parts"

"Not unless we let them chase something," Cagalli added to the conversation "We have a Gouf on board and it will be flying around to attract them, follow it back to the false Minerva image fleeing the area. By then, every patrol within the area would be called back and sent in that direction towards where the image of Minerva is."

"I see, but…Wait, you have a Gouf on board?" Gladys was surprise to hear that

"How did you,"

"I stole it from your base in Gibraltar last week" Ranma said admitting "Plus, I blew up Minerva's supplies while I was at it"

"YOU WHAT!?" Looking at Ranma in the eye, she can clearly see that he wasn't joking and realized now who exactly she was looking at.

"You are—" She looks around, "You're the Tau'ri?"

"Actually, its just me Gladys," he corrected "I'm the only one who is the Tau'ri here, the Archangel Lacus, Cagalli and the others has their own agenda in behalf of Terminal, yet we are allies here," he said.

Gladys is looking at him with a scowl, for the Tau'ri have been disrupting Zaft operations for months and word has it that, the EAF have the same problems they have which is causing a stall in both sides offensives.

Later, on the observation deck of the Archangel overlooking the sea and Minerva, Ranma talked to Gladys privately before she's sent back to her ship.

"The Tau'ri, the word" she said "The word literally means…well from what we can figure out, its from an old and dead Egyptian dialect meaning 'The First People' or 'The First People of the first world' according to translation, am I wrong?"

"Well, that pretty much a close description of my people Talia" he answered Ranma didn't lie about that description since that's what the Jaffa and the others call them.

"The First People of the first world, that's us" Ranma then jump up the rail guards standing there while there's a strong wind blowing. He stood there perfectly still and well balance like there's no wind at all.

"You know, a lot of people… well mostly UFO buffs, speculated about that word for a hundred of years, that it describes a race of people who are so advanced that they live in a futuristic city called Atlantis, and that they taught the ancient Egyptians, the Minoans, Mayans, Incans and other ancient races on how to build a civilization."

"That's how they describe the Tau'ri?" Ranma was surprised at that description and found it amusing to hear it, especially since it described the Ancients a.k.a. Alterans or Lanteans who happens to be their ancestors. Ranma suppressed a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just amused of the kind of things people write about these days…They write things they don't know anything about and they don't even get their facts straight. But then that's science fiction for ya'." He said.

"Science Fiction, huh?" Talia remembered the fall of Junius 7 and that alien ship that somehow transported the larger chunks of debris to lunar orbit by some sort of FTL event, and even now, as far as she can tell, no one has that kind of technology

"So if you are a Tau'ri, are you an alien? I mean," she asked him, curious. Ranma just smiled and answered her question.

"I am very much a human Talia and yet I am also an alien, in this world in more ways than one" he said

"I was here by accident if that was ever true, fate, well fate is what we make of it, at least, that's what I believe, brought me here would be the right answer." he jumped up and somersaulted multiple times and twisted not unlike an Olympic gymnast before landing gracefully on the deck.

'_Wow, he's good!'_ She thought, impressed by his balance control even while there's a heavy gust of wind blowing. Ranma never moved while she had to hold on the rails and her captains' hat as she spoke about the meaning of the word Tau'ri.

"My people walked a different path than yours, yet your world and mine are pretty alike; still we have our differences."

"Let me guess, you're like superman and have come to teach us the error of our ways?" She said sarcastically, but Ranma just laughed at that.

"We are not supermen Talia, we're actually most similar to Naturals since we have never used genetic enhancements on our people as there's no need to. Truth is, even amongst my own people, I would have been considered as an evolutionary anomaly, I am a glimpse of possible paths according to Doctor Beckett."

"Why would anyone bring you here, on this world and may I ask who?" She asks.

"Who? Well they are of both the Naturals and Coordinators, I won't tell you who they are, only that they have had enough of this nonsense." He replied.

"They are the concerned citizens who are fed up of the constant bickering of their people and so they brought outsiders to resolves this stupidity that you and everyone else seem to be intent on fighting on to the end, thus the reason why I am here."

"So, you are here to stop it then, but it's not like we are asking for this war!"

"Your war is just one of many problems plaguing this world," he said.

"Whichever side wins in this war, it won't happen overnight, neither will it end this mess which started long ago, nor will it remove that big wedge that's been shoved between Naturals and Coordinators that easily regardless of many who will die in this conflict." He said serious as he walked across the deck and look out towards the Minerva.

"What the Tau'ri is doing right now is trying to piss off the people behind the scenes, the manipulators and puppeteers." He pointed out, "People in power and influence that have a vested interest in this war."

"Are you referring to Blue Cosmos and Logos?"

"Among others, but they are just puppets to a master puppeteer, and he's someone who plays a game of chess with all of us" He looked towards her and she seemed to understand who Ranma is referring to. Her blank expression pretty much sums it up.

_**Minerva**_

At the bridge, XO Treise, Rey Za Burrel, the Hawke sisters and Shinn are eavesdropping on a conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Shinn asked anxiously

"Be quiet Shinn, adjusting the microphone to listen in is not that easy you know." Meyrin said as she twiddled the sensitivity of the microphones to allow them to hear what was spoken in addition to the surveillance cameras watching their every movement.

"_I have no intention of playing chess with him, but with the lives of billions of people at stake…I see no other choice. The Tau'ri is involved in this war now so be prepared."_

"_So, what will you do then?" _Talia asks.

"_Send him a message."_ He answered.

"_A message?"_

"_You are going to report this to your boyfriend Dullindal and—"_

"_HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" _Gladys suddenly screamed in his ear and blushing at the mention of her and Dullindal. Ranma fell on the deck after having someone screaming in his ears at a foot's distance. He shook away the dizziness and the bells ringing in his ear.

"_Hey, you don't have to scream in my ear like that… Geez…"_ He groansfrom the pain while Talia looked away so as not to let him see her blushing like a girl

"_Listen Ranma, my relationship with Gil- I mean the chairman is strictly professional nothing more…what's past is past…so don't believe what the tabloids writes." _She said and yet her blushing face and refusal to look at him in the eyes says otherwise. Ranma didn't pursue with the inquiries, as he understood that relationships and families among coordinators are quite complicated. Yet clearly he sees that some is present.

"_Sorry that I made you uncomfortable,"_ Ranma apologized to Talia. She just sighed and looked back at him

"_I'm sorry I screamed in your ear." _She apologized and in wonders of wonders, she smiled at him so sweetly

To the crew watching, their captain's smile is a surprise to everyone because this is the first time they have seen her smile like this, as she is always showing the professionalism of a captain even to the chairman. The captain they are seeing now seems quite… happy

"_Uhmn, how about that message you want to send to the chairman?" _she asked, breaking the long pause between them.

"_Message? Wha? Oh yeah that message!"_ He remembered then started scratching his head for an idea before having thought of one.

"_Just tell him that, if he continues to treat people lives as chess then I will gladly be his opponent. Also,"_ Ranma looked straight at the Minerva, to the camera pointed at them

"Can he see us?" XO ask as he feels freaked out as Ranma looked at them and said sternly.

"_You know guys, It is rude to listen on a private conversation, so I am giving you ten seconds to shut that camera and microphone off or you will regret it" _he spoke directly to them and next really spooked them Meyrin was about to close it but Rey put a hand on her to say _don't do it_. Later on, he found himself regretting that

Ten seconds later Ranma shook his head and heave a long sigh in disappointment _"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you"_

"_Shinn Asuka yo EMO kid! If you are listening which is most likely you are, I advise you to stop acting like a self-righteous jerk in some crusade from God because someday, you will get yourself, your teammates, your ship, your captain and millions of people killed if you keep that attitude of yours, also"_ They don't know if he can see them but the way he acted, he seems to know where they are.

"_Rey Za Burrel," _that got Rey attention _"Try and get a life of your own and not act some jerk like Le Creuset, even if both of you are clones from the same man, you are your own man and it's your life to live!"_ That made Rey's eye twitch and then felt a seething anger as everyone started looking at him surprised at Ranma words, surprised of what Ranma is saying about him.

"_Ranma"_ Talia looked surprised and shocked over what she just heard. Only a handful know that Rey is a clone, she was one of them. How Ranma knew something this classified is a mystery and it unsettled her and when look towards Minerva, she shouted angrily.

"_Meyrin, turn off that camera now!"_

Frightened, Meyrin quickly turned off the cameras and microphone when she heard her, and with the look she's giving them she's not all too happy.

**Archangel**

"They turned it off."

"How did you know?" She asks him angrily, "Better yet, why did you have done that?"

"Because Rey Za Burrel has to know that he is his own man and not what Dullindal tells him who he is and who he's not, that's why." He answered her.

"Shinn Asuka is on a crusade to hunt down evil which makes him a perfect puppet." He said and told her what he thought of the boy.

"He's emotionally fragile boy; praise him, acknowledge what he do is right even if it's wrong and he'll be susceptible to influence and manipulation." Ranma looked back to the Minerva and was able to see people, standing near one of the CIWS, two of which were Rey and Shinn looking towards the Archangel with hardened faces but inside they are seething mad.

"For Rey Za Burrel, he is a clone like Rau Le Creuset." He declared "Both are a clone of the same man but both are different, however your chairman, place it in Rey head that he's also Rau Le Creuset both mind body and spirit and not Rey Za Burrel his own person, and for that I feel sorry for him."

Talia was quiet as she found him very strange. "How could you know all of this?"

"I know alot of things you don't know Talia." He told her and then declared.

"From this moment on, I will be Dullindal opponent in his game of chess and I have just made a move…now it's his turn."

**Minerva**

It was now 5pm and soon it will be too dark to see anything, yet it's the perfect time to initiate their plans.

On one of the landing platform is an **FX-550+AQM/E-X01 **_Aile Grasper_configurationpiloted by Ranma with an FMD unit attached to it fuselage. Ranma immediately activated the device and on board, the Radar operator sees what looks like a flock of birds all around the ship. Col. Waltfeld piloted the Gouf and went ahead while the Archangel now carrying Minerva's signature, went ahead slowly as they planned it.

Two hours later, the Minerva got past the blockading Orb and EAF fleet safely and the Minerva is now at the Mediterranean Sea and heading towards Gibraltar.

"_Ranma, were in the clear"_ said Captain Gladys on the communications unit.

"Then this is where we part then," he replied. "Please take good care of Dr. Carson for me."

"_I shall, no one will lay a finger on him, you have my word." _She replied.

In keeping Athrun with the Archangel, Dr. Carson Beckett volunteered to be an exchange, for as it seems that his findings about Coordinator physiology is incomplete as his research needs more data and research to give it a proper conclusion.

The Sky Grasper lifted off VTOL style and went straight ahead like a Harrier jet, but as Sky Grasper was about a thousand meters, he felt a killing intent in the air and quickly maneuver his fighter to the left, just in time to dodge weapons fire coming from….the Impulse fighter

"What the hell?" using his AFT screen he saw the parts of the impulse forming up and one white Zaku launching from the Minerva.

"Talia…" Ranma muttered in disappointment.

**Minerva**

"Why is the Impulse and Rey Zaku outside?" Talia Gladys was furious looking at her XO Arthur Treise but he himself don't know why they launched.

"Captain, I don't understand it either." He answered quickly as the captain glared towards the communication station.

"Meyrin, contact Shinn and Rey and order them to return immediately!" By her tone, she's not a happy camper.

"Uhh, yes captain" she said as she quickly adjusted her console to contact the two mobile suits chasing one Sky Grasper as Meyrin tried to get a hold of the two pilots.

"Captain, Impulse and White Zaku will not respond," she reported. "Their communications units are ok but they refuse to respond."

"Damn those two!" She yelled as she slammed her fist on the armrest of her chair.

**TBC**

Author: Thanks to CrisscrossAnime for helping me out


	18. NATURAL BORN WARRIOR

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 16**

**Natural Born Warrior**

**Somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea **

Near the less deep parts of the Mediterranean Sea, are several fishermen boats hauling wreckage of mobile suits from the bottom of the ocean. The haul they are bringing on board is equal or more in profit than hauling in their fish nets with a fresh catch.

Parts from these war machines even intact weapons can fetch quite a price to either the black market or the junk shops ranging from high quality metals, onboard computers and spent munitions if salvageable.

Today their work was interrupted by the sound weapons fire coming from above, and when they look up, they see an EAF Sky Grasper being chased by a Zaft **ZGMF-1000** _Zaku Warrior_ and a **ZGMF-X56S** _Force Impulse Gundam_.

Now the fishermen's first thought is that, this battle will be an easy quick kill for the two Zaft MS, since no fighter can outmatch a Mobile Suit these days. However, they soon discover that, the pilot and his Sky Grasper is anything but an easy kill.

The Sky Grasper equipped with _Aile Grasper_ configuration, is moving too fast and too agile that is beyond the limits of its capabilities. This is something that two very annoyed Zaft aces have discovered as it refuses to be hit as they continued shooting at it.

"Why can't I hit this guy?" Shinn yelled frustratingly as he squeezed another shot from his beam rifle and again a miss.

Every shot Shinn makes, the Sky Grasper moves to avoid in a fluidly of movement that the beams miss in mere inches after Shinn squeezes the trigger. He even tried to bluff a shot by pointing his rifle but fire no shot and it failed.

'_If as if this guy knows where and when I'm going to shoot or not'_ he thought and so he kept shooting but indiscriminately_ 'what is he a mind reader?'_

"Come on die! You son of a"

Then one of Shinn beam shot did get a hit but on the Aile Strike combat shield, and that beam ricochet toward Rey Zaku which hit the right knee and destroying the leg from the joint.

"Oh no, Rey!" Shinn was shock of had happened and then he heard it, Ranma voice laughing at him

"_Ha!Ha!Ha! Nice work EMO boy, you hit Xerox kid instead," _Ranma laugh thru the Zaft comm line which startled Shinn causing him to fume

"You Bastard shut your fuc…" before he says another word, Ranma spoke up again, mocking him

"_You couldn't even hit the side of a barn properly at three feet, even with all of that fancy equipment you have there"_ Ranma said

Ranma snorts at Shinn with criticism and right then, Ranma rotated his beam turret to fire at his aft and it damage or destroyed another one of the wings of the Impulse's Force Silhouette pack.

'_That's the third wing he damaged' _Shinn thought angrily as the he look at his airspeed which it went down again as his Impulse is compensating for another lost wing.

'_Time to kick some butt' _Ranma thought as he flip the nose of the fighter backwards when he activated the vectoring thrusters for a moment, and as fighter faces the _Impulse_ upside down, Ranma took aim with the 55mm beam rifle set at full power.

"_Try and stop this one EMO boy"_ Ranma fired a shot at one of the Impulse weak points which is on the shoulder joints that connects the arms from the main body. Ranma targeted the left shoulder

Shinn, seeing that Ranma is about to fire a shot from his beam rifle, he instinctively place his combat shield in front of him to deflect the beam, easy defense right? Normally a defense like holding your shield in front of you could deflect any beam fire. That is if Ranma was shooting at the main body like any other pilot would do, but not Ranma.

Instead the beam fire passes thru one of two holes (shooting holes) of the **MMI-RG59V** mobile shield. One hole is in line of sight towards the left shoulder joints.

Anyone would say that it was just a lucky shot; however Ranma don't do lucky shots.

Shinn thought that the shield deflected the beam until an explosion told him otherwise

"What the," Shinn left side cockpit started throwing off sparks as that single shot broke away the entire left arm of his mobile suit

"_SHINN!"_ Rey sees the explosion on the Impulse and was shock to see the left arm holding the shield to fall off

The Impulse stops moving and Rey's Zaku came towards it to assist and assess the damage done to the Impulse.

"Shinn are you ok?"

"_I'm alive but the Impulse just lost an arm_ _and…Rey look out_!" Shinn cried out when the threat alarm lit up and when Rey saw two incoming missiles, he move his Zaku forward close to Shinn and brace his left shoulder shield to take the hit which the shield took the brunt of the damage. Now both mobilesuits are badly damage by just one fighter plane.

"Damn that guy!" Rey cursed angrily and cursed themselves for their momentary pause, the lowering of their guard for just one moment and Ranma took it for granted by firing two air to air heat seeking anti MS missiles.

The Sky Grasper hovered close by and assessing the two mobile suits damage before making another move.

"That's for shooting at me when my back was turn"

Then suddenly Ranma's comm crackled to life, another contact, from someone

"_Ranma... you here me… this is… Talia…"_ Ranma adjusted the comm to get a better reception _"Ranma can you here me"_ Ranma recognize the voice and responded responded

"Captain Gladys, I can hear you loud and clear but could you please wait for a moment, I am about to turn two of your mobile suits into hunk of slag"

"_I would mind if you don't do that Ranma"_ she reply _"Please fly off, the attack on you is not authorized by me or anyone. I'm sorry"_

"So they did this attack on their own then"

"_Yes, unfortunately" _she sounded disappointed but to her pilots_ "please let me deal with those two Idiot's my way as I can see that you made your point already"_

**Minerva**

"Please, there is no need to escalate this any further"

"_Maybe not, but these two idiot's made the mistake of picking a fight with me by shooting at me when my back is turned…and I don't like people shooting at me when my back is turned"_

"Ranma…" she can hear him heave a sigh

"_Though their attack on me is most likely due to what I said a while back, it doesn't excuse them."_ he said

_"As soldiers we are trained to be in control of our emotions, otherwise our emotions will have control over us…these two, they don't deserve to be called soldiers"_ Ranma heave a sigh again

"… _I'm sorry about this but…you may need two body bags when this is over"_

"Two- wait Ranma!"

Ranma turns off the comm and opens a line to Shinn and Rey mobile suits and continued to taunt them where by now, the two pilots very much really hate him with a passion.

"_So, EMO boy and Xerox kid, have enough, do you want some pain for your humiliation?"_

Ranma continuously calling them both **EMO** boy and **Xerox** kid really hit a nerve one too many times. The taunts of derogatory names, smart alec remarks and irritating criticism is something that Ranma excel so well in doing, will always make people mad which is what he wants.

Making people mad is a strategy that has two consequences, one is for them to make a mistake, and the second is to show him what they can really do.

Shinn and Rey still find it hard to believe that, a mere Sky Grasper even with an Aile Strike pack wouldn't give them this much trouble and yet it's making a mockery of them which is embarrassing as Ranma is making ace pilots looking like amateurs.

What those two don't know is that, the Sky Grasper Ranma is flying is more than what it seems.

Inside its entire tech especially the Aile Strike Pack, are all augmented with SGC tech base mostly borrowed from the F-304 _Interceptors_ series with the touch of the Kobolians Mark VIII _Viper's_ advance maneuvering thruster's designs which the SGC gleamed out of the colonials captured and salvage fighters.

The Sky Grasper can do what the F-304 series can and more, however, as advance the tech the fighter has now, it can't outfight two advance mobile suits for long even with Ranma's impressive skills as he is about to find out from an enrage Shinn Asuka

"YOU WANT PAIN! I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN!" with that screaming declaration, it caused a **SEED** to explode within the inner recesses of Shinn's mind. He pulled out his beam saber and charge at the Sky Grasper in full fury followed by Rey's Zaku.

That moment, Ranma FELT a sudden burst of **'KI'** energy coming from the Impulse and it's all emotionally charge KI similar to someone who uses emotional charge KI techniques

'_Oh terrific," _Ranma groans at the thought_ "there is a Hibiki Ryoga version in this world as well' _

Ranma punches the after burners and charge towards two mobile suits with guns blazing.

He went between the two, first dodging a Zaku battle axe and then the Impulse beam saber except that the beam saber slash thru the Sky Grasper cockpit canopy causing the cockpit to depressurized and almost taking Ranma head off.

"Yiii!" Ranma dodge the edge of the saber and that scared him for a moment

"Whew! Now that's what I call a toooo close a shave!" calming down, he ejected the broken canopy which greatly reduced his flight speed. He immediately get some distance and then went to hover mode, facing the two and without the cockpit canopy.

Shinn and Rey got a good look at the pilot with a cocky grin and showing that he's unhurt from the damage

"_Impressive,"_ he said _'so this is the famous SEED mode that the others talk about'_ he thought _'an emotion driven power up and an unhealthy power up at that'_

Ranma rev up the engines for another charge and with a few flick of switches, he extended the Sky Graspers newly installed **beam cutters** that appeared underneath the wings.

Shinn and Rey waited for him to make the next move, and as they watch, they can see the beam cutters longer than the wings and something else.

A strange blue aura surrounds the fighter and can only be described as blue flames coming out from his body and flowing around the fighter.

They don't know what it is, however they did detected a sudden drop of temperature readings all around and near the Sky Grasper. Shinn didn't care what it is as he's so focus on killing his target. And so, Shinn returned his beam saber back and pulled up his rifle from his side

"I'm gonna wipe that smug off your face, you damn natural!" Shinn yelled and with a roar he charge

"_Bring it on, tough guy!"_ Ranma replied and all three combatants charge at each other like war dogs unleashed

Meanwhile, the fishermen turn salvagers, are focus in watching this incredible battle and are now holding camcorders and cellphone cameras, which they used to record and sent footages to the NetLive website and there people watching are astounded to see someone flying a fighter without a canopy and fighting mobile suits head on.

For anyone flying a fighter plane with an open cockpit would be considered suicide, as the plane is picking up wind speed up to 600 to 700mph and no pilot could fly a plane during battle under such conditions…except for one.

A camera drone from a news broadcasting service, broadcast a live feed of the battle of two Zaft mobile suits against one EAF Sky Grasper. People watching it, first thought is that, the fighter would loose easily against two MS very quickly. But five minutes pass and the Sky Grasper is still flying and amazingly, it held its ground against the pursuing MS in the battle.

The battle was spectacular and suicidal for the fighter pilot facing off two mobile suits. People commented that the pilot in the Sky Grasper is either mad or genius to be able to hold its own, and they even concluded that the pilot is a coordinator as this battle is too intense for a natural to survive or even try.

Ranma pushes his fighter plane beyond the limit itself until it can no longer fight.

"Damn it, the guns are out of ammo!" Ranma cursed as he switches to beam weapons firing one shot but couldn't fire another. Reason, Ranma screens shows the red light of his weapons went into shut down due to overheat "Not the beam guns too" he groans at the bad luck he just got and when he change to use his beam rifle, and it will not work as the right side of the Aile Strike pack is damage.

'_Must have damage a circuit somewhere'_ he thought

"Dammit!" his situation became seriously critical as his two opponents notice him stop firing when he had clear shot.

With no more weapons available for him, he has no choice but to run, yet running away is something Ranma hated doing, especially when you have two annoying pest that will persist in following you no matter what.

"_He's vulnerable now, Shinn!"_ Rey yelled after noticing the change, and like a blood crazed berserker, Shinn charge at the Sky Grasper and still it kept avoiding his killing blows until he hit him with a spread of 20mm CIWS, peppering the fighter.

Seeing that his fighter is going to go nuclear any moment, Ranma does one last move as he turn his fighter around, disconnect the Aile Strike pack from the fighter and flew it towards the Impulse in a kamikaze attack.

The fighter exploded upon impact causing a lot of damage on the Impulse which brought down its Trans Phase Armor. Shinn was a bit rattled, exhausted and emotionally drained but otherwise unhurt after that.

He then laughs as he was thrilled that he won the fight, or so that's what he thought.

"_SHINN! LOOK OUT!"_ Rey scream from his comm and as Shinn looked up ahead, he sees the Aile Strike pack still flying and coming towards him, but what caught his eye is a person on top holding a beam saber with both arms and leap forward towards the Impulse

"What the Hel-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as the saber slashes thru his cockpit, just barely missing him by an inch.

That shock Shinn

A moment later, something rip thru of what remains of the cockpit hatch and a chill of death was in the air, terrifying him as the silhouette of a man, grab him by his flight suit and saying on his face with a cold chill…

"It's time for you to deplane A-hole!" growled the man in Shinn face then throwing him out of the cockpit, falling two thousand feet above sea level and still in shock at had just happened

Meanwhile, Ranma remotely operated the Aile Strike pack with a wireless remote to ease it close to the Impulse. Remarkably, it's still flying after all that punishment.

The Impulse grab hold and let it flew him out the battlefield as the Impulse's aisle pack just gave up working

During that time, Shinn was rescued by Rey's Zaku before he hit the water and letting Ranma commandeer the Impulse and flew off from the distance. Pursuit is no longer an option and both pilots couldn't believe what has happened as they watch the Impulse flew away.

"_Shinn are you ok? Shinn"_ Rey called him as he's worried from the silence he's getting from him.

Shinn was not listening to him, as he's too occupied getting broiled with mix emotions from terror, anger, fear and the humiliation of defeat and worst yet, he lost the _Impulse_ to that man now leaving the battlefield with it.

The Minerva arrives at their location after chasing them and watching the battle. The Rey Zaku returned to the Minerva with a cold welcome from the captain with four ship marines pointing their guns at them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Captain Gladys asks so coldly

Shinn was non-responsive except for muttering something

"That guy," he said shaking "that guy is…a demon"

**TBC **


	19. THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 17**

**The Calm before the Storm**

**Zaft Gibraltar Base, **  
**three weeks later**  
_**Minerva**_

At Captain Gladys's quarters, the captain is reviewing a file brought to her by Dr. Carson Beckett, the person who volunteered to be the exchange with Athrun, which she finds it rather strange since they could have just taken Athrun away easily so an exchange was not necessary, and yet they did the exchange for some reason.

It was later on that Dr. Carson Beckett explained his reason and with the support of Minerva ship's physician Doctor Stuart. Both explained the reason why Dr. Beckett agrees to the exchange and that is to solve a medical puzzle.

Gladys is somewhat curious about this so-called "**medical puzzle"** as they call it. A puzzle they are trying to unlock fast for because it held the roots of a disease with the potential of affect a high percentage of all coordinators in the world if not solved quickly. She allowed Dr. Beckett to come aboard

In her report to Zaft HQ, Gladys chose to suppress any data about Dr. Beckett's true origin and purpose, merely reporting that when the Archangel held up the Minerva, Athrun Zala willingly stayed while they transferred a civilian doctor rescued from a nearby boating accident a while back.

Dr. Carson Beckett was released to the civilian population a week after they arrived in Gibraltar, and seeing that his credentials checked out, there wasn't need to hold him.

He started shortly to work at a coordinators refugee camp for two weeks while under silent observation of Zaft intelligence agents that kept shadowing him. Dr. Beckett treatment of coordinators looks moderate, yet no one knows that his knowledge is quite extraordinary as he knows more about genetics and treating coordinators than Minerva's own ship's doctor does and Dr. Stuart is one of the top doctors in the Plants before joining Zaft.

Then three weeks after their arrival at Gibraltar, Captain Gladys hired him as medical assistant to Dr. Stuart, since her previous assistant had been re-assigned to another ship due to a shortage of skilled doctors in Zaft. Now for a civilian to be posted in the Flagship vessel of Zaft is not a simple thing but many doctors in the Plants vouched for the validity of Dr. Beckett's credentials, something on what the Terminal group's secret help was invaluable,which insured his acceptation on board safely without harassment.

While Becket was not on board the Minerva, Dr. Stuart has done the medical test to several members of the crew according to Dr. Beckett instructions. Meanwhile, he's been doing routine medical check up on the coordinator refugees as well as a few DNA test of his own to add to his research.

Once on board, Dr. Beckett immediately reviewed all the data Dr. Stuart have gathered and then analyze and compare it to his own data and make a conclusion before bringing it to the Captain Gladys attention, especially to one particular person.

"Shinn? He has this... SEED Burnout Syndrome?" looking at the file as Dr. Beckett explains what whey found.

"His condition is in stage one now and probably only recently" he explained "were gonna have to start treatment for the lad, much like Athrun; the good news is, treatment is far better than before however, the rest of the crew and the refugee camp may be at risk, but not yet"

"Maybe at risk. . . but Not yet?" the last sentence was a bit confusing

"Please don't misunderstand Captain Gladys," Dr. Beckett cleared it quickly "Virtually none of the people on the refugee camp, and almost everyone on your ship's crew that I have examined until now,have displayed any evidence of having reached even stage one of the SBS and are in no danger, but the potential to develop the syndrome in question, its directly linked into the particular depth and magnitude of each one's genetic enhancements respectively" he said

Carson could not understand why this world would allow genetic enhancement be done to their own people. Admittedly, their methods were amazing, but there was not enough research in the linked effects of each respective genetic modification on the individual, and neither were clearly tracked or listed the full scope seen of unwanted or unexpected side effects from the genetic enhancement process. However, many of the people on ZAFT and some regions of this world seemed to think that the gains outweighed the dangers, and that paying such outrageous price is worth the gamble, never even considering that they were gambling with the very life of their own children.

To his opinion, they should never have started it in the first place despite the enormous benefits, the gains of being a Coordinator, there are downsides, and one of them are genetic compatibility which led to low birthrate, and worst yet. Your species existence is limited to one digit (1-9) generation.

Now geneticist are scrambling to solve these birthrate problems and adding this problem to their pile of problems is not helping.

"SEED Burnout Syndrome is basically a new discovery, and it affects only coordinators," Beckett said, "I choose to be here because the Minerva carries the best genetically enhanced human beings in the world. Seeing how it will affect the best of you will show how it will affect the least of you" he said and the captain could only nod in agreement as Beckett continues

"We do know that this is caused by the after-affects of what is now called SEED Mode, the extreme of burst skill and strength, a sort of adrenaline rush if you like. Yet this could also occur in other kinds of lifestyle minimum at that, however, there is nothing more stressful than serving in the army especially an MS pilot during wartime." Dr. Stuart then step forward

"Avoiding stage one depends on early detection and immediate treatment, but if untreated, a persons with the first stage of SEED Burnout Syndrome could get worst depending on the kind of stress coming from ones lifestyles, habits, work and even the person's character and emotional state. All of it can and will influence this symptoms rapid acceleration"

"And in Shinn case well...his profile of genetic enhancements is pretty close to the one belonging to Athrun Zala, and both are MS pilots which is one of the most strenuous job for a person to do" Dr. Stuart ads

"Shinn…" the captain muttered

The validity of Dr. Beckett work would have been put to question, however it is back up by Minerva's ship's doctor and several other accredited doctors and geneticist from around the world who are just now, researching the SEED Burnout Syndrome ever since the first case appeared.

"So what now?" the Captain asks

"With your permission captain, I would like to put Shinn through immediate treatment should the reconfirmation test do turn something out" Beckett requested

"You want Shinn?"

"He's the third coordinator we know of that reach stage one." Beckett pointed out

"I understand Dr. Beckett, however there is a bit of a problem, and I wish you brought this to my attention sooner before I sent Shinn to the Stockade three days ago" she sigh and explained

"As you know, Shinn along with Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke is in Gibraltar base detention center for charges of disobeying orders of a superior officer, assault on fellow crewman and the operating of mobile suits without authorization." She said

Captain Gladys threw them into the brig along with Luna in their unauthorized MS launching and disobeying a direct order. Their action lost a valuable piece of Zaft property to an unknown organization is just as worst as the theft of three Gundam's in Armory One only this got broadcasted worldwide and embarrass Zaft.

"Their actions disgraced me and this ship, worst of all, they assaulted fellow crewman all for an act of vengeance, and I don't think that," her conversation is interrupted by an incoming call "-excuse me, yes?" she answered and it was he XO, Arthur

"_Captain, we have a call from the base Judge Advocate General office" _the XO reported

"I see" she turns to Dr. Beckett and Dr. Stuart "Can we continue this later on Dr. Beckett, Dr. Stuart?"

"Of course Captain" with a bow, the two doctors left the captain alone and it would be later on that a teed off Captain of the Minerva, stormed into med bay and told Dr. Beckett that he may have Shinn Asuka as a guinea pig as much as they want, do whatever they want including dissection. Gladys even threw Rey and Luna as well, but clearly, she was angry for some reason.

Captain Gladys sudden sanction of their requests to her and then some, is the result of anger and frustration, due to the charges filed on Shinn, Rey and Luna were drop by the Judge Advocate General with excuses and all.

Captain Gladys had a pretty good idea who sprung them out of jail and why, but for now she has to deal with 3 wayward pilots who think that they got off the hook means that they are all square with her or the ship's crew.

They are wrong

**Minerva** **Mobile** **Suit** **Bay **

"Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke! FRONT AND CENTER!" the XO called them forward in attention

All three of Minerva's top pilots stood side by side facing the entire assembled crew of the Minerva and they don't look happy, especially to 5 members of the launch bay crew that was coerced into helping Shinn and Rey to launch their MS without orders.

The three couldn't even look at them straight especially Luna, since she was the one who threatened them with an automatic rifle and some of them still remembers the pain caused by the butt end of an automatic rifle when Luna swung it to one of the crewman jaw.

Gladys step forward look hard at them. It clearly sees that she's not happy with them back on board

"The Chairman may have gotten you three off the hook…well, that doesn't mean that you're off the hook on mine or the crew." She said with a hard tone

"I taught you better than this, but you, all three of you, you have disgraced me, my ship, and this crew…you all disappointed Me.," she said sadly

"As of now, you three are grounded and are not allowed to fly or go near a mobile suit until further orders from ME, except for you Shinn." She said

"Dr. Stuart wants to have a word with you, so you are to report to her immediately" She walks pass Rey down towards Luna with a stern look on her face

"You three will not only have to earn my trust, but also the trust of the entire crew after that STUPID stunt you pulled, AM I CLEAR!" she yelled.

"YES CAPTAIN!" the replied

"Yes what?"

"YES CAPTAIN GLADYS, SIR!" the reply in chorus

Before she dismisses them and walks away, she looks back towards the three especially Shinn with a sad and disappointing look

"Shinn… what you did that day is, nothing more than the actions of a child and not the action of a soldier," she said, "You let your emotions cloud your judgement and the sad thing of all is, you let him take advantage of you. Making you act like the EMO he kept calling you"

The captain words struck Shinn like a sledge hammer making fists and looking like he was about to cry

"Rey…" she said to him next "you have been consenting to **his** behaviour far too many times already… you should have known better… and you Luna?" she said adding her and would have spoken something but then, she just shook her head in dismay and said

"Before i dismiss all of you for now, i'll leave something very clear here and now."

. . .If ANY of you three commits an insubordination on this same scale, better not survive the incident, because i'll send the infractor into a Martial Court immediately, and he or she it will consider himself no more as part of the Minerva's crew, and on that point, i will not bend, regardless of that any of you count with the backing of any members of the PLANT Council or Chairman Dullindal himself. The same warning goes for ANY crew member that dares to help with that idiocy"

Now Dismiss…" she finished, walking away, while the rest of the crew dispersed to return to their duties.

The three pilots, found themselves ignored by the rest of the crew unless performing their assigned duties, or in Shinn's case, being Dr. Beckett lab rat. For Rey and Luna however, they change clothes from their red coat uniforms for the jumpsuit colors of the maintenance crew, to do the tasks of washing the dishes, clean the toilet, scrub the bathroom, mop the floors and wipe clean the whole ship manually.

Returning to her quarters, Talia Gladys loosened her uniform and lied down on her bed exhausted. She thought of what she has done to Shinn, Rey and Luna, and thought that it might have been too cruel to what she did to them in front of the crew. Nevertheless, it was the only way to remind them of her and the entire crew displeasure of what they did though she preferred to have them court-martialed, but the Chairman said otherwise.

She let go of those thoughts and Gladys to doze off for a minute when she suddenly shot out of the bed, wide-awake and practically jumping to the ceiling like a cat with shot nerves after getting sudden surprised by a very loud horn.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL!" she cursed from the sudden surprise that almost gave her a heart attack.

She followed where the sound come from, which came from under the desks, magnetized on a metal frame.

Gladys found the culprit, and it's a **cellphone** with a **Fog Horn** then a **US Army Morning Bugle Call** for a ringtone on **MAXIMUM VOLUME** setting. She took the phone and she's deciding whether or not to answered it. Of course in her thoughts is screaming out of irritation

'_What sadistic SOB would choose a Fog horn and a bugle call for a ring-tone!?'_

"Whoever you are, I HOPE YOU ARE NOWHERE NEAR THE RANGE OF MY SHIP'S GUN'S YOU SON OF A-!" she said loudly

"_Uhmn, hello Captain Gladys"_ said the person at the other side _"Did I call you in a bad time?"_

"Mr. Saotome," she sounded glacial with a touch of annoyance "you have a very sick sense of humour, you know that?" she replied and though Ranma can't see her expression, her brow is twitching

"If you were anywhere near here now, I would shoot you myself just for choosing that damn ring-tone!" she yelled at the cell

"_I'm sorry captain,"_ he apologize as he resisted the urge to laugh _"the ring-tone was to get your attention"_

"Well you got my attention, now how did you get this phone in my room?" she demanded, "Do you have a spy on my crew?"

"_Well actually, a_ _certain redhead who once you had an encounter in your room once before, left it there for me to talk to you"_ he answered

"Redhead…that girl?" she remembered that petite redhead girl that got the best of her with such speed and skill that she knock her unconscious so easily and coordinators rarely get knock unconscious so easily. She calm herself before she asks him again

"So what do you want? I am guessing this is not a social call,"

**Phoenix Ascendant**  
**In Orbit above Gibraltar**

"Actually, I am calling to inform you that, a ceasefire is now in place and that hostility between the EAF and Zaft is over, at least for now"

"_A ceasefire, I have not heard of such news"_

"No not yet, but you will get the news at any time now" he said and explained some details

"The Scandinavian government has mediated the ceasefire agreement and both sides decided an indefinite cessation of hostilities. Of course, as both the EAF and Zaft accept the ceasefire, they will use this opportunity to redeploy and rearmed themselves after the Tau'ri did a number of operations"

"_Operation?. . . . oh you mean you're sabotaging, and the stealing like the thieving pirates that you are,"_ she pointed sarcastically, remembering a report of several cargo transports from the Plants bound to Gibraltar base, was hijacked by the Tau'ri then later on were found 300 kilometers from the base, empty of cargo.

The strange thing about that is, they are only transporting items listed as **'for personal hygiene'**, stuff ranging from **soap, shampoo, detergents** all the way to **bathroom tissues** that are now on very short supply at their PX store, and on multiple ZAFT bases Earthbound, a fact which is making everyone irritated and miserable due to the. . .indignity because the lack items.

"_Is there nothing sacred to you?"_ she asks him rolling her eyes up in disbelief of what the Tau'ri has done only recently

"_Do you know how much it cost just to buy one roll of bat—I mean a decent shampoo in store's here on Earth?"_ she said blushing that she made a very embarrassing mistake in the middle of the sentence. Too late, as she can hear Ranma restraining a laugh and then gave a speech

"Ahhhhh, Indoor plumbing," he remark, "the greatest invention of the modern world, the necessities of life where no man or woman can live without" Ranma said and then finally, his held back laugh finally gave in with a certain captain glaring coldly at the cellphone she's holding.

"_Saotome, you are EVIL,"_ she said growling which Ranma felt a sudden chill coming up to his spine from the phone and that stops him cold

"Ahem, well, please forgive me captain for the discomfort your people are going thru right now because of the Tau'ri" he said,

"One of my people thought that stealing some Zaft supplies for personal hygiene is just as crippling as stealing a box of Mobile Suit hydraulic fluid…(chuckle) I guess they are right" he said

"Promise to make it up to you when this war is over"

"_And how will you do that if I may asks"_ she said

"Which one, making it up to you or ending the war"

"_Both"_

"Oh I have some Ideas in mind, but for now, enjoy the cessation of hostilities while you can Captain, however, should the hostilities starts up again, the Tau'ri will once again, involve themselves in the war" he said and then cut the connection to make a call to the bridge helmsman

"Alright, take her out of orbit and head for Demeter," he ordered, "I'll be on the bridge in a minute"

"_Yes sir"_

A couple of minutes later in hyperspace, Ranma, now on the Captain's chair listens to Rodney, giving his seal of approval for the Phoenix Ascendant return to active service.

"All systems are in the green Ranma," Rodney reported, "the hyperdrive inter and trans-galactic capabilities are fully functional"

"That's good to hear" Ranma nodded and then he asks him "Rodney, how long will it takes to travel back home with the Ascendant"

"About two months, Ranma" Rodney

"That long a travel?"

"Actually it's that fast because the ship has over a dozen ZPMs, and without it, it would take about five to six months to traverse 30 million light years"

"Well at least we have one more way to get home, even if it's that long a journey"

"Travel back to the Milky Way Galaxy may not take months but in mere moments Ranma," said Colonel Carter who just entered the bridge excited to what she found "Rodney, look at this and can you guess what this is?" he look at the laptop she brought and he was wide eyes at the data he's reading

"What, are you sure?" Carter nodded and Rodney was ecstatic at what the data means

"These calculation looks exactly like the one me and Zelenka made but…this is," he was speechless in disbelief so Carter finish his sentence for him

"Uh, guys" Ranma called their notice to him "what are you talking about?" he asks

"The wormhole drive calculations of the Ancients and it's the perfected version of the drive system"

Ranma remember about _Atlantis_ the City ship doing a wormhole jump during the Wraith Incident a few years back. That first flight nearly ended in a disaster but luck held it up and it succeeded in stopping the Wraith from entering earth.

"So…If this wormhole drive works, we can go anywhere in the universe without even using the gate?"

"Theoretically…yes" Carter answered which made Rodney glow with enthusiasm

"If this is true then we can bring the ancient ship the _Destiny_ back to Earth, but we have to,"

"Rodney," Ranma said cutting him off "discuss this on your own time but for now I just want this ship up and running 100 percent and ready for action along with the rest of the fleet, Rodney"

"Of course, you are right,"

"So for now, put it in the back burner" Ranma advice

"Sir, Uhm excuse me," Rodney said and Carter nodded in agreement and then walks out of the bridge to head for the engineering section ship. Ranma could hear them both talking about _Destiny_ and how can they help

"If this works then we can help Colonel Everett people on the _Destiny_ to get closer to home," Carter said

"Possibly, but I am thinking of augmenting one of our ships or maybe the Asgard O'Neill class, see if we can asks Thor to lend it to us and send it to Everett…"

Ranma sigh and shook his head, as the two went on talking about the new drive system they found even after he tells them put it on the side for now.

'_Geeks' _he thought

Ranma knows pretty well how the SGC scientist are really like, once they discovered something new to tinker with, it is almost impossible to tell them to stop playing with it.

After arriving at Demeter, the Phoenix Ascendant crews recheck their systems as well as drops off some supplies and personnel and picking up some, where one of them just came from Earth thru Stargate just to board the Phoenix.

On the way back, Ranma was talking to Captain John Wayne **'The Duke'** Thunderhawk of SG-4 and head of military intelligence in the earth sphere. A Native American born Sioux Indian, he is Ranma's former Academy friend and former member of SG-13. His peculiar nickname, homonym to the classic actor, it was gained because of his father, a John Wayne fan, who gave to him the same first name than his idol.

Duke brought to Ranma, recent observations been done by his surveillance teams at several Zaft front line bases.

"Duke, are you sure about this?" he asks him about the curious report

"We have been monitoring Transports planes coming in and out of forward bases" he starts "it all looks like that they are resupplying but they are not. In fact, it's the total opposite" he showed him pictures of the transport planes

"These planes arrive empty and then left full of materials and supplies **from the base** and taking them to back to their main bases here in Gibraltar and Carpentaria"

He looks at the photos again, curious as to why they are taking supplies from their forward bases. It will be about 10 days to 2 weeks before the Plants could send out fresh supplies to their Earth bases, and then another 2 weeks to completely resupplying their troops and forward bases. What they have in stock is enough supplies to hold out any kind of attack for the moment.

"This doesn't make sense" Ranma said, "Why would they take supplies from their bases which are needed; this doesn't make sense," he said, "Where are all these supplies being taken?"

"In Gibraltar Base, Ranma" he answered, "this started around the 3 days ago"

"Right around the time of the ceasefire started" Ranma leans back from his seat and thinks about the unusual movements Zaft is doing and then he asks Tom again

"What about the Earth Alliance forces?"

"The EAF regulars are actually resupplying and redeploying their troops and bases, and within 3 weeks, they will be back in full strength again and would resume operation." John said and then ads "the EAF Extended troops are mostly redeployed in **Heavens' Base** and **Daedalus Base** on the Moon"

"Logos controlled bases" Ranma remark

"Public support went to the dogs when 'War Observers' aired that execution scene committed by an **Extended** soldier"

_**-o-**_

**War Observers** is an Internet/Cable-TV based news group whose purpose is to inform the public of what is happening in the war.

What Duke is referring to was, of an EAF soldier, shoot an unarmed man with his hand binded together, and when he fell the man's wife came to his side crying out in sorrow for his husband murder and then came the children crying before their father and then without warning, the EAF soldier machine the entire family, killing everyone.

That image alone didn't do well for the EAF credibility and reputation and troop morale is in the low. Worst still, the soldier is a member Blue Cosmos, worst yet, the one who did the shooting is an Extended that went insane due to a chemical withdrawal sickness like a drug addict.

A brutal and troubling scene that affected the whole war. Ranma remembers a troubling image historical back at the 1970s Vietnam War, where a scene of a South Vietnamese soldier comitted a summary execution of a North Vietnamese guerilla, another is the scene of children burn by napalm. Those images of the Vietnam War alone caused the US public to pressure the US Government to withdraw US troops from Vietnam and later on ended the War at the Fall of Saigon.

Now the EAF are trying to ease public opinion by doing every means necessary to re-earn public trust, including segregating Blue Cosmos and Extended troops from the regulars.

There has also been a shifting of commands in the EAF, as the public knows who is a Blue Cosmos member thanks to a certain list found in the War Observers website.

_**-o-**_

'_There's_ _only a one week difference between them, Zaft could hold out against any EAF attack, but why are Zaft doing this?'_ Ranma wonders then he remember

"Zaft commander in chief is an avid chess player and no doubt, he's waging this war like a chess game," Ranma explains

"Dullindal is moving his chess pieces in position for a strike," he said "The pawns are being move in places ready to take the king at a moments notice, while maintaining the illusion of being in defense, that's the main goal of this movement of resources" Ranma re-examines the data

"Now what could be so important that Dullindal is risking a Blitz from the EAF?" he muttered and then he remembers something

"It's like the Battle of the Bulge," he muttered

"What was that Ranma?" John asks

"Battle of the Bulge," he repeated "back at the Academy I got an A plus in my History major remember" he told him

"World War II, December 1944 AD, and Well it's about the **Battle of the Bulge**, also known as the **Ardennes Offensive** and it was the last major German offensive launched before the end of the Second World War. Where German armored troops, went through the forested Ardennes Mountains region of Belgium to strike at the allied lines in order to capture the deep water ports of Antwerp in order to deny the allies a vital supply line." he stood up from his seat and narrates what he knows of that campaign.

"Before the battle began, the German forces were quietly diverting troops, supplies and equipment from their eastern front lines to their western front lines. When they began the offensive, the US/British forces were caught off guard completely and were pushed back… the German plan work and it also failed due to a number of reasons, primarily their limited supplies especially fuel which is why german troops carried siphoning hoses to drain other vehicles for gas along the way" He said

"Another reason is one hold out US forces in **Bastogne** the **101st Airborne** and **Combat Command B **of the** 10th Armored Division.** That town became a boil for the German offensive as the US forces held valiantly until General Patton Third Army arrived to reinforce them.

German forces retreated but they left behind irreplaceable men and equipment. They never recover after this.

"So, this gathering of resources is a prelude to a major offensive then?"

"Could be" Ranma wasn't sure "This is no doubt a rush job operation and a very dangerous one at that" Ranma showed Duke the data on main bases

"Currently, Gibraltar and its surrounding bases have three submarine battlegroups and four surface ones just laid idle due to the supply problems we have cause them to have. Zaft is diverting supplies there for a major operation, yet this move is dangerous should the EAF realize what Zaft is doing"

"But what's it for?" duke asks, "I mean, what target could be so important that he's risking all of Zaft in doing this?"

"Only one EAF target that is worth hitting and it's near enough for them to hit it and can do more damage to the EAF all together," he showed it in the holographic map of Earth and then zooms in on the European hemisphere

"Heaven's Base is the only logical target," he said, "If Zaft destroys Heaven's base with just one attack then they will cripple the EAF completely"

"Good luck with that" Thunderhawk snorted "Seven battlegroups is hardly enough to take on Heaven's Base even after we stole one of their Land Battleships right under their noses, that place is fortress"

"He needs more than what he got, question now is where he's going to get it?" Ranma cross his hands and thinks and then said, "We need more intel, Duke"

"My team is on it" he answered "I just hope we figure this out in time"

"The Calm before the Storm" Ranma remark tiredly as he sits back to his seat

"Time to make plans then, Ranma"

"Yeah..."

To be Continued

My thanks to my Collaborator and Beta Reader Holyknight, for helping me finish this endeavor

For Nemo1986, I change that part you mention, yet it is still a haunting image of that war which change America so dramatically


	20. PREPARING SWORDS

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 18****  
Preparing Swords**

**Tau'ri Sanctuary Base  
(Three weeks later)**

It's been three weeks since Athrun Zala, formerly of the Zaft Elite Group called **FATE**, arrived in Sanctuary and stayed in the hospital in order for doctor's work to get his body functions stabilize.

Immediately the Doctors had put him thru an array of medical treatment and a controlled protein diet which it wasn't exactly an easy three weeks for him and yet he endured it.

Doctor Carson Beckett treatment in SEED Burnout Syndrome is used to treat Athrun's condition and for three weeks it was the worst time for Athrun, as he endures the erratic behavior of his fever temperature from extreme heat to extreme cold. Fighting off the fever exhausted him that he lost a few pounds. He sleeps almost all day due to the low blood sugar in his body, his diet is also different as per doctor's orders. He endures the worst and came out fine.

His body stabilizes and later, Athrun is given gene treatment to repair his badly degraded DNA using SGC medical knowledge in genetics which is very advance. SGC genetic science came a long way and it has amazed the EA and Plants doctors as they watch Athrun condition becomes more and more stable until he is out of danger.

The doctors prescribed a new kind drug called Synthetic _Tretonin_, a drug similar but not as potent as the ones used by the Jaffa to replace their reliance to the Goa'uld symbiote.

As a genetically enhanced human, taking the medicine regularly will be a long time maintenance for Athrun, but it's not just for him but every genetically enhanced human with the SEED Burnout Syndrome or SBS for short will have to live with it.

Athrun has heard that cases of the SBS have been reported to be appearing across the PLANTs, mostly to third generation Coordinators of whom were misdiagnosed and it worries Athrun that his case may not be an isolated case anymore but a wide spread problem among coordinators.

He checks out of the hospital but he is restricted to avoid exertive duties until he finishes physical therapy because 3 weeks left him physically weak and needs to rebuild his body strength.

He tours the base and even went to Demeter thru the Stargate which left him in awe in what he's experiencing. Today, Athrun is watching the Archangel crew and Terminal's engineers and the Tau'ri, disassemble the _Impulse_ to its modular components for immediate transport…well, what's left of the Impulse anyway.

A lost arm, a hole on the chest that reach into the cockpit, multiple gashes and beam gun damages and all the wings on the Aile pack have been clip by laser fire.

Athrun and most of the people working on it, find it hard to believe that, one Sky Grasper even if it's upgraded, could do so much damage to a highly advance mobile suit. Even though they have seen the battle footage on the news, it should have been a one-sided fight and yet it ended in a match between near equals.

"A Sky Grasper did all of this damage? Impossible!" said by a Terminal engineer in disbelief

Then, their opinions change when they watch the Impulse flight data recorder; there they saw the fighting prowess of the Tau'ri best soldier by Zaft ace pilot point of view.

The last record of the fight is Ranma with glowing red eyes and looking like he was engulf in blue flames while ripping off the remains of the cockpit doors, and from Shinn's point of view, Ranma look like a demon inflames.

Shinn look stunned in terror as a chill seems to engulf the cockpit. Shinn stands frozen but not by the cold but by sheer fear. He's unable to move and felt like he wanted to scream for help but couldn't as a cold hand grab hold of his flight suit and pulls him near the man or is it demon.

"_It's time for you to deplane A-hole!"_ growled the man as he pulls him out of the pilot seat and threw him out of the cockpit and then piloted the Impulse out of the battlefield

"_Nice digs"_ he remarks as the fiery aura around him faded away and went on the job of piloting the Impulse out of the battlefield

"Scary" remark by Archangel Chief engineer Murdock who has the goose bumps after seeing that

"I'll say," Athrun mutters in agreement "that is Shinn Asuka, the pilot" Athrun pointed out "He looks so out of his mind that he didn't even touch the sidearm hidden beside his seat" _'he didn't even fought back'_

"I'm wonderingly worried guys" Said chief Murdoch and the others look towards him curious "I mean, what will happen if someone else piss him off?" The other crew and personnel look at each other questioning.

"Well if that happen, would you want to be in the same planet with him?" Athrun asks

"Ranma is not piss off yet" spoke by someone from behind that startled everyone "being lenient with that pilot he threw out," he ads

"Doctor McKay!"

"At ease you guys, were scientist and engineers here, not soldiers" he told them trying to break the tense atmosphere. Mackay look down at the monitor and watches the video playback and see the familiar power up mode only Ranma can do.

"Glowing red eyes, visible battle aura's, feh, the kid must have been quite a challenge to make Ranma take him this seriously, still…it's not a Super Saiyan level yet but close enough"

"Uhmn, Doc… Super Saiyan?" everyone is a bit confused of what he's talking about

"It's a term from popular comic books from my world the Tau'ri, we call them Manga" McKay answered

"What's a manga?" asks by one of the crew

"What's a manga? You, oh yeah I forgot, you don't have Comic Books here" one of the massive differences between worlds is that, the Earth in the Eirene Galaxy has a different popular arts and literature here, no DC, Marvel or the popular Japanese Manga which the Japan of this world never created it. Heck, there's not even a Shakespeare plays like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet or Macbeth or even the dictionary thick Leo Tolstoy's 'War and Peace' novel doesn't exist. All of them are non-existent here.

"It's another term for a uhm…a book, from my world," McKay answered and they the crew just nod

When McKay look towards the Impulse now being disassembled into it's modular components, he made a visual examination on the battle damage and whistled at the ferocity of that fight.

"Ranma really did a number on this Gundam" McKay remark and looking towards two other Gundam's on the rack, the _Strike_, the _Freedom_ and now the _Impulse_ now in their possession

Rodney couldn't help but be at awe at the sight of the towering Mobile Suits where in their world it's only science fiction called _Mobile Suit Gundam._

Here in the Eirene Galaxy Earth, genetically enhanced humans, Mobile suits Orbital Habitats and Spaceships are the facts of life, on the Milky Way Galaxy Earth, all of that are still science fiction for now except for what SGC have in possesion.

When Ranma forwarded data's on the mobile suits for the first time, the Pentagon was more than impressed at the technology, they were drooling. It turns out that several members of the Joint Chiefs are 'Mecha Fanatics' from the early _Voltes V_ to _Battletech_, _Mobile Suit Gundam_ and the currently popular _Macross Frontier_ and that particular anime where US fighter planes transforming into robots that the Joint Chiefs found appealing.

MS technology could be a great benefit for Earth defense and the Milky Way Galaxy, as violence and hostilities are in their all time high across the galaxy as hostile races and rival factions starts fighting among each other for domination and control of former system lord territories.

Numerous alien/human groups, hostile factions and hostile worlds are now vying for a piece of the galactic cake left by the major system lords and even defenseless worlds from the mostly in the Asgard's Protected Planets Treaty worlds have suffered and more worlds are at risk from the many with their own dreams of empire.

The problem for the Asgard, the SGC and their Free Jaffa allies is their number. There are not enough of them to handle such a galaxy wide problem. Despite their technological superiority and alliances in many worlds, it is not enough to keep the system lord wannabe in check, so they needed an equalizer to keep the peace otherwise an escalation is inevitable.

Rodney and the other members of SGC have done more than enough analysis on the mobile suit technology and they have started making prototype MS improving it with Lantean and Asgard technology that will make them take on a Goa'uld Mothership.

Later, Athrun watches the disassembled component parts of the Impulse and the Strike disappear from sight via transport rings sent to a secret location somewhere on Earth or in Space.

A place called **New** **Atlantis** where the Tau'ri came from

Athrun is somewhat worried about these people called the Tau'ri who are enigmatic.

With all of their advance technology, the Tau'ri is interest in gaining access to **GUNDAM** is strange even child like when he sees the Tau'ri engineers work in fanatical glee when it comes to the MS especially the Gundam's where they look like they have a religious worship attitude. (Mecha Fanatics)

Weird

And Speaking of Gundam's, he saw the monster mobile suit that Logos built for the EAF called, the **X-1** _Destroy,_ a monster of a machine where according to Zaft Intel, it was supposed to be deployed in Europe in order to retake it from Zaft. Zaft gains control over the continent when the Eurasian Federation declared a withdrawal to the EAF.

The EAF did not like it and so deployed the X-1 to retake the continent but got sidetracked when the Tau'ri stole the Land Battleship containing the X-1

What surprised Athrun is that particular MS turns out to be a bonus when they stole an EAF Land Battleship right under the noses of the EAF without any loss of life from both sides. They had no idea that the X-1 was stored in one of 3 Land Battleships park outside Heaven's Base.

Stealing mobile suits in enemy bases is not exactly easy, Athrun know this because he was once a member of Le Creuset Team when they stole the G-Weapons from the EAF at Heliopolis, and he was present at _Armory 1_ when _Phantom Pain_ stole 3 of Zaft ZGMX-Series.

A somewhat payback at what Zaft did on Heliopolis and both incident resulted in heavy damage and loss of life.

The Tau'ri however, did it without anyone getting hurt and little to no damage which is impressive to say the least.

Athrun tried to asks the Tau'ri commanding officer in charge of the transfer named, Colonel Samantha Carter and the Tau'ri civilian leader named, Mr. Richard Woolsey Chief Administrator of the Tau'ri Faction.

Athrun asks what them of what they are going to do with all the captured EAF and ZAFT hardware and what their intentions are.

To Athrun confusion, Mr. Woolsey answered _'For Diplomacy, the Tau'ri needed a different kind of stick to carry around back home and what we have right now is a bit inadequate for our own needs'_

"Inadequate" was their answer Athrun knows very well of their origins but has no idea what kind of problems they have that needed the power of the mobile suits?

Nearby the transport rings, Athrun can see the Stargate active incoming where hundreds of EAF soldiers are arriving from another starsystem lately-

Stargates, Starsystems, Faster than light travel, matter transporters and other advance technology in their possession and yet they bothered in trying to gain mobile suit technology. Athrun don't understand everything but he's curious enough to investigate it himself.

As the combined military force from all across the globe and the colonies steps out of the Stargate event horizon, they move towards the other gathering soldiers, as Sanctuary Base is hidden right under the noses of the EAF and ZAFT patrol group and orbital surveillance satellites.

The once part of Joshua auxiliary base is now a massive one, complete with the protection of two procured (another word for stolen) Land Battleships and one very big Mobile Suit, the X-1 _Destroy_ and numerous defenses and an energy shield.

Even more surprising is the commanding officer of Serenity Base steps out, the man who is formerly, and supposedly dead, the Earth Alliance Fleet, Eight Fleet Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton. The man who is supposed to have died in defense of the Archangel in it's decent to Earth in the first war is alive and well.

Halberton presence gave reason as to why so many soldiers and officers in the Earth Alliance are joining the Tau'ri as he is the most respected leader in the EA and his return spells the downfall of the Blue Cosmos.

Lately, the Tau'ri are calling up their troops, prepping up mobile suits and ships for something major that is about to happen very soon.

'_Something that stirred a hornet's nest'_ Athrun thought, so he went to find Cagalli or Lacus and see if he can get some answers from them as to what's going on.

Athrun headed towards the Archangel where Cagalli is right now. She is in a private video conference with members of the Earth Alliance military, ministers and senator in Washington D.C.

Tau'ri supporters in the AF, Eurasia, East Asia USSA and Africa are vast. It amazes Cagalli that the Tau'ri approaches the right people who are open minded and no love to Logos or Blue Cosmos. They even approached the President of the AF whom despite being called 'Djibril's Dog' in whispers is not at all happy of how he's being treated. So to break free he secretly supported the Tau'ri in their endeavor.

"_We will have everyone in position two days, but this move is very risky Ms. Cagalli,"_ said by the minister of the Interior, Alfred Combie _"If Blue Cosmos get a whiff of this plan, you can be sure that none of us here will live pass the day to see tomorrow"_

"_The President is barely in control of his AF Joint Chiefs because three of five members of the Chief are in Djibril payroll and one of them is the chairman of the Joint Chief himself, who is a lackey of the Chairman of the Earth Alliance National Defense Committee"_

"Which is why this is a priority for this operation," Cagalli said "President Copland must regain his control over the Atlantic Federation Forces in the Earth Alliance and to do that, all Blue Cosmos members must be dealt with in one move." Cagalli said remembering what Ranma told her that she found a bit distasteful but a necessary evil, and she's going to repeat what he told her

"Apprehend and arrest if possible and if not…terminate with extreme prejudice" she said

"_We already have people keeping watch of every Logos dogs and BC members under 24 hours surveillance all across the country. With extra people we can move against them immediately, the problem is, there are two bases that Djibril has absolute control over and one of them has a big ass cannon Ms. Cagalli,"_ said General R.L. Montgomery of the Naval Operations and a supporter of the Tau'ri. Today he has some misgivings of the plan being thought of.

"_I must point out that Djibril has personally took charge of Daedalus and if we try to remove his people here in the AF, Djibril can and will retaliate by firing that cannon on our heads, and what of Heaven's base, he still control that base that is now under threat by Zaft forces"_

"You can be assured the Daedalus will not threaten us while you take back control of the AF, and at the same time the Tau'ri liberates Heaven's Base from Djibril control along with the capture of the other heads of Logos" She said

"Zaft won't be able to do anything but watch, general" she told him confidently "Mr. Saotome and the Tau'ri will give you back your alliance as agreed upon"

"_Well for everyone sakes here Ms. Cagalli, I hope so" _

The communication link was closed and Cagalli sit down, rub the headache off her forehead and look toward Colonel Kisaka with the look of unsureness than the one she used to show to AF generals and ministers.

"Why does it feel like we are going to screw up?" she asks Kisaka "I have to agree with General Montgomery, this plan is too damn risky"

"Removing every member of Blue Cosmos within the command structure of the Alliance is a priority Ms. Cagalli." Kisaka said,

"Capt. Saotome and the Tau'ri believe that, they are capable of taking control of Heaven's base and keep Djibril from firing Requiem, which to them seems easy. What really concerns them is that Djibril will still be in control of the Earth Alliance thru his Lieutenants in the Alliance especially the AF. That's why; we need to cut him off and the rest of the heads of Logos from their lieutenants everywhere and completely and at the same time"

Cagalli nodded in agreement as she understood why this is so important. "Ranma, Admiral Halberton and Colonel Carter told me that it will take every resource we have in our disposal to do this operation here on Earth and in Space and that is why this plan they devise is so worrisome Kisaka" said Cagalli in concern

"I mean, we are gambling the lives of all our allies in this one mission and should we fail, we loose all of them"

"We have too have to gamble Lady Cagalli, it's the only way to end this war before it truly escalates" Kisaka said "Chairman Durandal who's initial plan to cut off Heaven's Base from the rest of the Alliance have pretty much work and now it led to Operation Ragnarok, Zaft plan to destroy Heaven's Base and cripple the earth Alliance ability to wage war"

What Kisaka is talking about was the **Durandal's Gambit** a move where Zaft siphoned just enough supplies from the other Zaft bases and brings it mostly to Gibraltar for one decisive mission, and that's an immediate blockade of Heaven's Base from the rest of the world.

That move work and it stopped the flow of supplies to the rest of the Alliance Forces.

The sustained EAF offensive ceased and whatever grounds they have gained is soon lost to Zaft own supplies and reinforcements have arrive on Earth unmolested by the Tau'ri and thereby regaining their own sustained offensive and pushing the EAF into a defensive stand.

During this Zaft blockade action, Chairman Durandal made an announcement with the help of a fake Lacus Clyne, appealed to the world public to turn against Logos and their dogs called Blue Cosmos who are escalating the war for profit.

Durandal uses data gathered about Logos and Blue Cosmos from numerous sources, some of which came from the Tau'ri supplied information to the public via their website.

With a well crafted speech and the fame Songstress by his side, Durandal turn Public against the EAF and Logos with a mob mentality of epic proportions. Djibril and members of Logos fled and most of them were able to flee to Heaven's Base and are now holed up there.

As Zaft continues to reinforce the blockade and with new allies sided with them, it became clear that the unpopularity of Logos and Blue Cosmos is deep and it is tearing the forced together alliances of nations.

Not doing anything for the past weeks, the Tau'ri is busy setting up their own plans called, _**Operation Reclaimer**_

"They kept us out of the planning of operation reclaimer; saying that were not essential." Cagalli leans back and look up towards the ceiling and sigh as she remember what Ranma told her why she's not allowed part of it.

_**flashback**_

'_I'm sorry Cagalli, but I can't let you in the planning because you are not essential to the planning of the operation" _Ranma saidCagalli look disappointment of not being allowed in and Ranma just sigh at Cagalli sour face so gave her something to work on

"_Look Cagalli, I already have more than enough people working on it at Site A"_ he told her _"Let's face it, military tactics is not your forte you know, politics is what you are taught to do and you need more experience to handle the future after the war."_ Ranma hand over a folder to Cagalli _"Once we finish planning, we will call you up to play your part, afterwards I have a job for you to do and it involves this"_

_**flashback end**_

"The United Nations Charter, a new charter" she said seeing the file on the table "After the war, they want me to go to every leader of every nation to get their support for the new charter, to reestablish the organization"

"It doesn't seem to be a bad mission for you Lady Cagalli, Mr. Saotome knows your strength is in politics and not in military operation"

"Yeah, but I really want to see how they plan this operation and see this place they called Site A"

"Site A" Kisaka muttered

"Only members of the Tau'ri and a select few can go there," Kisaka said "there's a DNA lock out code on the transport rings so no unauthorized person can go there without permission"

"Lacus have gone there and so did Col. Waltfeld and yet they have seen very little of that place." She pointed out

**Site A (New Atlantica)**

In one of the large coliseum size buildings houses the Tau'ri Mobile Suits and Mobile Armor mainly **GAT-04 **_**Windam**_and** YMAF-X6BD **_**Zamza**_**-Zah** and the **TS-MA4F **_**Exus**_ which they fabricated using Blue prints Ranma got from the Earth Alliance.

Thankfully, Atlantis matter energy converters still works and it helps them fabricate all the materials and parts they needed to make them and improve on them by giving them Trans-Phase armor, SGC advance technology and upgraded weaponry.

The Platoons of USAF Special Forces under Ranma command has the privilege to pilot them which they are enthusiastic in piloting a MS after months of simulator training.

Training took at least several months to learn how to pilot a Windam, though for them it was easy thanks to a few tech that gave them more control over their mobile suits and also, they have an armored cockpit equip with a 'transporter ejection seat' something Woolsey demanded to be added for the safety and evacuation of the pilot. An add-in before he allows anyone to get in one of them.

Ranma and SGC forty two Marines, ground crew and SGC volunteers are discussing their assault on their target

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our part in **Operation Reclaimer** is the disabling of the EAF Daedalus Base superweapon, **Requiem** and the destruction of Zaft** Neo Genesis** at Zaft Space Fortress Messiah" Ranma starts

"Our targets are the **Requiem**, designated as an **'Orbital All-Aspect Tactical Cannon'**, is a superweapon created by the Earth Alliance. Located at the Daedalus lunar base on the dark side of the moon, Requiem is a huge cannon that fires a pale green energy beam which is almost like a Star Wars _Death Star_ if you look at it but this can only take out an orbital habitat or city on a planet" Ranma open up a holographic projection of the Requiem's orbital relays which are cut out O'Neill class and built within it are **Geschmeidig Panzer** an energy deflection armor use to bend the beam to target any location on Earth or in space.

"The other target is **Messiah**, built in a hollowed out asteroid turned into a space fortress. Messiah is also mobile, capable of moving anywhere anyplace in space and it housed the **Neo Genesis** weapon which is similar to its predecessor, **G.E.N.E.S.I.S. **or **G**amma **E**mission by **N**uclear **E**xplosion **S**timulate **I**nducing **S**ystem which was originally designed as a propulsion system, until Zaft weaponize it as a long range weapon system."

"Requiem ability to hit a target rely on these relay stations, specifically relay one, in orbit of the moon and relay two the back up system, which is further away from relay one" the screens highlighted their target.

"Once we take these out of commission, Blue Cosmos will not be able to threaten anyone should Heaven's Base fall and the Atlantic Federation is expunge from all Logos and Blue Cosmos influence" Ranma then pass on the discussion to Col. Carter

"We have 20 Windams, 4 Zamza-Zah, 10 Exus mobile armor and 50 Stargate Fighters and we are Group 1 and our target is Relay 1 and 2" she said

"Though the Phoenix Ascendant could easily accomplish this mission on its own as there is no vessel that could match it in firepower, armor and shields…however, it has been decided that we will let '_Gundam _Platoons_'_ to complete this mission"

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Duke cheered along with others in the newly organized **Gundam Platoons** from the volunteering USAF Special Ops who are eager to test their skills as Mobile Suits pilots in real combat.

'Don't get cocky when you get out there you guys, as there is a chance that you can still get killed if you are careless" Ranma advised them "The people you going up against are better trained in Mobile Suit warfare especially when fighting against Coordinators so watch yourselves"

"Yes Sir" replied by the pilots all together

"Should you fail in your mission, our back up the Phoenix will complete it"

"Now Group 2 will be composed of members of Terminal and they will be attacking Messiah to destroy Neo Genesis and that way Chairman Durandal and Zaft won't be able take advantage of the situation, Now Col. Carter-" Ranma said and gesture to Col. Carter

"Col. Carter will lead Group 1 with the _Phoenix Ascendant_ as support while Group 2 will be led by Ms. Clyne onboard the _Eternal_ and I will be joining them with the new mobile suit that Terminal and SGC have jointly developed-" Ranma briefing was interrupted by Director Woolsey butting in and he looks agitated

"I am sorry for barging in like this Ranma but," he whispered to his ear "we have a big problem"

Director Woolsey then step forward to explain his interruption straight forward without introduction

"As you well know, the EAF is in a disadvantage as the majority of their supplies for MS, weapons, parts and high end machines comes from Heaven's Base which is cut off and if Zaft destroy Heaven's Base, so too the balance of power will fall on Zaft side" Mr. Woolsey then shows a detail view Heaven's Base and Daedalus Base

"Durandal gave Heaven's Base a deadline of two days to surrender or be forced to surrender if they haven't within that time they allocated….Today we just got Intel that Djibril is planning a counterstrike in 24 hours"

"24 HOURS! Why 24 hours unless," Ranma knew the answer and Woolsey confirms it

"Requiem," he answered "Daedalus base super weapon is now operational"

That news worried everyone as the plan relies on Requiem not operational as there is little chance of immediate firing should they attack.

"I thought we have a month before it became operational" Col. Carter said shock at idea of an operational weapon system which could hinder their plans

"That was our assessment until now Col. Carter, but when Djibril took command of Daedalus, he had the Daedalus engineers work to death to complete it" he told her, Woolsey then change the image to Durandal and Djibril and explain the new situation

"Now should Heaven's base come under attack by Zaft then we can expect Requiem will open fire in retaliation and best guest target is the Plants"

"That's not good" muttered by a marine as Mr. Woolsey continues

"It gets worst" Woolsey said as he heard him and everyone groans at the thought of what's coming next

"We intercepted a coded message from Djibril and to every EA forces, and they are to wait a signal for an immediate counterstrike once they receive a signal and I am guessing that the signal is the firing of Requiem at the Plants." He told them a possible plan Djibril is likely following

"Will he do that?" Col. Carter asks "Millions of people are living in those space colonies"

"He's insane to have ordered to fire Nukes on the Plants in the first day of the war, so it won't surprising that he will fire that damn gun, military target or not" answered by Ranma

"Once Djibril fire Requiem at the Plants it will cause anarchy and chaos for Zaft and at that time, all EA forces will initiate the counterstrike against a shock Zaft forces across the whole Earth Sphere" Woolsey said

"A terrible move but also a possible victory" Woolsey said "Djibril could win if he follow thru this plan"

"This maybe for once, that he may actually have a workable plan" Duke said agreeing "Sir, are you sure about the Intel?" Duke asks to reconfirm

"I am Duke" Woolsey answered "We detected an energy build up in Requiem power plants just 30 minutes ago. Most likely the beginning of a systems warm up in order to charge up the canons energy capacitors for a firing and by Rodney calculation. Requiem will be ready to fire in 20 hours tops and 12 hours for a second firing"

"Then we go in 15 hours" Ranma declared which surprised everyone

"Everyone, we got 10 hours to get ready!" he ordered "It's now crunch time people, because Murphy's Law just pulled a fast one on us so we better get ready to initiate the mission"

**Murphy's Law: **_**if **__**anything that can go wrong **__**will**__** go wrong**_which pretty much sums up most of Ranma's chaotic life even before he joined the SGC. However, Ranma learned how live with it, play its game and avoid its traps and in this case it's a very troublesome trap.

After the meeting, Ranma talks with the Ascendants before he leaves for Terminal's orbital factory.

"We had to make some last minute changes in the plan," Ranma said "Djibril that damn that jerk!" he said cursing

"The Phoenix Ascendant will go on its own to destroy Requiem relays, the Tau'ri Mobile suit debut will have to be scratch and will be deployed as interceptors" he sat down as did the rest took their seats

"Your troops look disappointed in the rearrangements" Mr. Seigel Clyne said

"Well, Duke and the rest wanted to make this a Debut of the Tau'ri Mobile Suit Corps, a mission they alone will complete, but they understand the greater need to complete this" Ranma said

"Now, once Admiral Halberton secure Heaven's base, a representative of the Tau'ri will appear to inspect the base and announce our intentions to the world" he said and sigh in frustration of the change on the plan

"We will have to give President Copland people, all the time they need to start retaking the Atlantic Federation from Djibril's cronies and once he's done, Djibril powers in the Earth Alliance will be diminished and what remains of Blue Cosmos will be isolated"

"What of Gilbert Durandal, Saotome?" Siegel Clyne asks

"He's not a problem for the Tau'ri yet" he answered "So far he's being politically savvy in dealing with the situation that's doesn't reflect badly for the Plants and as Zaft Commander in Chief, he hasn't done any misstep yet" Ranma crossed his arms and remembering what Director Woolsey told him of how to deal with overbearing politicians with too much power in their hands

"Politician's like him build their power thru support from other politician's, financial/business groups and the common people themselves. Zaft is just a blunt instrument he can only use it effectively if he has that much support." He said

The Ascendants all nods to agree with him

"If we succeed in this mission then whatever step he will try will be a disadvantage for him, and will most likely loose popular support which is the bedrock that his leadership stands on"

"Ranma" Ranma look towards Lord Uzumi as he spoke

"Advancing the mission date is a serious risks, especially when you have four mission objectives" Lord Uzumi said and Ranma heave a sigh as he understand the risks in betting everything

"It is a gamble Lord Uzumi" Ranma agrees "Four mission targets needs to succeed in order to end this war"

**One** is Heaven's Base; we take it away from Djibril and keep it intact for the Alliance and preserve balance,

**Two** is to disable Requiem ability to fire so that Djibril can't retaliate and at the same time isolate him and the rest of Blue Cosmos.

**Three** destroy Zaft's Messiah Neo-Genesis and discourage Zaft in exploiting the situation in space and keep the balance of power between the Earth Alliance and Zaft in check., and Finally

**Four**, retake control of AF forces in the Alliance thereby crippling Djibril control over the Alliance.

"And you sir, Lord Uzumi, Mr. Clyne are you ready for this?" he asks them and Lord Uzumi first spoke

"I am Ranma," he answered "and so are the others who will to return with me in the land of the living, Ranma" he step up "Our reappearance will draw questions and we have answers to give them along with half truths of the Tau'ri"

"I am guessing that a lot of people will be very happy to see you back, Cagalli especially, of course a lot of people have the opposite feeling especially to you sir"

"Well if they are unhappy of my return, they can just 'ahem'… screw themselves" Lord Uzumi said and Ranma just smiled in amusement.

"And you Mr. Clyne, I know Lacus will be happy seeing you again"

"And I seeing her again as well, but unfortunately my role comes after the mission" he said "For now...I will be patient"


	21. NON LETHAL BATTLE

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1  
PS. This is unbeta read, sorry**

**Chapter 19****  
Non-Lethal Battle**

He really wanted to join in, be part of the operation that will finally put an end to the war for good. However, Athrun's Zala doctor says absolutely **not**, and so he just watches those involve by the sidelines.

At an observation tower, Athrun can see rows of warships that just finished preflight warm upwards by vertical thrust engines while gravity control generators lightens the weight of the ships.

The small fleet of ships whose parts came from salvage from the hundreds of ships that littered the man made Debris Belt, taken down to Earth, repaired and reassembled to build one _Agamemnon's, _two _Nelsons_ and three _Drake's_ class ships. With the added Tau'ri technology on the six ships, they are now rated up to SGC _Daedalus _standards which are capable of taking on a Goa'uld Ha'tak.

The six ships slowly rise up to the sky and retract their landing gears and then activated their _Active Stealth_ which made them disappear from radar as they turn to the northwards using the shortest route of Iceland where Heaven's Base is located.

On board the Agamemnon ships is Admiral Halberton, the one who leads the first part of Operation _Reclaimer,_ the taking back of the Earth Alliance from Logos.

"ETA Mr. Robert?" Captain Robert Trask a survivor of the Eighth Fleet and one of many that responded to Admiral Halberton call to arms.

"Twelve minutes sir" Robert replied

"Alright, load up the stun bombs, reduce our altitude to 3,000 feet" the Admiral ordered "once were right above the lines we drop them and heads straight to Heaven's Base before any of them can react to our presence"

"Yes Sir"

"Sir we got 18 subs in the water, 10 Zaft and 8 EAF subs 3 miles out from Heaven's Base" reported by one of the crewmen manning the sensor station and showed it on the tactical screens

One weakness of their stun bombs is that its power dissipates when it hits a mass body of water, minimizing its effectiveness in stunning. The Admiral can't afford to have subs capable of launching MS and attacking them during the operation.

The Admiral then contacted the Archangel who is trailing behind the Tau'ri Fleet "Murrue, there are 18 subs in the water, take out those subs while we take out the surface ships"

"_Yes sir, we can confirm location and we are heading out"_ and with that the Archangel dives into the sea

"Good hunting Murrue" he said

**Archangel**

Murrue turns towards her crew "Load _Disablers_ and prepare to fire torpedoes tubes 1 to 6!" she orders her weapons officers "target the first six, hit their propulsion drive and have the valiant's target their horizontal launch bay"

_Disablers_ are torpedoes designed to kill all forms of electronics which is based on the first shot of a Goa'uld _Zat'nik'tel_ but only if it can detonate close to 10feet to be effective.

Meanwhile, every missile launchers on every ship in the Tau'ri fleet have been loaded up with specially designed rocket propelled stun bombs in cluster type and disabler missiles, courtesy from SGC eggheads who reverse engineered Wraith stun bomb and their hand held weapons to create their version of stunners.

**Zaft Ship Minerva**

It's just a two more days to the deadline for Heaven's base to surrender to Zaft. Plants Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal is on board Minerva and he's talking to delegates from the East Asia Republic and Eurasia about the benefits of an alliance with Zaft and the Plants.

Durandal needs this as more and more of the Supreme Council and his supporters are getting impatient with him, complaining that the cost of war has skyrocketed with little progress to show for it.

Still many people (on both sides), mostly the families of servicemen and women who were not doing much fighting as the majority of the troops are unable to deploy with complete equipment, lack of transportation or a steady flow of supplies are just loafing around doing nothing, which is fine by them because the lack of fighting means that no one is profiting in the War.

Durandal blames the Tau'ri interference as he is nowhere near of getting his 'Destiny Plan' up and running. The Tau'ri meddling has created a rift between him and the people who are demanding a peaceful end to the war before there is an increase of the loss of life.

His personal life also took a hit,

Captain Talia Gladys confronted him demanding the truth behind the lie and she was not happy with him at all when she got the truth out of him. She was about to resign her commission as Minerva's Captain, that is until Durandal twisted her arm with a threat that ended their relationship for good.

Durandal knew that, had she'd been allowed to resign it would pretty much demoralize Zaft, for the captain of the flagship, resigning during wartime won't sit well with the troops, plus the public will see it as a clear sign of problems within the command structure.

Both never look eye to eye with each other anymore as Captain Gladys continues to command the Minerva but only against her will…not while her son is in danger of being taken as a hostage.

The day started calm and quiet, and then slowly they felt the vibration and rumblings of what feels like the roar of rocket engines

"Captain, what is happening?" the Chairman shouted and then Captain Gladys called XO Arthur attention at the radar station

"Arthur!"

"There is nothing on the radar captain-we are going to and…what the!" he sounded shock and he's not the only one as they see on the big screens are 6 Earth Alliance spaceships, descending from 3 thousand feet above and approaching Heaven's Base

"Are those what I think they are?" Gladys said as she couldn't believe what she's seeing

Everyone watch in stun silence as they see 6 ships design only to operate in space are now moving in a wedge formation and dropping/launching something as they head towards Heaven's base.

Reacting quickly, Captain Gladys presses the red alert and screamed at the receiver on the PA

"BATTLESTATIONS! BATTLESTATIONS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" she was about to order anti-aircraft fire but it was too late

At that moment, six EAF Spaceships not made to fly in the atmosphere, roared above the Zaft line and dropping their load of stun bombs and when they pass above the EA lines they drop another load and then went straight towards Heaven's Base.

When Admiral Halberton saw the bombs exploded all around the lines of EAF and Zaft vessels. The energy of the stun bombs swept thru them like a tidal wave which put everyone in its path become stunned or incapacitated temporarily.

Even inside their mobile suits, the stunner's energy reaches the pilots as they have no means to shield themselves from the paralyzing effects of a neural energy burst.

"All ships head towards your designated target area," the Admiral ordered "Launch all Mobile Suits, Edward!" the Admiral calls him "Signal Sanctuary Base," he said excited at the result of the first move was a success

"Time to storm Heaven's Gate!"

"Aye Sir"

The Tau'ri ships move around Heaven's base like Native American Indians circling a wagon train of settlers like in the old west.

The sight of flying ships designed only for space operations and not in an atmosphere draws everyone attention and not noticing that an armed force is attacking Heaven's Base from within via transport rings that was Asgard transported to the area.

Inside the base, where the transport rings appeared have suddenly came to life revealing the first assault group, a commando group calling themselves **Spartans** wearing **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor**which is a **B.D.U.** or **B**attle **D**ress **U**niform, and they first secured a beachhead and then signal for more troops to arrive.

The **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor **was created from reverse engineering of two captured _Asgard's environmental/combat armored suits_ that Dr. Mackay and Dr. Daniel Jackson brought back from their abduction in the Pegasus Galaxy. The suit was brought back to Earth to be analyzed at Area 51 and then reverse engineered to create their own for extreme environment combat operations.

The Area 51scientists and engineers who work on making a new suit called Mjolnir and they also created a simulation program to train soldiers on how to use the armor. It was on that time that they also created a video game with a software company and it became the most popular game in the world.

**Halo**

SGC sent 20 of the suits to the Eirene Galaxy.

Thousands of ground troops from the Tau'ri base flooded in and followed the Spartans in taking control of the vital areas of Heaven's Base, firing their stunners and throwing stun grenades at anyone in their path.

The attack from within caught everyone by surprise as collaborators to the Tau'ri did their part to help seize the base with little damage and as little loss of life as possible.

**X-1 Destroy Hanger Bay**

Captain Neo Roanoke of the Earth Alliance Forces _81st Autonomous Mobile Group_, commonly known as _Phantom Pain_ have been in alert status ever since the order of a counter offensive will begin before the deadline. His unit team is composed of three Extendeds, _Stella Loussier_, _Sting Oakley_, and _Auel Neider_ are working on a strategy to deal with the Minerva, her team of _Red Suits_ pilots and their new mobile suit.

Their planning got as far as taking out the new Zaft machines when suddenly, the alert sounded

"What the hell going on out there" Captain Neo Roanoke yelled thru the noise and that's when 6 Spartans burst thru the door and fired their stunners on anything moving.

Stella was able to avoid the first shot, however, Sting and Auel was not so lucky. Roanoke took cover and returned fire with his service pistol.

"Darn it!" He took aim at the visor of the Spartan and fire. The next moment he sees the bullet bounce off on what looks like an energy shield in front of the Spartan

Meanwhile Stella was stalking towards one of the Spartan and jumps him with a knife like a madwoman. She got close but the Spartan she tried to stab just slap away the dagger and then grab her by the shirt and slam her on the floor and getting a stun blast. Stella fell into unconsciousness.

"_Give it up Man!"_ said by one of the Spartans _"You are alone and you team is down but unhurt so there is no point in raising this fight to the next level, surrender and you and the others won't be harmed"_

"How can I be so sure?" Roanoke yelled questioning as he slaps a fresh clip to his pistol "Who are you and what are you offering"

"_We are the Tau'ri and we can give you what Logos have denied you and your team,"_

"And that would be?"

"_Freedom and Answers"_

**Lunar Orbit above Daedalus Base  
Group 1**

10 minutes ago, the Phoenix Ascendant appeared out of a hyperspace window and began firing at Requiem's **'Relay One'** using Alteran drones. The tremendous sublight speed and maneuver of the drone's streaks pass the first line made out of numerous mobile suits. All are taken by surprise when they sees the drones go pass them at incredible speeds

The drone's targets are the Drake-class ships carrying positron beam deflector in defense of Relay One and those drones hits the positron deflectors while sparing the ships connected to it.

When the last of the Drake's are out of the way, the Phoenix Ascendant move in closer to Relay One and then fired its heavy particle beam weapons on the relay. The beams of heavy particles are weapons capable of downing a Wraith Mothership in one shot which is why it has no problem in breaking the relay apart even when its last was raised, Lightwave barrier; it could not stop a multi-gigaton beam weapon.

As Relay One fell spectacularly, the Phoenix Ascendant then turned its sights on 'Relay Two' which is further ahead and with an entire fleet protecting it.

From its launch bays flew out gate fighters and mobile suits moving thru sublight speed the EAF fleet and their job is to keep them busy, keep them occupied, keep them off balance and keep them away from the ship while the Phoenix approach Relay Two and destroy it.

The Gundam Platoons and gate fighters are fighting off the EAF fleet but avoiding taking lives by using their stunners, however there are targets aimed for destruction and one of them are now at Captain John Wayne **'The Duke'** Thunderhawk, cross hairs.

Duke flies his customized X105 _Strike Noir_ with a sublight aile pack and headed straight towards a _Girty Lue_ class warship from _Phantom Pain_ named _Nana Buluku. _

The ship in question is on stealth (Mirage Colloid) mode and on an ambush position ready to pounce at the Phoenix Ascendant on the side.

Normally the ambush tactic work but they misjudge the Phoenix Ascendants superiority as the advance Alteran sensors have seen thru the Mirage Colloid and sent the Duke to intercept them.

Duke streak pass the Nana Buluku as to make them think that he did not see them. Duke then double back and fired shot from his 175mm grenade launcher on the ship's engine section and then fired his 57mm beam rifle at the ship's bridge section.

"Thought you could sneak up on us you bunch of yellow belly cowards" he said John Wayne style

Nana Buluku lost its Mirage Colloid which revealed the ship for all to see. The Duke pressed on the attack, destroying CIWS, missile launchers and Mass Drivers disabling their ability to launch their mobile suits.

Duke still continued on the attack and when he got close to the bridge section, Duke sees his target and blasted the bridge into smithereens with his rifle. For good measures, he pulled out his antiship sword and slashes off the bridge section to the ship to make sure no one on that bridge was alive especially the commander who happens to be a Blue Cosmos agent responsible for the death of thousands of coordinators at a refugee camp.

Duke stops and allowed the Nana Buluku drift out of the battlefield.

Meanwhile the rest of the Tau'ri took on the other EAF MS and MA defenders and warships and some of the EAF warships tried their luck in taking on the Ascendant, which is a big mistake.

Inside the Phoenix Ascendant, Col. Carter just watches the EAF in vain of trying to breach thru Alteran military grade shields. Beam and missile strikes barely registered on a barrier that can withstand a constant heavy plasma barrage from a dozen wraith Motherships.

**Near Zaft Base Messiah  
Group 2**

The Eternal along with several ships from the EAF, Orb and Zaft who allied themselves to Terminal, are heading towards Messiah on a mission to destroy Zaft Neo-Genesis installed on the Messiah.

Looking at the combat boards, Colonel Waltfeld watches Group 1 rout the EAF fleet and then destroying the two relays successfully and with minimum loss of life.

"Your people finish their mission pretty quick" Col. Waltfeld remark and Ranma shrug his shoulder

"Yeah but the fight is kinda one sided though" Ranma said "There is nothing in the Earth Sphere that can go head on battle with the Phoenix Ascendant, Colonel Waltfeld."

"You sounded disappointed"

"We wanted to refrain from using the Phoenix as much as possible but circumstances gave us no choice but to use the ship instead of letting the Gundam Platoons do this mission on their own"

"You're Gundam Platoons is doing very well though" Waltfeld remark "even though half their numbers was lost, they shot down quite a good portion to the EAF fleet defending the relays. Not bad for just a group of green horns"

Ranma then receive a report from the Phoenix.

"Not one of them lost their lives thanks to their mobile suits fitted with the transporter ejectors so there is little loss of life if they get shot down. Still, I consider this as a marginally acceptable performance" said Ranma and this made Waltfeld curious

"Well at least they are alive, thanks to those transporter ejectors of yours, the only losses you have are the machines and that's a replaceable resource and that's a feature most appreciated by every mobile suit pilot in Terminal, Ranma" Waltfeld said

"I'll pass on your appreciation remarks to Col. Carter and Rodney when I head back" he said smiling

"Thanks Ranma"

"Ranma, the troops are ready and in position" Lacus spoke from the captain's chair

"Thanks Lacus" Ranma pick up his helmet and walk towards the entrance "If this go as planned, we can finally boot out Durandal from his ivory throne without turning him into a martyr or another Patrick Zala for idiots to follow."

From the launch bay stood the _Strike Freedom,_ the advance version of the _Freedom_

"Lacus can you hear me" he called and she responds

"_Loud and clear, Ranma"_

"What's the status on Messiah defenses and the Zaft Fleet defending?"

"_Messiah defenses are up and the Zaft Fleet is moving towards us on an intercept course"_ she said as Ranma looks at the incoming data from Eternal's sensors and analyze their status

"Looks like standard troops and no Gundams" he said

"_These guys are from the newly formed 3__rd__ Zaft reserve fleet, but they haven't seen any action yet, ever since the war started"_

"A bunch of green horns" Ranma remarks "I guess Durandal really did put all his eggs in one basket" he said

"_What?" _Lacus did not understand what that meant so Waltfeld explained it to her

"_I think Ranma was referring to the Gundams princess," _Waltfeld said_ "Chairman Durandal took all of Zaft best G-weapons down to Earth for operation Ragnarok and left nothing here to protect the spacestation"_

"Having one Gundam here would have made the mission more difficult for us to complete" he said

"_If Durandal took all of the Gundams down on Earth, would that be a problem for Admiral Halberton mission?"_

"Probably, that is if the Admiral didn't raise-up the shield around Heaven's base as planned and I am hoping he has"

"_I hope so too, Ranma"_ Lacus said agreeing and then she open a line to the Zaft Fleet to plead for their cooperation and hopefully avoid a needless battle

"_To the soldiers of Zaft, I am Lacus Clyne"_ she starts _"Please allow us to pass,"_ she starts_ "Genesis is a weapon built only for the subjugation of freedom. It is no different to the Earth Alliance Requiem. Allow us to pass to let us destroy it"_

There was a momentary pause from Zaft but training and obligation as soldiers of Zaft override their reluctance and are fast approaching

"_They are still coming; shall I order our fleet to engage, Ranma?"_

"Do so, but you should start with a long range beam bombardment on the ships first Lacus" he then suggest "It think this is the perfect time to try out the new null beam, don't you think so, Lacus?"

**Eternal**

"The Null Beam" Lacus looks toward the front outside where the Eternal Single Beam Cannon once was is now a Nullifier Beam Gun in its place.

Based on the Wraith stunner the Nullifier Beam Gun is for neutralizing a ship without actually destroying the ship itself but this is only to be used on non shielded vessels.

Lacus is very happy about this particular piece of technology, one of many gifts from the Tau'ri have given to Terminal. She dislikes fighting but knows it's a necessary action for her cause to stop the war.

"Colonel Waltfeld should we" she asks a second opinion

"It's a good a time as any to use it princess" he said agreeing with Ranma

"Then at your pleasure Colonel, you may fire when ready" she said, sounding like she's in a good mood as the Eternal was about to open fire.

The Nullifier beam or Null beam, acted like a power drain as its energy coruscated across the Zaft ship, it drains electrical power on any machines and devices it touches leaving the vessel powerless and vulnerable and the crew stun temporarily.

The only drawback of the null beam is that, it is only effective on unshielded ships and if there were ships equip with energy shields then the null beam would be ineffective in a battle.

Fortunately, there is not one ship equip with an energy shield.

The Strike Freedom and its band of Mobile Suits flew thru the path the Eternal has made for them and taking on any Zaft MS blocking their path.

Like the null beam of the Eternal, their MS are also equipped with the same tech and so, the loss of life is at its minimum and this is something that's making Lacus very happy as the battle they are now waging will have the lowest casualty count and death toll ever.

The Strike Freedom burn thru the Zaft defenses like a blazing star as it takes out dozens of Zaft MS in its path without killing the pilots as there was nothing in Zaft arsenal that could stop the Strike Freedom from disabling the Neo-Genesis.

By the time it was over, both the EAF and Zaft no longer possess their WMD and the whole world saw the battles occurring in Heaven's Base, then at Daedalus base, Requiem gun and the Mobile Space Fortress Messiah where it carries the Neo-Genesis, was taken out by the Strike Freedom.

Across the world, many people felt a sigh of relief and even cheering after seeing those WMD weapons disabled or destroyed. No one felt comfortable with those weapons around as the possibility of either Djibril or Durandal will use those weapons as the means to an end for their personal agenda.

"That did it!" Ranma declared in the Strike Freedom and then open a line to all of his allies "Neo-Genesis is disabled, all forces fall back, mission successful" announced and feeling a bit proud of what he and his allies have done. And right then Lacus called him

"_Ranma, we just got word from Admiral Halberton forces at Heaven's base"_ she said with cheerful enthusiasm

"_Heaven's Base is secured with minimum loss of life and damage and by the time Zaft woke up from their slumber, the base entire forces and the EAF fleet have immediately pledge their support and loyalty to the admiral"_

"Already, well that was fast"

"_Indeed it was and quite a surprise for Zaft as well;"_ Lacus agreeing_ "It seems that, the EAF fleet protecting heaven's base has a big dislike of being ordered around by Logos"_

"Really"

"_According to the message the Admiral sent, the Atlantic Federation President Copland went on air live as soon as the base was secured. He made a presidential decree that all EA forces are to arrest and apprehend all known and supporters of Blue Cosmos, and it seems that the majority of the EAF complied"_

"He made that decree, knowing that he will be in mortal danger" Ranma was surprise at AF president daring move and yet he understood why the president did that. The original plan was to whisk the president to safety first and then initiate the plan to apprehend every member of Blue Cosmos once agents loyal to the president are in place.

The plan was shot to hell when Djibril plans a counteroffensive earlier, Copland's people who are supposedly in position to make the arrest were not ready yet so he took the chance of every EAF soldiers and officers will heed his call.

His move shows a great deal of dislike of Blue Cosmos in the EAF ranks and this decree help gets rid of them.

"_He knew the risks, and we just got word that, the White House came under attack by BC supporters just after the broadcast, fortunately, Secret Service Agents got him out and took him to the Pentagon where he's safe and well protected" _Lacus reported _"The AF military police are hunting what remains of Blue Cosmos right now"_

"That's good to hear, but what about Durandal and Zaft, how did they react" Ranma asks

"_Zaft didn't do anything after they wake up from being stunned and by the time Chairman Durandal ordered his forces to commence attack, the Admiral had the shields up and running which defeated the chairman attempt to take Heaven's base by force"_ hearing that, Ranma felt relieve at the news

Across the EAF, Blue Cosmos back officers, found themselves being rounded up by military police and EAF officers and soldiers complying to the presidents decree. The other branches in government, even the postal service subdued all BC members for the police to arrive and take them away.

The Blue Cosmos purge continues and in a live broadcast, Admiral Halberton declared the Tau'ri intentions to the world.

_**Heaven's Base under Tau'ri control**_

"Members of Logos, the shadow organization who is the puppeteer of Blue Cosmos within the Earth Alliance will be handed over to an International Tribunal to face charges of 'Crimes Against Humanity' the leader of Logos himself, Lord Djibril however is still at large and all EAF bases have complied with the president, except for Daedalus Base that have refused to acknowledge President Copland authority and are hereby declared renegade." He said and he was about to read the next page of his speech when an officer pass a note to him and what it says made him smile

"The total count of human losses on Earth and in space is about 250 casualties but only 15 deaths in total on both sides and as of today, The Plants Supreme Council has voted unanimously to accept the EAF offer of a ceasefire and an end to hostilities, and has informed Chairman Durandal on the council decision and advises him to have ALL Zaft forces withdraw from EAF territories including the areas around Heaven's Base"


	22. BACK AMONG THE LIVING

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! and Enjoy the New Chapter**

**Chapter 20****  
****back among the living**

**One week later**

**Minerva **

"_As of today, The Plants Supreme Council has voted unanimously to accept the EAF offer of a ceasefire and to immediately begin talks for the cessation of hostilities. _

_The council has informed Chairman Durandal on the council decision and advises him to have ALL Zaft forces withdraw from EAF territories including the area around Heaven's Base in response to the EA forces withdrawal from Plants and allied territories"_ said by female anchorwoman of a popular news channel

Gilbert Durandal crumpled the piece of paper in his hand. It is a message he received from the council just a few minutes ago. The council voted unanimously to accept a ceasefire from the EAF with the backing of Clyne supporters and Plants councilors that has lost patience with him.

There is no doubt that the Tau'ri have influence in the Plants and Earth Federation, most likely, they have made deals and agreement with this unknown faction

the presence of space borne ships hovering above the base and whatever weapon they use to subdue them without killing anyone is proof of their technological superiority.

His mobile space fortress main weapon, the _Neo-Genesis_ is destroyed but kept the rest of the base undamaged with minimum loss of life when the Clyne Faction attacks.

The EAF _Requiem_ is also become a useless weapon without its relays all thanks to the Tau'ri forces themselves and there too, loss of life are few and most of those lost are Djibril top lieutenants, most likely been targeted by the Tau'ri.

Now with Blue Cosmos contained and purge out from the EAF ranks, the Second Bloody Valentine War will soon come to an end with the EAF will be under a more stable command and most likely more competent leaders like the reinstated Admiral Halberton,

The Plants council is already thinking of curtailing his emergency powers once a peace is reestablished. Losing his emergency powers and the possibility of him being voted out of office in the next election is a sure thing, and that means that, his _Destiny Plan_ will never be fulfilled if he doesn't do anything to change the situation.

Durandal kept a neutral face for everyone to see but everyone clearly feels his displeased disposition, so he holds down his anger and frustration as not to upset the troops.

Meanwhile, everyone watches news broadcast showing what they believe to be Tau'ri troops appearing in what was described by news reporters as **'Matter Transport Rings'**

That single miraculous piece of technology alone helps the Tau'ri immensely where according to the news, the device transport people and materials from one place to another in mere seconds at great distances. This answers how the Tau'ri movements across the globe like light speed, undetected and undiscovered and one of many superior technologies.

As the last of the soldier disembark from the Ring, Admiral Halberton stood before it with a company of honor guards and waits as the rings rose up again and then drops back down to reveal one person, a woman in a fashionably nice winter clothes with two others most likely her body guards.

Halberton saluted and she pulls down her hood to reveal her face and her identity was instantly recognized by several people, especially to several members and former members of the Plants council especially, one formerly Councilwoman Ezalia Joule.

In the Tau'ri Sanctuary Base, one Athrun Zala looks in surprise and shock to see the person being greeted by an enthusiastic Admiral Halberton.

"Mother…"

_**At that same time  
back at the Eternal**_

After the battle, the Eternal was heading for a rendezvous with the Phoenix Ascendant after they led their fleet to Terminal's secret factory base. The message they received came from the head of the Tau'ri.

"The head of the Tau'ri"

"Actually, it's the people who brought me here are the ones you will be meeting with Lacus" Ranma groans which Lacus "I think it's high time you meet the hooligans who drag me into your galaxy without my consent"

Lacus looks at Ranma in his somewhat lack respect to high authority "Are they that bad a people?"

"Bad! Nah! They are the nicest folks you will ever meet, well the nicest folks you've known all your life, Lacus"

"I have known all my life?"

"You'll see" he said smiled and then gave the signal to ring transporter operator to transfer them to the ascendant.

**Phoenix Ascendant**

As the doors of the ships main conference room opens, several people were conferring with one another. Lacus recognizes Director Woolsey and Col. Carter and Col Sheppard and one of the Tau'ri's resident female doctors watching over another person, a man with a cane and she couldn't see his face because his back is in front of her. However, Lacus felt an eerie familiarity from the person and it scares her.

It's almost like slow motion when the man turns around and faces them, and where Lacus look in wide eyes disbelief of who she's seeing.

Colonel Waltfeld, who is also with Lacus, well his jaw fell on the floor. The man they are facing

"Lacus" spoke the man who is Lacus Father, now walking slowly towards her with a limp on the right while the cane takes most of the weight

"N-no, it can't be…F-Father" Lacus stuttered

"It's me my dear, my, my you have grown a few inches taller, and how are you Andy, are you still experimenting with your coffee blend, you should try cocoa milk blend"

"Uhh, sir" he was lost for words

Then Seigel look at Lacus sadly and said "I'm sorry I left you alone in such an awkward time"

"You are alive, b-but how,"

"Let's just say that…I was in a situation, where was am neither alive nor dead but in the space between" he answered

"And only now back among the living and should be resting back at Atlantis, resting and not here in the battlefield" said the irate doctor

Seigel rolled his eyes and sigh at the constant daggering of her doctor, ordering getting him to get some more re rest. Unbeknownst to Lacus or Col. Waltfeld, Seigel Clyne returns to the living with the pain of 45 bullet wounds in his body with marks along with it.

"My dear doctor, I survive a hail of bullets from assassins, I can certainly survive this battlefield while safely inside the most powerful ship of the Tau'ri _'sigh' _very well,Ugh!"

Seigel felt a pain in his body which he nearly fell on the floor had it not for Lacus and Ranma catching him just in time.

"Dad, are you ok?" Lacus said with great concern for his father as she put his arm on his shoulder and help him take a seat.

"I am fine my dear" Seigel replied feeling out of breath "I am just so excited to see you again" he said sincerely as he touch his daughter face softly

"You went thru so much…and I heard what happened to Kira, I am sorry" he said solemn at the knowledge of how much Kira means for her

Lacus just nodded and hug her father "there wasn't much anyone can do at that time"

For a long while, Seigel explains what the Tau'ri plans after ousting two obstacles of preserving peace in the Cosmic Era.

"The Tau'ri has cornered Djibril and Durandal is losing all of his political power after this, but I doubt those two hooligans will walk out graciously from the stage easily, not to mention the instability in the world in which those two created will continue to linger on unless we resolve it quickly and decisively"

"How are we going to do that sir?" Waltfeld asks

"We have some answers to a few problems Andrew 'sigh' unfortunately however; there will be an unhappy few who will see some of our answers as an affront to their being coordinators"

"Father, I don't understand" Lacus said confused

"We can talk about this later" Ranma quickly cut in "Time for you to get back to bed, sir"

"Now listen here young man," Seigel spoke up but Ranma ignored his protest

"Mr. Clyne, we have just finished our biggest mission ever and everyone is exhausted, so…I suggest we all get some rest and you sir, you get back to bed at once or do you prefer Nurse Joy to carry you off"

"Nurse Joy what Nurs.." Seigel felt a writ of fear when he sees who his nurse is

"Mr. Seigel, you need to have rest, all this excitement is not for your condition at the moment" said the woman in authoritative heavy German accent tone and who looks like the woman version of _Arnold Schwarzenegger_. Course everyone knows that she is a very effective nurse for stubborn patients with attitudes or they just don't do what their doctors tell them to do.

When it comes to patient recovery, Nurse Joy has an exceptional record of 100 on 100 perfect recoveries and that's because most of her patients wants to get as far away from her as soon possible by getting well, very quick.

Now look here, I…" Seigel was unable to finish what he's saying because he hears and sees the nurse, flexing her muscle which her biceps tare the uniform sleeves of her arm.

Everyone seems to sweat drops when they saw that demonstration of authority.

"Ehernm, on second thought I, HEY!" before he could say another syllable, nurse _Joy _or some personnel prefer to call her _Herr_ _Arnold_, asserted her authority over the patient by picking him up and placed in the waiting wheelchair without causing him any discomfort of being manhandled like a sack of potatoes.

Ranma felt relieved it wasn't him in Mr. Seigel position because the last time he got confined to the hospital, was after catching a nasty alien flu and Nurse Joy was his nurse and she was no fun when she took care of him while he recovers. At one time, she whacks him unconscious with a **Mallet** of all things after Ranma tries to leave the hospital earlier than scheduled, to get something to eat other than hospital food.

'_I would really want to wring the wise guy neck of who told her to use that damn mallet on me."_

30 million light years away, in the Milky Way Galaxy, on a planet called Earth, somewhere in the North American continent, at a building called the **Pentagon**. A general of a top secret US Military division, just sneeze big time which he blew away stacks of paperwork all around his office

'Sniff' "Someone must be talking about me"

"I will see you later on my dear, as soon as I have a talk with this ruffian's supervisor"

"Now, now Mr. Seigel, being a bit too excited is not good for your health" she said with an almost malevolent tone "You will rest and that is final…or maybe you prefer that I give you an early sponge bath?" she said in a scary playful tone and that scares the hell out of Seigel

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Everyone felt the shivers when they heard the word 'sponge bath' which Nurse Joy enjoys of doing to her patients especially the feisty ones and the unruly patients and unfortunately for the patients…they don't enjoy having a layer of their skin scrub off their body.

"Uhmn, will my dad be alright…with her" Lacus asks worried

"Oh, don't worry about your dad, he'll be up and running in no time" Ranma said

'_Probably just to get as far away from her as soon as possible'_ thought in unison from everyone's mind

While Mr. Seigel tries to avoid Nurse Joy infamous sponge bath, Athrun is raising hell back at sanctuary base, starting with the closest Tau'ri at arms length.

"What the heck do you mean I can't go there to see her and why didn't you tell me she was alive and with the Tau'ri all this time!" Athrun demanding an answer from Mackay which he is lifting him up by the shirt

"Athrun please" McKay pleads while trying to get some air for his lungs "This is from her, she won't see you yet, not yet _'I can't breathe'_ please put me down Athrun"

"Then tell me first why she didn't come to see me all this time" Athrun didn't get an answer when a voice called him from behind

"ATHRUN!" Athrun stop in hearing a familiar voice from behind where a friend who is supposedly dead is standing "Please, calm down and let the good Doctor Mackay down" and like that, he let him go

"Nicol…you're alive, b-but how?" Athrun said almost speechless. Nicol just smiled, happy to see his old friend back in the living so to speak

"That's kinda bit of a long story…and classified…Athrun; it's good to see you again"

At that same time, at the ruins of what once the address of **1600 Pennsylvania Ave**, the **White House**, after President Joseph Copland fled to the safety of the Pentagon, Blue Cosmos members firebombs the presidential home. The White House has been the home of elected presidents for three centuries since the time of the United States of America was founded and then the Atlantic Federation.

"Last time I was here…you and I was on a university field trip back in our college days" spoke of a man walking towards the president.

"Go away Uzumi, I am not in the mood to be scolded by you"

"That's your mother job, Joseph" Uzumi said back "I am here as a friend, to say that _'you screwed up'_ Joseph"

"Coming from you, that's even worst _'sigh'_ guess I deserve that" Joseph seated himself of what once part of a wall now fallen "Thanks for bailing me out old friend" right then Uzumi smack him at the back of the head

"Oww! Hey that hurts!" Joseph declared as he rubs the back of his head "Show some respect, I'm the President of the Atlantic Federation, darn it!"

"It's that reason alone why I hit you to remind you, for crying out loud" Uzumi exclaimed "It's unbecoming of a leader of a nation to become someone dog for goodness sakes"

"I already feel bad enough about it Uzumi, you don't have to rub it in" he said he heave a sigh "I can't believe I let those bastard squeeze this country dry just to fight this damn war" he remark

"Well now that they are gone, it should be easy for you to get this country back to its feet" he told him "a few people under Logos pockets are under surveillance the rest are in Jail and Djibril is cornered up there in Daedalus base and cut off from the rest of the world"

"What about Durandal" Joseph inquires "he's not just going to sit by and let this go you know"

"For now he has to," Uzumi answered "he will try and gather intelligence about the Tau'ri now that some of us are in the open, which is why I am here" he look around and see that a gathering of reporters and journalist being ushered by the Secret Service after they were vigorously searched and identity scrutinized

"Time to keep everyone guessing" Uzumi declared

When President Joseph Copland walks towards the assembled press, everyone was surprised to see with him, the _'Lion of Orb'_ Uzumi Nara Athha.

Seeing the _Lion of Orb _alive_,_ who is supposedly dead, supposedly killed when Orb's, _Kaguya Mass Driver_ was destroyed so that it will not fall into the Alliance hands.

His presence now is stirring a great commotion across the globe especially to Orb and one Cagalli Nara Athha

In Joseph speech, he explains to the press that he admits that he **is** or **was** a member of Logos and that it was his carelessness and lack of courage that allowed the Logos back terrorist group Blue Cosmos, to gain a foothold hold on the Atlantic Federation and the Earth Alliance.

He publicly apologize to his fellow citizens and that he takes personal responsibility for his actions and that to save the country, he needed the aide of outside forces to remove Logos influence and the entrenched Blue Cosmos, for allowing them their presence to continue will most assuredly bring their country to ruin.

He clarified that the Tau'ri as they are called, are not what people think they are. They are an organization of deep space explorers, with a standing army that rivals that of both EA and Zaft.

Their action to date was to liberate the EAF from Blue Cosmos control and stop Logos from leading the EAF to ruin. The Tau'ri also took action against Zaft, to slow them down from escalating the war and frustrates them while keeping both parties military power intact and balanced between them.

The Tau'ri wants neither side to have an advantage over the other, which is why they took great effort that, resource losses on both sides are equal and that casualties are down to a minimum.

He then introduce Uzumi Nara Athha, a member of the International Earth Sphere Advisory Committee to the Tau'ri, the former leader of Orb now handed over to his daughter, Cagalli Nara Athha.

"To begin with, the rumors of my death was… greatly exaggerated" he said which he felt amused "I always wanted to say that" he added and it amused the press as well

He explained to the press, that the former council members of Orb (supposedly killed), are also alive and well and have been working in the background of the world and are members of the Tau'ri.

He explained that the Tau'ri military intervention was the act of preserving the balance that's been upset by the machinations of several individuals and their groups who are trying to fulfill _a means to an end plan_ that will have an unfavorable result to the population of both the Earth and the Plants.

"When the situation have been settled and stabilized, the Tau'ri will return to their primary mission objective, and that is the exploration of deep space"

"Lord Uzumi, Lisa Stanford of Orb News Network, It's good to see you again sir" said a woman reporter raising a hand to speak and looking quite cheerful to see Orb former Monarch alive

"Hello Lisa" Uzumi answered

"Lord Uzumi, if the Tau'ri groups are no more than space explorers…why do they need to have an army and quite a formidable one at that"

"Well Lisa, in the early years of the Tau'ri, they discovered that the universe is no place for the timid, for it holds many terrors as much as it holds many wonders. Reasons their ships are ships built to wage war as much as they are built to explore" he said and continued on despite the other journalist try to get some answer for their question

Meanwhile, at the Tau'ri sanctuary base, it's now Cagalli turning the base upside down in getting some answers until finally she got to wring Mackay neck with a 9mm pistol pressed on his nose

"Why do you guys always pick me to wring a neck?"

"Well because every Tau'ri here became scarce all of the sudden, and you are the only one I can find to give me a straight answer!" Cagalli answered

"My Father is alive all this time and you guys never even told me!"

"And like I told Athrun, they don't want to see you just yet, now Cagalli…please calm down and could you please, PLEASE GET THAT DAMN GUN AWAY FROM MY FACE!" Mackay said back as he quickly shoves the pistol away from his face and into Colonel Kisaka hands as security restrained her

"Lady Cagalli, this is unbecoming for the Lioness of Orb" Kisaka sermon her harshly

"Of all the stupid, adolescent thing, My God! What is the matter with you people?" he said hysterical and annoyed of nearly getting strangled to death first and then having a gun pointed at his nose of all places

"First, I nearly got strangled to death by Athrun, and then you, of all people, pointed a gun at me just to get some answers from me!"

"I-I'm sorry doctor Mackay" she said shaking as her action have dawn on her "I-I was just a bit shock and excited… to know my father is alive is…couldn't didn't think,"

"Which is kinda typical for your age group" he said back "You never think it thru, you just act on your impulse to point a gun on someone, God!"

As soon as Mackay finish venting his anger and calms down and look back to her

"Your father several others have been a great help in this mission and as to why he doesn't want you to know that he's alive…well I suspect he wanted to see how his daughter fair well of being the representative of his people"

"He's been observing me"

"More than likely" Mackay agrees "He'll probably give you a C minus when he hears about this" Mackay remark

Now calming down, Cagalli wonders what her Father is up to, her Father, Athrun Mother and last she heard, Lacus Father is also alive and wonders who else…


	23. FF NOTICE ALERT!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

StatetWolf

readerofgoodfanfiction


	24. SOME TIME FOR OUR SELVES

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD, Ranma or STARGATE SG-1**

**Chapter 21  
SOME TIME FOR OUR SELVES  
****  
**

**Heaven's Base**

While Cagalli was getting scolded by Kisaka like a ten year old, Dr. Mackay headed back to _New Atlantis_, where Admiral Halberton and Mrs. Lenore Zala on _Heaven's Base_, are having a subspace teleconference with Lord Uzumi, President Copland in _Washington DC_ along with the Plants Supreme Council at _Aprillius_ colony, the _Plants_.

Realtime communication using a subspace link helps them talk to each other without the time lag due to the distance of their location.

The one speaking on behalf of the Plants supreme Council is Councilor Mavis Cheagle of _Februarius 3_ colony and he and the rest of the council have received vital information to help solve the coordinators infertility problem, however, they have several complaints.

"_Our scientist have reviewed Dr. Carson Beckett studies and his solutions to our infertility/sterility is most impressive and found it feasible, but there is something we wish address"_ he said

"And that is" Uzumi asks

"_Lord Uzumi…what Dr. Beckett solutions… is giving one too many compromises on some aspects of being a coordinator"_ he said _"don't misunderstood, we believe that, this could solve our population but…it will make the next generation of coordinators born will be no more different than… close to the average Natural"_

'_Hoo boy, here we go' _Uzumi thought and heave a sigh in expecting this response

"What you refer as _'one too many compromises'_ is the result of, as Dr. Beckett told me, _it is the result of one too many mistakes made by the current genetic enhancements techniques, _this is the only solution you have to avoid the genetic saturation point that you are now teetering in" Lord Uzumi said then Mackay steps in to explain

"The solution Carson offered you is not just his work but also the work of many scientists and doctors who are working on the solution" he said "your own people reviewed it themselves along dozens other scientists and doctors in the Plants and they gave their support"

"_But what he's asking us is, giving up parts of what makes us superio… I mean unique, of what makes us a coordinator, here look at this" _he showed a page on the screen_ "It says here, we have to give up several enhanced human traits in order to restore another…"_ he went on and on, about having to keep one but giving up the other human enhanced abilities as a means to ease them out of the ledge they are on.

Listening at the sidelines is President Copland, and he couldn't believe what he's hearing and knew like something like this will happen and Uzumi can see his friend, slightly shaking his head with the expression of _'I told you so'_ look on his face.

"_This solution is a bit too much to asks our people to do"_

"Councilor Cheagle," Lenore Zala finally spoke "What Dr. Beckett is asking every coordinator…is to give up our genetic enhancement programs. This IS and the ONLY answer to our problem, otherwise we will face extinction if we continue the current path coordinators are in"

"_Lenore, what are you saying?"_

"I am saying that this is the end of the line, unless we take this solution before us, there will be no one to carry on in 10 generations"

"_Lenore"_

"They will still be our children carrying our DNA, our flesh and blood, carrying all our love and all our hopes…we will always be with them" she said

"Are we really that vain a people, to think that we are above others, simply because of our enhancements? We, who thought ourselves to be an evolve new species, which I tell you we are not evolved and we are certainly not a new species" she said

"This is just the first step of a work that will take at least 3 generation of careful genetic repair until finally; coordinators will be able to have children on their own without the need of genetic manipulation as a medium. They will be born naturally and they will maintain some of our enhancements but not that many"

"_We will have children yes, but a child born no different than Naturals is something no coordinator will ever accept!"_ the outburst of another councilor not liking his tone, have now irritated an AF President who is listening on the side.

"Is it really that hard for you to accept… a coordinator child whose traits are near equivalent to that of a natural born child?" he step forward "Do you see them as a disappointment, with less expectation because they are less of a coordinator than you?" Copland spoke out, surprising everyone

"President Copland please," Lenore pleaded to him to show restraint

"Lenore I am sorry to butt in like this but...their complaints about everything is really getting on my nerve!" he said and then looks back to the Plants Councilors

"The Tau'ri gave you an option to preserve your race where there was none, which they have no obligation to do so except out of humanitarian reasons" he said sounding very mad

"Maybe you shouldn't accept this lifeline if you find having children no different than naturals offensive. But it's up to you to decide to accept it or not, that is if you have other options available for you to choose from"

They were silent, discussing their decision to each other until Cheagle spoke up again

"_We shall discuss your offer, you will hear from us soon"_ and right then communication is cut off and everyone hears Copland sneering

"In other words, 'don't call us we'll call you' yeah right"

"Joseph, that was uncalled for!" Uzumi said to him sternly

"So sue me!" he said back aloud "I really don't care if you think I'm some bigot Uzumi, but those bastards looks down on us Naturals, thinking like Coordinators are the Children of the Gods and the rest of us are nothing more than scum" he said angrily

"Did you see the way they reacted, they were disgusted of the Idea of them having children that's no different than a Natural born child!"

"You know me more than enough to know, that I despise coordinators who looks and sees natural born children as less than nothing compared to their coordinator children," he walk away and went towards the window that gives a view of the Potomac River.

"It must be incredibly comforting to have a child born a coordinator…knowing, and feeling assured that their children will grow up doing better in school, they will always be strong and healthy and safe from sickness and diseases"

"_That's true"_ Lenore agrees with _"It feels that way for many and yet…we all know that in life, everything is unpredictable, and having enhanced genes doesn't guarantee ones happiness or a bright future" _

"And yet people will see it that way, no matter what you say, Lenore" the president said "this world is built on the idea of superiority of one's DNA and I have doubts that they will accept the Tau'ri assistance and if they did accept it…I can very much see the kind of hell they will put their children thru if they started having them"

"Your assessment, is influenced by your own experience Joseph" Lord Uzumi said

"My experience is my life's teacher, Uzumi!" he answered "Everything of who I am has been shape by my life's experience!"

President Copland had a flashback of his early years, when genetic enhancement became accessible and he was a child born naturally from highly Intellectual parents.

"It's a horrid feeling…to see the people that gave you life, look at you…expecting so much from you because of who your parents are but found out that you did not inherit their abilities, their gifts. Meanwhile…your own siblings are looking down on you…taunt you…calling you _slow_… all because you did not have the privilege of getting your genes enhanced, revealing those inherited traits, to release those untapped abilities"

"There was not a day goes by that those things get slapped in my face" the President said every word tinged with anger and an aching pain at his left side.

"The worst part of my life is…is coming home after my highschool graduation, where my own family did not even attend…because they left the country in a mad rush…leaving me behind…facing a group of thugs looking for my siblings to kill but instead, they found me." He rubs the side under his left arm and chest

Copland still remembers of being beaten to death because they I think he was a coordinator and afterwards, they ransack his home, torch his house and left him for dead after being stabbed several times.

He looks back to the others "A fireman rescued me, and when I woke up I was in an ICU two weeks later. The doctors said it was a miracle that I survive being stabbed so many times…they should have let me die"

Lenore just watches in sympathy, she knows that, many people tell their story about leaving Earth for the Plants during the time of the Coordinator exodus, but rarely tell the story from the people they left behind. This is the first time that Lenore has heard of one and from the AF President himself.

"_Did your parents came back?"_ she asks

"No" he answered shaking his head "I never saw them, that is, until I became an assistant to the AF ambassador to the Plants years later…I look for them and I found them, living in a different name…and the reason that they never even went back to look for me because… I wasn't really that important to them…and so, they acted like I never existed when I revealed myself to them"

"I'm sorry for your pain" Lenore said in sympathy for the president

"Joseph, you know that I would never think of you as a bigot" Uzumi said with a touch of understanding to his friend plight "You are angry at them but you are not a bigot. I am sorry" he said apologizing and Copland nodded to him

Leaving someone behind was not uncommon during the time of the coordinators exodus to the Plants, how it affected those left behind was never documented because not many of them would talk about it.

The man that was once Joseph Steiner is now named Joseph Copland, and his life after his parents and siblings abandon him was a hard life for him.

With no one to give him support, he started supporting himself by doing odd jobs and staying on homeless shelters for the next two years. He persevered, earning enough money to get him thru college but still kept on working odd jobs to support him.

Uzumi knows his story as they were once roommates in a college dorm and he knows him well on how Joseph worked himself to death in both studying and his part time job that is his only support.

Uzumi, with the help of his father, offered a scholarship for Joseph and it help ease his burdens.

His perseverance was his asset and it help him attained high marks in school far better than anyone in his class. After graduation, Uzumi lost touch of him, until he found out that Joseph perseverance got him a job in the government, and then entered into politics at a young age, attaining high positions in government because of his outstanding public service, with impressive results.

He became an influential figure in the AF, and yet, there is one position he wanted but is always out of his reach, and that is the Presidency.

Then one day, a person, most likely a lobbyist who works for Logos walks into his office and offered Logos support for his presidency.

Saying _yes_ was a terrible mistake.

He found himself being Lord Djibril lap dog, obeying every whim he makes; that is, until he got out off his leash thanks to the Tau'ri help.

"What will happen if they refuse the Tau'ri offer" Joseph asks as to get back to the subject at hand

"They can reject it but the peace treaty will continue for I doubt that they want this war to continue on" Uzumi said

"What if they end up supporting Durandal Destiny Plan instead, what then" Joseph asks supposed

"People now know Durandal Destiny Plan and what it entails to their future, and already his supporters from here and the colonies are pulling away or distancing themselves,"

"_No one likes the idea of forced coordination"_ Carson Beckett said as he joins Mackay at New Atlantis "it's tantamount to rape no matter how you look at it"

"Dr. Beckett" Uzumi greeted him and he acknowledge with a nod

"_Hello everyone, sorry I'm late"_ Beckett greeted _"I had to rescue Mr. Seigel from Nurse Joy infamous sponge bath" _

"_I take it that, the Plants Supreme Council has a few complaints from my solution"_

"It'd say more than a few Dr. Beckett" Copland said and Beckett heaves a sigh at the news

"_Why I am not surprised at that"_ he said disappointing

"The council might reject your solution and supports Durandal Destiny Plan Dr. Beckett" Copland said and Beckett just snorts at that idea

"_As impressive as Destiny Plan was, it's not a solution to the problem but an addition that just compounds the problem even more"_ he said "_This is the only time that we can reverse the damage that's been done, refusal is tantamount to extinction and I don't think they want that to happen"_

"So if they do accept your solution Dr. Beckett, not everyone will like the idea of having a child no different or revert back to a Natural born child. For as you know, this world is shape by the differences of Naturals and Coordinator" said Copland

"_I am well aware of that Mr. President"_ Beckett took a seat and groan at the thought _"The solution I offered is based on the very limit off our knowledge, of what we have learned about genetics, and as impressive as their genetic technology is now, it's not perfect, otherwise they would have already solved their sterility problem on their own by now"_ he got up from his seat and face the screen

"_The technology will improve in a decade or more, but they need a solution right now before it become irreversible"_ he said and adds

"_forcing an evolutionary leap or change…has its consequences" _

Beckett suddenly remembers his experiments on _Michael_ the Human/Wraith hybrid, and that was a mess of an experiment that nearly destroyed the Tau'ri and it gave him the shivers in remembering that part of the Atlantis Mission.

"_Remaking humanity thru science, has more than one unwanted outcomes" _

"Is that your own opinion doctor?" Uzumi asks

"_My own opinion is based on learned experience, of my success and my failures… and mistakes, Lord Uzumi"_ Carson answered _"years of experience is my life's teacher and to ignore it is unwise"_

Copland smiled at that _'seems that I'm not the only one educated with the same teacher'_ he thought

"Dr. Beckett how is Mr. Seigel right now" Copland asks

"_Recovering fast…with Nurse Joy help"_ suppressing a snicker when he answered "ahemn, excuse me, Rodney, where is Ranma and Ms. Lacus" Carson asks and Rodney answered

"When the _Ascendant_ arrived on Earth, they left and are heading for the South Pacific with the Strike Freedom on a mission to recover a relic from the Ancients"

"They went on a mission… they went alone?"

"Uh-yeah" Rodney confirmed

**Somewhere in the South Pacific  
Undisclosed Island…Ranma aptly calls it **_**'The Blue Lagoon'**_

In a Lagoon stood the Strike Freedom which stood watching down two gorgeous young ladies, (well, one of them is an aquatransexual, getting poured with hot water occasionally) and playing around, swimming, showering under a waterfall, enjoying paradise even for a little while

For the pink princess, she is having the very best, quality time with the love of her life who by the way, turns into a girl when doused with cold water and hot water to turn back into a boy, which is a rather weird and at the same time exciting that it felt wonderful to her, with only the two them… alone…. and completely naked.

(What? are you guys asking, what are they doing now …well they are alone, naked, on an island… in a Blue Lagoon…use your imagination you bunch of perv! I won't give you the details. However I'm going to rate this story to **'M'** rating, just to make sure)

"Ranma, are you sure this is okay, I mean,"

"It will be fine Lacus" Ranma (in girl type) said to her while letting Lacus sat on her lap, facing her

"We will only be here for an hour 'sigh' I kinda wish we have more of these days alone like this together"

"So do I Ranma...so do I" Lacus answered softly and gave Ranma a deep kiss and Ranma kissed back…which is rather sensually and sexually exciting for Lacus because this is the first time she kissed another girl...then boy when doused with a kettle of hot water…then girl again...

They were gone supposedly for only an hour, but 24 hours has past and usually Armageddon starts to go rampant right about now, but fate seems to have taken a coffee break for some reason.

Coffee break is over and the three ladies of fate went back to work.

The Tau'ri felt a bit panicky when Ranma hasn't called up… far more than the people of Terminal who worry about Lacus.

During Ranma time in Stargate Command, he has his fair share of dealing with the weekly _Epic Events_, much to the dismay of his superiors. Ranma infamous _chaos magnet_ has attracted _Universal Change_ and narrowly escaping the _Apocalypse _and_ Armageddon_ in a galactic scale. Ranma is always in the thick of it everytime he went offworld missions, which is so much like his uncle, Colonel Jack O'Neill (now Brigadier General) whose years of leading SG-1 has its fair share and Ranma seems to follow his uncle O'Neill like it was a family tradition.

When they got back, Ranma and Lacus got an earful from everyone who is worried, of course, they brought what they recovered from a Lantean ruins that Ranma found a while back.

Details were made in his report, minus a few off the record events Ranma didn't need to write down.

Today, Ranma is having a conversation with Director Woolsey and they were discussing the recent events when Ranma was not around and a concern for them.

"The Plants Council have reluctantly accepts Carson proposal" Woolsey said "I almost thought that they would downright reject it, but I guess facing extinction have change their mind"

"Of course, still, this could go the other direction" said Ranma "Durandal is still their Chairman and he won't stand straight and be strip of power and position, not to mention that, the majority of Zaft still supports him"

"The man is a concern for us" Woolsey said "He was to return to the Plants and officially declare his stepping down from office after Operation _Reclaimer__._ Durandal did not comply with the Plants Supreme Council edict. Instead, he went to space fortress _Messiah,_ meanwhile his supporters back home are using every legal means to stay in power, as well as calling out favor from everyone who owes him" Director Woolsey showed an Intel report from Zaft and when Ranma read it, it gives a detail look on Zaft movements "Durandal is shuffling Zaft around"

"Everyone who is loyal to him is in the position to take total control of Zaft and thereby taking control of the Plants in a Coup"

"This is pretty a very detailed Intel-information" Ranma remark as he made a quick scan of the files "number of troops, mobile suits, ships, it's all here. Where did you get this?"

"It came from Captain Talia Gladys herself" Carson answered as he entered Woolsey office "before the Minerva left Earth, Captain Gladys letter mailed me which I gave her should she wants to contact me. The letter contains a website address containing compressed data files where I am the only one who told the password"

"But why is Captain Gladys helping us, why?" that surprised Ranma "She's the Captain of the Minerva, Zaft's flagship, a member of FAITH and Durandal's inner circle and from what rumors I heard, she's Durandal lover"

"WAS Durandal's lover you mean" Carson corrected

"Our inside man in Zaft told us that, they had a falling out recently and that Captain Gladys tried to resign her position as Minerva captain, but Durandal stops her, so she stayed" Woolsey explained

"The Captain of Zaft flagship resigning would have been a major blow for Zaft and a political death sentence for Durandal" Ranma said thinking out loud "that would have hastened Durandal dying career as the Plants Chairman. But what made her stay in Durandal inner circle?"

"Her Son" Carson answered that

"What"

"Durandal has Captain Gladys son under 'observation' is you know what really means" said Woolsey and Ranma knew what he means

"He used her son as a hostage…that bastard!" Ranma was grinding his teeth at the appalling thing, Durandal has done.

"So what are we going to do?" Woolsey asks Ranma, thinking of a way to deal with Durandal and then he made a call to the C.n.C.

"Eliza, where is the Zaft Spacefortress Messiah?"

"_It's in lunar orbit, just close to the EAF —Oh My God!"_

"Eliza, what is it?"

"_Messiah is attacking Arzachel Lunar Base!"_

"It's WHAT!"

"_We are detecting multiple mobile suit launches from Messiah and its escort fleet!"_

**To be Continued**


End file.
